Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro
by pevees2009
Summary: Mi visión del septimo libro de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste. Las criticas y opiniones son bien recibidas para poder mejorarla. Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes son propiedad mia, sino de la maravillosa escritora JKR. Capitulo 21 subido.
1. Capitulo 1 Inicios

**Capitulo Primero**

**Inicios**

Había sido un caluroso verano hasta la fecha. Ron Weasley no podía dormir del calor que hacia en su habitación de la Madriguera, y eso que había abierto las ventanas de su habitación y había dejado la puerta abierta en la esperanza de que alguna ráfaga de aire nocturno enfriase un poco el ambiente de su habitación.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y aun no había podido dormir. _Esto es una estupidez _pensó _Podría hacer un simple hechizo de frío y cerrar las ventanas y la puerta. _Sin embargo no se levanto, ni siquiera alargo el brazo para tratar de coger su varita que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama.

Ron sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Tenia miedo….. y no por que mañana tuviese que reunirse con Hermione, una de sus mejores amigas, para ir a casa de Harry, su otro mejor amigo. _Bueno, en el fondo si tengo miedo_ se reprocho a si mismo _El año pasado metí la pata a base de bien con Hermione, recupere su amistad gracias al maldito hurón de Malfoy y su patético intento de envenenamiento. No puedo permitirme volver a fastidiarla._

Pero ese era el problema. Cerro los ojos al sentir una oleada de pánico que inundaba su cuerpo. El sentimiento inundo todos los poros de su largo cuerpo, la sensación era abrumadora hasta extremos insoportables. Se doblo sobre si mismo encogiendo las piernas hasta el pecho y adoptando una posición fetal, jadeo. Unos minutos después recupero el control de su respiración, y se incorporo de la cama.

_Dioses, esta vez ha sido peor_ pensó para si mismo _esto es absurdo, es solo Hermione. Maldita sea. Maldita sea._

Alargo la mano a la mesilla y suspiro al recoger la varita.

-_Frezosus_-murmuro agitando la varita.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender lentamente. Ron se permitió una sonrisa, a los pocos segundos la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desesperación y miedo. La temperatura había seguido bajando de forma cada vez mas pronunciada, volutas de humo se formaron ante su cara al respirar cuando la temperatura descendió demasiado.

-_Finite Incantatem_- murmuro de nuevo agitando la varita.

Inmediatamente la temperatura comenzó a ascender al finalizar el encantamiento. Ron se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama de nuevo y cerro los ojos, apretando al mismo tiempo las mandíbulas _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ Pensó mientras una oleada de miedo atravesaba su cuerpo. Se giro y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, esta vez demasiado cansado para luchar contra el sentimiento angustioso…… dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran.

Tras unos minutos se puso de pie y se tumbo boca abajo en el suelo. Comenzó una serie de flexiones. Eso siempre le ayudaba. Le agotaban y le permitía caer dormido en seguida, sin sueños y sin pesadillas de ninguna clase.

Mientras ejercitaba su cuerpo su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas al mismo tema. Tenía problemas con sus poderes, ya no eran fiables. Se pregunto porque, y como podría ayudar a Harry Potter, su amigo, si sus poderes le fallaban en algún momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger frunció el entrecejo mientras repasaba el contenido de su baúl. Había tenido que recurrir a un hechizo de Agrandamiento para poder incluir todos los libros que necesitaría, así como la ropa para la semana que pasaría en casa de los Dursley. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en como reaccionarían los parientes de Harry ante la auto-invitación que ella y Ron se habían hecho.

Suspiro con un deje de incomodidad, y dejo la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se acerco a la cocina, donde su madre se afanaba en hacer la comida mientras su padre estaba haciendo algo bajo el fregadero.

-Hola cariño- saludo efusivamente su madre.

-¿Ya te has levantado, ratoncita?- le llego la voz de su padre desde debajo del fregadero.

Hermione bufo. Su padre sabia que no le gustaba nada ese mote que le habían puesto de pequeña, sin embargo se trago la respuesta. Había creído que seria muy difícil convencer a sus padres para que la dejasen ir a casa de Harry, sobre todo con los acontecimientos del último año. A sus padres ya les costaba bastante aceptar el hecho de que su pequeña estuviese envuelta en una guerra.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno que le había preparado su madre, y que últimamente no tenían nada que envidiar a los desayunos que la señora Weasley preparaba, pensó en la discusión que había tenido con sus padres al regresar del anden 9 ¾. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que sus padres lo sabían todo sobre lo acontecido el año anterior, incluyendo la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore. Aunque habían mantenido el tono de voz calmado, se notaba el miedo que la voz de sus padres traslucía. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no se opusieron a que continuase en contacto con el mundo mágico. Sus sospechas se dispararon cuando, tras pedirles permiso para ir a casa de Harry, la única pregunta que le habían hecho antes de darle permiso había sido ¿Ira Ronald Weasley?.

Tras varios días de esquivar la conversación, finalmente había conseguido descubrir la verdad. La Profesora MacGonahall y los señores Weasley habían hablado largo y tendido con sus padres. Para su asombro descubrió que sus padres habían mantenido correspondencia con los Weasley a lo largo de los últimos 5 años, desde que había quedado petrificada por el Basilisco en su segundo año en Hogwarts, de hecho la señora Weasley había insistido en invitar a los Granger a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al pensar en la bajita y regordeta madre de los Weasley "insistiendo" para que sus padres asistiesen a la boda.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta de la cocina hizo que Hermione dejase de pensar en sus padres. Su madre abrió la puerta.

-Arthur- exclamo y abrazo a la alta y pelirroja figura que había en el umbral. Hermione se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días, Samantha- respondió el señor Weasley que se volvió hacia el otro hombre- Thomas, como va todo- sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que el señor Granger estaba haciendo- ¡¡Fontanería, es extraordinario!!- exclamo mientras se agachaba para ver mejor.

Hermione reprimió una carcajada al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres, y la expresión de asombro y alegría en la cara del señor Weasley. El espíritu alegre del padre de Ron siempre se disparaba cuando descubría algo nuevo sobre los muggles. Arthur Weasley era una persona de buen corazón, algo que sus hijos habían heredado. Al pensar en el menor de los hijos Weasley Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Ron. Regreso a la mesa para terminar su desayuno mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado. Para ella, que le gustaba planificar y preparar las cosas con tiempo, era sorprendente lo mucho que había llegado a depender de la conducta caótica de Ronald Weasley. Tras un duro año emocional, las cosas parecían haberse encauzado, e incluso había descubierto, mientras consolaba a Ginny, el origen de todo el follón, antes de eso había tenido una inevitable conversación con Lavender. Ron y ella no habían hablado del tema, al principio había estado demasiado contenta por tener a Ron de vuelta, después había pensado que Ron no deseaba abordar el tema y pensó que era mejor no presionarle….. al final, el funeral de Dumbledore y el apoyar a Harry en esos momentos le habían consumido tanto tiempo que para cuando quiso abordar el tema con Ron ya estaban en la estación, cada uno con sus respectivas familias. Desecho sus pensamientos. _No es momento de pensar en eso. _Se dijo a si misma. _Ya hablare con Ron._

Sintió una mirada, y al levantar la cabeza, observo que su madre la miraba con la típica mirada de comprensión que le reservaba solo a ella. Había tenido una conversación privada con su madre. No es que no confiase en su padre, si no que había cosas que prefería compartir solo con su madre (aunque sospechaba que esta mantenía a su padre informado, hasta cierto punto) aunque las risitas que su madre había tenido la habían sorprendido. Al final había acabado tan confusa como estaba al principio.

-Hermione- exclamo el señor Weasley- Dios mió, perdona que me había olvidado de ti- dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Hermione.

-Arthur- reprendió su padre mientras se levantaba- siempre te ofuscas cuando ves algo de tecnología muggle.

A Hermione le sorprendió la familiaridad con la sus padres y el señor Weasley se hablaban, sin embargo comprendió que la amable y alegre personalidad de los Weasley era contagiosa.

-Bueno- dijo Arthur mientras se separaba de Hermione y sacaba una carta de su capa- estoy aquí para traerte tu carta de Hogwarts- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- La Directora MacGonahall me pidió que te la entregase personalmente- su rostro se ensombreció durante un segundo- también me pidió que te dijese que los nombramientos fueron realizados por el propio Dumbledore antes de su inesperado fallecimiento.

Con una mano temblorosa Hermione alcanzo el sobre y comprobó que era bastante grueso. Tras abrirlo saco con cuidado las tres cartas que contenía y la Banda que había en su interior. Era la Banda de Delegada de Hogwarts.

-OH, Hermione, Delegada- exclamo su madre mientras la abrazaba. Últimamente lo hacia mucho.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija- dijo su padre con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa- como Ron y Ginny no se han cansado de decir desde que volvieron, no hay nadie más inteligente ni más responsable que Hermione en todo Hogwarts. Habría que estar loco para no concederla el puesto de Delegada.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba ante la alabanza, aunque pensó que lo que mas le agradaba era saber que Ron pensaba que ella era la mas inteligente.

-¿Harry y Ron ya tienen sus cartas?- pregunto al señor Weasley, mientras comprobaba sus resultados del año anterior, todo O como había supuesto.

-Aquí traigo las dos- respondió esté mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la solapa de la capa- por cierto, ya que vas a verles hoy ¿Podrías entregárselas tu?.

-¿No ivas a llevar tu a Ron y a Hermione a casa de Harry?- Pregunto la madre de Hermione- por cierto Arthur ¿te apetece un café?.

El señor Weasley acepto el café y se sentó a la mesa junto con los padres de Hermione y Hermione.

-Por eso he venido- comenzó el señor Weasley- habíamos pensado que sería mejor que Ron y Hermione llegasen a casa de los Dursley por medios Muggles- frunció el entrecejo- cualquier medio mágico podría ser rastreado y creemos que es mejor no dar oportunidades a los Mortifagos. Así que habíamos pensado que tal vez podríais acercarlos en vuestro coche.

-No hay problema- dijo el señor Granger.

-Arthur- intervino la señora Granger- entiendo por la carta que Hogwarts va a abrir de nuevo.

-Si- confirmo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa- muchos temían que se pudiese producir un ataque, y la verdad es que hubo uno durante el verano- el miedo atenazo el corazón de Hermione, pero la sonrisa del señor Weasley se hizo mas amplia- la verdad es que aun no se ha publicado nada sobre el asunto, pero diez mortifagos, veinte dementores y tres gigantes intentaron entrar en Hogwarts, todos ellos fueron detenidos antes de que salieran del Bosque Prohibido.

-Parece que han mejorado las medidas de seguridad- dijo Hermione.

-O si –dijo el señor Weasley- la verdad es que el Ministerio ha ampliado las medidas de seguridad. Además- mientras hablaba se adelanto como si compartiese un rumor- parece ser que la Directora MacGonahall ha llegado a un acuerdo con los centauros y el resto de criaturas del Bosque Prohibido.

Saco un reloj de su bolsillo y comprobó la hora.

-Dios mío- exclamo- ¿tan tarde es?- se incorporo- os agradezco el café y todo, Thomas, Samantha, pero tengo que llegar pronto a casa sino Molly me va a echar la bronca de nuevo- los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Arthur- Ron llegara dentro de una media hora, de todas formas nos veremos pasado mañana en El Caldero Chorreante.

Tras abrazar a Hermione y a la señora Granger y estrechar la mano del señor Granger, Arthur Weasley desapareció con un pequeño estallido.

-¿Habéis quedado con los señores Weasley?- pregunto Hermione a sus padres.

-Claro que si cariño- respondió su madre mientras su padre se retiraba para prepararse- hemos quedado con ellos para compraros los libros para Hogwarts y encargar nuestras túnicas para a boda- mientras hablaba, tomaba pequeños sorbos de su taza de café y se lanzo a describir las túnicas que sus padres llevarían el día de la boda.

Hermione escucho a su madre mientras terminaba de desayunar y pensaba que dentro de media hora volvería a ver a Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Tenia una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza y la otra jugaba con un guardapelo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba la pared mientras, de forma dolorosa, recordaba todas y cada una de las reuniones que había tenido con el Profesor Dumbledore, el fallecido profesor Dumbledore se recordó, a lo largo del año pasado.

Había seguido el consejo de su amiga Hermione Granger y estaba trascribiendo todo lo recordaba de cada una de las reuniones y de los recuerdos que había visto con Dumbledore en varios pergaminos.

Todos los días, desde que había regresado de Hogwarts, se leía los cuatro pergaminos que había escrito, después se tumbaba en la cama y volvía a revivir los recuerdos visitados en el pensadero del que había sido Director, cuando ya no soportaba mas el dolor del recuerdo volvía a releer los pergaminos, incorporando los nuevos detalles que había recordado. Sin embargo hacia ya cuatro días que no había escrito nada nuevo.

Dejo de jugar con el guardapelo y se llevo la mano a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo. Al hacerlo dejo al descubierto una cicatriz, en forma de rayo, que tenia en la frente oculta por el revoltoso flequillo.

Se incorporo, tomo los pergaminos y volvió a releerlos. Todo lo que recordaba estaba ahí. Desdeño los pergaminos y se levanto de la cama, había crecido un poco a lo largo del verano, aunque no llegaría a alcanzar a Ron. Se detuvo un momento y sonrió.

Seguramente Ron seguiría tan alto como siempre, con su pelirrojo cabello y su eterna sonrisa en la cara. El año pasado su amigo había tenido un curso de lo mas movido, el follón con Hermione, su lió con Lavender, el intento de envenenamiento el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños…… La sonrisa de su cara se desvaneció, en su mente la imagen de un Ron Weasley sonriente se vio sustituida por otra figura. Mucho mas pequeña que su hermano, con su pelo rojo como el fuego mas largo y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Harry se volvió a sentar, no pasaba un día sin que recordase los felices momentos que había pasado con Ginny Weasley a finales del curso pasado.

Harry recordó lo mucho que le había costado cortar con Ginny en el funeral de Dumbledore. Después de eso Ron y Hermione le habían hecho compañía. Habían hablado mucho sobre los planes para el verano. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, al abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione se había marchado con Ginny dejando a Ron y Harry solos.

Harry suspiro y se masajeo las sienes con una mano. Ron no había preguntado nada, había sacado el tablero de ajedrez y dispuesto las fichas para jugar una partida. Para Harry, sin embargo, la situación se le había vuelto insoportable. Después de perder dos veces seguidas se decidió a abordar el tema. Le había costado mucho comenzar a hablar, pero una vez comenzó no pudo detenerse. Recordó que Ron se había revuelto nervioso en su asiento en algunos momentos de la conversación, pero Harry había querido que Ron entendiese que aun sentía algo por su hermana.

_Y aun lo siento. _Se dijo a si mismo. _Ginny es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, mejor incluso que cuando descubrí que era mago. Pero no puedo permitirme estar cerca de ella, no puedo permitir que Voldemort trate de hacerme daño a través de Ginny._

La verdad es que Harry se sorprendió con la reacción de Ron, como le había sorprendido cuando se habían besado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En un par de momentos de la conversación le pareció a Harry que Ron iva a decir algo, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y dejo que Harry continuase con su monologo. Al final había mirado a Harry a los ojos, había esbozado una triste sonrisa y había murmurado _"Si crees que es lo mejor Harry, entonces no hay más que discutir" _y con eso había zanjado el tema, para alivio de Harry.

En la estación se había encontrado con el resto de la familia Weasley, que actuaron como si no pasase nada. Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron y Ginny, le había dado uno de sus fuertes abrazos, y Arthur Weasley, el padre, le había recordado a Harry que la boda de Bill y Fleur era el 3 de agosto y que esperaban que pudiese asistir.

Al final, cuando se había reunido con su tío Vernon en la estación, había mirado atrás y había cruzado sus ojos con los de Ginny. La tristeza que había visto le había dolido más que cualquier maldición que pudiesen lanzarle.

Había regresado a Privet Drive en silencio, al entrar en la casa había tenido una breve conversación con su tíos sobre la visita de Hermione y Ron , estos había reaccionado exactamente como había previsto Harry, enfadándose. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación dejando a sus asombrados y enfadados tíos en la sala de estar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley observaba a su hermano Ron desde el quicio de la puerta de su habitación. Ron se movía con cierta rapidez mientras hacia su baúl. Ginny no pudo evitar fijarse en que Ron había vuelto a crecer en este verano, tampoco en que había ensanchado espaldas y la camiseta que llevaba se ajustaba bastante, lo que revelaba un tono muscular bastante desarrollado.

Ginny estaba preocupada por su el. A lo largo del verano Ron se había dedicado de forma casi obsesiva a todo tipo de actividades físicas, desde mover las sillas y mesas que se necesitaban para la boda de su hermano mayor Bill, cortar el césped, mover muebles dentro de casa, desgnomizar el jardín, practicar quiditch….. al principio Ginny no se había fijado mucho, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior. Después se había asombrado al darse cuenta que Ron saltaba ante cualquier oportunidad de ayudar en casa, lo cual era un síntoma bastante raro, pero al ver que todas las actividades en las que Ron se embarcaba tenia un marcado carácter físico pensó que tal vez Ron estuviese intentando desarrollar su musculatura para impresionar a cierta sabelotodo.

Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había hablado con Hermione: En el tren de regreso de Hogwarts.

_Entraron en uno de los compartimentos del tren. Había muchos vacíos, como consecuencia del éxodo de estudiantes que se había producido tras la muerte de Dumbledore._

_Ginny se sentó en uno de los asientos, Hermione se acomodo en el de enfrente._

_-Gracias por acompañarme Hermione- murmuro Ginny._

_-No hay problema Ginny- respondió- Ron se encargara de mantener a Harry ocupado, jugaran al ajedrez y alguna ronda de cartas explosivas._

_Durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos hablo. Ginny tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y Hermione miraba por la ventana, la barbilla descansando en la palma de su mano, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos._

_-No puedo creer que Harry hiciese eso- dijo Ginny a los pocos minutos- no puedo creer que en medio del Funeral de Dumbledore me pidiese romper…- su voz se quebró, y lucho por contener las lagrimas._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar la cabeza descubrió que Hermione se había desplazado a su lado, su mirada era una mezclada de comprensión y apoyo. Ginny no pudo soportarlo y se abrazo a la otra chica._

_-Ginny- murmuro Hermione en un tono bajo- debes entenderle. Harry ha sufrido dos grandes perdidas en estos dos últimos años. Primero Sirius y ahora Dumbledore.-hizo una pausa mientras Ginny se iva calmando en sus brazos- Y Harry se culpa de ambas muertes._

_Ginny suspiro profundamente y se separo de la otra chica. Mas tranquila encaro a Hermione._

_-Lo entiendo Hermione, lo entiendo.- comento en un susurro, a continuación esbozo una sonrisa- Pero si mi hermano intentase dejarte atrás yo te apoyaría ¿sabes?._

_-No podría hacerlo- respondió la aludida- de hecho cuando hablamos con Harry tras el funeral tu hermano no intento nada parecido- frunció el ceño- y mas le valía no haber intentado nada tan entupido- se sonrojo y añadió casi en un susurro- sobretodo tras lo que paso con Lavender._

_-¿Así que piensas que lo que ha hecho Harry es una estupidez?- pregunto Ginny_

_Hermione se puso seria y pareció pensar durante unos segundos en lo que había dicho la chica mas joven. Por fin sacudió la cabeza con determinación._

_-Si, realmente creo que ha sido una estupidez- respondió- y estoy segura de que se dará cuenta en cuanto reflexione sobre ello. Tratare de hacérselo ver cuando me reúna con el _

_Ahora le toco a Ginny pensar durante unos segundos. La franqueza y la seguridad de la voz de Hermione eran un bálsamo para sus sentimientos. Sin embargo había un tema que aun no había tratado con Hermione, y se sintió mal por no haberlo hecho antes._

_-Hermione- comenzó, la otra chica la miro- hay algo que no te he contado- desvió la mirada al suelo al sentir vergüenza de lo que estaba confesando- a principios del curso, mucho antes del partido contra Slytherin…..- se detuvo un momento- bueno… veras… habíamos terminado el entrenamiento de quiditch y Deán y yo nos habíamos ido al pasillo de la segunda planta…para, bueno, para besarnos- noto como se sonrojaba- en mitad de todo aparecieron Harry y Ron- escucho un bufido proveniente de la otra chica- no se exactamente como paso- su voz estaba perdiendo fuerza mientras continuaba con su relato-Ron estallo, como nunca le había visto… nos dijimos algunas cosas que no debimos habernos dicho… y- noto como se le quebraba la voz, pero se armo de valor, Hermione había sido sincera con ella- le dije que te habías besado con Víctor- alzo la vista para mirar a la otra chica. Hermione tenia una expresión horrorizada en su cara- entiéndeme, le dije que Harry se había besado con Cho, y que tu te habías besado con Víctor, que él era el único que no sabia lo que era eso._

_El silencio se extendió por el compartimento. Ginny observaba a Hermione mientras esta reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Tras unos minutos que a Ginny se le antojaron insoportables, Hermione se volvió hacia la chica mas joven._

_-Eso explica algunas cosas- dijo en un tono de voz extraño, entonces sonrió con tristeza- pero no todas- miro fijamente a Ginny y suspiro- Era una confidencia Ginny, no puedo creer que se lo dijeses pero ahora- dijo levantando la mano para detener la respuesta de Ginny- ya no importa. No te preocupes Ginny, no estoy enfadada._

_-Lo siento Hermione- murmuro Ginny- se que Ron y tu teníais una cita, recuerdo que estabas bastante contenta- esbozo una sonrisa- de hecho recuerdo que mi hermano y tu os empezasteis a comportar de una forma muy rara- la otra chica esbozo una sonrisa al recordar esos días, Ginny espero unos segundos- ¿Cómo están las cosas ahora?._

_-No lo se- murmuro la otra chica, suspiro y miro a Ginny con unos tristes ojos- pensé que tras todo el follón con Lavender tendría mas confianza, al principio creí que no quería iniciar nada para no herir los sentimientos de Lavender, pero a medida que han pasado los días y ver que no hacia nada me he ido poniendo mas nerviosa- suspiro- tras la muerte de Dumbledore tuve una conversación con Lavender- Ginny bufo y Hermione asintió con la cabeza- pero en el funeral me estuvo consolando…sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que se me escapa algo… de que se esta cerrando pese a estar mas cerca._

_Ginny alargo la mano y apretó la mano de Hermione. Así continuaron durante casi media hora._

Un gruñido saco de sus pensamientos a Ginny. Ron estaba plantado delante de lo que antes había sido su baúl. En su lugar había una de esas maletas muggles duras y con ruedecillas en la parte de abajo. Ron parecía enfadado, Ginny no podía ver ningún defecto en la transformación que Ron había llevado a cabo, pese a todo este no parecía muy satisfecho. Más bien parecía enfadado.

Ginny recordó la noche anterior. Se había levantado para ir al baño cuando escucho unos sollozos provenientes del piso de abajo. Tras unos segundos de duda había bajado, Al llegar al rellano de la escalera había descubierto a su hermano vestido solo con el pantalón de su pijama haciendo flexiones en su habitación, que tenia la puerta abierta. Se había sentado divertida observando como su hermano se esforzaba, pero tras casi media hora mirándole la diversión había dado paso al asombro y después a la preocupación. Ron estaba llevando sus capacidades al límite, de forma obsesiva.

-Hey Ron- dijo en voz alta llamando al atención de su hermano.

Ron se giro de forma inmediata. Durante unos segundo le pareció a Ginny que una expresión de miedo cruzaba su rostro. Sin embargo una sonrisa ocupo rápidamente su cara.

-Hey Ginny- su voz sonaba forzadamente despreocupada- no te había oído llegar.

-Estarías pensando en otras cosas- dijo Ginny _Me pregunto en que_- al final te vas hoy ¿verdad?- no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz.

-Así es- respondió su hermano, asintiendo con la cabeza, tras unos incómodos segundos añadió- Si quieres que le de algún mensaje a Harry….

Ginny sopeso la oferta de su hermano y esbozo una sonrisa, decidida a tomarle el pelo un poco a su hermanito.

-¿Seguro que no te importaría?- dijo adoptando la pose mas maliciosa que pudo- Sería algo muy personal ¿Sabes?.

Ron enrojeció, al principio el asombro se pinto en su rostro y Ginny estuvo apunto de echarse a reír ante la expresión de su hermano. Sin embargo la risa murió en su garganta al observar como la furia sustituía al asombro y como Ron cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula, como si estuviese intentando controlarla.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa? _Pensó Ginny asombrada.

-¿Ron, estas bien?- dijo con voz preocupada.

-¿Qué?- respondió Ron abriendo los ojos y mirando a Ginny, entonces una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro- estaba tratando de NO imaginar que clase de mensaje le querrías mandar a Harry.- y sin esperar comenzó a reírse.

Ginny se unió a la risa de su hermano, aunque en su fuero interno estaba preocupada. No recordaba haberle visto nunca actuar de esa forma tan rara. _Mentira_ se dijo a si misma _el año pasado, cuando nos descubrió a mi y a Deán, entonces también reacciono de forma parecida._

-En serio Ginny- dijo Ron al terminar de reír- ¿Quieres que le diga algo?.

-Tengo unas cartas arriba para él- murmuro Ginny, a lo largo del verano había pensado en mandarle una lechuza, pero su padre se había manifestado en contra- y otra para Hermione.

-Sin problemas, yo se las daré- dijo Ron. Y dando un largo paso hacia su hermana la envolvió entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y murmuro- le diré que le hechas de menos.

Ginny agradeció el abrazo que Ron le daba, pero se sorprendió un poco de que su hermano hubiese dado ese paso. Separándose de le dijo.

-Si esperas unos minutos te las bajo- le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano y salio de la habitación. _Creo que puedo ponerle unas líneas extras a Hermione_ pensó mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. _Tenia razón, mi hermano esta ocultando algo._


	2. Capitulo 2 Llegan Ron y Hermione

**Capitulo Segundo**

**Llegan Ron y Hermione**

Harry estuvo ordenando la habitación durante toda la mañana del día 24 de julio. Sus tíos habían dejado bien claro que su amigo tendría que dormir en la misma habitación que él. Con respecto a Hermione, la habitación de invitados que había al final del pasillo era la única opción que sus tíos aceptarían, así que Harry la había arreglado lo mejor que había podido.

Sin embargo su sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando el día anterior a la llegada de Ron y Hermione su tío Vernon le había llamado a la sala y le había comunicado que tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley se iban a ausentar durante los próximos diez días de casa.

-Hemos alquilado una casita en Bristol- comento su tía Petunia- aprovecharemos para pasar unos cuantos días en familia.

Harry se callo, pero sospechaba que la razón por la que se iban era para no tener que conocer a sus amigos. La verdad era que a el le daba lo mismo, mejor si no estaban allí.

-No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería chico- le advirtió su tío Vernon- Hemos hablado con la señora Figg para que se pase cada día por aquí y te vigile de cerca, a ti y a esos dos amiguitos tuyos.

Petunia soltó un bufido al pensar que una chica vendría. Pero Harry tuvo que contener la risa, pensando en que dirían sus tíos si supiesen que la señora Figg era una squib, es decir, una nacida en una familia de magos pero sin poderes mágicos. Decidió mantener la expresión mas neutral que pudo y finalmente subió a su habitación.

Esa mañana los Dudsley se habían marchado a primera hora y Harry los despidió con autentica alegría. Nunca más volvería a verlos, en cuanto cumpliese los diecisiete años abandonaría la casa de sus tíos y esperaba no tener que volver nunca mas.

Eran casi las doce cuando vio un coche acercándose por la calle y deteniéndose enfrente de la casa. Por la ventana de su habitación pudo ver que Ron y Hermione se bajaban del coche. Bajo a la entrada a recibirles y al salir de la casa se fijo que la señora Figg se había acercado y estaba hablando con el conductor del vehiculo a quien identifico como el padre de Hermione.

-Harry- exclamo Hermione en cuanto este salio de la casa, inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunto.

-Venga Hermione- se oyó la voz de Ronald Weasley detrás- déjale respirar un poco y así podrá decirte como le ha ido- se acerco a la pareja arrastrando una de esas maletas duras con ruedecillas con una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba un asa del baúl de Hermione, el otro asa lo llevaba el señor Granger que estaba enfrascado en una animada conversación con la señora Figg- Vamos Hermione déjale respirar, que a este paso lo vas a convertir en El-Niño-Que-No-Pudo-Sobrevivir-A-Un-Abrazo.

Harry dejo escapar una carcajada mientras Hermione se separaba. No había sido uno de los mejores chistes de Ron, pero de alguna forma le sirvió para aliviar la tensión de los últimos días.

-No creo recordar haber oído a Harry quejarse- estaba diciendo Hermione con una expresión, fingida supuso Harry, de orgullo herido.

-No podía Hermione- respondió Ron que parecía haber decidido tomarle el pelo un poco mas a su amiga- ese es el problema de no tener aire en los pulmones- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara- creo que mi madre te ha contagiado sus abrazos aplasta costillas.

Hermione bufo ante el comentario de Ron y se giro hacia Harry. Mientras entraban en la casa y subían las maletas a las dos habitaciones los tres amigos comentaron algunas anécdotas del verano. Harry les contó como había preparado las habitaciones, Ron les hablo de los preparativos de la boda entre Bill y Fleur y Hermione les comunico que había sido nombrada Delegada de Hogwarts.

-Es normal- dijo Ron mientras los cinco bajaban a la cocina- tienes las notas mas altas de los últimos cien años en Hogwarts.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Ron, pero este pareció que no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenían sus palabras.

-¿Dónde están tus tíos Harry?- pregunto el señor Granger.

-Se han ido de vacaciones a Bristol- respondió Harry.

El señor Granger torció el gesto ante las palabras de Harry, y la señora Figg se apresuro a asegurar que mantendría un ojo sobre el trío de amigos.

-Tengo ordenes de visitarles una vez al día como mínimo- y percatándose de la cara de Harry añadió- y no solo de los Dursley.

Harry quiso protestar ante estas noticias, pero reprimió su queja. No le hacia ninguna gracia que le hubiesen endosado una niñera.

Tras unos minutos de agradable conversación, el señor Granger se despidió de Ron y de Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione. La señora Figg le acompaño al coche y finalmente se marcho también. Los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la cocina. Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, Harry de pie apoyado un hombro en el quicio de la puerta y Ron también de pie apoyado en uno de los muebles de cocina.

Ninguno de los tres rompió el silencio. Harry se sorprendió, pues generalmente cuando Ron y Hermione estaban juntos no paraban de hablar casi nunca, solo cuando tenían deberes que hacer. Finalmente Hermione dijo.

-El padre de Ron vino a casa a darme las cartas de Hogwarts- tras unos segundos añadió- las tengo arriba en mi habitación.

-Ya las miraremos mas adelante- respondió Ron- tampoco es que importen mucho...-ante la expresión horrorizada que puso Hermione se apresuro a añadir- al menos no, cuando no vamos a regresar este curso.

-Ron tiene razón Hermione- dijo Harry al ver la expresión de Hermione- es mejor no pensar en ellas ahora.

-Por cierto- dijo Ron- Ginny me dio unas cartas para vosotros, voy a buscarlas.

Cruzo la cocina y paso al lado de Harry, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos camino de su habitación. Hermione se levanto y camino hacia Harry, que sentía de nuevo la punzada en el pecho ante la mención del nombre de Ginny.

-No me malinterpretes- le dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de Harry- se que este año no podremos volver a Hogwarts, pero pensé que te gustaría saber que el Ministerio ha incrementado la seguridad y que MacGonahall ha llegado a un acuerdo con los centauros y las criaturas de Bosque Prohibido.

-Seguro que Hagrid ha tenido algo que ver- comento Harry con un tono de voz que intentaba ser alegre- lo único que espero es que no le hayan dejado entrenar a un dragón para ponerlo de perro guardián en Hogwarts.

Ambos sonrieron ante la mención del Profesor de Criaturas Mágicas y su afición por los dragones. Unos apresurados pasos les anunciaron la llegada de Ron. Este traía unos gruesos sobres en la mano y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se los tendía a ambos.

-Creo que le has pegado a Ginny tu manía de escribir cartas kilométricas- le tomo el pelo a Hermione mientras le pasaba su sobre.

Harry sintió de nuevo el dolor en el pecho al tomar los sobres de manos de Ron. Ginny no le había mandado ninguna lechuza a lo largo del verano, y él apenas se había dado cuenta.

-Papa nos dijo que era mejor que no te escribiésemos- comento Ron como si hubiese adivinado el pensamiento de Harry. Después añadió bajando la voz- Te ha echado mucho de menos Harry.

Harry miro a Ron a la cara. Este había enrojecido un poco. Se fijo que Hermione miraba a Ron con una mirada extraña.

-No ha sido la misma desde... bueno, ya sabes... desde el Funeral de Dumbledore- añadió Ron con una voz ronca- tal vez deberías leerte la carta- miro hacia Hermione- deberíais leerla los dos, yo haré unos bocadillos para comer- una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- estoy hambriento.

Harry y Hermione esbozaron una sonrisa, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Mientras Ron se dirigía hacia la cocina, Harry subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y miro con cierta aprensión el sobre que tenia en las manos. Su contenido le atemorizaba, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba leer lo que Ginny tenia que decirle, deseaba sentir que ella estaba a su lado. Su risa, sus comentarios sarcásticos, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Él también la echaba de menos. Con un suspiro abrió el sobre, saco los pergaminos y comenzó a leer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se demoro unos segundos en el pasillo. Tenia en la mano la carta de Ginny, pero seguía mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. _Me hubiese gustado que Ron me hubiese dicho que me había echado de menos._ Pensó al recordar como le había comunicado a Harry el mensaje de su hermana.

Se había asombrado ante la sencillez con la que Ron había trasmitido el encargo de Ginny. Se había ruborizado, es cierto, pero para Hermione era sorprendente que Ron le hubiese dicho eso a Harry. _Tal vez ya no tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de café. _Pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos estuvo tentada de entrar en la cocina para hablar con Ron. Habían demorado demasiado tiempo la conversación. Sin embargo recordó el consejo que su madre le había dado.

_-Dale espacio Hermione- le había dicho- necesita entender lo que le sucede. A vuestra edad no solo son los sentimientos, también el cuerpo experimenta cambios y Ron necesita separar uno de otro.-Al ver la expresión de su hija añadió- Tendréis esa conversación cuando llegue el momento Hermione, él necesita oír de tus labios muchas cosas, pero dale tiempo._

Suspirando Hermione se encamino a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Abrió el sobre de Ginny y saco los pergaminos. Al hacerlo una pequeña nota callo a su regazo, la tomo y reconoció la letra de Ginny.

_Hermione:_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, mi hermano espera que le lleve las cartas. Sin embargo creo que tenias razón, Ron esta ocultando algo. Hoy ha tenido un comportamiento muy raro._

_Léete mi ultima carta, ahí te explico mas._

_Besos._

_Ginny._

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sabia que Ron se guardaba algo para si mismo. Intento no pensar, no era bueno sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Sin embargo recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lavender.

El día antes del funeral de Dumbledore se había quedado hasta muy tarde en la desierta Sala Común de Gryffindor, haciendo compañía a Harry junto a Ginny y a Ron. 

_Finalmente había subido a su habitación casi a la una de la mañana. Al entrar se sorprendió al descubrir que Lavender aun estaba despierta, con el camisón puesto y sentada en la cama, con las rodillas alzadas y la cara apoyada contra ellas._

_-¿Lavender?- había preguntado._

_La otra chica alzo el rostro y Hermione vio que tenia los ojos rojos de llorar._

_-Has tardado en subir- respondió en tono acusatorio la aludida._

_-Estaba abajo en la Sala Común- respondió a la defensiva Hermione- no tenia sueño._

_-¿Y Ron te ha ayudado a tener sueño?- zahirió la otra chica. Al ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione levanto una mano en señal de paz y en tono mas conciliador dijo- Perdona, no debí decir eso._

_Hermione bufo y se dirigió a su cama. Estaba a medio camino cuando escucho._

_-Nunca hicimos nada._

_-¿Perdón?- respondió Hermione volviéndose._

_-Ron y yo- añadió Lavender en tono mas bajo- nunca hicimos nada... excepto besarnos- alzo la vista y miro a Hermione- al principio pensé que él no quería apresurar las cosas, que con solo besarnos le valía- pareció titubear un momento- un día intente... "complicar" un poco mas... la relación...- al ver el rostro de Hermione se apresuro a decir- nada demasiado comprometedor, solo un poco de juego de manos.- hundió la cabeza de nuevo entre las piernas- él no quiso._

_Hermione se quedo de piedra. No quería saber nada de lo que estaba escuchando, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba saber que Ron no había querido._

_-Hermione- Lavender volvió a alzar la cabeza- Ron y tu ¿Ya habéis...? es decir... ¿hay algo mas?._

_-¿QUÉ?- Hermione sintió que enrojecía- Nonononono... Ron y yo somos amigos- Lavender soltó un bufido, y Hermione se sentó en la cama al lado de la otra chica- bueno... no negare que me gustaría algo mas- notaba como el rubor le encendían las mejillas y se sintió roja como un tomate- pero por ahora... solo somos amigos._

_El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Cada una de las chicas perdidas en sus pensamientos._

_-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- rompió el silencio Lavender- ¿Por qué invitaste a Ron a la fiesta de navidad de Sludghorn?._

_-Bueno, Harry y yo íbamos a ir y me parecía mal dejar a Ron detrás- la mirada de Lavender le indico que la otra chica no la creía, con un suspiro añadió en un susurro- pensé que tal vez... bueno, con la fiesta, el baile y las bebidas... que Ron y yo podríamos... tal vez..._

_Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Lavender parecía pensar en lo que Hermione había dejado entrever._

_-En el viaje a Hogwarts- comenzó Lavender en tono serio- las hermanas Parvati y yo compartimos compartimiento con Susan Bones, ¿Conoces a Susan, verdad?- Hermione asintió- bueno estábamos con Susan y otra chica de Humplepuff. Nos empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre Ron y sobre ti- Hermione se puso tensa- sobre si erais pareja, si erais amigos... Susan no dejaba de hablar sobre lo alto que era Ron, sobre lo guapo que era… al final del viaje yo estaba convencida que Susan intentaría algo con el.- Durante unos segundos ninguna dijo nada- Si Susan podía intentarlo ¿Por qué yo no?- miro a los ojos a Hermione- se que tu sientes algo por él, eso es algo que todos sabemos, pero el hecho era que no habías dado ningún paso... y además te estabas escribiendo con Victor Krum...-alzo la cabeza- no puedes esperar que el este ahí solo y que nadie de un paso por él... no puedes tenerlo reservado solo para ti._

_El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación una última vez._

Hermione volvió a suspirar. No había vuelto ha hablar con Lavender del tema. Pero, aunque le doliese, debía reconocer que tenía un punto de razón. No podía esperar que Ron estuviese ahí el resto de su vida sin que otras chicas se interesasen por el.

Volvió la vista a los pergaminos que Ginny le había mandado y busco la última carta. Se arrellano en el sillón y comenzó a leerla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron continúo en la cocina durante casi una hora. Le costaba localizar las cosas para hacer los bocadillos, pero prefirió no molestar a Harry que estaría en su habitación leyendo las cartas de Ginny.

Había hecho cuatro bocadillos para cada uno de ellos. Los preparo en tres platos y saco vasos y agua para cada uno de ellos. Después espero unos minutos mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina. Podía ver todo el jardín posterior de la casa de los Dursley.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que hacia dos años, según le había contado Harry, su amigo se escondía entre los arbustos para poder escuchar las noticias muggles. No entendía como los tíos de Harry podían haberle tratado tan mal. Después de todo, Harry era familia.

Suspiro, con todo el día no se había dado mal. No había sufrido ningún "episodio", que era como llamaba a los sentimientos abrumantes que sufría. Un poco de ansiedad y aprehensión cuando llego a casa de Hermione, y un sentimiento de incomodidad que no pudo identificar cuando le dio el mensaje de su hermana a Harry.

Pensó sobre eso durante unos segundos. Le había comentado a Harry lo mucho que le había afectado a Ginny su ruptura porque creía sinceramente que era necesario que Harry entendiese por lo que estaba pasando su hermana.

Finalmente se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y salio al pasillo, al lado de la escalera.

-La comida esta preparada- grito.

-Voy- respondió la voz de Harry amortiguada por la distancia.

-Ron- escucho a Hermione quejarse desde la sala- en serio que no entiendo porque tienes que gritar.

Esbozo una sonrisa pensando en la bronca que Hermione le echaría. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca, y en el fondo le gustaba saber que Hermione se preocupaba por él…. Aunque solo fuese en pequeños detalles como esos.

Se giro hacia la cocina cuando sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña puerta que había bajo la escalera. Sin saber muy bien porque extendió la mano y abrió la pequeña puerta. Tras ella había una alacena minúscula, mal iluminada, polvorienta.

_La alacena bajo la escalera_ recordó _aquí es donde Harry vivió durante casi once años. _ Sintió rabia bullendo en su pecho, una rabia nacida de la injusticia cometida contra Harry, cometida por su propia familia. Pero también sintió pena, pena por su amigo, que no había conocido hasta los once años la verdadera historia de su vida, que no había tenido una familia que le quisiera. Ambos sentimientos comenzaron a desbordar sus defensas.

_Ahora no, maldita sea, ahora no. _Lucho con todas sus fuerzas por controlar las dos emociones. Y poco a poco fue recuperando el control.

-¿Ron?- escucho la preocupada voz de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que unos pasos indicaba que Harry bajaba las escaleras.

Giro la cabeza hacia Harry y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-No quería….- comenzó, Harry le miro con expresión extraña- La alacena… me fije en ella y, no se muy bien porque, la abrí… lo siento.

-Da lo mismo- respondió Harry- ya hace mucho de eso, la última vez que la mire fue el año que tus hermanos y tu vinisteis a buscarme en el coche volador.

-Bueno, pues nada- el nerviosismo estaba haciendo mella en la voz de Ron- Vamos, he preparado unos cuantos bocadillos.

Se giro hacia la cocina y entro. Detrás suyo escucho como uno de sus amigos cerraba la puerta de la alacena y entraban a la cocina. Repartió los platos y comenzaron a comer. Lo hicieron en silencio, lo que permitió a Ron controlar nuevamente sus emociones. Hermione parecía dirigirle de vez en cuando miradas cargadas de preocupación. Harry sin embargo parecía inmerso en su propio mundo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ron decidió que había llegado el momento de abordar el tema de los horcruxes.

-Bueno- comenzó- ahora que ya estamos aquí ¿Cómo vamos a realizar la investigación sobre los Horcruxes?.

Tanto Harry como él se miraron y volvieron la vista a Hermione. Esta los miro primero a Ron y luego a Harry. Con un suspiro miro al techo.

-En serio- comento con su mejor tono de reproche- pensé que, después de todos estos años en Hogwarts, algo habréis aprendido sobre planificación y estudio.

-Na- respondió Ron con su tono de tomarle el pelo- es mas divertido cuando te pones en plan mandona a nuestro alrededor.

Harry dejo escapar una risita por lo bajo y Hermione solo respondió a los chicos soltando un bufido, aunque a Ron le pareció que trataba de contener una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione- lo primero de todo es leer lo que Harry haya podido recordar sobre las memorias que él y el profesor Dumbledore vieron el año pasado. He encontrado un libro que a lo mejor puede ofrecernos alguna pista…

Ron dejo que Hermione siguiese hablando mientras planificaba el trabajo de los próximos días. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_17 de junio._

_Querido Harry:_

_Ha pasado solo tres días desde que te vi por última vez en la estación. Recuerdo tu cara cuando me miraste. La pena se reflejaba en ella, pero también determinación. La misma determinación que leí en tus ojos el día del Funeral._

_La madriguera es un autentico caos. Bill esta aquí. Mama no hubiese dejado que estuviese en San Mugo. También Fleur esta. Mama y ella parecen haber llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento. Aunque a veces tienen peleas por temas menores, por lo general están de acuerdo en casi todo._

_Charly ha mandado una lechuza informando que llegara a finales de este mes. Eso significa que tendremos que preparar su antigua habitación. Ron se ha ofrecido para mover las cajas y los muebles._

_Los gemelos se han pasado por la mañana antes de irse a la tienda, han traído un montón de cajas para la boda. Creo que son fuegos artificiales. Cuando les pregunte me dijeron que era una sorpresa y que no todos los días se nos casaba nuestro hermano mayor._

_Papa esta bastante liado, uno de los días no vino a dormir a casa. A mama casi le da un ataque, esa noche los escuche discutir. No recordaba una discusión como esa en mucho tiempo. Al final llegaron a algún tipo de compromiso._

_Ahora estoy en mi habitación. Desde la ventana puedo ver la colina a la que subíamos en verano a jugar al Quiditch. A veces me pregunto si podremos volver algún día a jugar como entonces. Hermione y Ron, tu y yo. Despreocupados, pensando solo en el juego y en la alegría que se dibujaba en tu rostro cuando surcabas el aire._

_Besos._

_Ginny._


	3. Capitulo 3 Accidentes Domesticos

**Capitulo Tercero**

**Accidentes domésticos**

Hermione dejo la pluma sobre el pergamino y se froto los ojos. Como si fuese una señal determinada Harry y Ron dejaron también de leer los pergaminos y libros que tenían abiertos sobre la mesa de la cocina y se relajaron un momento. Habían pasado dos días desde que legaron a la casa de los Dursley, eran casi las doce de la mañana.

_No hemos ido mal de ritmo_ pensó Hermione _pero esto no es mas que el principio. La parte más fácil._ Se regaño a si misma.

-Bueno, vamos a poner en común que es lo que hemos descubierto- dijo Hermione.

-Que Tom Riddle era un perfecto idiota- respondió sin pensar Ron. Ante la mirada de reproche que le lanzo Hermione añadió- me refiero, fijaos en como se comportaba- tomo uno de los pergaminos- aquí, cuando habla con el profesor Sludghorn sobre los Horcruxes- señalo un párrafo del pergamino- no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlos y ya esta planeando hacer siete.

-No tiene nada de malo ponerse metas altas- dijo Hermione con un deje de frustración en su voz.

-Venga Hermione- espeto Ron- Tom no se podía comparar a ti- con la mano libre busco y saco entre los papeles un boletín de notas muy antiguo- fíjate sus marcas, son buenas, es cierto, mejores que las mías, pero no se acercan ni de lejos a las tuyas.- Ron se sonrojo, pero Harry intervino en la conversación.

-Ron tiene razón en una cosa- dijo- ¿Dónde aprendió Tom Riddle ha hacer Horcruxes?.

-En la biblioteca de Hogwarts no- dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior- recuerda que el año pasado estuve buscando y no encontré nada- pareció reflexionar unos segundos- sabemos que el profesor Sludghorn no se lo enseño, aunque le explico las bases fundamentales.

-¿Crees que Tom Riddle desarrollo los hechizos necesarios por si mismo?- pregunto Ron con una cara de asombro.

-Bueno- añadió Harry- recordad cuando estuve prisionero en el cementerio, las palabras de Voldemort- carraspeo y su voz adopto un tono mas grave- "Yo que he ido mas allá que ningún otro en el difícil camino de la inmortalidad".

-No tiene porque ser eso- Hermione desdeño los comentarios con un movimiento de mano- mas bien creo que Riddle se refería a los horcruxes que había hecho.- se golpeo los labios con el dedo índice, _Algo se me esta escapando _pensó. Finalmente señalo la lista que habían hecho sobre los posibles objetos que buscaban y los ya destruidos- Mirad, el diario debió ser el primero de los Horcruxes que hizo y el anillo lo hizo el año antes de salir de Hogwarts.

-Matando a su padre- añadió Ron con un susurro.

-Si, pero lo importante es que debía saber como hacer el Horcrux entonces- añadió Hermione- no creo que fuese capaz de realizar esa investigación en Hogwarts, menos aun cuando Dumbledore y, probablemente, el profesor Sludghorn estarían vigilándole. Además la investigación de nuevos hechizos es bastante ardua y se suele tardar muchos años- meneo la cabeza- No, alguien o algo debió enseñarle como hacerlo. Es la única respuesta posible.

Los tres callaron y reflexionaron sobre lo dicho. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. A Hermione le asombraba la facilidad con la que se concentraban Harry y Ron _Siempre han sido un poco vagos para los estudios_ pensó _pero ambos saben lo que esta en juego._

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Harry carraspeo.

-Eso esta muy bien pero no nos sirve- alzo las manos deteniendo la protesta de Hermione- tal vez nos sirva para mas adelante, pero ahora lo que necesitamos descubrir es cuales son los Horcruxes y donde están.

-Podemos eliminar cuatro- dijo Ron tomando la lista- El Diario y el anillo están destruidos- hizo una pausa, y Hermione pensó en lo que había costado la destrucción del segundo y el precio que casi se había cobrado el primero- creo que a Nagini, la mascota de Tom, y al propio Tom, tendríamos que dejarlos para el final- su voz trataba de sonar mas alegre como noto Hermione- Así que deberíamos concentrarnos en el guardapelo, en la taza de Humplepuff y en algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor.

-No creo que sea nada de Gryffindor- dijo Hermione- Dumbledore dijo que era muy complicado que lo fuese y creo que tenia razón- se levanto y tomo dos gruesos volúmenes de la pila de libros que había en una de las repisas- así que tendrás que concentrarte en Ravenclaw.

-¿Yo?- exclamo Ron.

-Si tu- le reprendió Hermione- este libro es _Tesoros de Grandes Figuras Mágicas Históricas_, en el hay una sección dedicada a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts- le paso el libro a Ron, que tenia una expresión de quererse echarse a llorar- este otro es _Catalogo de productos de Borgin y Burkes _es de la época en la que creo que Tom trabajaba en la tienda_… _si alguno de los objetos de Ravenclaw estaba en la tienda entonces es posible que Tom se hiciese con ellos.

Ron protesto airadamente la decisión, pero Hermione se dio cuenta que era simple fachada. Al final Ron miraría ambos libros y haría su trabajo. Cuando se giro se percato de que Harry tenia la boca oculta por las manos, tratando de contener la risa ante la imagen que estaban dando sus dos amigos.

-Bueno Harry- comenzó Hermione, inmediatamente noto que Harry se ponía en guardia- para ti hay algo mas interesante- Harry alzo una ceja, como si no creyese lo que Hermione decía- recordaras que tuviste que usar el veneno del basilisco para destruir el diario en el segundo curso- Harry asintió pero una mirada de preocupación comenzó a dibujarse en su cara- Bien, es posible que necesitemos algo parecido para destruir los otros Horcruxes así que- saco otro libro del montón _Venenos mas potentes_- tendrás que localizar los venenos que sean igual o mas potentes que el veneno de un basilisco y apuntarlos para que los compremos mas adelante.

-Hey Hermione- salto Ron- el veneno funciono contra el diario pero, ¿en serio crees que funcionara contra la taza o el guardapelo?

-Bueno, no lo sabemos- se encogió de hombros- pero es la mejor pista para destruir los horcruxes que tenemos.

-¿Tu que vas ha hacer?- pregunto Harry mientras abría el libro y echaba una mirada, inmediatamente puso cara de asco ante los dibujos que veía.

-Estos- indico Hermione señalando la docena larga de libros que quedaban en el mostrador- son los anuarios de los últimos cincuenta años de Hogwarts, se que el misterioso R. A. B. esta ahí en alguna parte y pienso encontrarle.

Los tres amigos se volcaron en sus respectivas tareas con silenciosa determinación. Sin embargo, Hermione lanzo una mirada a Ron antes de enfrascarse en su tarea.

_Parece que esta normal._ Pensó. Recordaba muy bien la expresión en la cara de Ron dos días atrás cuando estaba mirando la alacena. Era una expresión de rabia, rabia contenida a duras penas, pero también una expresión de pena, una pena tan profunda, tan dura, tan sentida que Hermione había tenido ganas de abrazar a Ron y consolarle.

_Podría haberle encarado, podría haberle obligado a decirme que le pasa. _Se reprocho.

Pero había decidido dejarlo pasar, no quería sacar el tema delante de Harry y no se sentía con fuerzas para iniciar otra de sus famosas discusiones con Ron. Además recordaba la última carta de Ginny. Suspiro, por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver que Harry la miraba y finalmente se concentro en los anuarios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se levanto de la mesa sintiendo todos los músculos de su espalda y de sus piernas doloridos. Llevaba desde las doce de la mañana con el libro de venenos y ya eran casi las ocho de la noche.

Habían hecho una parada para prepararse algo de comer, pero habían comido a toda velocidad y se habían volcado de nuevo en la investigación.

Se estiro lo máximo que pudo, alargando los brazos para intentar desentumecer los músculos.

Ron ahogo un bostezo, y parpadeo tratando de focalizar el pergamino que tenia delante. _Lleva cuatro pergaminos_ pensó Harry con asombro. Ron solía ser bastante vago cuando se trataba de hacer deberes. _Esto son unos deberes diferentes._

-Estoy realmente agotada- dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba los ojos- creo que por hoy llevamos suficiente- miro frustrada el anuario que tenia abierto ante ella.

-¿Por qué no subes a refrescarte?- sugirió Harry- Ron y yo recogeremos los libros y prepararemos la cena.

Hermione pareció considerar la idea un momento mientras Ron se levantaba y comenzaba a recopilar los pergaminos, cerraba los tinteros y recogía las plumas. Finalmente asintió con lentitud y marco el anuario con un marcador de libros. Salio de la cocina mientras los dos chicos se afanaban en recoger y preparar todas las cosas.

Harry retiro todos los libros de la mesa y se acerco a la cocina. Encendió uno de los fuegos de gas y saco algunos filetes de la nevera para freírlos. Mientras tanto Ron se dedicaba a trasladar todos los libros, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas a la sala. "Vamos a necesitar mas espacio" le explico a Harry cuando este le pregunto.

Harry aprovecho ese momento para pensar otra vez en Ginny. La carta que había leído le había llegado al corazón. ¿_Y cuando no ha sido capaz Ginny de llegarme al corazón.? _Sin embargo su determinación estaba intacta. No podía permitirla estar cerca de él. Voldemort lo descubriría y trataría de usarla en su contra.

Con todo y con eso, el poder leer las pequeñas cosas que pasaban en la vida de Ginny, el caos de la Madriguera, los nervios de la señora Weasley, la llegada de Charly… Harry casi podía sentirse parte de una vida normal, de una familia normal. Ginny sabia que la mayor ilusión de Harry era poder vivir con normalidad, no sentirse raro, no escuchar los susurros de otros a su espalda… había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero era una pesada cadena que cada día parecía enrollarse mas entorno a su alma.

Era el Elegido. Él podía derrotar a Voldemort, el derrotaría a Voldemort. _Pero no por una entupida profecía _se corrigió _El profesor Dumbledore me enseño eso, fue una de sus ultimas lecciones. No derrotare a Voldemort solo por la profecía. Lo haré también por mis amigos, por Ginny, por los padres de Neville, por todos aquellos que han caído…._

Pero Ginny no le había ofrecido palabras de aliento. Tampoco le había escrito lánguidas frases de amor. No. Ginny le había ofrecido aquello que Harry mas deseaba, normalidad, los pequeños detalles de una vida corriente, de una familia corriente.

Sonrió, y con esa sonrisa en la cara comenzó a hacer la cena. Mientras se freían los filetes, se giro y observo a Ron. El otro muchacho estaba poniendo la mesa, platos, vasos, cubiertos. Harry pensó en el día que habían llegado Hermione y él a casa. Cuando bajo las escaleras y los encontró mirando la alacena, se sorprendió al observar la inmensa tristeza que destilaban los ojos de Ron, pero mas se asusto al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

Ron siempre había sido muy directo con sus emociones, incluso cuando no sabia que las tenía. Como en cuarto curso cuando grito a Hermione tras el baile. Ron siempre las mostraba sin dudar, y a veces tenía que arrepentirse después. Sin embargo ese día a Harry le pareció que Ron había luchado por contener sus emociones.

A lo largo de estos dos días había observado como Hermione lanzaba preocupadas miradas hacia Ron cuando este parecía no mirar. Pero Harry tampoco había visto nada de que preocuparse, ninguna otra situación como la vivida el primer día. La verdad es que Ron se estaba comportando como siempre, bueno, se tomaba mas en serio lo que estaban haciendo, pero seguía tomándole el pelo a Hermione con su nombramiento como Delegada y hacia chistes sobre los aparatos muggles que había en la casa.

-Hey compañero- dijo Ron- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ahora que lo dices si- respondió Harry- pélame unas cebollas y trocéamelas que las freire como acompañamiento a los filetes.

-Aghhhh Potter- respondió Ron con fingida animadversión- tu siempre buscando maneras de hacerme llorar…

-Si lloras es porque de alguna manera te lo mereces- respondió Harry con una traviesa sonrisa- piensa en ello como un precio por adelantado de todas las meteduras de pata que cometerás….

Ron saco dos cebollas, una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo y comenzó a partir las hortalizas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por su larga nariz a medida que las cebollas hacían efecto.

-La cague a base de bien ¿verdad?- murmuro Ron.

-La verdad es que si- respondió Harry, no necesitaban decir a que se refería, ambos pensaban en el lió que tuvo Ron con Lavender el curso pasado- aunque aun sigo sin entender muy bien porque sucedió todo eso.

-Déjalo Harry- dijo Ron limpiándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano- es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

-De acuerdo compañero- Harry miro a Ron y no pudo evitar esgrimir otra malvada sonrisa- al menos te estoy haciendo pagar por esa metedura.

Ron y Harry estallaron en carcajadas. A los pocos minutos las cebollas ya estaban partidas y Harry, tras retirar los filetes, las hecho al fuego para hacerlas. En ningún momento dejaron de bromear o hablar, y Harry sintió la misma agradecida sensación que sentía siempre por Ron.

-¿Donde las pongo?- dijo Ron refiriéndose a los restos de cebolla que quedaban en el plato.

-Tíralos en la trituradora- le indico Harry con un movimiento de cabeza mientras removía la cebolla- pon un poco de agua, échalos por el desagüe y activa la trituradora.

Ron abrió el grifo del agua, tiro con cuidado los restos de cebolla y giro el mando que había al lado del grifo. En ese mismo instante el desagüe comenzó a expulsar de forma violenta el agua mezclada con los restos de cebolla hacia el techo. Harry grito "Apágalo" y Ron, que había dejado caer al suelo el cuchillo y la tabla de cortar, se abalanzó sobre el fregadero y lucho por girar de nuevo el mando mientras el chorro le impactaba en la cara y el pecho. Finalmente consiguió cerrar el mando. Con una cara mezcla de asombro y asco se giro hacia Harry.

Este no pudo reprimir las carcajadas al ver el aspecto de la camiseta, el pelo y la cara de Ron. Unos segundos después Ron se unió a las carcajadas de su amigo. Tras unos minutos consiguieron calmarse.

-Ve a arriba a cambiarte- le dijo Harry entre risas mientras Ron se quitaba la camiseta y se limpiaba la cara con ella.

-Si, voy a cambiarme- Ron puso la cara y la voz mas digna que pudo- pero es la última vez que pelo cebollas en esta cocina Potter- exclamo, y dejo a Harry en la cocina riéndose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_23/24 de julio._

_Querida Hermione:_

_En primer lugar perdóname, cuando hayas terminado de leer esta carta lo entenderás. He estado tan ensimismada en mis propios problemas, tratando de escribir cartas a Harry sobre cosas mundanas sin que se note el dolor que siento, que me olvide de vigilar a mi hermano Ron, tal y como te prometí._

_Son casi las cuatro de la mañana mientras te escribo estas líneas. Esta noche he pasado al lado de la habitación de mi hermano. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y pensaba que estaría roncando como un bendito. Sin embargo me asombro verle haciendo flexiones. Al principio me divirtió, aunque me extraño un poco, sin embargo me preocupe de verdad cuando vi que mantenía el mismo ritmo durante casi media hora antes de parar, ¡y no se cuanto tiempo llevaba cuando le vi!._

_Cuando he llegado a mi habitación y he comenzado a escribirte esta carta me he dado cuenta que, en lo que llevamos de verano, Ron se ha ido dedicando a todo tipo de actividades físicas. Ya veras en mis otras cartas que encontraba eso divertido. Pero ahora me preocupa._

_Ron se ha estado entregando de una forma casi convulsiva, como si llevar el ejercicio físico hasta los umbrales del dolor le sirviese para combatir algún tipo de demonio interior que estuviese consumiéndole._

_No se. A lo mejor estoy simplemente comportándome como una histérica. Pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría ha hacer flexiones a las tres de la mañana?. Y estamos hablando del vago de mi hermano._

_Por favor, averigua que le esta pasando. Me tiene preocupada. Se que tu puedes sonsacárselo._

_Abrazos._

_Ginny._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sonrió mientras subía lentamente las escaleras. Con la camiseta empapada estaba secándose la nuca.

_No ha ido tan mal. _Pensó.

Tras el primer día, y el episodio que había sufrido mirando la alacena, no había tenido ningún otro episodio más. Ninguno de sus amigos había preguntado nada, aunque Ron podía sentir a veces las miradas de Hermione.

_Tal vez no sea por lo que ocurrió ante la alacena. _Volvió a pensar Ron. _Tal vez Hermione quiera hablar de lo que paso el año pasado con Lavender._

Mientras ascendía reflexiono sobre lo que podría decirle a Hermione. Sabía que había metido la pata a base de bien, pero no podía decirle la verdad pura y simple. Era algo que le avergonzaba, pero que al mismo tiempo pensaba que Hermione entendería, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sin embargo durante los dos últimos días el trabajo agotador de revisar todos los datos que tenían había mantenido atareados a los tres. Aunque Ron intentaba aligerar la tensión de vez en cuando con algún chiste o broma, o simplemente tomándoles el pelo a Harry o a Hermione.

_Hablando de chiste_ Ron no pudo contener una nueva sonrisa al pensar en el estúpido accidente que acababa de tener en la cocina. Aun tenía la sonrisa en la cara cuando escucho un sorprendido "OH" y alzo la vista….

_Maldita sea ¿Hermione?_ Fue lo primero que pensó.

A unos tres metros estaba Hermione. Acababa de salir del baño.

En lo primero que se fijo fue en las piernas, descubiertas, que mostraba…. No recordaba haberle visto nunca las piernas tan descubiertas.

_Mira a otro sitio idiota, mira a otro sitio._

Su mirada ascendió. Hermione llevaba una toalla enrollada debajo de las axilas que le llegaba apenas hasta medio muslo, la mano derecha descansaba sobre el busto manteniendo la toalla en su sitio.

_Maldito idiota, Ronald Weasley, mira a otro sitio A OTRO SITIO._ Se gritaba a si mismo.

El rostro de Hermione mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, de sorpresa pero también de asombro que Ron no podía entender. Llevaba otra toalla anudada a la cabeza, por cuyo borde inferior se escapaban bucles de su pelo mojado. Era una escena simplemente…

_Increíble._ Pensó.

Sintió como se ruborizaba, mientras en su pecho se formaba un dolor punzante, agudo, un dolor que amenazaba con romper sus defensas. Entonces tomo consciencia de su propio estado. Estaba sin camisa, con el pelo parcialmente empapado y algunas gotas de agua resbalando por su pecho.

Sintió que su cara y sus orejas enrojecían hasta doler. Pero durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas no pudo apartar la mirada de la aparición que tenia ante el, los sentimientos que sentía, deseo y lujuria, amenazaron con arrebatarle el poco control que le quedaba. Sintió la garganta seca y, tras tragar un poco de saliva y reunir todo el autocontrol y el valor que fue capaz, croo un quedo "Lo siento" y aparto la mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Harry y se precipito, casi de cabeza, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y se paso una mano por el pelo mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda._

Con paso inseguro, se acerco a su cama. Se dejo caer, deposito la camiseta empapada en agua y cebolla a su lado, y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. En esta ocasión los sentimientos que le embargaban habían desbordado sus defensas, aunque aun era capaz de mantener un tenue control sobre si mismo. Finalmente consiguió calmarse y recuperar un poco la compostura, cuando descubrió otro efecto en el que aun no había reparado.

_Maldita sea._ Pensó. _Las flexiones no me van a ayudar con esto._


	4. Capitulo 4 Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo Cuarto**

**Una visita inesperada**

Harry despertó al día siguiente. Alargo la mano y se puso las gafas de forma automática. Escucho los ronquidos de Ron y se asombro ante el volumen que habían alcanzado. _Seguramente eso es lo que me ha despertado._

Pensó en despertarle y tomarle el pelo, pero se contuvo al recordar la noche anterior.

Hermione había bajado a los pocos minutos de que Ron hubiese subido a cambiarse, poco después había aparecido Ron que inmediatamente se había sentado en el extremo de la mesa mas alejado de Hermione.

Harry se había sorprendido pero había preferido no decir nada. Sin embargo la reacción de Hermione si que le había dejado estupefacto. Al principio había mirado a Ron con cierta preocupación, pero enseguida había esbozado una sonrisa y se había sonrojado.

Harry había contado la anécdota del triturador, y Hermione se había reído a rabiar. Ron había esbozado una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque puntualizo algunos de los extremos de la historia que había contado Harry. Sin embargo Harry se dio cuenta que Ron eludía constantemente la mirada de Hermione, aunque esta le dirigiese preguntas o comentarios, aunque respondía a las mismas. Pero Hermione mantenía la misma sonrisa y también el rubor en sus mejillas.

Al final, a las diez de la noche, habían subido a dormir a las habitaciones, Ron dejo que Hermione y Harry se adelantasen un poco y después les siguió.

Cuando se acostó Harry le pregunto a Ron que pasaba y este balbuceo que estaba muy cansado y que le dolía la cabeza y que no quería hablar. Se giro en su cama y se quedo mirando la pared hasta que se quedo dormido.

Tras pensar en todo, Harry decidió abordar a Hermione esta mañana para preguntarle que demonios pasaba entre los dos. Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al acercarse a la cocina olió el aroma de huevos fritos y bacón recién hecho.

Entro en la cocina y se encontró a Hermione sentada en una de las sillas leyendo uno de los Anuarios de Hogwarts. En la mesa había dos fuentes llenas de huevos y bacón, y varias jarras de zumo, leche y café.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Hermione no había hecho el desayuno ningún día.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione, miro a la mesa- me he levantado pronto y pensé que os gustaría encontrar el desayuno hecho. Hoy promete ser un día muy duro.

-Si, ya veo- respondió Harry, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, no se tragaba la historia de Hermione.

Se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se puso unos cuantos huevos y algo de bacón en su plato. Comenzó a comer y miraba sin disimulo a Hermione que se había vuelto a enfrascar en la lectura del Anuario. Tras unos minutos se decidió.

-Hermione

-¿Si Harry?

-¿A pasado algo entre Ron y tu?.

-No, nada- no levanto la vista del libro pero Harry noto que se había ruborizado.

En ese mismo instante Ron entro en la habitación bostezando. Le centellearon los ojos al ver toda la comida que quedaba en la mesa. Su mirada se desvió a Hermione y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

-Buenos días- su voz sonó un poco forzada.

-Buenos días, mister ronquidos- le tomo el pelo Harry.

-Piérdete Harry- respondió Ron esbozando una sonrisa y con una voz más relajada- hemos compartido habitación durante seis años y te aseguro que mis ronquidos no tienen nada que envidiar a los tuyos, ambos competimos por la segunda plaza del mayor roncador de Hogwarts.

-En serio- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista- ¿no podéis iniciar un día con un tema de conversación mejor?.

-Nah, es mas divertido así Hermione- respondió sin pensar Ron.

Hermione levanto la vista del libro y le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa a Ron. Este volvió a ruborizarse y desvió de nuevo la mirada mientras se servia un baso de zumo. Harry trato de no reírse ante la situación de incomodad que sufría Ron.

-¿Y quien, si puede saberse, es el mayor roncador de Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione con un tono inocente.

-Neville- respondieron ambos muchachos a la vez.

Los tres se miraron un momento y estallaron en carcajadas al pensar en su apocado compañero de curso de Hogwarts, aquello relajo un poco la tensión del ambiente. Harry y Ron se apresuraron en desayunar y subieron ha arreglarse. Hicieron las camas y en seguida descendieron al salón donde ya les esperaba Hermione.

Harry retomo su trabajo sobre venenos y siguió comprobando el libro buscando venenos tan potentes, si no mas, que los del Basilisco. A media mañana había terminado y, para su desesperación, la lista era de apenas seis venenos, y probablemente ninguno de ellos sería ni barato ni legal. Así se lo comento a Hermione.

-Eso no son buenas noticias Harry- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior- no es que este segura de que podamos destruir los Horcruxes con veneno, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos.- tras unos segundo pensando añadió- a lo mejor deberías buscar alguna poción para destruir metales.

-No sería mejor- dijo Ron levantando la vista del libro que tenia delante- que hiciésemos ahora las pociones que vayamos a necesitar.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno- dijo Ron- dentro de cuatro días abandonaremos esta casa- Harry sintió una oleada de alegría en el pecho- no se que planes tienes pensados Harry, pero pensé que querrías ir a la Madriguera hasta la boda de mi hermano Bill, y después partiremos en busca del primer Horcrux- y añadió con un susurro- si es que adivinamos donde esta- carraspeo y volvió a subir a voz- no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para preparar pociones por el camino.

-Ron tiene razón- indico Hermione- tenemos tres calderos, pero ¿Qué pociones deberíamos preparar?.

-Bueno, eso es fácil- dijo Ron tomando un pergamino y apuntando- Harry se encontró infernis en la cueva, así que nos vendrían bien pociones de fuego- escribió- tal vez algunas pociones contra el dolor y algunas curativas- miro a sus amigos que asintieron y las añadió a la lista- yo añadiría pociones de agrandamiento y de encogimiento, nos podrían venir bien con piedras u otras cosas- nuevamente ambos asintieron y Ron volvió a apuntar en el pergamino- y ¿Hermione, te atreverías a preparar una poción de invisibilidad?.

-Creo que podría hacerlo, aunque iré un poco justa de tiempo- respondió Hermione pensativa- ¿Por qué?.

-Bueno, creo que ya no cabemos los tres bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

-Si- dijo Hermione con un brillo de picardía en los ojos- no has parado de crecer y ya no podemos cubrirnos con la capa. Imagínate que te pongas a crecer cuando estemos cubiertos por ella.

Ron volvió la mirada al pergamino mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo y murmuraba algo que ni Harry ni Hermione entendieron. Harry luchaba denodadamente por contener las risas mientras Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa picara. Harry estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Hermione, pero no podía negar que era divertido, y extraño, ver a Ron tan abochornado por comentarios tan tontos. _¿O es que a lo mejor no son tan tontos?_ Se pregunto.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione levantándose- como soy la que tiene mas probabilidades de no hacer una poción que nos mande volando a Manchester yo me encargare de las pociones- se adelanto y tomo el pergamino de las manos de Ron, que no levanto la vista de su libro- mientras tanto te sugiero Harry que continúes con la búsqueda de R.A.B. en los anuarios.

Dicho esto se volvió y salió del salón con un paso rápido. Harry miro a Ron que seguía con las orejas coloradas. Decidió preguntarle a su amigo.

-Ron, ¿ha pasado algo entre Hermione y tu?

-¿Que?- Ron levanto la mirada del libro con una cara horrorizada- No, no ha pasado nada, Harry, no ha pasado nada.

_Si, ya, seguro. _Pensó Harry, suspiro y antes de volverse al Anuario que le había dado Hermione saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la una de las cartas dobladas de Ginny y comenzó a leerla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione contemplo las tres pociones y comprobó que las tres estuviesen cociéndose de forma correcta. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. Las había dispuesto en la mesa frente a la ventana. Encima de su baúl estaba su maletín de productos para pociones. En la cama, que estaba cubierta por una toalla, estaban el resto de herramientas que había usado…. el mortero, la balanza, la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo.

Miro nuevamente los tres relojes de arena y comprobó que aun no era la hora de añadir los últimos ingredientes. Al volverse a la cama se fijo en la toalla, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

Aun recordaba el encuentro de la noche anterior con Ron en el pasillo. No era algo que hubiese planeado y le sorprendió encontrarse con él. No esperaba la reacción de Ron, había enrojecido tanto que llego a temer por su salud, y cuando por fin había fijado los ojos en su cara se asombro de leer en sus ojos una mirada que generalmente solo le había visto al mirar a Fleur. También se había dado cuenta que el cuerpo de Ron había "reaccionado", aunque no sabia si Ron se había percatado.

_A lo mejor no hasta que entro en la habitación, no había pasado más de un minuto._

No pudo evitar soltar unas risitas al recordar que Ron estaba sin camisa. Ginny le había dicho que había estado haciendo muchísimo ejercicio físico, y le sorprendió ver que había desarrollado bastante los músculos.

También se rió al recordar las bromas que le había hecho. Eran bromas inocentes, menos la ultima de esta mañana. Cuando Harry le pregunto si pasaba algo se dio cuenta de que Ron no había comentado, y probablemente no comentaría, nada sobre su encuentro, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Así que había decidido presionar un poco más a Ron, haciendo lo que esperaba que Harry hubiese tomado como una broma tonta sobre el crecimiento de Ron y que Ron _hubiese entendido_ que era una alusión a otro crecimiento.

Se había sorprendido a si misma con la naturalidad con la que le habían surgido las palabras, pero el fascinante efecto que estas habían producido en Ron le había servido para contrarrestar el efecto de vergüenza. De alguna forma la reacción de Ron le producía un sentimiento mezcla de asombro, picardía y ternura. No recordaba haber visto a Ron tan abochornado por algo nunca.

Suspiro al comprender que debería hablar con Ron. Harry acabaría por cansarse de la situación, aunque esta no era una de sus clásicas peleas, y no tardaría en enfrentarse a los dos exigiendo respuestas. La situación era demasiado vergonzosa para compartirla con Harry, era algo entre Ron y ella, solo de los dos.

Abandono sus pensamientos y comprobó de nuevo las pociones. Añadió los ingredientes que faltaban y removió los calderos. Con dejarlas reposar hasta la noche tendrían suficiente y ya podría guardarlas en sus respectivas probetas.

En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Tomando su varita corrió por el pasillo y llego a las escaleras justo a tiempo de ver como Harry abría la puerta, con Ron a sus espaldas.

-Señor Weasley- exclamo Harry.

-Hola Harry, Ron- dijo el señor Weasley entrando en la casa- la señora Figg me dijo que tus tíos se habían ido de vacaciones y pensé en pasarme.- el señor Weasley se fijo en Hermione en ese momento- Hola Hermione, pase por casa de tus padres esta mañana, ambos te mandan saludos.

El señor Weasley se fijo en todos los libros y pergaminos que había en el salón, y se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Estáis estudiando ya?- pregunto asombrado dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Si, bueno- respondió su hijo pequeño- ya sabes como es Hermione con los deberes.

-De verdad Ron- protesto Hermione- creo que debes aprender a ser más responsable con los deberes- una idea se le ocurrió y antes de poder pensarlo se escucho a si misma decir- además es preferible que estés estudiando a que te dediques a deambular por la casa con las manos en los bolsillos.

El señor Weasley y Harry se echaron a reír ante el tono de regañina de Hermione, aunque esta capto la mirada que le lanzaba Harry. _Perfecto _pensó _ahora querrá saber que demonios ha ocurrido._ Hermione se unió a las risas, y Ron, tras volver a sonrojarse también se rió.

-Bueno papa- dijo Ron cuando se hubieron calmado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-OH si- respondió el señor Weasley y saco unos pequeños pergaminos de su bolsillo- las pruebas para Aparición se celebraran el día 1 de agosto, me he tomado la libertad de inscribiros- dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron- si queréis hacer las pruebas no habría problema en que esperaseis aquí el día 1 y Tonks pasara a buscaros por la mañana para llevaros al Centro Examinador.

Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron encantados ante la idea del señor Weasley. Harry y Ron se guardaron las acreditaciones de estudiantes (Hermione ya había aprobado el examen el año anterior).

-Bueno- dijo el señor Weasley- me voy que llego tarde al trabajo- antes de girarse se acordó de algo y se volvió con una sonrisa radiante en su cara- casi se me olvidaba, a Ginny la han nombrado Prefecta.

Hermione no pudo contener un grito de alegría, Ron saco pecho orgulloso de su hermana y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Harry al escuchar la noticia. Inmediatamente los tres felicitaron al señor Weasley.

-Imaginaos la cara de Molly cuando se entero- continuo el señor Weasley- la quinta Prefecta de la familia- le dijo a Ron con una mirada de orgullo- Charly y Bill la felicitaron y se han dedicado a darle consejos desde que lo supieron.

-Estoy seguro que Fred y George no le habrán dado ánimos precisamente- respondió Ron con una sonrisa maquiavélica, el señor Weasley se hecho a reír.

-La verdad es que los gemelos intentaron hacer un funeral- dijo- no os podéis ni imaginar los gritos que pego Molly al descubrir que habían cambiado todos los adornos de la fiesta que le había preparado por velas negras y un ataúd, los demás casi nos morimos de la risa- sonrió para si- si no fuesen tan payasos…- meneo la cabeza- Molly no lo reconocerá nunca, pero también esta orgullosos de ellos, la tienda les funciona de maravilla- bajo la voz- y la sección de hechizos protectores ha recibido la aprobación del Ministerio, de hecho les han comprado una partida de cien sombreros mas con escudos anti-maldiciones.

Hermione sabía que los gemelos eran unos magos muy buenos. La única razón por la que no habían sacado nunca buenas notas era porque les gustaban más las gamberradas y las bromas que sentarse a estudiar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse que el señor Weasley estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal vuestras notas?- dijo mirando a Ron y Harry.

-Eh… la verdad es que aun no lo hemos mirado papa- respondió Ron.

-Con todos los deberes que hemos hecho y las charlas que hemos tenido nos hemos olvidado- añadió Harry lanzando una mirada significativa a Hermione.

-OH, vaya- respondió contrariado el señor Weasley- tu madre quería saber que tal os habían ido los exámenes- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia- bueno, se lo diréis cuando llegues a la Madriguera, pero no os olvidéis de mirarlo.

Se despidieron del señor Weasley y vieron como se marchaba andando calle abajo. De vez en cuando parecía pararse y quedarse mirando alguna cosa de un jardín. Cerraron la puerta.

-Ufff- salto Ron casi de inmediato- menos mal que no ha entrado en la sala, si no no se hubiese tragado lo de los deberes.

Hermione soltó un bufido al recordar el comentario de Ron sobre ella y los deberes. Aunque en seguida comprendió que Ron había buscado la excusa más creíble.

-Bueno- dijo Harry-que os parece si nos tomamos un descanso y vemos las cartas de Hogwarts- señalo a Hermione y añadió en tono burlesco- además las pociones pueden dársete muy bien Hermione, pero me parece que tu pelo no lo agradece en absoluto.

Hermione se llevo una mano al pelo y comprobó que, efectivamente, se le había quedado grasoso y estropajoso de los efluvios de los calderos. También se dio cuenta que estaba bastante cansada.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será tomarse un descanso- dijo, y antes de que pudiese pensarlo de nuevo se escucho decir- tal vez debería darme un baño ¿Tu que crees Ron?

Ron desvió la mirada al suelo, enrojecido como un tomate, murmuro algo que sonó como "Venga vamos … las cartas" y se giro hacia la escalera. Hermione le siguió casi de inmediato al fijarse en la mirada de sospecha que le había lanzado Harry.

_Maldita sea_ se regaño a si misma _¿En que estas pensado Hermione Granger? Harry esta empezando a sospechar demasiado y como sigas así vas a acabar haciendo estallar a Ron._

Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir esa agradable sensación al recordar como Ron se había ruborizado las dos veces anteriores.

Entraron en la habitación e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar sobre los distintos exámenes que habían realizado el curso anterior. Harry se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el sobre en una mano, mientras recordaba uno de los ejercicios de la clase de Transformaciones que había sido particularmente difícil. Ron se apoyo en la mesa enfrente de la cama de Harry con su sobre en las manos, riéndose con el recuerdo de Harry, poco a poco su cara recuperaba su color normal. Hermione se sentó en la silla la lado de la cama de Harry, recordándoles a los dos que ella no había tenido ningún problema con la transformación.

-O venga Hermione- respondió Ron- tu nunca tienes problemas en la clase de Transformaciones, eres la sabelotodo numero uno de Hogwarts, ni siquiera los de Ravenclaw pueden alcanzar tu nivel.

Hermione se ruborizo ante el inesperado halago de Ron, y miro como ambos chicos abrían los sobres. Sin embargo su atención se dirigió rápidamente al regazo de Harry al ver que del sobre de este había caído algo.

Con mano temblorosa Harry recogió la banda que le había caído en el regazo y se la enseño a Hermione. Era una banda de Prefecto.

-No puede ser…. Ron no quebró ninguna regla… cumplió con todas sus obligaciones…-Barboto Hermione asombrada ante la banda.

Ambos se volvieron hacía Ron que no había hecho ningún comentario. Su amigo los observaba con una expresión horrorizada en su cara, casi blanco. En la mano derecha estaba el sobre de Hogwarts… en la izquierda reposaba la Banda de Delegado de Curso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se había quedado paralizado por el miedo al ver la Banda.

_Genial _pensó la parte de su cerebro que no estaba en shock _Un día difícil se convierte en un día infernal_.

Había soportado lo mejor que había podido las bromas que Hermione le había lanzado en la noche de ayer y al mañana de hoy. Le alegraba ver que Hermione no se había enfadado por el encuentro en el pasillo, pero cuando la miraba no podía evitar ruborizarse un poco. La cosa fue peor, de hecho, cuando Hermione le hizo el comentario sobre el crecimiento.

_No puede saberlo ¿O si?_

Al final había tenido que tomar medidas con su "problema", y no era algo que desease confesarle a nadie. Pero el comentario de Hermione le había dejado abochornado. Al final tendría que disculparse con ella.

Sin embargo, al mirar la Banda que descansaba en su mano todo eso paso a un segundo plano. No podía creerlo, debía haber un error. ¿Delgado de Hogwarts? ¿El? ¿Ronald Weasley?. Miro de nuevo el sobre y comprobó que, efectivamente, su nombre estaba en el remite.

Alzo la vista al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Harry, que estaba sentado sobre la cama tenía en su mano la Banda de Prefecto y miraba con cara de asombro a Ron. Poco a poco a Harry se le fue formando una sonrisa en la cara, una autentica sonrisa, con la que animaba a Ron.

Ron sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco y comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Sin embargo al mirar a Hermione la sonrisa se le congelo.

Tenia una mano encima de la boca y los ojos le brillaban como si fuese a llorar.

-Oh ¡¡Ron, Delegado!!- dijo tras retirarse la mano de la boca- ¡te han nombrado Delegado!

Y sin mediar mas comentario se puso de pie y lanzo los brazos al cuello de Ron abrazándole. Automáticamente Ron devolvió el abrazo y hundió la cara en el pelo de Hermione, no le importo que estuviese grasiento o que oliese a mil y un productos de pociones. Se sintió en paz abrazado a Hermione.

_Si esto es el infierno quiero quedarme aquí eternamente_. Pensó.

-Gracias-musito al oído de Hermione- sin ti jamás lo hubiese conseguido.

Se separaron. Ron pudo ver orgullo y felicidad en los ojos de Hermione, que ahora lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrió también, se sentía bien cuando Hermione sonreía. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Harry estaba plantado delante de los dos con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Bueno Weasley-dijo Harry en tono de burla- ¿Tendré que cuadrarme delante de ti?

-Ya puedes apostar por eso Potter- respondió en el mismo tono de burla y apartando a Hermione a un lado se abrazo a Harry, y poco después los dos comenzaron a forcejear entre las risas de los tres amigos.

Tras unos minutos mas tomándose el pelo unos a otros, bajaron a la cocina y se prepararon un festín de comida. Pasaron la tarde hablando y recordando todas la aventuras que habían pasado, Harry les mostró que le habían vuelto a nombrar Capitán del Equipo de Quiditch, y compararon las notas de las distintas materias que habían cursado.

Hermione se ausento un par de veces a lo largo de la tarde. _Hay que vigilar las pociones _dijo, pero a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta. Ron saco el ajedrez y el juego de cartas explosivas y estuvieron hasta la cena jugando.

A Ron le extraño que Hermione no les recordase las tareas que tenían que hacer, pero pensó que a los tres les venia bien este descanso. _Después de todo estamos de vacaciones_.

Cenaron juntos, continuando con las bromas y las risas. Hermione le tomo el pelo recordándole como se tomaría su familia la noticia, y Ron sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más aun. Pero le preocupo un poco la forma en que los gemelos se tomarían el nombramiento.

Harry, que pareció que le leía el pensamiento, comenzó a relatar en voz cavernosa como los gemelos planearían su venganza, y Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar echarse a reír de nuevo.

En un momento dado de la noche Hermione se levanto de la mesa a buscar más refrescos a la nevera. Ron no pudo evitar mirarla, y cuando volvió la vista a Harry se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa picara que su amigo le lanzaba, cuando puso cara de extrañeza Harry simplemente enarco una ceja y no dijo nada.

Poco a poco los ánimos se fueron enfriando, y cuando el reloj de la cocina marcaba las diez de la noche decidieron subir a dormir.

Ron y Harry se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Ron no podía conciliar el sueño. No sabia que hora sería, tal vez las doce, tal vez la una. Suspiro y se giró en la cama.

-Ron- le llego la voz de Harry

-Si Harry

-Felicidades por tu nombramiento- pasó unos segundos sin decir nada- siento que no vayamos a volver a Hogwarts, Hermione y tu os mereceríais volver.

-Olvídalo Harry- respondió Ron- te dijimos que te acompañaríamos en esta aventura y no podrás dejarnos atrás- lo pensó unos segundos y añadió- además sin mi y sin Hermione seguro que te pierdes por el camino.

Los dos se rieron por lo bajo unos segundos.

-Ron- la voz de Harry sonó mas preocupada ahora- será peligroso, muy peligroso.

-Lo se Harry- suspiro pesadamente- pero Hermione y yo hemos tomado nuestra decisión.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que cada muchacho estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos Harry añadió.

-Ron ¿Qué paso ayer entre Hermione y tu?

Ron se levanto de la cama y se quedo sentado.

-Déjalo Harry, por favor, déjalo- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- voy a la cocina, creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación escucho las risas de Harry detrás de él. Con el paso más ligero que pudo bajo las escaleras y se acerco hasta la cocina, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione sentada en la mesa con una taza de te en las manos.

-Hola- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Hola- respondió Ron que sintió como se le encendían las mejillas- ¿No podías dormir?.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y tomo un sorbo de te.

-Pensaba en todo lo que nos ha pasado en este día- Ron sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas- pero también en que no podremos volver a Hogwarts… salvo que Harry decida dejarnos atrás.

Ron gruño.

-Me ha recordado que esta no va a ser una aventura fácil- señalo Ron mientras se servia un poco de te- que será peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que no se va a librar tan fácilmente de nosotros. Que estaremos con él.

El silencio se apodero de la cocina. Ron mantenía una lucha consigo mismo, sobre si pedirle disculpas o no a Hermione ahora. Finalmente se decidió.

-Hermione- carraspeo para aclararse la garganta- yo… bueno… siento lo de ayer…. No sabia que estuvieses saliendo del baño y…

-No te preocupes Ron- respondió Hermione que se había ruborizado un poco- fue solo un accidente, cosas que pasan en una casa pequeña.-se mordió el labio inferior- Yo siento las bromas que te he gastado, pero en serio Ron, solo fue un accidente.

Ron agradeció las palabras de Hermione con una sonrisa y se termino el te. Cuando se levanto Hermione le dijo.

-Ron, por favor- le miraba a los ojos y la expresión de su cara parecía preocupada- necesito hacerte una pregunta.- Ron supo inmediatamente cual sería.

_No, hoy no. Por favor Hermione, ni hoy ni nunca. _Sintió un peso en el pecho.

-Déjalo Hermione por favor- respondió Ron que temía la pregunta- fue una estupidez, me comporte como un niño pequeño, y estuve a punto de echar a perder nuestra amistad.- y con esas palabras se giro y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

_Déjame irme Hermione._ El peso se incremento.

-Ron- dijo Hermione cuando la mano de Ron se cerro entorno al picaporte- Ginny me contó lo que sucedió en el pasillo… cuando la encontraste con Dean.

Ron dejo escapar un débil gemido

-¿Por qué Ron? Necesito saber porque. Porque paso lo que paso.

_No me preguntes eso, por dios Hermione._

-Ya te lo he dicho Hermione- musito Ron sin volverse- fue una estupidez de niño pequeño.

_No me obligues, por favor. No me hagas recordarlo._

-No me vale Ron- la voz de Hermione se había endurecido- no me vale. Dime Por Que.

_Terminemos de una vez_ pensó agotado Ron _acabemos con esto._

-Recuerdo un día- murmuro Ron mientras seguía agarrando el pomo de la puerta- cuando era un niño pequeño en la Madriguera, mi madre y Ginny estaban en la cocina hablando de Hogwarts. Yo bajaba las escaleras- sintió que la opresión en el pecho crecía, no lucho contra ella, esta noche no, no tenia ya fuerzas- mi hermana le pregunto a mi madre por los chicos que había conocido- sintió que las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, pero no se volvió hacia Hermione, ni lucho contra ellas- mi madre sonrió y le dijo a mi hermana, "Tuve muchos amigos, pero siempre recordare al chico que me dio mi primer beso, ese fue el mejor" – su respiración se hizo mas pesada y las lagrimas surgieron, seguía de espaldas a Hermione, pero notaba que su voz se volvía mas ronca- mi hermana le pregunto "¿Quién fue?" y mi madre le sonrió y le dijo "Fue tu padre".- Volvió la cabeza y miro a Hermione, esta lucia una expresión de asombro y pena en su cara y tenia una mano en los labios, las lagrimas le caían a Ron por las mejillas- Te he dicho la verdad Hermione, solo fue el estúpido sueño de un niño pequeño.- y con estas palabras abrió la puerta y salio de la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_23 de junio._

_Querido Harry:_

_La casa es un hervidero de actividad. Si antes pensaba que era un caos me equivocaba. No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de detalles que requiere una boda, y a la inflexible determinación que mama exhibe siempre añádele ahora la cabezonería de Fleur. No tiene nada que envidiarle a la famosa testarudez de los Weasley, en serio._

_Pero lo sorprendente es que mama y Fleur se entienden extraordinariamente bien, parece mentira pero estoy asombrada. Ayer llego otra lechuza de Charly. Bueno realmente fueron dos, pero papa y mama no saben nada de la segunda, me la envió Charly a mi. Al parecer mi hermanito tiene una novia. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Va a traerla a la boda y aprovechara para presentarla._

_Lo que papa y mama no saben es que Charly lleva saliendo con ella tres años, mi hermano me ha escrito para que trate de contener a los gemelos. Son la pesadilla de todo el mundo, en serio que no entiendo como les pueden tener tanto miedo. Si son solo un par de payasos…. Bueno, de acuerdo, reconozco que cuando se ponen a planear maldades son auténticos genios, pero mama y yo hemos sabido mantenerlos a raya…. la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Hoy han estado tomando medidas para la carpa donde se celebrara la fiesta, Fleur quiere que sea blanca y que no tenga paredes, le encanta el paisaje de la Madriguera. Mama parece encanada con la idea…. Aunque creo que le asusta el numero de invitados, casi doscientos._

_Ron ha estado hoy moviendo bancos al lugar donde se celebrara la ceremonia. Los gemelos le han ayudado un poco al principio y después papa pero casi todos los ha movido el. Esta desarrollando una buena musculatura. ¿Crees que tratara de impresionar a Hermione?._

_Bueno, mama me esta llamando desde abajo, querrá que la ayude con alguno de los adornos. Te dejo._

_Besos._

_Ginny._


	5. Capitulo 5 Objetos

**Capitulo Quinto**

**Objetos**

Los cuatro días siguientes fueron la mayor pesadilla que jamás había tenido que soportar Hermione. Esa noche Ron había salido de la habitación, y Hermione no había encontrado las fuerzas para correr tras él.

_Dale espacio Hermione._ Había dicho su madre.

Pero para Hermione el tiempo o el espacio eran un lujo que se le habían terminado antes de ser consciente de que no los tenía.

A vuestra edad no solo son los sentimientos, también el cuerpo experimenta cambios y Ron necesita separar uno de otro. Pero Hermione no sabía como interpretar lo que había visto. No sabía si Ron había separado ambos mundos. 

Cuando Ron había vuelto su cara surcada por las lagrimas había sentido algo romperse en su interior. Si en ese momento hubiese corrido hacia él. Si lo hubiese abrazado. Si lo hubiese consolado.

Pero eran demasiados "si". Nunca en su vida había visto a Ron llorar así. Había llorado en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero ahí había sido una roca de la que ella se había agarrado como si su propia vida estuviese en juego. Él se había mantenido firme, llorando pero firme, y le había servido como asidero de la realidad. Aun recordaba como había acariciado su cabello, como la había consolado.

Incluso cuando le habían nombrado Delegado y ella no había podido contener la emoción y le había abrazado, incluso entonces había sido un remanso de tranquilidad. El había respondido al abrazo, le había agradecido la ayuda. Y sus ojos habían expresado alegría, orgullo... paz.

Pero nunca le había visto llorar como le había visto esa noche. Había sido como una emoción reprimida que había explotado, una pena inmensa, una desesperación que había tocado a Hermione en lo más profundo del corazón.

A lo largo de los cuatro días habían mantenido una relación respetuosa, pero desagradablemente distante. Ella quería llegar hasta él. Pero él se había apartado conscientemente cada vez que intentaba aproximarse. Sospechaba que Harry se había percatado.

Las pociones le habían dado una excusa para alejarse de los chicos, aunque siempre que se encontraban para comer o cenar no podía dejar de lanzar preocupadas miradas a Ron. El silencio se había transformado en el telón de fondo.

Las palabras de Ron aun asolaban su cabeza, la afirmación que había oído de sus labios la perseguía aun estando en la otra punta de la casa. ¿Significaba que ella ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad de conquistar su corazón? Había estado tan segura. ¿Se habría auto-engañado y realmente Ron solo había cortado con Lavender porque Harry había usado la poción de Félix? Entonces Ron solo querría de ella una amistad, una amistad que ella tal vez podría darle. Aunque para ella no fuera suficiente.

Eso es lo que se decía, lo que se repetía como una oración, durante las largas horas de vigilancia de las pociones. Que ya no había ninguna posibilidad. Que debía renunciar.

Pero cuando bajaba a la cocina y le veía sentado en la mesa dejaba de engañarse. Cuando le sonreía tristemente mientras le pasaba un plato de comida dejaba de engañarse. Cuando alzaba la vista y capturaba sus ojos con los suyos, y creía leer en lo más profundo un deseo inalcanzable dejaba de engañarse.

Las pociones le habían servido como asidero. Una planificada sucesión de hechos que producían un resultado. Algo lógico en lo que asir sus propios y confusos sentimientos.

Recordaba que Harry la había visitado al tercer día, y tras informarla que había comprobado los Anuarios y no encontrar ninguna referencia al escurridizo R.A.B. se había quedado a su lado. Tras casi media hora en la que había intentado ignorar su presencia al final había perdido la paciencia.

Bruscamente le había preguntado que quería y Harry había respondido con la verdad. Que había sucedido entre ella y Ron.

Había pensado confesarle todo. Narrarle el encuentro en el pasillo, la frase de agradecimiento que había susurrado Ron, como su necesidad de saber lo que sucedía había empujado a Ron hasta el precipicio y al caer él había arrastrado consigo una parte de ella.

Al final no le había dicho nada. No podía decírselo. Harry había parecido dudar, pero al final lo había dejado correr. Hermione se lo había agradecido silenciosamente mientras el chico abandonaba la habitación.

Al atardecer del cuarto día, cuando las últimas pociones estaban ya preparadas, recordó el final del consejo de su madre.

_-Tendréis esa conversación cuando llegue el momento Hermione, él necesita oír de tus labios muchas cosas, pero dale tiempo._

Hermione reflexiono mucho sobre las palabras que le había ofrecido su madre mientras vertía el contenido de cada caldero en las distintas probetas.

¿Y si Ron necesitase escuchar que ella lo entendía¿Y si necesitase escuchar que su sueño de niñez no tenia porque estar roto¿Y si solo con palabras pudiese volver a tender los rotos puentes entre los dos?. No lo sabía, la duda carcomía su corazón.

Pero mientras descendía las escaleras se dio cuenta que prefería amarrarse a una loca esperanza que perder a Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se había acostado en una casa risueña y alegre solamente para despertarse en un mal sueño que había degenerado en una pesadilla.

Al principio le pareció que el comportamiento de Ron y Hermione era mas tranquilo. Aun guardaba en su retina el abrazo que ambos se habían dado cuando habían descubierto que Ron era el nuevo Delegado de Hogwarts. Se habían fundido como uno solo, y durante un instante Harry deseo no estar ahí, era un momento muy intimo entre los dos y se sentía un intruso, como el año pasado cuando había asistido a la conversación entre los señores Weasley a través de la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Sin embargo una simple broma había roto el momento, y enseguida sus dos amigos habían vuelto a comportarse como antes. La tarde y la noche habían transcurrido con una celeridad apabullante, entre risas y juegos. Y, tras la conversión nocturna con Ron, Harry se había acostado sabiendo que ellos estarían ahí por él.

Pero al despertar todo había cambiado. Si, era cierto que Ron y Hermione se hablaban. Si, era cierto que ambos se entregaron a sus tareas de una forma fanática. Si, era cierto que habían reído un par de veces.

Pero las risas habían sonado forzadas, el trabajo parecía mas una válvula de escape de otras tensiones, y las conversaciones entre ambos, cuando Harry no participaba, eran formales y distantes.

Ron había amanecido con los ojos llorosos, él lo había atribuido a una mala noche. Pero Hermione no paraba de lanzar miradas tristes y pensativas a Ron cuando este no miraba. En seguida se volvieron a dividir en dos grupos, él y Ron en el salón investigando los libros, Hermione en su habitación haciendo las pociones.

La primera pista que tuvo fue durante la comida, habían mantenido un silencio absoluto, hasta que Harry, cansado por la situación había decidido aligerar un poco el ambiente con bromas. Las risas forzadas de sus amigos le habían extrañado y sorprendido, pero mas le sorprendió cuando Ron se levanto y con un escueto _"Hay trabajo que hacer"_ había puesto fin a la comida.

Hermione apenas había probado bocado, y se levanto tras Ron, en el pasillo Harry se había quedado mirando como Hermione observaba desaparecer el alto cuerpo del muchacho pelirrojo por la puerta que daba al salón. Ella había permanecido de pie, allí, al pie de la escalera, durante casi un minuto mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Ron. Finalmente Harry habría jurado que la había oído suspirar y subir las escaleras con destino a su habitación.

Harry se había apresurado a limpiar la cocina (y maldijo el no poder usar la magia para hacerlo mas rápido) y se había precipitado al salón. Ron estaba nuevamente volcado con el _Catalogo de productos de Borgin y Burkes _ya que había podido acotar la búsqueda a medio centenar de productos. Inmediatamente le había preguntado a Ron que pasaba entre el y Hermione. Ron negó que pasase nada y le indico a Harry que aun tenia una lista muy larga que comprobar.

Harry decidió no presionar más y, antes de volver a ponerse con los anuarios, leyó otra de las cartas de Ginny.

A la hora de la cena nuevamente el silencio había sido atronador. Harry sabía que como animador Ron hacía siempre un extraordinario trabajo, y se sintió defraudado al ver que sus intentos de animar el ambiente finalizaban en estrepitosos fracasos.

Finalmente a las nueve de la noche se habían retirado a dormir. Los dos días siguientes se habían embarcado de nuevo en la misma rutina, algo más dialogantes los dos en la comida y en la cena, pero aun así la tristeza se palpaba en el ambiente.

A media mañana del tercer día había subido a hablar con Hermione, con la excusa de haber terminado de mirar los Anuarios (y de no haber descubierto nada), Hermione estaba en su modo trabajador infatigable y tuvo que esperar casi media hora para poder plantearle la pregunta.

Durante unos segundos le pareció que Hermione le iba a responder, pero al final se cerró como una ostra y le indico que no pasaba absolutamente.

Bajo de nuevo al salón y, cansado de mirar todas las caras de los Anuarios, decidió leer otra de las cartas de Ginny. Se habían transformado en un bálsamo para Harry, que al leer las cartas le parecía sentir a Ginny a su lado, mirándole con esa sonrisa picara y con esos ojos centelleantes de vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 de junio_

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Alguna vez tendrá alguno de mis hermanos una novia que me caiga bien? Exceptuando a Ron el día que se decida a hablar con Hermione. No te rías Harry, Ron es un Gryffindor, en algún lugar de ese largo cuerpo tiene que tener el coraje suficiente para decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella._

_Creo que mama siente lo mismo que yo. Todas la novias de mis hermanos o le provocan un rechazo directo o la dejan anonadada desde el primer momento. Lo de Fred y George lo dejo para otro día porque estoy segura que si mama pudiese les obligaría a formalizar sus relaciones con Angelica y Katie. Y lo de Hermione será un sueño hecho realidad el día que mi querido hermano junte el valor._

_Si recuerdas, en mi anterior carta te dije que Charly traía a su novia de Rumania. Pues bien, resulta que no es rumana, si no española. Se llama Titaroci y era una estudiante de Criaturas Mágicas que había pedido el traslado a la reserva de dragones de Rumania para estudiarlos para un trabajo de investigación. Al final se quedo como cuidadora con Charly._

_Es una chica muy mona, pero es cabezota ( y ni se te ocurra decir que yo soy cabezota Harry James Potter, no lo soy... solo soy una persona con gran determinación) y las discusiones en la mesa son ahora realmente interminable. Casi sueño con el momento en que Hermione y Ron regresen para poder disfrutar de una buena pelea._

_Aunque a su favor tengo que decir que gracias a dios no es tan empalagosa como Fleur en la relación con mi hermano... aunque a veces las miradas que se lanzan harían palidecer a los futuros esposos, pero generalmente lo hacen cuando creen que nadie puede verles. Y NO, no he estado espiándoles¿Qué culpa tengo yo si siempre se ponen en los mismos sitios?._

_Papa esta realmente muy atareado estos días, pero le ha asegurado a mama que conseguirá una semana de vacaciones para la boda. A mama eso parece haberle calmado, pero yo veo a mi padre cada día mas preocupado. En el Ministerio le están haciendo trabajar a base de bien._

_Por cierto ¿A que no sabes quien estuvo el otro día en la tienda de Fred y George? Ojoloco. Si, como lo oyes. Les pregunto a los gemelos por su surtido "especial para adultos", ya sabes todos lo productos que tiene en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y tras hablar con ellos les hizo un pedido de cien sombreros con hechizos anti-maldiciones. Mama no ha querido decir nada, pero sabe que es muchísimo dinero, y me parece que en el fondo esta orgullosa del éxito de sus hijos. Además, los gemelos le han regalado una nueva túnica de gala. Tendrías que verla._

_Bill esta ya de pie y puede hacer de todo (pese a las protestas conjuntas de mama y de Fleur, te aseguro que verlas de acuerdo y en plena acción es una de las imágenes que mas miedo me ha dado) de hecho se ha empeñado en supervisar el tendido de la carpa. Mama y Fleur se turnan para vigilarlo, y el se ríe siempre con Ron (que le esta ayudando) de las dos._

_Te hecho de menos Harry. Por las noches, cuando la casa esta silenciosa, me bajo al salón y me quedo contemplando la chimenea. Pienso que estoy de nuevo en Hogwarts, que estas a mi lado y que Ron y Hermione vuelven a tener otra de sus estúpidas peleas. Y soy feliz._

_Besos_

_Ginny_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron termino de escribir en el pergamino y dejo la pluma. Con gesto cansado se froto los ojos y miro nuevamente a la breve lista de diez artículos que había conseguido al cruzar los libros que le había dado Hermione (_Tesoros de Grandes Figuras Mágicas Históricas _y _Catalogo de productos de Borgin y Burkes_).

No era mucho, y la verdad es que pensaba que podía haberse equivocado en su análisis. Pero en principio había diez artículos en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, en la época en la que Tom Riddle trabajaba con ellos, que podrían haber pertenecido a alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. _Y también podrían no haber pertenecido_ pensó con amargura. Ninguno de ellos aparecía en el catalogo identificado como posesión de uno de los fundadores. Sin embargo tampoco aparecía el nombre de su propietario original.

Levanto la cabeza y vio que Harry estaba mirando por la ventana, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. En la otra mano había un pergamino. Ron carraspeo y Harry giró la cabeza hacia él.

-He terminado- anuncio.

-¿Ha habido algún éxito?- pregunto Hermione que entraba en ese mismo instante en la habitación.

Ron miro de reojo a Hermione y en seguida volvió a fijar la atención en el pergamino que tenia ante si. Le dolía ver a Hermione, mas aun tras haberle confesado la estúpida razón por la cual se había liado con Lavender el curso pasado. Seguramente Hermione consideraría que era un chiquillada, y con razón. El propio Ron consideraba que su comportamiento había sido infantil, y este error casi le había costado la amistad con Hermione. _Recuérdalo siempre_ se dijo a si mismo _Perdiste a Hermione una vez, no pierdas su amistad, no vuelvas a meter la pata._

-Bueno- se aclaro la garganta al sentirla seca- he conseguido localizar diez productos que estaban en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes en la época en la que Tom trabajaba allí que podría, y recalco el podrían, haber pertenecido a alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts- miro nuevamente el pergamino- hay dos posibles de Gryffindor, tres de Humplepuff, uno de Slytherin y cuatro de Ravenclaw.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales próximos a la mesa y tendió la mano hacía Ron exigiéndole el listado. Este le proporciono una de las copias que había hecho y le tendió otra a Harry. Mientras ambos leían sus copias Ron sintió nervios de sus expresiones y abrió ambos libros.

-En principio excluiría los de Slytherin y Humplepuff por razones obvias- dijo con una voz nerviosa- los otros seis productos los incluí porque guardaban bastantes similitudes con los que se describen en _Tesoros de Grandes Figuras Mágicas Históricas_- contemplo el libro y leyó- "El cinturón de Gryffindor de cuero negro, con piedras preciosas incrustadas" podría ser el artículo 257 del Catalogo que habla de un ".. cinturón de cuero negro con remaches vacíos, de fecha de fabricación desconocida", "El caldero de Gryffindor brillaba en medio de la oscuridad apoyado en sus tres patas con formas de pico de hipogrifos" es una descripción que podría coincidir con el articulo 123 del Catalogo que habla de "un caldero liso de plata, algo abollado, que le falta una de las tres patas y que presenta la peculiaridad de que sus dos patas restantes están forjadas en lo que paree ser la forma de un pico de águila".

-¿Has incluido a Gryffindor en tu búsqueda?- pregunto Hermione sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

-Si- respondió Ron de con cierto nerviosismo- cuando leí las descripciones de ambos artículos pensé que era mejor no dejar nada al azar- volvió a aclararse la garganta y continuo- "El espejo de Ravenclaw, de cuerpo entero, se alzaba (...) los bordes eran de oro con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas, tenían las formas de lechuzas elevándose en el aire y la parte superior era el canto de un libro abierto" si os fijáis en el artículo 89 del Catalogo habla de un " espejo de cuerpo entero cuyo marco es de oro con varios remaches vacíos y otros completos con gemas preciosas. Se pueden observar motivos de figuras haladas y la parte superior parece representar algún tipo de techo."- dio la vuelta al libro y lo sujeto abierto boca abajo- si se desgasto tanto por arriba como por los lados la forma del libro podría confundirse con un tejado- miró nervioso a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza, volvió a dar la vuelta al libro y continuo- ""El peine de Ravenclaw, de marfil blanco estaba encantado para que peinara sus cabellos, en el lado derecho podía observarse el escudo de su casa" ahora si vamos al Catalogo en su numero 536 podemos leer "... la mitad de un peine de marfil, encantado para peinar los cabellos de su propietaria" se que muchas brujas encantan sus peines, pero el Catalogo fecha el peine en la época de los fundadores, y si la parte que se rompió era la que contenía el sello entonces bien podría ser el peine de Ravenclaw.

Miró a Hermione que, tras unos segundos pensativos, asintió a Ron y le sonrió. Sintió que el estomago se le encogía ante la sonrisa de Hermione y desvió la mirada hacía Harry, que examinaba la lista con el ceño fruncido. Tras unos segundo Harry levanto la vista y asintió también.

-Por último- dijo con voz mas segura- entre las descripciones del laboratorio de Ravenclaw localice "un mortero de piedra tallada, con bajorrelieves de montañas y un gran lago", y en el Catalogo encontré lo siguiente el articulo 353 "un mortero de piedra negra con un bajorrelieve erosionado en el que se distingue la forma de un lago"- tomo aire una vez mas- y en el mismo texto encontré "un candelabro de ocho brazos brillante como la luna que tenía velas que parecían no consumirse" y en el catalogo producto 721 se habla de un " candelabro de plata al que le faltan tres brazos, pero aun conserva cinco encantados para no consumir las velas que se pongan en ellos"- hizo una pausa y añadió- estos dos últimos no tenia intención de incluirlos al principio pero creo que no podemos descartarlos.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación mientras cada uno de los tres amigos digería la información presentada por Ron. Finalmente Hermione dijo.

-Ha sido un trabajo sensacional Ron- y le sonrío con una de esas sonrisas que hacía que tanto significaban para él.

_Parece que aquí no lo hice tan mal _pensó Ron _pero no se te ocurra fastidiarla otra vez._

-Gracias Hermione-dijo mientras bajaba nuevamente la vista al Catalogo- pero los objetos que os he mencionado podrían muy bien no ser Horcruxes- hizo un gesto impaciente al catalogo y miro a Harry que aun fruncía el ceño- y bien podría ser que hayan vendido estos productos.

-La única solución es entrar en Borgin y Burkes y comprobarlo- dijo Harry.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono Hermione y Ron, que inmediatamente intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Harry mientras esbozaba un sonrisa que enseguida se borro de sus labios.

_¿Nos estará tomando el pelo? _Pensó Ron

-Daos cuenta de que no podemos entrar en la tienda y comenzar a preguntar por estos objetos a la buena de dios- levanto una mano para acallar las protestas que iva a lanzar Hermione- a ti te conocen, yo no soy precisamente una figura anónima y no creo que Ron pueda pasar desapercibido.

-Harry, la tienda esta en Knocturn, no podemos colarnos así como así- exploto Hermione en cuanto Harry dejo de hablar- una cosa es saltarse las reglas en el colegio y otra es saltarse la ley Harry.

-Exacto- dijo Ron mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza- Además ten en cuenta que la tienda aun esta precintada mágicamente por el Ministerio tras el asesinato de... – se le seco la garganta y trago ruidosamente- y no sabemos si hay salvaguardas mágicas, y solo dios sabe cuantas maldiciones tendrá en su interior.

-Hermione es mas que capaz de retirar el precinto mágico- dijo Harry echándose para adelante en su asiento y con la sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios- las salvaguardias serán para ladrones, pero no vamos a llevarnos nada, aun así tendremos cuidado y nos hemos enfrentado en otras ocasiones a otros peligros... además, tenemos que entrar aunque no hubiese objetos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Tom desapareció cuando dejo de trabajar en esa tienda- suspiro Harry- necesitamos averiguar donde fue, o donde vivió... y el único eslabón que tenemos es la tienda.-Miro a sus amigos y alzo una mano- tiene que tener algún tipo de archivo de antiguos empleados, ya sabéis, dirección, formas de contacto, cuenta de Gringots...

Hermione bufo y miro a Ron con una mirada de desesperación. Cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes con los dedos de su mano izquierda. _Lo esta considerándose_ asombro Ron _siempre que hace ese gesto es porque esta a punto de aceptar que Harry tiene razón._

-Tal tengas razón Harry- murmuro Hermione

-NO- grito Ron poniéndose en pie. La furia de su grito asusto a Hermione y dejo a Harry con los ojos abierto. Él propio Ron estaba asombrado de su gesto, pero se concentro en rebatir la argumentación de Harry- ¿Sabes lo que estas proponiendo? Nos pueden caer de 3 a 10 años en Azkaban, y ni se te ocurra romper un endemoniado precinto del ministerio, tendríamos a los Aurores sobre nosotros en un maldito segundo...

-Esa boca Ron- escucho que murmuraba Hermione de forma automática.

-... además solo dios sabe lo que podemos encontrarnos ahí dentro- continuo Ron ignorando el comentario de Hermione- y no contento con eso nos dices que cojamos una ficha de un antiguo trabajador de Borgin y Burkes, que posiblemente estará hechizada para protegerla- abrió los brazos de exasperación mirando a su amigo- y encima en medio de lo que probablemente sea un nido de mortifagos.

Se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la pared. Apretó las mandíbulas y trato de controlar su respiración, lentamente fue recuperando el control sobre su rabia. Era como intentar domesticar un lobo salvaje. Se volvió y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

-Mira Harry- dijo en voz mas baja tratando de controlar su rabia- se que no te gusta, pero si se lo pedimos a Ojoloco o a Tonks... ambos son Aurores y no creo que tengan problemas para...

-¿Y que les decimos?- dijo Harry en un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba controlando su propia furia

-La verdad- respondió Ron de forma sincera mientras perdía poco a poco el control sobre su propia rabia.

-Jamás- grito Harry incorporándose también y encarando a Ron- esta no es su guerra Ron, no son ellos los que tendrán que enfrentarse a Voldemort, no...-pero no pudo continuar, Ron pego su frente a la de Harry (que media casi una cabeza menos que él) y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-ESE ES TU PROBLEMA HARRY, ES SU GUERRA TAMBIEN, Y LA MIA Y LA DE HERMIONE Y LA DE GINNY... NO PUEDES MANTENERLOS FUERA PENSANDO QUE ASI LOS PROTEGERAS HARRY, PORQUE LA MALDITA GUERRA ESTA SOBRE NOSOTROS Y SOLO NOS QUEDA LUCHARLA O MORIR.

Las miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente se dio cuenta Ron de lo que había hecho y lo que había dicho. En los ojos de Harry no había enojo, ni rabia, ni furia... solo había asombro.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. _Se dijo Ron _He perdido el control, durante un maldito segundo he perdido el control y ahora me preguntaran que me pasa._

Antes de que Hermione o Harry pudiesen decir nada se separo de Harry se llevo un mano a la frente y se froto la cabeza.

-No debí gritar- murmuro- han sido días muy duros para todos y me duele muchísimo la cabeza- expuso en forma de excusa, la mirada de Harry era ahora de preocupación, la de Hermione parecía al borde de las lagrimas- necesito echarme un rato. Después podremos hablar más sobre todo esto- dijo moviendo una mano sobre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

Y dicho esto abandono la habitación subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto. Se tumbo en la cama sin desvestirse. Lentamente controlo su respiración y permitió que el sueño se apoderase de él.


	6. Capitulo 6 Planes

**Capitulo Sexto**

**Planes**

Harry miro asombrado la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse Ron. Nunca había visto a Ron en ese estado tan demencial. _Mentira_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _el año pasado cuando vio a Ginny besándose con Dean._ Paseo la vista por la habitación y se fijo en Hermione. Esta seguía mirando a la puerta, con los ojos llorosos y un mano en la boca.

-Hermione- dijo- Hermione- repito, la chica volvió su cara hacía el- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

-No lo se- musito ella- Ginny me escribió diciendo que Ron parecía tener algún problema- volvió la cara hacía la mesa- pensé que tendría algo que ver con...

Dejo la frase en el aire y Harry no necesito saber mas.

-Jamás le vi así- murmuro Hermione- ni siquiera cuando tuvisteis el enfrentamiento por lo del Cáliz de Fuego...

-Yo si- susurro Harry, Hermione volvió la cabeza de forma repentina- el año pasado, encontramos a Ginny con Dean... bueno ellos estaban...- Harry no pudo seguir sin ruborizarse- besándose- tomo aire- ...Ginny y él tuvieron una discusión...

-¿Fue cuando Ginny le contó a Ron que yo y Victor nos habíamos besado?- pregunto Hermione con un tono triste.

Harry asintió con los ojos abiertos como platos, no pensaba que Hermione supiese eso. Esta suspiro y le dedico una triste sonrisa a Harry.

-Ginny me lo contó en el tren de regreso- explico- algunas piezas encajaron en su sitio, pero no entendí otras.

-Ron estaba como jamás le había visto- dijo Harry, miro a Hermione y pregunto- ¿Qué ha pasado estos días entre vosotros?.

Hermione no respondió de inmediato, se quedo mirando la puerta y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Cuando Harry pensó que su amiga se había olvidado de él e iva a repetirle la pregunta esta comenzó ha hablar. Le contó a Harry las cartas de Ginny, los consejos de su madre, el encuentro fortuito en el pasillo, la confesión de Ron la noche en que habían descubierto que era Delegado... al terminar Harry se quedo asombrado ante lo mucho que había sucedido sin que el se diese cuenta.

-Dios- murmuro, miro a Hermione y esbozo una sonrisa picara- al menos Ron habrá cumplido uno de sus sueños en estos días.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al no entender a lo que se refería Harry. Abrió la boca para responderle, de repente pareció comprender y se ruborizo ostensiblemente.

-De verdad Harry, no puedo creer...

-Yo no puedo creer- la corto Harry entre risitas- que le hicieses todas esas bromas a Ron, en especial la de _crecer_.

A los pocos segundo ambos amigos se estaban riendo por lo bajo mientras recordaban los embarazosos momentos de Ron. Hermione meneaba la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que había hecho y dicho, mientras que Harry luchaba por contener las risas. Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad, Hermione se encaro con Harry y le dijo.

-¿Sigues queriendo entrar en la tienda?- Harry asintió vigorosamente, Hermione suspiro y añadió- creo que puedo anular el precinto del Ministerio, pero no me preguntes por cuanto tiempo- meneo nuevamente la cabeza y añadió- pero no creo que Ron...

-Por favor Hermione-la interrumpió Harry- si hay alguien capaz de cambiar de idea a Ron esa eres tu.

-No creo que pueda Harry, no después de lo que sucedió esa noche.

-O vamos Hermione- Harry se puso de pie exasperado- Ron siempre te hace caso, porque para él tu siempre tienes razón- Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza- ¿te acuerdas el primer partido del año pasado?- dijo Harry, al asentir su amiga continuo- Ron creyó que había Felix en su baso, pero no lo hizo porque me creyese capaz, sino que fue porque tu se lo dijiste- ante la mirada de extrañeza de Hermione continuo- cuando volviste a los vestuarios al acabar el partido Ron no negó en ningún momento que hubiese tomado el Felix... para él tu palabra era suficiente, y si tu pensabas que él había tomado Felix, entonces había tomado Felix.

Hermione pareció pensar durante un momento y finalmente pareció concederle un punto de veracidad a las palabras de su amigo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos Harry?- pregunto ella.

-Esto es lo que haremos...- y comenzaron a planificar el siguiente encuentro con Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se incorporo repentinamente en la cama. Tras mirar a su alrededor se paso la mano por la cara y por el pelo. _Es la habitación de Harry _pensó _dioses, tengo que relajarme un poco._ Se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la tarde, había dormido casi nueve horas. _Dioses, Hermione me va a echar la bronca a base de bien._

Recordó la "conversación" que había tenido por la mañana con Harry y con Hermione, especialmente con Harry. Suspiro profundamente. _Genial, en medio de una conversación voy y pierdo los papeles._ Se reprochó. _Ahora ambos querrán saber que demonios me pasa._

Respiro profundamente un par de veces y salió al pasillo. Se fijo en el baño, y al comprobar que no había nadie (desde que se había "cruzado" con Hermione tomaba precauciones cada vez que se acercaba al pasillo) se metió dentro y se lavo bien la cara. Se quedo mirando el espejo y pareció decidirse. _Será mejor enfrentarme a Harry y Hermione ahora. No servirá de nada retrasar esto._

Salió del baño, cruzo el pasillo y bajo las escalera. Al llegar al rellano se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Entro en la cocina y se encontró a Hermione sentada frente a la mesa con todos sus pergaminos, y a Harry que estaba frente a la cocina preparando la cena. Al llegarle el olor de la comida que Harry estaba preparando se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

-Hey compañero- dijo Harry en tono alegre- menuda siesta te has echado.

Escucho bufar a Hermione, y se giro para mirarla a la cara. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron esta le sonrió y Ron sintió como se volvía a sonrojar. Volvió la mirada de nuevo hacía Harry y pregunto.

-¿Falta mucho para la cena? Porque estoy hambriento- y mientras lo decía se frotaba la tripa.

-De verdad Ron- dijo en tono de reproche Hermione desde la mesa- ¿no entiendo como has podido saltarte la comida?.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron- bueno, mas concretamente lo siente mi estomago- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa socarrona a Hermione- pero en serio que estaba hecho polvo.

Harry asintió como si la explicación de Ron fuese completamente lógica. Sin embargo la mirada de Hermione parecía cargada de preocupación. Ron se apoyo en la encimera y volvió la vista hacia Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, no debí gritar- Harry se quedo boquiabierto y Ron se fijo que Hermione le miraba con cara de sorpresa- se que tienes cierta razón en tu planteamiento- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho mas y Hermione miraba a Ron como si fuese un autentico desconocido- lo único que quería es que contemplases otras posibilidades antes de que nos metamos en otro follón.

Se callo y volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Harry seguía en un estado de shock y Hermione tenia las cejas tan levantadas que se le perdían en el flequillo. Tras unos segundo, Harry sonrío con sorna y pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amigo Ron Weasley?

-Venga Harry- dijo entre risas Ron- que estoy hablando en serio.

-¿En serio?- respondió Harry entre risas- ¿Hablando en serio? Lo último que me esperaba en este mundo es que estuvieses preocupado por cumplir las normas y ahora además me encuentro con que hablas en serio.

-Harry- casi grito Hermione- me parece que Ron ha planteado muy bien el problema- continuo mirando de soslayo a Ron y esbozando otra sonrisa, suspiro y se volvió hacia Ron- pero Harry tiene razón con no avisar a Tonks u Ojoloco- espero unos segundos como si esperase que Ron fuese ha contradecirla- si se lo pedimos a ellos tendrán que responder a muchas preguntas y finalmente se filtraría lo que buscamos- se encogió de hombros- y no sabemos si Voldemort aun tiene seguidores en el Ministerio, pero si los tiene...-dejo la frase sin acabar.

Ron pensó un rato y, finalmente, asintió ante el planteamiento que había hecho Hermione. _Seguramente abran estado hablando entre ellos desde que me acosté. Si Hermione cree que tenemos que hacerlo así, tendremos que hacerlo._

Harry retiro la comida del fuego y señalo a sus amigos con voz sarcástica.

-Si nuestra _responsable _pareja de Delegados ha llegado a un acuerdo recomendaría que se retiraran todos los papeles de la mesa y que se pongan los cubiertos para que el _responsable_ elemento masculino de la pareja pueda disfrutar de la cena

Ron sintió como se sonrojaba mientras Hermione soltaba una risita por lo bajo, pero ambos se pusieron de inmediato a limpiar la mesa y disponer los platos y cubiertos para la cena. En cuanto todo estuvo dispuesto Harry puso un salvamanteles y coloco el cazo en medio de la mesa, Hermione saco unas bandejas de la nevera y el trío se dispuso a disfrutar de una buena cena.

Ron se fijo que Harry estaba de un humor inmejorable, y se trago algunas de las respuestas que tenia preparadas ante las continuas bromas que hacía su amigo. Incluso en una ocasión escucho a Hermione murmurar _"En serio Harry"_ pero no le preocupo, Hermione le dedicaba de vez en cuando sonrisas y eso era un autentico bálsamo para él. Harry estaba disfrutando porque mañana cumpliría 17 años, su mayoría de edad, y pasado mañana abandonaría la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron disfrutaba de la cena y de la compañía de Harry y de Hermione.

A Hermione le recordó la cena a la que habían disfrutado el día que habían descubierto que Ron era Delegado. Harry y ella habían preparado toda la conversación que debían seguir para convencer a Ron de que tenían que entrar en la tienda. Incluso habían planificado quien hablaría en cada momento.

Y entonces Ron había bajado y se había disculpado con Harry. Mas aun, en cuanto Hermione la había planteado la principal, que no la única, razón por la cual tenían que hacerlo por su cuenta y parte, simplemente había asentido.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Ron. Se había sorprendido ante el trabajo que había hecho con el Catalogo, lo había repasado pero no había encontrado ningún fallo.

Parecía que Ron se había tranquilizado mucho. _Parece mas... maduro_ pensó Hermione mientras observaba como Harry y Ron se lanzaban comentarios mordaces uno al otro. Sintió que se entristecía al pensar que Ron no podría disfrutar de ser Delegado este año en Hogwarts. Estaba segura que, como había sucedido cuando le habían nombrado Prefecto, Ron estaría a la altura de su cargo. Es cierto que Hermione le tenia que ayudar en muchas cosas, pero Ron era capaz de tomarse en serio muchas otras, y los alumnos, que sabían como era fuera de sus deberes, se tomaban muy en serio cuando Ron les regañaba o les amenazaba con quitarles puntos. Además sabía cuando hablar con los alumnos y cuando amenazarles con castigos.

Suspiro cuando Harry y Ron comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de un chiste. _A lo mejor no tan maduro._ Pero entonces se dio cuenta que Harry estaba mas contento de lo que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

_Ron le esta animando para que ría mas_ pensó Hermione _realmente Harry necesitaba reír mas._

Se dio cuenta que Harry estaba realmente feliz, que mañana sería mayor de edad y que pasado mañana abandonaría la casa para no volver jamás. Se fijo que Ron, pese a que respondía a las bromas de Harry, parecía guardarse los comentarios mas hirientes. Comprendió que el pelirrojo se había percatado del buen humor de Harry y que trataba de mantenerlo lo mas animado posible.

Intervino en un par de ocasiones y se rió con sus amigos mientras reflexionaba sobre lo mucho que había cambiado Ron. Pensó en el muchacho que le había invitado a los Mundiales de Quiditch en su cuarto año y en el que estaba sentado ahora a su lado en la mesa de la casa de Harry.

Ron solo había dado la espalda a Harry como consecuencia de su discusión sobre su inclusión en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero en seguida se habían reconciliado y desde entonces Ron había apoyado a Harry frente a todo y frente a todos. Había asumido su posición como Prefecto y como Guardián del equipo de Quiditch de la misma forma, con muchas dudas al principio, pero después había hecho un extraordinario trabajo. No se había escondido cuando había llegado el momento de luchar contra los mortifagos. El único lunar que podía encontrar Hermione era la inestabilidad que regia la relación que mantenían los dos, estaba casi convencida de que Ron había deseado algo mas con ella. Algo realmente importante y serio para él, si había interpretado bien sus palabras de hacía tres noches y si Harry tenia razón en sus planteamientos. Y Hermione deseaba lo mismo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que tendría que tomar las riendas de la situación, ya que parecía que Ron no daría el primer paso.

_Y tendré que lanzarle pistas del tamaño de yunques si quiero que se de cuenta._

De repente Ron se puso serio y mirándolos a los dos pregunto.

-Bueno¿me contáis como planeáis lo de la entrada en la tienda?.

Harry pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta de Ron y, tras unos segundos pensando, dijo.

-Hermione puede anular el precinto, una vez hecho entramos miramos los catálogos, las fichas de personal y el almacén. Después salimos y nos vamos del callejón.

Hermione se reconoció a si misma que no era un gran plan, pero algo era algo. Sin embargo, al fijarse en Ron, se dio cuenta que este meneaba la cabeza, lo consideraba un autentico disparate.

-No puedo creer que eso sea todo- se inclino hacia delante- debemos planificar mucho mejor todo esto Harry, ten en cuenta que si nos pillan estaremos fritos.- cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes, un típico gesto que hacía cuando jugaba al ajedrez- Vamos a ver ¿Hermione cuanto tiempo puedes anular el precinto?.

Hermione considero la pregunta unos segundos.

-Tal vez veinte minutos- se mordisqueo el labio- unos diez si es muy potente.

-Probablemente serán muy potentes- musito Harry- pero en diez minutos no podemos entrar y hacer todo lo que queremos.

-Exacto- dijo Ron- tendremos que dividirnos- se volvió hacía Harry- tu miras las fichas de antiguos empleados, seguramente estarán en la oficina interior así que tendrán también hechizos protectores- frunció el entrecejo- no tendremos tiempo de ver ni los catálogos actuales ni el almacén, pero seguro que guardan un registro de compras y ventas en el mostrador de la entrada, como conozco los artículos que buscamos yo mirare allí, si es que los Aurores no se los han llevado- se volvió hacía Hermione- y mientras, Hermione, que necesitara mantener la anulación del precinto mágico, nos espera fuera con la capa de invisibilidad. Si alguien se aproxima puede darnos una señal y que podamos salir a tiempo.

Los tres amigos se lanzaron a discutir el plan de Ron. Hermione saco un pergamino y trazaron un bosquejo de lo que conocían de la tienda, Harry aporto sus recuerdos de cuando quedo atrapado en el armario en su segundo año, mientras que Hermione dibujo lo que había visto en su visita del año anterior.

-¿Cómo reconoceremos los objetos que sean mágicos de los que no lo sean?- pregunto Ron.

-Eso es fácil- respondió Hermione- hay un conjuro simple para hacerlo, pero se requiere polvo de plata- explico con gestos- rocías la zona con el polvo de plata y lanzas el hechizo, _Mostrate Magicaes_, todos los objetos mágicos de la zona brillaran como si les diera la luna llena- pensó unos momentos- de hecho a mayor poder del objeto mas brillara, así que podríamos suponer que si hay un Horcrux en la tienda este brillara de una forma mas fuerte que los demás.

-Bueno- comento Ron- si tengo suficiente polvo de plata podría intentar localizar los objetos directamente en el almacén... si es que no tengo suerte con el registro de compras y ventas

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry- pero el objetivo sigue siendo la ficha de trabajador de Tom Riddle. Es el único eslabón que tenemos...

_Se me esta pasando algo_ pensó Hermione _algo sobre Tom, algo..._

-Ya lo tengo- exclamo emocionada, y se levanto de la silla.

Salió de la cocina y corrió al salón. Busco frenéticamente entre los papeles que habían dejado encima de la mesa. Encontró el que buscaba y el corazón le dio un brinco cuando comprobó que su intuición había sido correcta. Regreso de nuevo corriendo a la cocina y planto delante de los chicos el pergamino que había cogido.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- esa es la ficha de estudiante de Tom en Hogwarts.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y en ella esta la dirección del hogar de Tom durante su estancia en el colegio. El orfanato.

Ron y Harry miraron de nuevo el pergamino y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ron. Sin embargo Harry parecía inseguro.

-Hermione, probablemente Dumbledore hubiese mirado allí.

-No necesariamente- dijo Hermione- el expediente de Tom antes de abandonar el orfanato con destino a Hogwarts estará guardado allí.- al ver la cara de duda de Harry añadió- El profesor Dumbledore pensaría probablemente en la cueva donde encontrasteis el guardapelo tras recordar lo que le dijo la directora del orfanato, no es probable que volviese a por el expediente... y en el podremos encontrar las anotaciones que los profesores hicieron sobre Tom, las excursiones a las que fue y donde les llevaron...

Los tres amigos se lanzaron a discutir sobre las posibilidades que se les abrían con el orfanato y decidieron intentar introducirse en el (_es una institución publica, probablemente sus servicios de vigilancia no sean muy buenos_ manifestó Hermione) tras intentar entrar en la tienda. Ron se ofreció como voluntario para ir a dar una vuelta en torno al edificio antes de que intentasen nada, y tras mucho discutirlo decidieron que irían los tres para familiarizarse con la zona.

Harry saco un mapa de Londres que tenia su Tío Vernon en el armario de la cocina y lo desplegó encima de la mesa. Comprobaron que el orfanato estaba en uno de los suburbios, uno que no tenia muy buena reputación. Tras discutirlo acordaron desplazarse al lugar en transporte muggle, para no llamar la atención. Una vez allí cogerían habitaciones en un hostal que había cerca del orfanato, esperarían hasta la noche dando vueltas a la zona e inspeccionando el lugar, y después forzarían la entrada conseguirían el expediente y se alejarían de la zona.

Tanto Harry como Hermione sintieron que se caían de sueño. Asombrada Hermione se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la noche. Harry se froto los ojos con las manos y, tras ponerse de pie, anuncio que subiría a su habitación para dormir, Hermione también se incorporo para marcharse mientras que Ron comenzó a guardar las cosas de la cocina y a limpiar los platos. Harry se adelanto hacía las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta que probablemente iría a leer una de las cartas de Ginny.

Se volvió hacía Ron que estaba en el fregadero, lavando los platos.

-Buenas noches Ron- dijo.

-Buenas noches Hermione

-Ron- dijo en voz mas baja, noto que este paraba de fregar- se que te pasa algo- noto que la espalda del muchacho se tensaba- solo quiero que sepas que, cuando creas que estés preparado para hablar sobre ello, estaré ahí.- Y dicho esto, se giro hacía la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a andar.

-Hermione- escucho que Ron la llamaba. Se volvió y vio que Ron la miraba por encima del hombro con una triste sonrisa en su cara- gracias Hermione.- y dicho esto, regreso a su tarea de limpiar los platos mientras Hermione salía de la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7 de julio._

_Querido Harry:_

_La casa esta muy tranquila. Probablemente sea la calma que precede a la tempestad. Pero parece que los ánimos se han calmado un poco tras terminar de tender entre Ron, Bill, Charly y los gemelos la carpa para la celebración de la boda._

_Fleur y mama están mas tranquilas tras haber comprobado las túnicas de todos y haberse asegurado de que no abra problemas con ninguna, tal vez la de Ron necesite algún ajuste de última hora, Fleur dijo que Ron parece crecer cada día un poco mas, y después dijo que acabaría pareciéndose a Bill... mama se rió por lo bajo por el comentario y yo sonreí al pensar lo que diría Hermione si la hubiese escuchado (probablemente hubiese bufado, o se hubiese lanzado a una perorata de las suyas... pero seguro que se hubiese ruborizado)._

_Papa informo que le han concedido la semana que pidió en el Ministerio, pero había algo raro en su voz. Cuando le pregunte me dijo que se había enterado que Percy se había ofrecido para llevar los asuntos de papa mientras este estuviese de vacaciones. Papa me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a mama, ni a los gemelos, ya que parecía un gesto de reconciliación, pero yo no estaba tan segura._

_Cuando se lo comente a Bill (a él no me había hecho prometerle papa que no le diría nada) este me dijo que Percy le había escrito una carta felicitándole por la boda, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que había sucedido y explicándole que, dadas las circunstancias, no creía conveniente ir por casa... todavía. Bill me dijo que Charly y él le habían escrito una carta de reconciliación y que se la mandarían el día antes de la boda. Al parecer Titaroci había convencido a los dos de que lo mejor era dejar pasar todo lo anterior y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Percy, si no por ellos al menos por nuestra madre ya que ella se merece una familia unida._

_Odio cuando tiene razón. Sin embargo he llegado a confiar en los juicios de Titaroci, y además es verdad, mama siempre ha sido el nexo de unión entre todos nosotros. Siempre nos ha dado tanto y nos ha pedido muy poco, que parece un precio muy pequeño el volver a admitir a Percy en la familia, a cambio de la felicidad de mama, y como dice Titaroci, todos podemos equivocarnos._

_Pronto cumplirás diecisiete años y ya serás mayor de edad. Espero que decidas venir a vernos, a mama le haría muchísima ilusión y el resto de la familia te espera con los brazos abiertos. Me gustaría poder verte una vez mas._

_Besos._

_Ginny_


	7. Capitulo 7 Un Cumpleaños muy especial

**Capitulo Séptimo**

**Un Cumpleaños muy especial**

Harry se despertó lentamente. Se desperezo en la cama e inmediatamente busco sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor. La cama de Ron estaba vacía. _Seguramente no necesitaba dormir hoy _pensó_ después de la siesta que se pego ayer._ Se sentía de buen humor.

_Diecisiete años_ pensó de repente_ tengo diecisiete años. _Una sonrisa se le formo en la cara. _Ya puedo largarme de aquí_. Se levanto y se cambio de ropa mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que haría hoy. _Magia, ya puedo hacer magia sin problemas con el Ministerio._ Alargo la mano y tomo su varita de la mesa de estudio, con un simple movimiento y unas palabras murmuradas un pálido rayo de luz amarilla surgió de la punta de su varita e inmediatamente su cama se hizo. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más. _Magia._ Volvió a sentirse como un niño de once años.

Salio de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Hermione que también salía de su habitación con un paquete en las manos.

-Harry- exclamo, abrazándole - Feliz Cumpleaños Harry.

Harry devolvió el abrazo, aunque en una parte de su ser deseaba que fuese otra muchacha la que le abrazase en ese momento. Una pelirroja que estaba a mucha distancia. Pero abandono enseguida esa línea de pensamiento y se concentro en el presente.

Hermione se había separado de el y le miraba con ojos brillantes y una inmensa sonrisa mientras le tendía el paquete que traía de su habitación. Harry negó con la cabeza, e indico las escaleras.

-Vamos abajo, Ron seguramente se habrá quedado dormido encima de un plato de comida, y me apetece compartir este día con vosotros. Abriré el regalo abajo.

Hermione asintió y ambos bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la cocina. En cuanto abrieron la puerta se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos.

La cocina presentaba una decoración de rojos y dorados mirases donde mirases. Había espumillón colgando de los armarios. En una de las paredes se habían retirado todos los muebles y en su lugar había colgado una inmensa bandera de Gryffindor, las encimeras estaban cubiertas de todo tipo de platos de comida, helados, tartas, frutas escarchadas… bajo la mesa central había un montón de paquetes, mas de los que Harry hubiese visto nunca en los cumpleaños de su primo Dursley, y un inmenso pastel de chocolate y nata, el mas grande que Harry hubiese visto jamás, con diecisiete velas encendidas que despedían columnas de humo de distintos colores, reposaba encima de la mesa. A un lado de la mesa estaba Ron, alto y con un pequeño y ridículo sombrero de fiesta de cartón con una borla de espumillón en lo alto que no paraba de dar cómicas vueltas mientras cambiaba de color, en su cara había una inmensa sonrisa y abrió los brazos al ver entrar a Harry en la cocina. Al otro lado de la mesa había un figura mas pequeña, de brazos y piernas delgados y la cara casi oculta por el montón de gorros de lana tejidos a mano que llevaba, pero que no le ocultaban las largas orejas ni la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro. Era Dobby, el elfo domestico.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- exclamo su amigo Ron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, señor Harry Potter!- grito con su voz de pito Dobby.

Harry sintió como si fuera tragado por una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando Ron le abrazo. Tenía la boca abierta pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, parecía un pez fuera del agua. Sintió que Dobby también le daba un abrazo, y miro a su alrededor aun desconcertado y temeroso, como si fuese un sueño. Vio que Hermione, con ojos llorosos, le decía algo a Ron, pero no lo escucho.

Ando hasta el centro de la habitación mientras miraba a su alrededor. La pila que había bajo la mesa eran, como había pensado, sus regalos. Pero el no recordaba ningún cumpleaños en el que hubiese visto tantos. Su mirada vago por los mostradores donde los platos de su comida favorita (chuletas, pudín, pastel de pescado, rost beef,…) se apilaban, como en un sueño alargo la mano y tomo uno de los botellines que había tras los platos. Miro la etiqueta y vio que era cerveza de mantequilla, su favorita.

Escucho un pequeño bang, y al volverse vio a Ron con un tubo de cartón en las manos, de él surgían hacia el techo una cascada de pequeñas luces plateadas que Harry identifico enseguida como hadas, enseguida las hadas comenzaron a dar vueltas creando tiras de luces que se desvanecían lentamente en el techo de la cocina. Hermione miraba asombrada con otro ridículo gorro puesto en su cabeza (Ron debía habérselo puesto a la fuerza) aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas mezcla de alegría y enfado a Ron, que había sacado otro de los tubos de una caja que había encima de la nevera mientras sonreía.

Se volvió mientras una sonrisa se iva dibujando en los labios y miro a Ron a Hermione y a Dobby. Los tres le miraban con sonrisas en sus caras y Harry sintió que se le empañaban los ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y, tras tragar algo de saliva con fuerza, murmuro un quedo.

-Gracias…

-Te lo mereces compañero- dijo Ron pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry y dándole una fuerte sacudida- no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años- una sonrisa con sorna se le dibujo en los labios- y espero que este sea tan inolvidable como el mió.

-En serio Ron- bufo Hermione por lo bajo, mientras Harry comenzaba a reír y Dobby corría de un sitio para otro de la cocina llevando sillas, una mesa mas pequeña y platos y cubiertos para comer.

-Hey- salto Ron en un tono de voz falsamente herido- mi cumpleaños _realmente_ fue inolvidable- se giro hacía Harry y volvió a sonreírle- ¿Te acuerdas Harry?.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Ron se había tomado una poción de amor destinada a Harry, se habían pegado los dos y había estado a punto de morir envenenado…. Algo no muy agradable de recordar, pero Harry recordó que a partir de ese momento las cosas entre Ron y Hermione (que habían estado dedicándose su tratamiento especial de indiferencia por casi cuatro meses) habían mejorado. Y Harry sospechaba que, para Ron, ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Ron- pregunto Harry- ¿Dobby y tu habíais planeado esto?

-No- dijo Ron con una media sonrisa- yo tenia planeado hacerte un pastel- señalo a la mesa- y a medianoche me encontré con Dobby- se giro hacía el elfo domestico.

-Dobby pensó que a Harry Potter le gustaría tener una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, señor- señalo el elfo con una sonrisa- tome mi día libre y viaje hasta aquí- señalo los platos de comida- los otro elfos domésticos de Hogwarts me ayudaron a prepáralo todo, y ellos también querían desearle un feliz cumpleaños- y a continuación murmuro- excepto ese bueno para nada de Kreacher.

-No hablemos de cosas desagradables - interrumpió Ron a Dobby- vamos a servirnos una buena porción de pastel y disfrutaremos contándole a Harry como preparamos todo. Pero antes Harry, piensa un deseo y sopla las velas.

_Mi deseo _pensó Harry, tras unos segundos llego a una conclusión _Deseo que cuando todo termine Ginny este esperándome._

Harry soplo las velas y el humo que se formo se arremolino formando una boca enorme que dijo en voz alta y estruendosa "Deseo concedido, jovencito".

Para sorpresa de Harry, de Hermione y, con muchas protestas por parte de Dobby, Ron corto cuatro trozos de tarta y los entrego. Antes de empezar a comerlo le dio un tirón a la cuerda que pendía del tubo que tenia en la mano e inmediatamente empezaron a surgir figuras naranjas pequeñas del otro extremo, eran figuritas naranjas de jugadores de Quiditch del equipo favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Quién ha hecho eso?- pregunto maravillada Hermione señalando los tubos.

-¿A que están bien?- dijo Ron señalando los tubos, los sombreros y las velas de la tarta- este es el nuevo surtido de mis hermanos, para las fiestas y celebraciones. – se acomodo en la silla, se metió un trozo de tarta en la boca y tras tragárselo continuo- lo diseñaron el año pasado y este verano estuve ayudándoles a probarlos y…. ¿De que te ríes Hermione?.

-Por fin- dijo Hermione entre risitas- has tragado antes de hablar, como dios manda….

-Ehhhh- respondió Ron con cara de asombro, cuando entendió a lo que se refería se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios se metió otro trozo de tarta y con la boca llena dijo- ¿Azi eta meor emione?

Hermione comenzó a regañar a Ron, entre las risas de Ron, Harry y de Dobby, que estaba sentado disfrutando de la tarta y mirando asombrado y divertido a los dos compañeros.

-Bueno como iva diciendo antes de ser interrumpido por mis modales- Hermione soltó un bufido, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa- es una nueva línea de productos que mis hermanos están comercializando- se encogió de hombros- tenia pensado traerte fuegos artificiales, pero pensé que no sería buena idea al estar en un barrio de muggles, así que me decidí por el surtido de cumpleaños, como los he probado sabia que no sería muy peligroso y con un par de hechizos de silencio entorno a la casa podríamos usarlos sin problema.

Harry sonrió al pensar en los hermanos gemelos de Ron, Fred y George. La tienda de artículos de broma que los dos tenían en el Callejón Diagory, que Harry había visitado el año pasado y a la que Ginny se había referido en sus cartas, era uno de los lugares mas increíbles que Harry recordaba. Volvió a concentrarse en la conversación, en ese momento Dobby estaba contándoles a Ron y a Hermione como había trasportado todas las cosas desde Hogwarts y como Ron le había ayudado a preparar todo "un autentico señor, el señor weasley, si señor" decía Dobby mientras Hermione le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas a Ron y este se ruborizaba y murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Bueno- dijo Harry al terminar la tarta y dejar su plato encima de la mesa- es mi cumpleaños, así que a abrir los regalos.

Junto a sus amigos y Dobby se giro hacia la pila de regalos y tomo en primer lugar el de Hermione, tomo la tarjeta de felicitación (_"Estaré siempre a tu lado Harry_") y después rompió el envoltorio en su excitación por ver cual había sido el regalo de Hermione. Un libro de Quiditch, _Tácticas de Quiditch profesional,_ que a Harry el pareció una autentica maravilla.

-Hey, es la última edición- exclamo Ron- menudo regalazo- dijo sonriendo a Hermione.

Harry le agradeció a Hermione su regalo con un fuerte abrazo y después dejo el libro con mucho cuidado en la mesa en la que habían dejado los platos. Tomo entonces el regalo de Ron, leyó la tarjeta (_"Feliz cumpleaños compañero. Siempre estaré ahí Harry"_), cuando abrió la caja se encontró un campo de Quiditch en miniatura con dos equipos en figuritas de miniatura y un pequeño manual para moverlas con la varita, muy similar al que le había visto a Oliver Wood en su tercer año.

-Ron... yo- dijo Harry boquiabierto.

-Te servirá para poner en marcha las tácticas del libro de Hermione- señalo con una indicación de cabeza el pelirrojo.

Harry dejo el regalo y abrazó a Ron. Se volvió al de Dobby, una pequeña cajita con una tarjeta en dorado y rojo, los colores de Gryffindor, (_"Feliz decimoséptimo cumpleaños señor Harry Potter"_) le dio miedo abrirla recordando los anteriores regalosque el elfo domestico le había hecho. Ron y Hermione esbozaban también miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, mientras que Dobby se retorcía las manos de nerviosismo. Harry decidió que, por muy extravagante que fuese el regalo, Dobby se había molestado en venir hasta casa, y que solo eso ya era un buen regalo.

Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un pin con la forma del escudo de Gryffindor, en el que se podía leer "Capitán de Quiditch". Harry miro a Dobby con los ojos abiertos como platos y una inmensa sonrisa.

-Dobby supo que el señor Potter sería otra vez Capitán del equipo- dijo el elfo moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza, y haciendo que varios de los sombreros se tambaleasen- podrá llevarla junto con su banda de Prefecto.

-Hey ¿Cómo sabes tu que han nombrado a Harry Prefecto?- pregunto Ron

-Los elfos domésticos escuchan muchas cosas señor Weasley- dijo Dobby sonriendo- sabemos quienes serán los nuevos Prefectos, los Capitanes de Quiditch y los Delegados antes de que salgan las cartas.

Harry agradeció a Dobby el regalo y, ante la insistencia de Ron, se prendió el pin en su camiseta. Volvió la vista hacía la pila de regalos, se fijo entonces en una cajita pequeña y anudada con un lazo rojo, extendió la mano y la cogió. La tarjeta estaba escrita en la pulcra y delgada letra de Ginny, decía _"La palabra es Amplius. Recuerda siempre que estaremos ahí, que somos tu familia. Ginny" _abrió la caja y encontró una cadenita con un pequeño medallón en forma de libro. Musito _Amplius_ y el libro creció hasta ocuparle toda la mano. Entonces vio que era un marco, y que tenia una de esas fotos mágicas que tanto le gustaban, en ella se vio a él, sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba a su pies, apoyando su espalda en sus piernas mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sillón enfrente de ellos, Ron tenia unas ranas de chocolate en la mano y Hermione un libro al que no prestaba atención, los cuatro reían sobre alguna broma.

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y lucho por contener las lagrimas. Recordaba ese día, había sido uno de los maravillosos días del año pasado. Cuando la guerra aun no había tocado Hogwarts, sus amigos parecían haber dejado atrás sus problemas y Ginny era su novia. Habían sido días muy felices, los mas felices de la vida de Harry.

Sintió como le caían lagrimas por las mejillas.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la cara de Ron, que esbozaba una sonrisa. Al mirar al otro lado se encontró con la cara de Hermione que tenia la misma expresión. Harry asintió y sonrió, tras repetir la palabra y que el medallón recuperase su tamaño normal, abrió el enganche de la cadena y se puso el regalo de Ginny al cuello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Cuando ella y Harry habían entrado en la cocina para encontrar a Ron y Dobby y toda la decoración que habían preparado se había quedado boquiabierta.

Era en momentos como este, cuando Ron hacía algo maravilloso y sorprendente por aquellos que le rodeaban, cuando recordaba porque quería a Ron. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni nadie le había dicho nada a Ron. Él simplemente actuaba.

Harry se había tomado un tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa, mientras Ron servia a los cuatro (incluso a Dobby) trozos de tarta y llenaba el silencio con una conversación banal.

En seguida se había lanzado Harry como un niño de ocho años sobre los regalos, a Hermione le preocupo que a Harry no le gustase el libro, pero Ron había expresado enseguida su asombro y había sonreído a Hermione.

Al ver la sonrisa de Ron Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que no le había hecho ningún regalo el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. El dolor se agudizo un poco mas al recordar que ese día Ron había sido envenenado, que había estado a punto de...

Harry le estaba diciendo algo a Ron sobre su regalo, al fijarse en él casi soltó una carcajada al ver el campo de Quiditch en miniatura. Típico de Ron.

El regalo de Dobby la había puesto nerviosa, al recordar los otros regalos que el elfo le había hecho. Pero cuando vio el pin se relajo y sonrió a Dobby, y tomo nota de hacerle un jersey de punto en cuanto tuviese tiempo.

Al hacer Dobby el comentario sobre los nombramientos le pareció que sonreía mas de lo normal, y enseguida alzo la vista hacía Ron que meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara.

Al volver su cabeza hacia Harry vio que este sostenía un pequeño colgante en las manos. Le escucho musitar una palabra y vio como el colgante se agrandaba hasta ocupar toda la mano de Harry, vio la foto de los cuatro (Ron, ella, Harry y Ginny) en la sala común de Gryffindor y sintió de nuevo la punzada en el pecho. Comprendió que el colgante lo debía haber mandado Ginny y presintió que a Harry le dolería recordar esos felices días. Pensó que tenia que hace algo para aliviar el dolor de su amigo, pero no se le ocurrió el que.

Ron se le adelanto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry y sonriéndole, no una de sus sonrisas socarronas o de alegría, sino una sonrisa comprensiva y animosa. Cuando Harry volvió la vista hacia ella también sonrió en apoyo a Harry y este se limpio las lagrimas de la cara y se puso el colgante. Cuando Ron aparto la mano del hombro de Harry ella se adelanto y puso su mano en su brazo. Harry la sonrío.

Casi de inmediato aparecieron dos cervezas de mantequilla ante ellos.

-Hora de beber- exclamo Ron

Dobby ya tenia un baso con zumo de calabazas, y los cuatro brindaron por Harry y por su cumpleaños. Harry regreso enseguida a la pila de regalos, mientras Hermione miraba a Ron que hablaba con el elfo domestico.

Sintió un ansia de abrazarle y agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por Harry. Pero sabía que tenía que darle algo de espacio, como le había aconsejado su madre, y se lo daría. Pero le dolía tener que esperar, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo moviéndose uno alrededor de otro, eso tenia que acabar.

-Hey, ese seguro que es de mis padres- exclamo Ron acercándose a Harry- a ellos les encantan- continuo señalando el reloj de bolsillo que Harry sostenía entre las manos- todos sus hijos recibieron un reloj por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños- y con un tono mas jocoso añadió- así que ya es oficial compañero, mis padres te han adoptado como hijo, aunque no cumplas el requisito de tener el pelo rojo.

Los cuatro rieron el chiste de Ron. Entre Hermione y Ron le explicaron a Harry como funcionaba el reloj. Harry tomo otro de los paquetes y tras leer el remitente dijo:

-Este es de los Gemelos- y añadió en tono un poco más burlesco- tal vez deberíais buscar un lugar mas seguro.

-No- respondió Ron siguiendo la broma- no creo que podamos cruzar el mar hasta el continente a tiempo.

Las risas volvieron a llenar la habitación mientras Harry abría el paquete. Resulto que no había nada de que preocuparse, aunque era un juego de rodilleras, espinilleras y guantes de cazador de Quiditch con el nombre de Harry inscrito en letras de oro.

Mientras Harry se probaba las protecciones y los guantes, Ron repartió unos cuantos sándwiches de un plato.

-¿No se estropeara la comida?- pregunto Hermione señalando con un gesto a toda la comida que había sobre las encimeras.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger- respondió Dobby- los elfos domésticos conocemos multitud de hechizos para conservar la comida, ya sea caliente o fría, durante muchos días.

-Exacto Hermione- añadió Ron con una sonrisa picara- además como si yo fuese a dejar que se estropease- termino mientras se palmeaba el estomago.

-En serio Ron...- intento responder Hermione, pero los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry abrió otro presente, este de Hagrid, que era una cuerda mágica. Según la nota que le mandaba Hagrid podía alargarse hasta alcanzar veinte veces su tamaño original y con dos simples palabras podía atarse o desatarse. _"Muy útil para atar muchas maravillosas criaturas mágicas"_ había escrito Hagrid, y Ron inmediatamente había señalado que esperaba no tener que encontrarse jamás con las _maravillosas _criaturas mágicas de Hagrid.

Ron y Harry rememoraron una de las clases de su profesor y amigo. Tras guardar la cuerda en su paquete Harry tomo otro de los regalos.

-Hey, este es de Bill y Fleur- dijo Harry mientras leía la tarjeta.

-Por favor- casi gruño Ron- creí que ya había tenido bastante de esa parejita durante el verano.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-Deberías ver a mi madre y a Fleur- respondió Ron con un bufido- persiguiendo al pobre de Bill para que no hiciese trabajos muy duros o estresantes. Que pesadas son las dos, y te aseguro que son la visión mas aterradora que he visto cuando se ponen de acuerdo.

-Si- dijo Harry entre risitas- algo me ha contado Ginny.

-Y encima se pueden volver muy empalagosos cuando quieren- termino Ron, pero Hermione interpreto la cara de Ron mas que como repulsa como anhelo ante lo que disfrutaba su hermano mayor.

Harry abrió el paquete y se encontró un anck egipcio en su interior y una nota de Bill diciéndole que era una antigüedad que había encontrado en un bazar de El Cairo antes de volver a Inglaterra.

En ese momento escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta de la cocina. Harry se levanto y camino hasta la misma lanzando preocupadas miradas a Hermione y Ron, los cuales habían sacado sus varitas. Harry abrió la puerta con la mano derecha mientras oculta a su espalda su mano izquierda que empuñaba su varita. Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo Hermione se quedo sin habla al ver la figura que se alzaba ante los tres.

-Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter- dijo la profesora MacGonahall desde el quicio de la puerta, y mirando al interior de la cocina y de nuevo a Harry pregunto- ¿Puedo pasar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba sentada en la silla de su habitación frente a su escritorio, haciendo uno de los deberes que tenia pendientes. Un estúpido ensayo sobre pociones. No estaba segura de porque lo hacía. _Seguramente el profesor Sludghorn abra abandonado ya Hogwarts_ pensó.

Escucho voces femeninas provenientes de la escalera. _Oh dios, ahora ellas no._

Uno de los problemas de la próxima boda era la falta de espacio en la Madriguera. Con la llegada de Charly, y la transformación de la habitación de Percy en el probador de trajes, Ginny había tenido que compartir su habitación con Fleur y Titaroci. Su madre había transformado la cama en la que dormía en una litera , y Ron había trasladado la cama que generalmente usaba Hermione a la habitación.

Con la marcha de Ron Ginny pensó que su madre le mandaría a la habitación de su hermano. Pero al final la había dejado allí con las dos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Fleur y Titaroci entraron riéndose. Ambas avanzaron hasta la litera y Fleur se sentó en la cama de abajo mientras Titaroci subía con rapidez a la de arriba y se tumbaba boca abajo.

-No puedo creer que en serio este tan asustado por sus hermanos- dijo Titaroci.

-La vegdad es que si- respondió Fleur

-¿Y ahora- suspiro Ginny volviéndose a las dos chicas mayores- que han hecho los gemelos?

-No se tgata de lo que han hecho- respondió Fleur volviéndose hacia Ginny- se tgata de que han pgepagado algo paga el final de la boda.

Ginny resoplo por lo bajo y ante las miradas atónitas de Fleur y Titaroci comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Espero que sean fuegos artificiales- y miro a las otras chicas con una media sonrisa- ¿No os han contado nunca los fuegos artificiales que hicieron explorar en Hogwarts- y se lanzo a describir los fuegos artificiales que los Gemelos habían hecho estallar al día siguiente a la huida de Dumbledore de Hogwarts.

-Esos dos- musito Fleur- espego que los fuegos sean la mitad de buenos de lo que dices, eso segia un colofón extgaogdinagio a mi boda, pego me da en la nagiz que es algo mas.

-Pues parece que a ni a Bill ni a Charly les hace mucha gracia- comento Titaroci.

Ginny volvió a resoplar y retomo su ensayo. Tras unos segundo escribiendo se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Volvió la cabeza y descubrió que las dos chicas mayores estaban mirándola.

-¿Qué?- pregunto irritada.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- dijo Fleur.

-Deberías estar con él- añadió Titaroci

-De verdad- rezongo Ginny- no tengo ninguna obligación de estar con él- su voz se endureció- dejó bastante claras sus intenciones el día del funeral.

-Como si eso impogtaga- bufo Fleur

-Importa y mucho- respondió Ginny- cortamos, lo dejamos, acabamos.

-Oh vamos- exclamo Titaroci- si lo que me contaste es cierto entonces el único que corto, lo dejo o acabo fue él...- entrecerró los ojos- y si tienes la mitad de carácter que tu madre o tus hermanos entonces tu no lo has dejado.

-¿Pogque sino le ivas a escgibig todas esas cagtas?- pregunto Fleur antes de que Ginny pudiese responder- ¿Pogque te ivas a molestag en mandagle ese gegalo de cumpleaños¿Pogque, si gealmente has acabado con el, te escabulles pog la noche paga sentagte en la cocina a solas?

Ginny se sintió aturdida al ver que las dos conocían tanto. Creía haber escapado de su atención y que no se fijarían en las cosas que ella estaba haciendo.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo Titaroci- aun le quieres... y no, no es ese estúpido enamoramiento infantil que tuviste de pequeña que tu hermano me contó, le has tenido en tus brazos... tu misma me dijiste que el tiempo que paso contigo el mismo lo definió como los días mas felices que jamás hubiese tenido.

-Bien sabe dios que Haggy no ha tenido mucha felicidad en su vida- murmuro Fleur en un tono triste- incluso tus padges no han hecho muchas pgeguntas sobge lo que paso... y eso que Haggy es como un hijo paga Molly.

-No...- musito Ginny- no es verdad... me refiero, si tenéis razón- suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa- esto esta siendo mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Así que tienes un plan- exclamo Titaroci

-¿Qué...? No- grito Ginny levantando la cabeza y mirándola, y comprendió que ambas chicas se lo creían.

-Sabes- interrumpió Fleur- cuando tu hegmano y yo llevábamos saliendo cinco meses, me sentía en la glogia -miro directamente a los ojos a Ginny- pego degepente me pgegunte si Bill estagia integesada pog mi misma o solo pogque ega pagte _Vella_... la insegugidad me pudo- Ginny no pudo evitar un resoplido y Fleur le respondió con una sonrisa mientras continuaba- en segio, Ginny, me dio miedo la velocidad a la que íbamos y la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia mi, no sabia si me amaba a mi o a mi pagte _Vella_.

-Dios bendiga ese carácter apasionado de los Weasley- dijo Titaroci en tono romántico y las tres comenzaron a reír.

-Amen a eso- dijo Fleur y cuando pararon de reírse continuo- el caso es que durante dos semanas deje de vegle- Ginny la miro asombrada- si Ginny, me sepage de él. Es dugo no sabeg si te quiegen pog ti misma o solo pog tu apagiencia. Al pgincipio me mandaba lechuzas con mensajes apasionados y con suplicas y guegos, y quegia vegme en el tgabajo, pego yo le evite y al finalizag la pgimega semana ya apenas me escgibia... sin embaggo llego el viegnes de la segunda semana y pensé que tu hegmano solo había amado a mi pagte _Vella_, no había gecivido ninguna lechuza mas, ni me había buscado en el tgabajo. Llegue a mi casa y cuando abgi la puegta me encontge toda la casa llena de gosas de todos los cologes y a tu hegamno en medio de todas ellas, con una inmensa songisa en su caga, y lo unico que dijo fue _"te quiego"_... fue entonces cuando compgendi que me amaba a mi, no a mi pagte _Vella_.

Ginny sonrío tristemente pensando en la romántica escena que Fleur le había narrado y suspiro. De repente un pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Fleur- pregunto- ¿Mi hermano no estaría des...?- no termino la frase al ver la sonrisa picara que se dibujo en el rostro de la francesa.

-Aghhhhh... – grito mientras volvía a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa- ¡¡Fleur que es mi hermano mayor!!, ahora tendré pesadillas.

-Tgansfogmalas en sueños- respondió la aludida- piensa que es Haggy el que esta entge las gosas.

Ginny cerro lo ojos y pensó durante unos instantes. Cuando la nueva imagen se le formo en su mente no pudo evitar que se le escapasen unas risitas. Abrió los ojos y miro a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Bueno- dijo Titaroci- ¿Nos cuentas cual es el plan?

-¿Charly también hizo algo estúpido y romántico por ti?- pregunto Ginny

-Si y si- respondió Titaroci- y si quieres detalles, los tengo de lo más escabrosos.- añadió con una sonrisa

-No, gracias, ya tengo suficiente material para unas cuantas noches de pesadilla- respondió Ginny entre las risas de las tres.

-¿Me pgegunto que le habga hecho Gon a Hegmione?- musito Fleur mirando a Ginny.

-No creo que haya hecho nada- respondió Ginny, y ante las miradas asombradas de las dos añadió- mi hermano metió la pata a base de bien el año pasado, no creo que vuelva a arriesgarse.

-Pues ya están tagdando mucho- dijo Fleur, y sonrio enigmaticamente- no me estgañagia que alguien tomase cagtas en el asunto si siguen así.

Ginny meneo la cabeza pensando en el follón que se podría provocar si alguien intentase intervenir en la difícil relación que su hermano tenia con su mejor amiga.

-Ginny- llamo Titaroci- no te vas a escapar- ladeo la cabeza- eres una Weasley, así que tendrás un plan preparado para Harry.

_Que demonios _pensó Ginny _un poco de ayuda extra no me vendría mal._

-Bueno- suspiro- ya que os empeñáis...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esto no es bueno_ fue lo primero que pensó Ron al ver a la profesora MacGonahall en la entrada de la cocina.

-Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter- dijo la profesora MacGonahall desde el quicio de la puerta pregunto- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ehhh…. Si profesora, por favor pasé- dijo Harry apartándose a un lado.

La profesora MacGonahall entro en la cocina y lanzo una rápida mirada a las varitas que Hermione y Ron tenía en las manos, sacudió brevemente la cabeza en una señal aprobatoria y se acerco a una de las sillas.

-Buenos días directora MacGonahall- exclamo Dobby- ¿Le apetece algo de comer, o tal vez una bebida?.

-Un baso de zumo de calabaza, si eres tan amable Dobby- respondió la aludida.

-Por favor Directora MacGonahall siéntese- dijo Harry moviendo otra de las sillas junto enfrente de ella, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a sus lados.

-Gracias Dobby- dijo la maestra al elfo domestico una vez que este le trajo un baso con la bebida que había pedido- me alegra ver que estas con Harry en este día tan especial.- termino con una sonrisa.

-Directora- dijo Ron _Mejor acabar con esto ya._ Pensó- ¿Por qué ha venido¿Hay algún problema con la Orden¿O con Hogwarts?.

-Ninguno señor Weasley – respondió la profesora- no, al menos, de momento. Estoy aquí para hablar con el señor Potter…. y para traerle un regalo de cumpleaños- espero unos segundo- señor Potter- dijo volviéndose hacia Harry- en primer lugar mi felicitación por su cumpleaños. Como sabrá es usted mayor de edad y por consiguiente es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones- movió una mano señalando la casa en la que se encontraban- y estoy segura de que su primera decisión será abandonar esta casa lo antes posible…

-¿No ira a pedirme que me quede más tiempo aquí, verdad?- interrumpió ansioso Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Potter- respondió la profesora- el profesor Dumbledore me dejo bien claro que la magia que le protegía de Voldemort en este lugar se desvanecería en el momento en el que usted cumpliese diecisiete años- su expresión pareció agriarse durante unos segundo- y no es precisamente este el lugar donde yo le hubiese dejado para que pasase su vida, pero nuevamente, el profesor Dumbledore se mostró firme en su decisión. Pese a que estos muggles son el peor ejemplo de personas que haya visto jamás, como le hice notar en su momento al Director.

Harry suspiro tranquilizado, o al menos eso pensó Ron. _Demonios, realmente creyó que tendría que quedarse en esta maldita casa mas tiempo. No seria justo pedirle eso._

-Señor Potter- dijo MacGonahall con su típica voz de maestra, seca y exigente- ¿Podríamos retomar la conversación que tuvimos el curso pasado en el despacho del director después del fallecimiento del profesor Dumbledore?.

-No- respondió Harry con un tono de voz endurecido- como le dije entonces, directora, el profesor Dumbledore me dio unas instrucciones muy claras al respecto, y pienso seguirlas.

Ron frunció el entrecejo al ver que una de las comisuras de los labios se le curvaba hacia arriba a la profesora. _Sabe algo_ pensó, pero enseguida se vio interrumpido.

-Bueno, sigue siendo usted tan cabezota como siempre - respondió la profesora- estoy segura de que ya entrara en razón.- tomo un sorbo de zumo de calabaza- ¿Puedo preguntarle cuales son sus planes hasta el 1 de septiembre?- movió una mano ante la mirada de Harry- se que mañana se presentara a las pruebas de Aparición, y que después permanecerá en casa de los Weasley, al menos hasta la boda- enumero con tranquilidad- ¿Podría convencerle para que permaneciese con ellos hasta el final del verano?.

Harry miro al suelo y meneo la cabeza. _Maldita sea _pensó Ron _no esta acostumbrado a que le pidan amablemente hacer algo._

-No- musito Harry- hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer- levanto al cabeza y se enfrento a la mirada de la profesora MacGonahall- quiero ir al valle de Godric a…- no pudo terminar.

-Entiendo- respondió la profesora al ver que Harry no podía continuar- y lo comprendo- miro a Ron y a Hermione- deberá entonces hablar con el señor Lupin- el comentario sorprendió a Harry- él sabrá llevarle hasta allí, y podrá mostrarle…..- se detuvo un momento, Harry asintió. La voz de la profesora sonó mas preocupada- y, solo como un consejo, Harry, afrontaras un momento muy difícil, y sería preferible que aquellos que le quieren estén a su lado.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se quedo pensando. Ron tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la profesora no estaba hablando ni de él ni de Hermione. _Ginny, se refiere a Ginny_. Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia la vieja maestra al darse cuenta de que ella había presentado el tema a Harry de una forma mas sutil, en comparación con lo que le tenia pensado hacer.

-Sin embargo- la voz de la profesora volvió a retomar su tono de enseñanza- una vez haya terminado en el valle de Godric ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

Harry pareció pensar en la respuesta. _Vaya¿Esta intentando hacerla creer que no tienen ningún plan?._ Se pregunto Ron. Finalmente Harry se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza como denegando tener ninguno.

-Entiendo- dijo la profesora, aunque tanto su tono de voz como la expresión de su rostro expresaban la convicción de que sabia que Harry le ocultaba algo- ¿me dejaría sugerirle, señor Potter, que, si no desea permanecer con los Weasley, Grimauld sería un buen lugar para pasar el resto de las vacaciones?

Como si hubiese sentido un látigo golpearle en su espalda, Ron noto como Harry se tensaba a su lado. Se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que no entraba en los planes de Harry el pasar por la casa de su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black. _Y quien le puede reprochar algo así _pensó inmediatamente Ron _Esa maldita casa le recordara, cada segundo que pase, a Sirius. Y Harry tiene mucho en lo que pensar como para dedicarse a dar vueltas en la cabeza sobre su padrino._

-Antes de que me responda de forma negativamente- continuo la profesora MacGonahall- déjeme especificarle las razones que me llevan a preguntárselo- alzo una mano y comenzó a enumerarlas- en primer lugar se ha rehecho el hechizo de _Fidelus _que protegía la casa, el profesor Flitwich se encargo de eso. En segundo lugar la Orden abandono la casa, como medida de seguridad, y se ha replegado a un nuevo Cuartel General. No creo necesaria decirle la localización- interrumpió cuando vio que Harry se disponía a preguntar- al menos, no por ahora. Pero, y esta es la tercera razón, hay una red floo, no conocida por el Ministerio, establecida entre Grimauld y el nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden, para que, en el improbable caso de que se produzca un ataque, tenga una vía de escape... solo ha de entrar en alguna de las chimeneas de Grimauld con un poco de polvo floo, y decir "Cuartel General", y estará a salvo.

Harry pareció pensar sobre las razones que le había dado la profesora. Y Ron tomo el silencio como una buena señal. _Al menos esta pensando en serio sobre esa posibilidad._ Sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él, se giro y le miro a los ojos. Tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, Harry miro a Hermione que también asintió. Con un suspiro volvió a mirar a la profesora.

-No puedo garantizarle nada- dijo Harry- pero casi seguro que pasare por Grimauld. El tiempo que pase allí es cosa mía.- Termino con voz desafiante.

La vieja maestra la miro con expresión pensativa durante unos segundos, y a Ron le pareció, durante ese intervalo de tiempo, que MacGonahall iva a ordenar a Harry quedarse en Grimauld. _No, eso no, si tratan de imponérselo a Harry entonces si que no ira._

-Bueno, menos es nada- musito la maestra- Señor Potter- continuo en un tono de voz mas alto- quiero que entienda esto, ni la Orden ni el Ministerio pueden disponer muchos recursos a su protección- movió una mano como si abarcase toda la cocina- cuanto mas facilite usted la labor de protección que tenemos que realizar mas medios podremos disponer para detener los ataques de los seguidores de Voldemort.

-Nadie les pide que me protejan- respondió resentido Harry- ni a la Orden ni al Ministerio.

-Señor Potter- contesto envarada y con un deje de enfado en su voz la profesora- no crea ni por un segundo que el profesor Dumbledore no expuso la profecía a otros miembros de la Orden- su voz se endureció- ni que ningún cargo del Ministerio tiene conocimiento de su contenido.

La revelación pareció sorprender a Harry. Hermione estaba pálida ante las noticias de la Profesora. Pero Ron, anonadado ante esas palabras, sintió que la cólera que tenia en su interior estallaba de forma incontrolada.

-¿Esta usted diciendo que otros miembros de la Orden conocen el contenido de la Profecía?- pregunto con voz furiosa Ron- ¿Qué hay personal del Ministerio que, conociendo el contenido de la profecía, no movieron un dedo mientras esa maldita vaca de Umbridge campaba a sus anchas por Hogwarts?

-Ron...- siseo enfadada Hermione.

-Por supuesto que otros miembros de la Orden conocen el contenido de la Profecía- respondió la vieja maestra mas calmada- en cuanto al Ministerio- se encogió de hombros- es muy probable que aquellos que conocían el contenido de la Profecía, todos los cuales debieron ser Inefables, se moviesen para provocar la caída de Fudge al comprender que el Ministerio no tomaba en serio las advertencias sobre el regreso de Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben.

-Pero... –musito Harry en estado de shock.

-Señor Potter- corto exasperada la profesora MacGonahall- la rápida caída de Fudge y su sustitución no puede entenderse sin algún elemento interno que presionase de forma silenciosa. Y, hasta donde llegan mis informes, los Infalibles fueron contrarios a la política de silencio de Fudge desde el primer momento- levanto una mano para acallar las protestas de Harry- los Infalibles y los Aurores son los dos únicos cuerpos del ministerio donde Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben no pudo reclutar muchos seguidores, eso les dio una cierta notoriedad y prestigio que han mantenido. De hecho recuerde que el Ministro actual es un antiguo auror. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema- indico con un dedo- necesitara protección señor Potter- señalo a Ron y a Hermione- usted tiene a sus amigos a su lado, pero eso no le protegerá en el caso de que los mortifagos lancen un ataque decidido contra usted- pareció pensar antes de añadir- lo mas que sus amigos pueden hacer es morir para darle algo de tiempo.

-¿Y eso que importa?- exclamo Ron que sintió que no podía callarse por mas tiempo- Profesora, si conoce el contenido de la Profecía se abra dado cuenta de que ni usted- la señalo con el dedo- ni yo- se apunto al pecho- ni siquiera Hermione- dijo volviéndose hacia sus amigos y con un deje de amargura en la voz- ni ningún otro mago o bruja sobre el planeta importa- tomo aire sintiendo que controlaba poco a poco su rabia, casi susurro- al final lo único que importa es que Harry deberá medirse contra Voldemort, y lo mas que podemos hacer nosotros es facilitarle el camino lo mas que podamos.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio en la cocina. La profesora MacGonahall miraba a Harry, como si la diatriba que acababa de soltar Ron hubiese estado dirigida a él. Ron respiraba de forma agitada mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Hermione parecía al borde las lágrimas y mantenía la compostura, mientras sus ojos se centraban en Ron. Harry miraba al suelo, no queriendo enfrentarse a las miradas ni de Ron ni de MacGonahall.

-Señor Potter- dijo la vieja maestra en un tono voz mas preocupado- el señor Weasley tiene razón- confirmo para sorpresa de Ron- debe entender que la Orden y el Ministerio, cada uno por su lado, intentan salvaguardar al mundo mágico. Es cierto que las filas de Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben se están incrementando, pero la Orden también se ha reforzado- Harry levanto la cabeza asombrado, y la profesora le sonrío tristemente y asintió- la muerte de Albus ha desatado una corriente de conciencia entre muchos que antes se mantenían neutrales u ocultos, intentando sobrellevar la guerra, y que ahora se han unido a nuestras filas- alzo una mano para hacer hincapié en lo que decía- conscientes mas que nunca de que el mundo en el que han vivido se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla.- guardo silencio unos segundos, dejando que la noticia calase en Harry- No solo es tu destino el que esta en tus manos Harry, es el destino de muchísima gente. Si te alejas de nosotros, si no nos dejas ayudarte, sufriremos muchísimo mas.- nuevamente la mano alzada le sirvió para acallar las protestas de Harry y reasumió su tono de voz de maestra- Se que no me informara de sus planes, señor Potter, en eso, bien sabe dios, que es usted tan cabezota como sus padres- bufo de enfado- pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda mantenernos al corriente de su localización para que podamos ayudarle en caso de necesidad.

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere- dijo Harry tras unos segundo- y no pienso lanzarme de forma alocada en busca de Voldemort- indico a la profesora que se encogió ante el nombre pronunciado- la mantendré informada de mi paradero por medio de Hedwing. Y seguramente pasare un largo tiempo en Grimauld, aunque no le informare de cuales fueron las ordenes de Dumbledore... todavía.

La vieja maestra pareció satisfecha, a juicio de Ron, con las palabras de Harry. Incluso esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Si realmente sigue ese curso de acción- levanto de nuevo la mano para frenar la expresión de disgusto y sorpresa de Harry- entonces nos facilitara muchísimo las cosas.- pareció pensar durante unos segundos- No negare, señor Potter, que los seguidores de Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben han lanzado varios ataques, acompañados de Dementores, algunos gigantes e inferni. La mayor parte de ellos se han podido rechazar, no sin perdidas- señalo- o sin heridas- musito- pero ellos también las han sufrido. Sin embargo algunos de los ataques si han causado realmente daño- miro a Harry a los ojos- aquellos en los participo el Señor Oscuro en persona.

Harry pareció pensar de nuevo en las palabras que la profesor MacGonahall había pronunciado.

-¿Hay noticias de Draco Malfoy o de Snape?- restallo de repente, y ante la mirada atónita de MacGonahall negó con la cabeza- No voy a salir detrás de ellos, se lo aseguro, pero me gustaría saber si se sabe algo sobre ambos.

-No hay noticias de ningún tipo- respondió lentamente la directora- los Aurores han registrado todas las mansiones de la familia Malfoy, han encontrado multitud de objetos relacionados con las Artes Oscuras- suspiro- pero ninguna indicación de donde podrían encontrarse ni Draco, ni Snape, ni Narcisa.

Harry asintió ausentemente. Ron le miro y después miro a la directora MacGonahall. Sintió una oleada de rabia y otra de tranquilidad. La primera al recordar el papel que el antiguo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts había jugado en la muerte del anterior director. La segunda fruto de la tranquilidad que le daba saber que Harry no intentaría salir corriendo detrás de Snape, aunque Ron sabía que Harry ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

-Bueno señor Potter- interrumpió el silencio la profesora- como ya le dije antes, felicidades por su cumpleaños- y sacando un pequeño paquete del bolso se lo tendió a Harry- deseo que acepte este regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry acepto el paquete de buena gana y tras abrirlo cuidadosamente extrajo una Snich dorada.

-Esa señor Potter- señalo la vieja maestra- es la Snich que concedió la victoria en el último partido a Gryffindor, y la Copa de Quiditch, el año final de sus padres en el Colegio- y con una sonrisa añadió- su padre se la regalo a su madre. Por azares del destino acabo en mi poder. Espero que le guste.

Harry miraba la Snich en la palma de su mano, esta desplegó dos alas y comenzó a zumbar y volar a su alrededor. Miro a la profesora y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, directora MacGonahall.- musito

La anciana bruja asintió. Se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. A Ron le pareció que los ojos de la profesora se habían empañado. Finalmente se despidito de los tres amigos y de el elfo domestico, y salió de la casa. Ron la miro mientras la vieja profesora se alejaba de la casa, parecía mas mayor, como si las responsabilidades que había asumido en los últimos meses reposasen en sus hombros. A Ron le recordó su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando Umbridge y otros miembros del ministerio habían golpeado accidentalmente a la profesora con varios hechizos.

Mientras Hermione y Dobby ayudaban a Harry a abrir el resto de los regalos, Ron se apoyo en una de las paredes y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que se había hablado en la cocina. Ron se fijo en Hermione mientras esta leía un libro que Remus Lupin le había regalado a Harry. _Harry tiene que enfrentarse a Voldemort. No importa el precio que tengamos que pagar, pero debemos conseguir reunir y destruir los Horcruxes, y después acompañar a Harry hasta el Señor Oscuro. Pero ¿Podría, yo, soportar todas las perdidas?_.

Ron suspiro y sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de él. Sabía que había perdidas que no podría soportar, con las que no podría vivir. Y supo que, no importaba el precio, protegería a Harry y Hermione... los protegería con su propia vida si era necesario.


	8. Capitulo 8 Examenes, herencias y recibim

**Capitulo Octavo**

**Exámenes, herencias y recibimientos**

Hermione, Harry y Ron habían dedicado, por iniciativa de Hermione, toda la tarde del día 31 a recoger sus cosas y a preparar sus baúles, tras marcharse Dobby de regreso a Hogwarts. Por la noche se habían vuelto a reunir en la cocina y habían disfrutado de una alegre cena, con multitud de pasteles y cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron había utilizado todo el surtido para fiestas y cumpleaños de los Gemelos, y después Harry y él habían disfrutado de un par de partidas de ajedrez y Ron le había enseñado a Harry como utilizar el campo de quiditch en miniatura usando, para sorpresa de Hermione, el libro que ella le había regalado a Harry.

Hermione se había dedicado a ojear el libro que el profesor Lupin le había regalado a Harry (_Maldiciones imperdonables en la Historia_) mientras observaba a los dos muchachos disfrutar de los regalos. Cuando vio que Ron bostezaba por tercera vez, y que a Harry se le cerraban los ojos, regaño a los muchachos y les obligo a marcharse a la cama para descansar, eran casi las nueve de la noche. Les recordó que al día siguiente tenían el examen de aparición y ninguno de los dos protestó.

Cuando se quedo sola limpio la cocina, retiro los adornos y doblo con mucho cuidado la bandera de Gryffindor. Estaba segura que a Harry le gustaría guardarla. Termino de recoger todas las cosas casi a las diez y media de la noche y se sirvió una taza de te caliente, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el largo día.

Finalmente se subió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con las primeras luces del día. Rompió su rutina habitual al guardar su ropa de noche en el baúl, y sacar de el la ropa del día y una bata larga de color azul (que comenzó a usar después del encuentro en el pasillo con Ron del primer día). Se ducho y arreglo, después levito su baúl y el resto de sus cosas fuera de la habitación. Al pasar al lado de la habitación de Harry se fijo que la puerta estaba abierta y que ambos chicos estaban guardando, apresuradamente y sin ningún orden, las ropas que había en la habitación.

Meneando la cabeza ante la desidia de los dos muchachos y con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, descendió las escaleras y dejo el baúl al lado de la puerta de entrada. Entro en el salón, y tras comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a ojear una de las revistas de jardines que la tía de Harry tenia.

Las voces de los dos chicos, mezcladas con sus rápidos pasos y algún que otro ruido de choque, le impidieron concentrarse. Cuando escucho el sonido de un pisotón y como Harry se empezaba disculpa, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse por lo bajo.

Quince minutos después los chicos estaban abajo, Ron aun estaba metiéndose la camiseta en el interior de sus pantalones, resoplando y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de bajar la maleta por las escaleras. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no la había hecho levitar, pero olvido rápidamente la pregunta al fijarse que la camiseta de Ron le quedaba bastante justa… _Aunque no del todo mal_ pensó mientras esbozaba otra sonrisa.

-Bueno- dijo mientras se levantaba dejando la revista en su sitio- ¿Estáis preparados para marcharnos?

-Si- respondió Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Y ya iva siendo maldita la hora- recalco Ron con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza mirando por encima del hombro hacia la escalera y la alacena.

-Esa boca Ron- reprendió Hermione, aunque en le fondo estaba de acuerdo con él.- Bueno, son casi las ocho y el examen empieza a las diez, si os parece bien podemos desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante, después Tonks os deja en el Ministerio, y las dos volveremos para hacer algunas compras.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Ron dejo de mirar la alacena y miro a Hermione, después miro a Harry y finalmente asintió. Hermione pensó que, durante unos segundo, los ojos de Ron se habían vuelto a llenar con el mismo sentimiento que le vio el día que Ron abrió la alacena. El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo volver la cabeza, Ron tenía ya la varita en su mano. Harry avanzaba hacía la puerta. Hermione saco la suya, y se dispuso delante de Ron, que inmediatamente bufo de descontento.

-Tonks- exclamo Harry al abrir la puerta y ver a la bruja.

Esta asintió con la cabeza, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Paso dentro con rapidez y saludo a Ron y a Hermione. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta Tonks se volvió de forma que pudiese mirar a los tres. A Hermione no le gusto nada la expresión en la cara de la Auror.

-Harry- comenzó- ayer por la noche… - suspiro ante los ojos abiertos de Harry- hubo un ataque ayer por la noche….

Hermione sintió que se mareaba. Harry murmuro un quedo _"¿Ginny?,"_ mientras Tonks negaba con la cabeza.

-No- negó con rapidez- los Weasley están todos perfectamente.- ante la mirada preocupada de Harry continuo en un susurro- Fueron los Creevey….

Hermione sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido. Se sintió débil, durante un momento recordó a Colin, el alegre muchacho que había entrado en Gryffindor en segundo, acompañado de su cámara fotográfica…. Sintió que se mareaba, que caería al suelo.

Unas manos la agarraron de los hombros por la espalda y la mantuvieron de pie. _Ron _pensó. Recostó su espalda contra Ron y sintió que recuperaba poco a poco el control. La expresión de la cara de Harry de autentica furia la asusto, Tonks seguía hablando.

-… nebrosa, cuando llegamos la cosa estaba en ebullición, parte de la casa estaba derruida. Colin estaba aun luchando, pero sufrió múltiples heridas. Todavía esta inconsciente en San Mugo...

-¿Y su hermano?- pregunto Harry con una voz ronca. _No Harry, no _pensó Hermione- ¿Qué ha pasado con su hermano y sus padres?.

La mirada de desolación de Tonks le dijo todo a Hermione. Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas y se giro enterrando la cara en el pecho de Ron. Este la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Su padre era lechero- murmuro Ron- no podía protegerles... su madre... Colin nunca hablo de su madre...

Los cuatro guardaron un incomodo silencio, roto solo por los ahogados sollozos de Hermione y por la pesada y agitada respiración de Harry. Hermione noto que Ron se ponía tenso, dejo de acariciarle el pelo.

-Harry- exclamo el pelirrojo- Harry- repitió en un tono mas suave- Ahora no Harry.

Hermione se volvió y miro a Harry. Este apretaba los puños y, por la postura de su cuerpo, parecía a punto de empezar a destrozar cosas. Sin embargo su cara estaba vuelta hacia Ron, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

Hermione miro al rostro de Ron, este tenia una expresión sombría pero su mirada revelaba preocupación y rabia. Ron asintió a Harry, y entonces sintió la mirada de Hermione y se volvió hacia ella, le dedico una tímida y dolorosa sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

Hermione asintió y bajo la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara. Se alejo de Ron, pensó en darle las gracias _Ha estado otra vez ahí. Siempre esta ahí._ Sin embargo sus pensamientos se desviaron y sintió un momento de pánico.

-Tonks- musito mirando a la bruja- ¿Mis padres...?

-En la Madriguera- respondió con rapidez la auror- en cuanto se produjo el ataque Molly se apareció en casa de tus padres y los llevo a la Madriguera. Podrás verlos cuando lleguemos. Y no creo que Molly les deje irse hasta que se dispongan medidas de seguridad que ella considere suficientes.- finalizo con una triste sonrisa.

_La Madriguera es un lugar seguro_ pensó Hermione _esta llena de magos, y Molly tiene ese reloj suyo que le avisa de la situación de todos los miembros de la familia. Además los Weasley tendrán multitud de salvaguardas mágicas._

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry con voz ronca- será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- señalo los dos baúles y la maleta de Ron- ¿Cómo podemos llevarlas?

-El ministerio nos ha proporcionado un coche de transporte y un coche de guardia- indico Tonks.

-Habíamos pensado desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante- dijo Harry con voz queda- y después ir al Ministerio. Cuando acabemos los exámenes podremos marcharnos a la Madriguera...

-Tendréis que esperar un poco mas- interrumpió Tonks- Harry debe pasarse por Gringotts para firmar algunos papeles- señalo, y ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry indico- la aceptación y los balances de las herencias de tus padres y de Sirius Black.- y añadió en un tono mas bajo- Dumbledore se encargo de todo eso en su momento, pero ahora...

Harry se quedo pensando durante unos segundos, finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Los tres amigos recogieron sus baúles y la maleta de Ron y salieron a la calle. Dos coches negros les esperaban justo en la acera, y cuatro magos estaban fuera vestidos con trajes azules y con gafas de sol puestas.

Mientras Ron ayudaba a los magos a cargar los baúles y la maleta en uno de los coches (_Los llevaran directamente a la Madriguera una vez lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante_ les comento Tonks) Hermione se fijo en Harry que miraba la casa que acababan de abandonar. Se acerco y observo que la expresión de la cara de Harry era una mezcla de alivio, tristeza, melancolía...

-Harry- pregunto mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo.

-Es extraño- dijo Harry sin mirar a Hermione- no guardo buenos recuerdos de esta casa, ni de mis familiares. No es un lugar que pueda llamar hogar.- se detuvo durante unos segundos- Y sin embargo pienso que dejo atrás algo... algo que dejo aquí y que nunca mas volveré a tener.

-¿Estas bien compañero?-pregunto Ron apareciendo detrás de Hermione con un tono de voz visiblemente preocupado.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia los dos y Hermione sintió una punzada de alivio al ver que Harry esbozaba una sonrisa a ambos y meneaba la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- respondió Harry- venga vámonos.

Se subieron a uno de los coches con Tonks y dos de los magos. El viaje hasta el Caldero Chorreante fue bastante rápido, y Hermione volvió a sorprenderse al ver como los coches se desplazaban entre el trafico, deslizándose por lugares que parecía imposible y moviéndose por callejones.

Finalmente llegaron al Caldero y los dos magos y Tonks los escoltaron hasta la puerta del establecimiento. Una vez dentro los magos se marcharon dejando a la auror y los tres amigos en el interior del desierto bar.

-Buenas Tom- saludo Tonks.

El propietario del Caldero les lanzo una de sus sonrisas desdentadas mientras los cuatro hacían su pedido para el desayuno. A los pocos minutos, sentados en torno a una de las mesas, se dispusieron a disfrutar del desayuno. Ninguno hablo mientras comían, Hermione se dio cuenta que tanto Ron como Harry estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Con un suspiro, mientras tanteaba con su tenedor los huevos revueltos, comenzó a pensar en el pobre Colin. El muchacho había sido un poco cargante en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo siempre había sido un buen chico, muy alegre. Hermione recordaba la cámara de fotos que llevaba siempre a todas partes, fotografiando todas las cosas sorprendentes que veía.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró que Ron le miraba con ojos preocupados, le sonrió tímidamente recordando como antes la había sostenido. Ron esbozo una sonrisa de respuesta y volvió sus ojos hacia el plato de comida, que permanecía casi entera.

Harry y Ron se levantaron y se despidieron de las dos chicas quedando con ellas a las dos para comer en el propio Caldero. Se dirigieron a la chimenea del Caldero y usaron la red floo para ir al Ministerio.

-Bueno- dijo Tonks- ¿Qué te apetece hacer Hermione?

-Tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas para Hogwarts este año- respondió Hermione pensando en los venenos que Harry había localizado en su estudio- y me gustaría pasarme por la librería.

-Pues venga vamos- dijo más risueña Tonks.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida hacia el callejón Diagory las dos comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se limpio los pantalones con las manos mientras maldecía por lo bajo lo sucio que estaban las chimeneas del Ministerio. Harry a su lado parecía totalmente concentrado en limpiar sus ropas de la ceniza que se les había pegado en su viaje, su cara parecía una mascara sin vida.

_Genial_ pensó Ron _espero que Harry no se cierre como un ostra._

-Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo¿vale?- propuso Ron con un tono alegre.

-¿Qué?- repuso Harry con cara sorprendida, miro a su alrededor en el gran hall en el que se encontraban- ¿Hay una cafetería?

-Por supuesto- dijo Ron mientras le indicaba la dirección y comenzaban a andar en esa dirección- bueno, eso espero, la última vez que vine fue cuando tenia diez años- señalo un cartel que indicaba la cafetería a un lado- mi madre tenia que irse a una reunión o algo así y mi hermana y yo nos vinimos aquí a comer con nuestro padre.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras y se acercaban al bar. Ron pensó que entre los recuerdos que el Ministerio generaba en Harry sobre la muerte de su padrino y las noticias que Tonks les había dado sobre los Creevey, Harry no estaría muy comunicativo.

_Yo tampoco lo estaría la verdad _pensó, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que él estaría maldiciendo y rompiendo cosas, dejando que su furia gobernase sus actos.

Hermione había sufrido un duro golpe, había tenido que abrazarla y recordaba perfectamente sus conflictivas emociones cuando ella había enterrado su cara en su pecho para llorar. No es que tuviesen, ninguno de ellos, mucho contacto con Colin. Pero era un compañero de Gryffindor y solo un año más pequeño que ellos.

_Esa es la cuestión _suspiro Ron _es el primero de nuestra edad, el primer conocido de nuestra generación que cae. Por eso nos afecta tanto._ Gruño por lo bajo _Y era un nacido de muggles, como Hermione. Ahora se lo que debió sentir Harry cuando vio morir a Cedrid._

Harry miró a Ron, y este comprendió que su último gruñido había atraído la atención de su amigo. Pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y le tendió una a Harry, este la cogió y le señalo con la cabeza una mesa que estaba apartada de las demás.

Cuando se hubieron sentados, y tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio Ron se decidió a plantear el tema.

-Mal tema el de Colin- dijo con voz ronca.

-Si- respondió Harry en voz también ronca- y las cosas solo pueden empeorar.

Ron miro a los ojos a Harry y comprendió que su amigo estaba realmente furioso, furioso y le pareció que también estaba asustado.

-¿Pensaste que era Ginny?- murmuro Ron.

-No solo ella- respondió Harry desviando la mirada a su alrededor- también pensé en tu familia- y tras unos segundos musito- y en los padres de Hermione.

Ron se quedo mirando a Harry. No le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación pero la afrontaría de todas formas.

-Harry no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos- dijo Ron con mas convicción de la que realmente sentía- Los padres de Hermione y los míos han mantenido bastante contacto- al ver que Harry alzaba una ceja inquisitiva continuo- desde el segundo año, cuando Hermione quedo petrificada, mama y papa mantuvieron visitas y lechuzas asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y calmándolos. –no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre- Después de eso, bueno, ya sabes como es mi padre con las cosas de los muggle, y el padre de Hermione esta realmente asombrado con el mundo mágico y quiere aprender todo lo que pueda- encogió los hombros- así que han estado quedando juntos para cenar y hablar.- miro hacia la mesa- Estoy seguro que si fuese a pasarles algo mis padres acudirían a ayudarles. Además asistirán a la boda de Bill y Fleur, y ya oíste a Tonks… no saldrán de la Madriguera hasta que mi madre decida que las defensas que les pongan sean suficientes- se rió por lo bajo- así que no saldrán de la Madriguera en mucho tiempo.

La cara de Harry parecía mas relajada y tranquila tras el largo monologo de Ron. Sin embargo esté no podía evitar sentir una punzada de intranquilidad. Lo que le había dicho a Harry era lo que él mismo se repetía cada día, y que apenas servia para calmar sus nervios.

-Con todo y con eso- dijo Harry- no me parece correcto- Ron frunció el entrecejo, Harry pareció un poco mas nerviosos- ninguna defensa es perfecta Ron y tu lo sabes. Dioses- pareció pensativo durante unos segundos- fíjate en mis padres.

-Olvídalo Harry- dijo Ron con un movimiento de mano- estarán bien protegidos.

-¿Cómo los padres de Colin?- respondió a bocajarro Harry

-Eso es diferente- exclamo Ron. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los miraba- Harry, ellos no estaban preparados, no tenían defensas mágicas y…

-Colin y su hermano eran magos Ron- siseo Harry adelantándose hacia la mesa y casi tirando su cerveza de mantequilla- y tenían una buena preparación en duelos y maldiciones. Los padres de Hermione estarán solos, tendrán salvaguardas mágicas pero ningún mago o bruja para apoyarles hasta que lleguen tus padres o alguien de la Orden, y eso podría llevar algo de tiempo… el suficiente para que cualquiera de esos bastardos cumpla su objetivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?- pregunto Ron. Aunque sospechaba cual seria la respuesta.

-Lo que intento decir- dijo Harry suspirando- es que creo que Hermione debería quedarse en casa con sus padres. Ella es una bruja muy buena y podría proteger….

-No- cortó Ron, y sintió como sus mandíbulas se tensaban.- No nos vas a dejar atrás.

-No se trata de dejaros atrás Ron- dijo Harry- se trata de que Hermione tiene que proteger a sus padres, tu puedes venir conmigo sin problemas, tu familia puede protegerse. Maldita sea Ron, entiéndelo.

-Sus padres estarán protegidos- aseguro Ron- Y fin de la discusión.

-Maldita sea Ron, no seas cabezota- respondió enfadado Harry- sus padres estarán en peligro, ella _tiene_ que estar con ellos para protegerlos. Me preocupo por ella.

-Y yo me preocupo por ella tanto o más de lo que tú te preocupas por Ginny- restallo Ron sin pensar. _Ya esta_ pensó Ron al ver la cara de asombro de Harry _esta dicho, lo sabe y punto, pero es hora de que aprecie toda la verdad_- La necesitamos Harry- golpeo con un dedo en la mesa para dar mas firmeza a sus palabras- ella es la bruja mas inteligente que jamás haya visto Hogwarts y, maldita sea, nos enfrentamos a algo que ni tu ni yo tenemos ni maldita idea de lo que es- observo la mirada asombrada de Harry mientras continuaba- los Horcruxes son algo que no hemos estudiado y que hasta el año pasado no sabíamos ni siquiera que existiesen , cuando los encontremos ¿Podremos cogerlos con la mano o tendremos que usar hechizos¿Podremos llevarlos en una bolsa o tendremos que hechizar alguna caja¿Cómo demonios vamos a destruirlos cuando Dumbledore no te contó como lo hizo?

-Pero Ron …- comenzó Harry

-Ella puede encontrar las respuestas- continuo Ron haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de Harry- ni tu ni yo, Harry, ella puede hacerlo y lo hará- Ron hizo una pausa mirando a Harry a los ojos, en ellos vio comprensión y… algo que creyó entender como asombro- La necesitamos Harry y punto, no podemos dejarla atrás.

Durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio. _Buena señal _pensó Ron _eso significa que esta pensando seriamente en lo que le he dicho_. Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento y lanzo una mirada preocupada a Ron.

-Será muy peligroso Ron- murmuro- más peligroso que venir al Ministerio en nuestro quinto año.

Ron bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, comprobar como sus mayores temores se reflejaban en la voz de Harry no era algo fácil de asumir. Sintió como sus ojos ardían y comenzó a abrir y cerrar las manos de forma automática.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- susurro mientras mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos- si Voldemort descubre lo que estamos haciendo ira detrás nuestro- suspiro- detrás nuestro y detrás de nuestras familias. Será el peor momento de todos Harry- tomo una larga bocanada de aire- Harry, no soy tan valiente como tu, ni inteligente como Hermione, pero no permitiré que nada le pase a ella… o a ti- levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry a los ojos, interrumpió la respuesta de Harry- _nada_. ¿Entiendes.

-Ron, no…- comenzó Harry

-_NADA- _interrumpió Ron, el silencio se extendió entre los dos- Y no se te ocurra intentar dejarme atrás Harry- su voz le sonaba extrañamente gélida- porque me necesitas, y lo sabes. Nos necesitas a los dos y no puedes dejarnos atrás, necesitas a Hermione para encontrar las soluciones a las preguntas que tenemos- una sonrisa socarrona se le dibujo en la cara- y me necesitas a mí para que Hermione no se ponga en modo mandón todo el rato.

Harry soltó un resoplido por lo bajo, y Ron pudo comprobar que estaba luchando para no sonreír.

-Prométeme una cosa Harry- continuo Ron con mas seriedad- prométeme que si la situación se vuelve incontrolada, si nos enfrentamos a algo que nos supere y que no podemos manejar… - se detuvo durante un momento- si eso se diese, prométeme que cojeras a Hermione y escaparas de lo que sea lo mas rápidamente posible…- volvió a fijar los ojos en Harry pese a que sentía como si le ardiesen, al sofocar las lagrimas que se estaban formando en ellos - y que no miraras atrás.

Harry no respondió. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando la mesa y tomando cada rato un trago de las cervezas de mantequilla. Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Ron. Este permaneció en silencio también, tras haber dicho todo lo que tenia que decir y controlando las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Tras un buen rato, ambos abandonaron la cafetería y regresaron en silencio al gran hall de entrada del ministerio. Registraron sus varitas en el mostrador de Seguridad, donde Ron se dio cuenta de las miradas que otros magos y brujas le lanzaban a Harry, y desde allí tuvieron que tomar uno de los ascensores para bajar varias plantas hasta el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

En el Departamento llegaron los primeros a una sala de paredes color azul claro donde un mago muy mayor les tomo los nombres y les indico que esperasen. Durante los siguientes minutos otros chicos y chicas de la edad de Ron (y algunos otros mayores, según indico Harry) entraron en la sala y dieron sus nombres al viejo.

Cuando había pasado casi media hora esperando en el lugar vieron entrar a alguien conocido en la sala.

-Neville- exclamo Harry y se acerco al muchacho que estaba hablando con el anciano mago y que ahora miraba a su alrededor. Ron le siguió.

-Harry- respondió Neville, algunas caras se volvieron hacía los muchachos- y Ron. ¿Cómo estáis¿Nerviosos también?- Ron se fijo que el muchacho había adelgazado un poco y había crecido algo durante el verano, pero se fijo que se retorcía las manos de nerviosismo.

-¿Nerviosos?- respondió Ron, se dio cuenta de que las noticias sobre Colin y su familia y la discusión que había mantenido con Harry en la cafetería le habían mantenido alejado de la idea del examen de aparición. Sintió que los nervios intentaban apoderarse de él, pero por primera vez en su vida pudo luchar contra ellos con facilidad- un poco si, la verdad, pero- se encogió de hombros- como ya tengo experiencia con la prueba del año pasado se que no es para tanto.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Harry asombrado mirando a Ron, una sonrisa enorme se le formo en la cara- casi no te reconozco Ron.

-Oh, cállate Harry- respondió Ron con una sonrisa- podemos pasarlo los tres- apunto con su mano a los tres muchachos.- no es tan difícil.

-¿En serio crees que puedo pasar?- pregunto con dudas en su voz el joven Longbotton.

-Hey, vamos, no puede ser peor que luchar contra mortifagos ¿No?- dijo Ron en un tono de voz seguro, esperaba que su seguridad le sirviese a Neville, el cual sonrió tímidamente.

-Hazle caso en todo- salto Harry con una media sonrisa que no le gusto nada a Ron- se le ha subido a la cabeza desde que le llego la carta de Hogwarts nombrándole Delegado.

-Cállate bocazas- respondió Ron en broma- lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi elección….

-Será por tu _alto_ porte ¿no?- continúo Harry.

-¿Delegado?- interrumpió Neville con una sonrisa- ¿Te han nombrado delegado? Felicidades, tus padres estarán muy contentos.

-Aun no se lo he dicho- repuso Ron- pero se lo diré en cuanto volvamos a casa.

-Hermione también estará contenta, seguro que muy efusiva también ¿No Ron?- añadió Neville con una media sonrisa en su cara, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ouch- salto Ron con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y alegre- ¿Neville tomándome el pelo? A dónde vamos a parar.

-Seguro que estaba más emocionada con tu nombramiento que con su nombramiento como Delegada- continúo Neville con más confianza al ver que Ron reaccionaba bien a su broma.

Ron sintió como se le enrojecían las orejas mientras Harry palmeaba el hombro de Neville y todos ellos se echaban a reír. Sintió que su embarazo se atenuaba al ver que Harry estaba de mejor humor y los tres se sentaron hablando de cómo habían pasado el verano. Neville fue el que mas hablo de los tres.

Les contó como le habían recibido su abuela y sus tíos cuando llego a casa ("…parecía mi cumpleaños, al parecer la profesora MacGonahall les había contado que había sido uno de los alumnos que había luchado contra los mortifagos, y todos ellos consideraban que había actuado como mis padres lo hubiesen hecho…")… como había mantenido contacto con alguno de los otros alumnos de Hogwarts Ernie, Dean, Luna (y Ron noto que Neville se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo al decir el nombre de la extraña chica de Ravenclaw) y otros… y por último les contó que sus tíos le habían indicado que debía presentarse al examen de aparición en cuanto cumpliese los diecisiete años…

-Por cierto Harry- añadió volviendo la mirada hacía Harry y un poco azorado- quise mandarte un regalo de cumpleaños, pero no se porque la lechuza no pareció encontrarte y me lo devolvió.

-No pasa nada Neville- respondió Harry. Aunque Ron vio que la noticia tomaba de sorpresa a Harry.

-Te lo daré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, no pensaba que fuese a verte hoy- dijo Neville.

En ese momento el viejo mago que les había tomado los nombres a todos entro en la habitación, se ajusto unas gafas y miro la lista que llevaba en su tablilla.

-Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley- exclamo en voz alta, los dos se levantaron y Neville murmuro un _"Suerte"_ por lo bajo- por favor síganme.

Los dos muchachos siguieron al anciano, entre las miradas y murmullos del resto de los presentes. Este les llevo por el pasillo, cruzando varias habitaciones donde magos y brujas se afanaban entorno a mesas llenas de mapas. Llegaron a una sala enorme con un gigantesco mapa de Gran Bretaña en la pared en el que brillaban líneas rojas, verdes y azules que parecían conectar diversas localidades.

-La red floo- dijo Ron al ver la sorprendida cara de Harry.

Atravesaron la habitación y llegaron a otra sala de proporciones gigantescas. Ron sospecho que la habrían agrandado ya que en su interior había varios edificios de hasta tres plantas, con calles de estilo muggle y semáforos de esos con lucecitas dentro. El mago se giro hacía ellos, comprobó de nuevo el listado y les indico un sitio donde tenían que esperar a su examinador.

Tras unos minutos otra figura entro en la sala. Era una bruja de unos cuarenta años de edad, vestida con una túnica azul oscuro, de pelo negro con canas y unas gafas de media luna, tenía una tablilla en la mano y estaba escribiendo furiosamente en ella. Al llegar a su altura, levanto la vista y consulto la tablilla de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

-Señor Potter y señor….- hizo una pausa para poder leer bien el nombre- Weasley. Mi nombre es Lydia Wonshper, seré su examinadora en el día de hoy- se giro hacia los edificios mientras hablaba- serán cuatro pruebas, la primera es una aparición directa en medio de esa calle- señalo un punto- la segunda será una aparición semi-directa a esa casa con el ventanal abierto- señalo una de las casas- la tercera será una aparición semi-directa a larga distancia al tejado de aquel edificio de allí- señalo uno de los edificios mas alejados- y la cuarta será una aparición indirecta en el tercer piso del edificio del otro extremo- señalo otro de los edificios.

-Cada prueba constara de cuatro apariciones- continuo de corrido la bruja- las dos primeras serán en solitario, ida y vuelta- hizo un gesto con la mano- un minuto de tiempo para la ida y otros dos minutos para la vuelta- levanto la mano con tres dedos- tres minutos en total. Las dos segundas serán apariciones con compañero- les señalo a los dos- dos minutos ida y otros tres vuelta, un total de cinco minutos. Como no hay preguntas podemos comenzar que no tengo todo el día.

Ron miro a Harry con la boca todavía abierta ante la parrafada que la examinadora les acababa de lanzar. La cara de Harry era una copia exacta de la suya.

_Genial_ pensó Ron suspirando y dando un paso al frente. _Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry trataba de no ponerse nervioso. Aunque le costaba bastante. Estar sentado en uno de los despachos privados de Gringotts y esperar a uno de los goblins estaba siendo peor que el examen de aparición que acababa de aprobar. Llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando, Tonks a su lado intentaba aliviar un poco la situación con una charla sobre las pruebas de acceso a los Aurores. Tanto Hermione como Ron habían decidido darse una vuelta por las tiendas del callejón con la excusa de celebrar el aprobado de Ron, aunque la verdad es que iban a comprar varias cosas que necesitarían para su misión.

La puerta se abrió y un goblin bajito con largas orejas puntiagudas y pequeños ojillos, vestido con un traje negro y con corbata del mismo color entro en la habitación.

-Buenos días señor Potter- señalo con su suave voz- lamento el retraso, pero tuvimos que comprobar el contenido de ambas cámaras antes de unificarlas.

-No hay ningún problema- respondió Harry.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión señor Potter- indico el goblin, comenzó a leer un pergamino- Con relación al tema que nos trae y, para agilizar esta gestión, me gustaría indicarle que las dos cámaras que componían su herencia se han fusionado en una sola- levanto la cara del pergamino- hay otros beneficiarios del señor Black, pero ya se han tomado las oportunas medidas con respecto a ellos- volvió la mirada al pergamino- de todas formas, una vez trasladados los importes oportunos el saldo en su cámara es de 3.127.857 galeones.

Harry sintió que se le abría la boca. La cantidad que el goblin había dicho aun resonaba en sus orejas. Se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos con las manos.

-Una cantidad realmente impresionante, pero que es lógica- comento el goblin al volver a ponerse las gafas Harry- después de todo es la fortuna de los Black y la de los Potter.- volvió a mirar al pergamino- Hay varias propiedades inmobiliarias y varios terrenos. Grimauld Place numero 12, la finca del valle de Godric…..- al percatarse de la mirada de asombro de Harry, el goblin carraspeo- en total son doce propiedades, con un valor estimado de unos 2 millones de galeones mas. Hay otras propiedades menores, están todas listadas en esta testamentaria, espero que la encuentre útil- dicho lo cuál le tendió a Harry el pergamino que tenia en la mano y otro más que había en la mesa.

Harry examino los pergaminos, asombrado y todavía un poco confuso ante la enormidad de la cifras que el goblin había expuesto. Firmo los papeles de recepción de la herencia donde el goblin le indico.

-Bien señor Potter- índico el goblin guardando los documentos en una carpeta- estoy seguro de que deseara un administrador de sus bienes depositados en este banco. Si quiere puedo recomendarle a algunos de mis compañeros.

-William Weasley- respondió Harry casi sin pensar, ante la mirada de asombro del goblin se apresuro a explicar- conozco al señor Weasley, goza de mi total confianza y estoy seguro de que podrá darme un servicio mas que satisfactorio.

El goblin pareció un poco asombrado, a Harry le dio la impresión de que iva a negarse. Abandono un momento la habitación y al rato regreso con otro compañero y con Bill, que parecía un poco enojado de que le hubiesen sacado de su trabajo. Tras exponerle la situación a los dos, Bill miro a Harry con cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno, no se que decir Harry, muchísimas gracias por tu voto de confianza. Pero no creo ser el más indicado para gestionar tu cámara.

-Tonterías- dijo Harry, que sintió el deseo de explicarse- estoy seguro que el personal del banco podría gestionarlo sin problemas, pero me sentiría más cómodo si tú supervisases el proceso y que fueses el que me informase de todo.

Los goblins parecieron sentirse más contentos con lo que Harry decía y, finalmente, se firmaron todos los contratos mágicos. Los goblins abandonaron la habitación frotándose las manos y Bill los miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Les has dado una verdadera alegría- le comento a Harry- la gestión de una cuenta de esas características les va a dar muchísimos beneficios- le lanzo una sonrisa a Harry, haciendo que las cicatrices que adornaban su cara se marcasen mucho mas.

Harry le sonrió también y ambos, junto con Tonks, fueron a las cámaras para que Harry pudiese sacar dinero de su cuenta. Por el camino Harry les contó como había sido el examen de aparición que Ron y el habían aprobado, y Bill les contó los últimos detalles sobre su boda. Tras sacar el dinero que quería (unos cinco mil doblones) regresaron y se despidieron de Bill hasta la cena.

Una vez fuera del Banco se encontraron con Ron y Hermione. Mientras Hermione distraía a Tonks con los libros que había comprado Ron informaba a Harry de las compras que habían hecho los dos.

-Bueno- dijo Harry- ayer fue mi cumpleaños y deseo regalarme algo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado Harry?- pregunto Tonks mientras los cuatro comenzaron a andar por el callejón.

-Primero vamos al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Harry con un movimiento de mano- son casi las cuatro y todavía no he comido nada- sonrió ante la mirada de aprobación de Tonks, ante los vigoroso movimientos de cabeza de Ron y el bufido desaprobatorio de Hermione- después veremos que hay que comprar, y cual puede ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Los cuatro estuvieron casi una hora y media en el Caldero Chorreante, disfrutando de un festín que nada tenia que envidiar a los de Hogwarts. Hermione tuvo que regañar varias veces a Ron por hablar con la boca llena, aunque a Harry le daba la impresión que Ron lo hacía a propósito.

Del Caldero se fueron a la tienda de Quiditch, donde Ron y Harry estuvieron un buen rato mirando complementos para escobas. Auque al final Harry se compro una tienda de campaña hechizada, del mismo estilo que las que había visto en las Finales del Mundo de Quiditch, hacia tres años, para seis personas. Harry presintió que la necesitarían.

De allí pasaron a la Librería, donde Harry y Ron estuvieron hablando con Tonks sobre los distintos libros de Hogwarts que iban a necesitar mientras Hermione se escabullía para examinar unos cuantos libros de Artes Oscuras que pedirían por correo. Los tres habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de comprar los libros, pero Ron había indicado correctamente que si alguno de los Weasley descubría los libros en la Madriguera su plan podría irse al traste.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pasar al lado de las cerradas tiendas de Varitas y la Heladería. Ambos propietarios aun constaban como desaparecidos, aunque las malas lenguas hablaban de que habían muerto. Harry lamentaba estar de acuerdo con estas últimas.

Pasaron por el herbolario para comprar los productos que necesitaban para rellenar sus equipos de pociones, y finalmente pasaron por la tienda de mascotas. Estuvieron mirando varias mascotas y complementos para ellas. Finalmente Harry se decidió por una nueva jaula para Hedwing que podía reducirse al tamaño de una canica.

-Bueno- exclamo Tonks al salir- ¿Hemos terminado con las compras?

-No- dijo Harry, que se encamino hacia la última tienda que le quedaba por visitar- necesito una nueva túnica de gala- explico a sus compañeros- ahora que puedo permitírmelo me gustaría poder lucir una nueva túnica. Además la antigua me queda ya muy corta.

Harry se estuvo probando varias túnicas de gala. Hermione, Tonks y la dependienta no hacían más que comentarle como le quedaban, si era muy larga, si no hacia juego con su pelo o con sus ojos… las dos primeras se lanzaron a probar camisas y corbatas con las túnicas, así como varios zapatos y complementos. Harry aguantaba estoicamente el tratamiento que recibía por parte de las tres, y agradeció el silencio del que hacia gala Ron, aunque en mas de una ocasión se fijo en que a su amigo el costaba bastante contener la risa. La verdad es que Harry quería comprarse algo de ropa, y pensaba que ya que iva a la boda podía comprarse algo que realmente le quedase bien.

_Y a Ginny seguro que le gusta._

La verdad es que era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Mientras Tonks y Hermione discutían sobre una camisa rosa (y Ron hacia denodados esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas) Harry comenzó a reflexionar. _Probablemente haya un baile _pensó _Y me gustaría bailar con Ginny, no es que me guste bailar, pero a ella si._

Levanto la mirada y se fijo que Ron le miraba, este le dedico una sonrisa mitad burlona mitad de apoyo y se encogió de hombros, mientras tanto Hermione parecía haber ganado la mano a Tonks y le daba a Harry una camisa blanca y una corbata de colores granate y dorada algo apagados (los colores de Gryffindor) que parecían no desentonar demasiado con la túnica azul oscuro que Harry había elegido.

-Perfecto- dijeron casi al unísono las tres mujeres.

Harry suspiro y volvió a mirar a Ron que asintió con la cabeza. Al mirar su imagen en el espejo tuvo un sentimiento de deja vu…. Recordó la foto de su padre, la primera que había visto de su padre y de su madre, en el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado tras su primer año en Hogwarts. Era igual que su padre.

Tras pagar por las compras y asegurarse que se las ajustarían y mandarían a la Madriguera antes de la boda abandonaron la tienda. Mientras Hermione y Tonks hablaban, Harry y Ron se adelantaron un poco.

-Gracias por no reírte- dijo en un susurro a Ron

-No pasa nada- respondió Ron con una sonrisa en la cara- aunque me ha costado bastante controlarme. Aun recuerdo cuando mama me llevo de compras la primera vez- le dedico una mirada indulgente- no es algo que le desease a nadie, aunque debo reconocer que Hermione es bastante mejor que mama….

-Y que ha podido contener a Tonks- término Harry la frase por Ron con una sonrisa.

-Dioses- respondió Ron- si llegan a ponerte la camisa rosa hubiese tenido que salir de la tienda Harry- su mirada se hizo mas picara- esa chica tiene una fijación con el rosa, espero que el profesor Lupin haya podido escapar de esa fijación.

Harry recordó en ese momento la conversación entre Tonks y Lupin en la enfermería del colegio tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Crees que…- pregunto mientras miraba hacia atrás hacia Tonks.

-Creo que si- respondió Ron- es decir, mírala, esta mas animada, mas vivaraz.- ¿Recuerdas como estaba el año pasado?.

Harry asintió, se dio cuenta que el no había pensado mucho sobre lo pasado a lo largo del año pasado, bueno en realidad si había pensado pero solo en tres cosas. En al muerte de Dumbledore, en la búsqueda de los horcrux y en Ginny. No se había parado a pensar en otras cosas que habían sucedido.

Lo pensó mientras entraban en el Caldero Chorreante, tendría que ponerse al día y además tendría que enfrentarse con Ginny… y con su familia. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al pensar en el señor y la señora Weasley, así como en los hermanos de Ginny. No se había parado a pensar como se habrían tomado su ruptura con Ginny, aunque ni Bill ni el señor Weasley habían sacado el tema. Tomo un poco de polvos floo y se metió en la chimenea tras Ron.

Suspiro y se preparo para el recibimiento en el que había llegado a considerar como su segundo hogar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba en su habitación pensando. Después de la comida, en la que Fred y George habían hecho gala, para consternación de su madre y alegría de los Granger, de sus habituales modales cómicos, se había disculpado y había subido a su habitación.

Su padre se había quedado con los Granger en el salón mientras su madre se había ido con Fleur a probarse el vestido para la boda.

Bill y los gemelos habían regresado al callejón, aunque el primero les había contado su encuentro con Harry en Gringots de esa mañana. Toda la familia había celebrado el que Harry designase a Bill como su Gestor de confianza en el banco.

Titaroci y Charly habían desaparecido de la vista. No es que molestase a Ginny, había llegado a confiar en los últimos días en Titaroci, pero le preocupaba lo que ambos estuviesen haciendo.

_Son celos _pensó con amargura _Celos. Si Harry estuviese aquí..._

Ginny había subido a su habitación y se había sentado en su cama para pensar en el plan que había ideado, el plan destinado para Harry.

No es que dudase de su capacidad para ejecutarlo... _Bueno si _pensó_ no se si podré hacerlo si miro a Harry a los ojos._

Y a partir de ese momento su imaginación tomo el control y se encontró sumergida en los verdes ojos de Harry. Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran casi las seis. _Genial, Harry llegara de un momento a otro y no estoy segura de poder ejecutar mi plan._

Escucho un grito de alegría abajo e inmediatamente se levanto y se lanzo escaleras a bajo a ver quien había llegado.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera observando la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies. Su madre abrazaba a Harry y recriminaba en voz alta la mala alimentación que los muggles le daban. Mientras que su padre, Bill y Fleur sonreían al observar el tratamiento que Harry recibía por parte de Molly.

En el otro lado los Granger estaban abrazando a su hija ante la extraña mirada de Ron y la divertida, y por tanto peligrosa, sonrisa de los gemelos.

En la puerta de la cocina Charly y Titaroci observaban ambos encuentros con las mismas sonrisas en la cara.

_Tranquila Ginny, puedes hacerlo_ pensó para si misma _atente al plan, abraza a Hermione y dale la mano a Harry._

Descendió las escaleras y exclamo.

-Hermione- y acto seguido se lanzo a los brazos de la otra chica que había abandonado el abrazo familiar.

Sintió, mas que vio, las miradas de extrañezas de sus hermanos y de sus padres. Los brazos de Hermione eran firmes, aunque al separarse de la otra chica pudo observar una pregunta no formulada en sus ojos. Se preparo mentalmente, advirtió la mirada asombrada y preocupada de Ron, aunque agradeció el silencio de su hermano mientras se giraba y le abrazaba.

Recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad al mirar a los ojos de Harry. La culpa y el dolor se mezclaban en los ojos que tanto había admirado en los últimos meses del curso anterior. Pudo sentir el daño que le había producido abrazar antes a Hermione que a el. _Eso le enseñara a dejarme atrás_ pensó desafiante.

-Harry- sintió que la garganta se le secaba, había pronunciado su nombre de una forma mas fría de lo que pensaba, la mirada de sorpresa de su madre la hizo darse cuenta de su error, esbozo una tímida sonrisa que encendió los ojos del muchacho- espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños Harry- las palabras habían surgido mas cálidas de lo que ella pretendía, pero observo la mirada aprobatoria de su madre y decidió que eso no tenia nada de malo, un poco de conversación intrascendente no haría mal a nadie – ten cuidado este año Potter, soy la nueva Prefecta de Gryffindor y si te portas mal no tendré mas remedio que castigarte.

Deseo que las palabras no tuviesen la carga emocional que ella pensó que tenían. Pero no pudo evitar pronunciarlas, aunque la respuesta que provocaron no era la que ella esperaba. En vez de sonreír con su típica sonrisa de alegría, Harry esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

-No lo creo Ginny- respondió con la voz juguetona que tanto había significado para ella- porque no creo que puedas castigar...- hizo una pausa mientras su mano sacaba una insignia del bolsillo de su pantalón-... al otro Prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Harry- exclamo mitad asombrada, mitad encantada mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del muchacho- eres el Prefecto de Gryffindor- su mente pensó inmediatamente en las reuniones y las patrullas que ambos tendrían que hacer solos, Harry y ella solos- oh Harry es genial.

Se separo de Harry y entonces se percato de las miradas tristes y dolidas de sus padres. Al mirar a Bill y Charly observo también miradas tristes y no comprendió lo que significaban hasta que miro al otro lado.

Hermione se había cubierto el rostro con las manos y Ron, flanqueado por los dos sonrientes gemelos, había vuelto la cara hacia el suelo. Entonces comprendió lo que significaba el cargo de Harry... el otro Prefecto de Gryffindor había sido Ron desde hacia dos años, si ahora era Harry...

-Genial hermanito...- exclamo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.

-... nos has devuelto la confianza en la familia- termino George en el mismo tono de alegría.

-Dejadle en paz- exclamo Ginny sin pensar alejándose de Harry.

Su hermano no había roto ninguna de las reglas de Hogwarts, de hecho había saltado en defensa de Hogwarts cuando se le había ordenado hacerlo. No merecía que algo como esto le pasase a él.

-Esta vez si que se impone...- comenzó George.

-... una autentica celebración- termino Fred.

Ginny se separo de Harry. Los Gemelos no se atreverían, no mientras ella pudiese evitarlo. Es cierto que Ron podía ser un autentico dolor de muelas en muchos casos, pero no permitiría que se riesen de algo que era injusto que le pasase a su hermano.

-Es cierto que hay algo que celebrar- murmuro Ron, y en ese momento alzo la cabeza mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios mientras mostraba una insignia en su mano izquierda- después de todo me han nombrado Delegado hermanitos.

Ginny sonrió, escucho el grito de sorpresa de sus padres detrás suyo, mientras observo el sonriente rostro de Hermione, que había dejado de ocultarlo entre las manos. Vio como Bill y Charly empujaban a los gemelos y abrazaban a Ron felicitándole por su nombramiento.

-Oh dios santo, esto no puede ser...- exclamo George con voz preocupada.

-... tendremos que celebrar otro funeral- finalizo Fred con su voz mas compungida.

En ese momento Harry comenzó a reír. Ginny se volvió, la risa de Harry era contagiosa, era la risa de alguien que no reía mucho y que aprovechaba cada ocasión que podía para escapar, era una risa franca y sincera, la risa de un niño que se maravillaba ante lo nuevo y lo mágico. Era una risa que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo se unió a las carcajadas de Harry, de Ron y de Hermione, mientras observaba como su madre les prohibía a los Gemelos tomar cualquier iniciativa que pudiese estropear la maravillosa noticia que Ron había traído.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar las asombradas, aunque sonrientes expresiones, de Fleur y de Titaroci. Sabia que aquello no estaba en el plan que ella se había trazado. Deslizo una mano por la cintura de un sorprendido Harry, que no paro de reír, y que deslizo también una mano por su cintura.

Los planes podían variarse, y en este caso no le importaba tener que hacerlo. Tener a Harry de nuevo, y las maravillosas noticias que había traído Ron, le hicieron olvidarse de ello.

_Pero mañana te enteraras de lo que es una Weasley en acción Potter. _Se prometió a si misma.


	9. Capitulo 9 Los infames Gemelos Weasley

**Capitulo Noveno**

**Los infames Gemelos Weasley en acción **

(Nota del Autor: la idea principal en este capitulo no es mía, pertenece a cariad de checkmated espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto la original)

Harry despertó. La luz que entraba en la habitación (potenciada por todos los carteles naranjas de los Cannons, el equipo de Quiditch favorito de Ron) unida a la mullida cama le hubiesen permitido despertarse de forma cómoda... pero los ronquidos eran superiores a él.

_Bueno, no es que no haya oído nunca roncar a Ron_ pensó un poco desesperado _Pero nunca imagine que los Gemelos roncasen casi tan fuerte como él._

Despierto como estaba. En una casa que le despertaba felices recuerdos. Rodeado de gente que realmente le querían. Poco a poco una sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

Había tenido miedo de la reacción de todos los Weasley ante la ruptura de Ginny y suya. De hecho su mayor miedo había sido enfrentarse a la Señora Weasley, lo más cercano a una imagen materna que había tenido en toda su vida. Había tenido autentico pánico de su reacción, no quería defraudarla. Incluso después de haber sido medio aplastado por uno de los efusivos abrazos de la Señora Weasley se sintió avergonzado.

La escena que Ron y Hermione habían ideado para anunciar el nombramiento de Ron como Delegado había disipado la tensión que había sentido (y el dolor) cuando Ginny había entrado en la habitación.

A partir de ese momento la noche se había convertido en otra velada mas en la Madriguera, con los Gemelos tomándole el pelo a Ron cada dos por tres por su nombramiento como Delegado, las risas, la comida... Incluso los Granger parecieron disfrutar de la cena, aunque para Harry había sido un doloroso recuerdo de sus obligaciones.

_Si no detengo a Voldemort¿que pasara con los padres de Hermione?_ Su animo se ensombreció un poco ante ese pensamiento _¿Qué pasara con los Weasley?_

La familia que lo había acogido como uno más, los mismos que en ese momento reían y disfrutaban de una alegre cena, estaban todos comprometidos en la lucha contra Voldemort. Bill y sus cicatrices eran un doloroso recuerdo para Harry de lo que habían estado a punto de perder.

Sin embargo Ginny había notado su cambio de humor y con unas pocas puyas, jaleadas y amplificadas por los Gemelos, había alejado los nubarrones de su pensamiento.

_Ginny siempre sabe lo que necesito, sabe como enfrentarse a mi mal humor _pensó.

Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Tras asearse bajo a la cocina, pensando en la noche anterior.

-Harry ¿Ya estas levantado?- exclamo una sorprendida Señora Weasley- seguro que esos tres sinvergüenzas te habrán tenido levantado toda la noche, y que ahora no podrás dormir...

Harry sintió un vendaval de frenética actividad mientras era arrastrado a la mesa y un plato de huevos revueltos apareció ante su cara, todo esto mientras las Señora Weasley no dejaba de despotricar contra los compañeros de habitación de Harry.

Tras asegurarse de que Harry disponía de un desayuno a su juicio necesario, y que a Harry le pareció perfecto para alimentar a toda la casa de Gryffindor, la Señora Weasley se sentó con una taza de te al lado de Harry. Mientras este desayunaba esta le estuvo comentando las mil y una cosas que había tenido que preparar para la boda.

-Ayer por la mañana vino la profesora MacGonahall- informo a Harry tras unos minutos de silencio entre ambos- me contó que deseas ir al valle de Godric- a Harry le pareció que los ojos de la señora Weasley se mostraban apenados, en un susurro añadió- me parece un detalle muy bonito por tu parte Harry.

-La verdad...- Harry desvió la mirada, pensar que en uno o dos días estaría ante las tumbas de sus padres le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, carraspeo- la verdad es que creo que debería haber ido antes- susurro- debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo...

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. La señora Weasley parecía entender la necesidad que tenia Harry de reflexionar unos minutos.

-Reimus no tendrá problemas en acompañaros- indico- y estoy segura de que Tonks puede justificar perfectamente su ausencia alegando que estará contigo.- continuo- He hablado con Arthur y estamos de acuerdo en que Ron y Ginny pueden acompañarte sin problemas- tomo un sorbo de su te- no puedo hablar por los padres de Hermione, pero seguro que también la dejaran ir... después de todo no estaréis mas de dos o tres días fuera.

Harry alzo la mirada y se encontró con el alegre rostro de la señora Weasley. Durante un momento pensó en decirle que no deseaba que fuese Ginny... entonces recordó las palabras de consejo que le había dado la profesora MacGonahall y comprendió que necesitaría a Ginny a su lado.

-Gracias señora Weasley- murmuro, y armándose de valor trato de continuar- Ginny y yo...

-Tshhhhhh- le callo la señora Weasley, le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó afectuosamente- no necesitas decir nada Harry. Se que Ron te lo habrá dicho pero esta- y sonrió alentadoramente- es tu casa, y siempre serás bienvenido en ella Harry.

Harry sintió que le ardían los ojos y asintió en agradecimiento mientras sonreía. En ese momento mas personas entraron en la cocina y la señora Weasley se dedico a atenderles. Harry se recompuso e inmediatamente se enfrasco en una conversación sobre Quiditch con Charly y Bill, mientras Fleur, Molly y la madre de Hermione discutían en susurros.

De vez en cuando Bill alzaba la vista y le dedicaba una profunda mirada a Fleur. Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho, al recordar que hacia menos de tres meses atrás él hubiese sido el que levantase la mirada solo para ver a Ginny haciendo cualquier tarea.

-Hey compañero¿estas aquí?

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido. Charly se rió por lo bajo, Bill se había levantado y ahora se había unido a la charla de las tres mujeres dejándolos solos.

-¿Debo entender que estabas perdido en el mundo de los sueños?- le pregunto con sorna.

-Eh... no he podido dormir bien- mintió sonrojándose Harry.

-Ya, seguro- la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro- mira, Ron me hizo prometer que no te preguntaría nada de esto y Ginny- se paso una mano por el pelo- dioses, Ginny me matara si descubre que te lo estoy preguntando, pero creo que debo saberlo- miro a los ojos a Harry y pregunto a bocajarro- ¿Por qué narices cortaste con tu mi hermana?.

Harry se sorprendió ante la franqueza de Charly. Sin embargo no se amilano ante la mirada escrutadora de Charly, y le explico las razones de su decisión. Tras unos segundos en los que Charly pareció meditar sobre lo que había oído.

-Aun la quieres- afirmo el joven Weasley con los ojos abiertos como platos, Harry asintió con la cabeza, tras un embarazoso silencio roto solo por las risas de los otros ocupantes de la cocina añadió- dioses aun la quieres y ella lo sabe- una risita que a Harry le sonó un poco maniática se escapo de sus labios- Merlín, Harry, siento lastima por ti... tienes problemas compañero, graves problemas.

En ese momento bajaron las escaleras Hermione, el padre de Hermione y Ginny... y diez minutos después Harry comprendió que Charly le había dicho la verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín trasero de la Madriguera mientras el sol ascendía lentamente hacia el mediodía. Casi sentía lastima por Harry... casi.

Ginny había desplegado una actitud mezcla de picardía e inocencia, sazonada con largos momentos en los que simplemente ignoraba a Harry completamente, y otros momentos en los que le hablaba con autentica frialdad. Al principio Hermione pensó que la táctica no funcionaria, pero después de que Ron y los Gemelos bajasen a desayunar Harry se excusó alegando que tenia que cambiarse y había salido de la cocina como si el mismísimo Señor Oscuro estuviese allí sentado.

_Realmente le esta afectando_ se percato Hermione, recordando la cara de Harry.

Nadie había comentado nada sobre lo que había sucedido, pero el fruncido ceño de la señora Weasley, las grandes sonrisas de los Gemelos, las miradas medio enojadas medio asombradas de Bill, Charly y Ron, y por supuesto la sonrisa aprobatoria de Fleur, le habían indicado a Hermione lo que necesitaba saber.

Bufo por lo bajo ante el comportamiento de Ginny. No era algo que ella considerase apropiado o correcto, aunque si había sido algo que esperaba.

La noche anterior Ginny, Fleur, Titaroci y ella habían estado hablando hasta muy tarde. Había sido cháchara casi infantil, algo que ella había visto en varias ocasiones hacer a sus compañeras de habitación y que nunca había compartido. Pero muchos temas habían ido surgiendo, algunos interesantes, otros peliagudos... y algunos otros hubiese preferido no saberlos nunca.

Las otras tres chicas parecían tener cierta vena malvada con los chicos por algunos de los comentarios que había escuchado, pero al señalarlo Ginny se había reído y le recordó a Hermione lo sucedido el año pasado entre Ron y ella.

_-Y si no hubiese sido porque mi hermano fue envenenado el día de su cumpleaños aun estaríamos viviendo esa situación- había terminado la pelirroja._

Hermione no pudo negar el hecho, pero eso no evito que se sintiese cómoda con la conversación que mantenían las otras chicas.

Ahora, tras ver el tratamiento que Ginny le había dado a Harry, Hermione solo estaba pensando en como abordar a su amiga. No le hacia ningún bien a Harry, y en dos días se marcharían todos juntos al valle de Godric. _No creo que sea bueno que los últimos recuerdos de Harry sean la frialdad con la que Ginny le ha tratado._

-Hey¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- sonó una voz a sus espaldas, se volvió y observo como Ron se aproximaba, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camisa azul oscura que le quedaba muy justa.

-Pensando- respondió Hermione.

Ron guardo silencio y se sentó en una de las piedras que había en el jardín. Hermione sintió que Ron la miraba un par de veces antes de volver la mirada hacía la gran carpa que se podía ver al otro lado de la Madriguera.

_Quiere hablar de algo. _Pensó.

-Hermione- dijo Ron en ese momento como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la chica- ¿Crees que podrías hablar con Ginny?- Hermione le miro levantando una ceja de forma inquisitiva- Me refiero¿Has visto como le ha tratado? No creo que les haga ningún bien a ninguno de los dos el que ella continúe con esa actitud.

-¿Y como crees que debería tratarle?- pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño, sentía que se estaba enfadando.

Ron la miro con los ojos abiertos, aunque enseguida los entrecerró como si pudiese captar el enfado de Hermione y lo fuese a combatir con su propio enfado.

-De cualquier forma menos de esta- respondió cortante.

-Oh- exclamo Hermione cruzando los brazos, su enfado creció- así que después de soltarle toda esa cháchara de "No quiero que estés en peligro" y de no escribirle ni una sola carta a lo largo del último mes Harry puede aparecer en su puerta y exigir que le trate como antes.- le lanzo una mirada retadora a Ron- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Merlín Hermione- exclamo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas, hermione se fijo que Ron parecía estar conteniéndose, como si luchase contra la rabia que estaba segura bullía en su interior- no creo que Harry estuviese cometiendo ningún tipo de delito al pedir a mi _hermana- _recalco la palabra con una mano- que dejasen de verse, no creo que a Harry le hiciese ninguna gracia.- se paso una mano por el pelo y pareció perder un poco el control- Maldita sea Hermione, no te estoy diciendo que mi hermana se lancé a los brazos de Harry, pero me parece que el comportamiento que esta teniendo no les hace ninguno bien a ninguno de los dos-cerro los ojos y su voz volvió a sonar un poco mas controlada- Harry necesita saber que Ginny esta a salvo, por eso la deja atrás.

-¿Y cuando tenéis pensado Harry y tu dejarme a mi atrás?- saltó duramente Hermione casi sin pensar.

Ron se quedo quieto, como congelado, con lo ojos abiertos. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, una pelea dialéctica con Ron era un terreno en el que podía manejarse.

Ron se levanto lentamente de la piedra sin romper el contacto visual con los ojos de Hermione, lo cual obligo a la chica a levantar la cabeza, acentuando su pose de desafió. Pudo observar una miríada de sentimientos asomándose por sus ojos. Confusión por no saber que pensar ante el comentario de Hermione. Rabia ante sus palabras. Dolor por la dureza de su comentario.

Ron rompió el contacto al mirar al suelo, sus hombros se hundieron.

-Harry necesita saber que Ginny esta a salvo- repitió con un tono de voz monocorde- y Harry necesita saber que tu estas a su lado, te necesita para poder enfrentarse al reto en el que nos hemos embarcado- se giro hacia la casa- siempre has sido la mas inteligente de nosotros Hermione.

Hermione se quedo congelada en el sitio, incapaz de decir o hacer nada mientras veía como Ron se retiraba. No entendía porque había tenido que ser tan dura con Ron. No entendía porque Ginny se comportaba como se comportaba (y si, al igual que Ron, estaba preocupada ante la actitud de Ginny). Pero sobretodo no podía entender como ni porque Ron había abandonado la discusión. Ron simplemente se había levantado, había dicho lo que tenia que decir y se había marchado. Ni un grito, ni una mirada retadora, ni un comentario despectivo… nada. Eso la preocupaba.

Hermione volvió a reanudar su paseo. _Lo primero es lo primero_ pensó, debía encontrar una forma de que Ginny abandonase su actual comportamiento con Harry. Sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ron. _Harry necesita saber que tu estas a su lado_.

-¿Y que necesitas saber tu?- se pregunto en voz alta.

-Probablemente lo mismo que todos los chicos inseguros- respondió la voz de Titaroci a su espalda, se volvió y la vio avanzando hacía ella- necesita saber que el es el elegido, necesita saber que tiene posibilidades… en definitiva, necesita saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Titaroci se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione.

-Lamento haberte asustado- señalo la casa a su espalda- vi la "discusión" que teníais por la ventana, por lo que me contó Charly vuestras discusiones son famosas en Hogwarts, así que me sorprendió ver entrar a Ron de regreso tan pronto.

Hermione miro a Titaroci con una expresión inquisitiva en sus ojos, la otra chica simplemente se rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la misma piedra en la que había estado sentado Ron.

-¿Sería entrometerme demasiado o podrías decirme de que hablabais Ron y tu?- pregunto con un tono de voz inocente.

-Simplemente hablábamos sobre Ginny- respondió Hermione un poco cortante- o mas bien sobre el comportamiento de Ginny hacia Harry- Hermione pensó durante unos segundo y llego a la conclusión de que si Titaroci la apoyaba Ginny cambiaria de opinión con mas facilidad- no es bueno para ambos que en estos dos días que van a estar juntos los únicos recuerdos que Harry tenga sean tan negativos.

Titaroci alzo una ceja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-El comportamiento de Ginny no es el mas correcto- justifico Hermione- tu misma habrás oído la reacción que tuvo Harry esta mañana- Titaroci asintió y la sonrisa se le hizo mas grande, Hermione comenzó a enfadarse- mira, no puedo decirte todo, pero Harry tiene suficientes problemas en su vida como para que Ginny se convierta en uno mas. El necesita saber que ella esta lejos del peligro, no es que yo lo apruebe- se apresuro a decir- pero Harry podrá enfrentarse mejor al futuro si se siente mas "calmado" con respecto a Ginny.

-¿"Calmado"?- pregunto Titaroci ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento- no te preocupes por Ginny, hace lo que hace a propósito y con un fin muy claro en mente, ni se te ocurra decirle que pare- su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha- sin embargo creo que otras personas también necesitarían "calmarse" un poco.

Hermione le lanzo a Titaroci una mirada fulminante a la que la otra chica solo respondió con una nueva sonrisa. Volvió a enfrascarse en su ir y venir por el jardín, mientras lanzaba miradas a Titaroci que la observaba con una expresión risueña.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto Titaroci.

-¿Bueno que?- respondió desafiante Hermione.

-Dioses, y pensar que yo también era así- murmuro Titaroci girando los ojos, se puso seria y miro a Hermione a la cara- en primer lugar deja de pensar en Ginny y Harry, no es algo que tenga que preocuparte ahora, Ginny esta al mando del asunto y esta dirigiendo la situación muy bien- se levanto de la piedra y miro a Hermione a la cara- ahora bien ¿Qué vas ha hacer tu para estar mas "calmada"?

-Si realmente crees que Ginny tiene su situación controlada entonces yo también tengo mi situación controlada- respondió ácidamente.

Titaroci siguió mirando a los ojos a Hermione que tras unos segundos de confrontación desvió la mirada hacia la casa.

-No, no la tengo controlada- murmuro, miro a la chica y continuo- Ginny me advirtió que algo le pasaba a Ron, y efectivamente algo le pasa- se paso una mano por la cara y suspiro- a veces es el mismo Ron de siempre, incapaz de contener su boca, alegre, divertido…- pensó durante unos segundos como continuar- pero a veces no es él. No se que le pasa, es como si perdiese totalmente los estribos y, a continuación, se arrepiente… no, me estoy explicando mal, mas bien es como si otra persona hubiese estado gritando…. Oh, Merlín, no soy capaz de expresar lo que le pasa.

-Calma- dijo Titaroci alzando una mano para detener a Hermione- ¿Cuándo le has visto así?

Hermione se lanzo a describir los dos casos en los que había visto a Ron comportarse de forma extraña, al hacerlo poco a poco se fue percatando de las similitudes en los dos momentos. Se callo unos segundos.

-Hay algo mas- musito Hermione- Harry dijo que le había visto así el año pasado, cuando descubrió a Ginny y a Dean…

Hermione reanudo su paseo mientras Titaroci volvió a sentarse en la piedra, tras un largo rato Hermione se detuvo y comenzó a juntar los detalles que tenía en mente.

-Le sucede siempre que esta en una situación que le provoca sentimientos muy fuertes- dijo levantando un dedo- no parece ser capaz de controlarlos, cuando recupera el control de los mismos es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido e inmediatamente se escuda con algo que hacer.

Titaroci frunció el entrecejo y se quedo mirando a Hermione.

-Bueno, es lógico que un quinceañero sea un caldero hirviente de hormonas- dijo en un tono medio en broma, sin embargo su voz cambio- pero no creo que eso sea correcto en los casos en los que mencionas, al menos no me cuadra con el comportamiento que Charly decía que tenia.

Hermione asintió y volvió a reanudar su paseo por el jardín. Ron no quería hablar sobre lo que le pasaba, y ella no deseaba presionarle, tenía que diseñar un modo para poder sonsacar a Ron su problema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny salio del baño mas relajada. Después de ducharse y arreglarse un poco se sentía más segura. _Esta siendo mas duro de lo que pensaba. _Reflexiono.

Justo cuando llegaba a la escalera se fijo en la puerta del cuarto de Ron que estaba entonada. Unas voces se escuchaban desde el interior, enfrascadas en una frenética discusión.

_Hora de usar las orejas extensibles de Fred y George._ Decidió con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba una de ellas del bolsillo y la lanzaba hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente escucho las voces de Ron y de Harry.

-…cisamente el trato que esperaba- escucho a Harry.

-¿Y que esperabas?- la voz de su hermano sonaba un poco tensa.

-No lo se- respondió Harry tras unos segundos- si me ignorase o me tratase con frialdad creo que podría soportarlo mejor. Me había preparado para ello. Pero esta situación me esta sacando de quicio. Me refiero, un segundo me lanza una de esas miradas maravillosas, y a continuación pasa a ignorarme totalmente, para después dedicarme unas cuantas palabras frías. A veces, si cierro los ojos, me parece estar escuchando a alguno de esos Slithery.

-Bueno, eso es algo que también me estaría volviendo loco a mi- Ginny creyó detectar un cierto matiz de burla en las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Has hablado con Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

Se escucho un suspiro en la habitación, proveniente probablemente de Ron. Tras unos segundos este respondió.

-Si, pero no esperes que ella interceda por ti ante Ginny.

-Ron, no creo que pueda soportar todo este tiempo con Ginny. Es superior a mí.

-Habla con ella- contesto el aludido.

-¿Y que la digo?- respondió Harry- ya le dije todo lo que tenia que decirle en el funeral de….

-No lo se Harry- exploto su hermano- no se que demonios deberías decirle a mi hermana. Maldita sea, no soy el mejor para hablar con las chicas, a mi me vuelven loco.

Ginny pensó que Harry ahora le tomaría el pelo a Ron. Sin embargo para su sorpresa el silencio fue total.

-Hermione me pregunto cuando teníamos pensado dejarla atrás- interrumpió su hermano el silencio, su tono era triste.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Harry con una visible preocupación en su voz.

-La verdad- contesto Ron- que la necesitabas a tu lado.

-Ron…

-Ya hemos discutido esto Harry- corto su hermano con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas- la necesitas Harry, hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta y solo Hermione podrá conseguírtelas.- tras unos segundos añadió- Simplemente recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-No se si Hermione me dejara hacerlo- respondió Harry, bajando la voz añadió- maldita sea Ron, no se si yo podré hacerlo.

-Me lo has prometido Harry- respondió Ron con un tono de voz mas dura, Ginny escucho el sonido de una persona poniéndose de pie- y habla con Ginny directamente, será lo mejor.

A Ginny le dio tiempo a recuperar la oreja extensible y subir al siguiente piso antes de que Ron saliese de su habitación. Al mirar por la barandilla se fijo que Ron bajaba a la cocina.

Volvió a bajar por la escalera y se detuvo al llegar a la altura de la habitación de Ron. Harry estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y mirando por la ventana. La imagen le provoco una punzada en el pecho, al darse cuenta de la confusión que Harry sentía.

Continuo bajando las escaleras, no quería que Harry la viese en momentos como ese, cuando mas débil era. No podía permitirse flaquear ahora, o si no su plan no funcionaria.

Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que se fijo es que Ron no estaba allí. El comentario sobre la promesa que le había hecho Harry la había dejado preocupada y no deseaba que su hermano se metiese en su vida.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?- pregunto a su madre.

-El y Hermione han ido a limpiar el sótano del garaje- respondió la señora Weasley- esta lleno de libros y están totalmente descolocados- suspiro- si pueden conseguir algo de espacio podremos mover algunos de los baúles y cajas del ático allí.

Ginny salio de la casa y se encamino hacia el garaje. Un extraño movimiento en la parte de atrás del edificio le llamo la atención. Cuando llego a la altura del garaje identifico a Fred y a George que estaban arrodillados ante el ventanuco del sótano. Se apresuro hacia ellos haciendo gestos inquisitivos.

-Hey, pero si es….- dijo Fred en un susurro.

-… la señorita responsable- termino George.

-Callaos los dos- dijo Ginny en voz baja- ¿Qué demonios estáis tramando aquí?- el comentario provoco que dos inmensas sonrisas se dibujasen en los rostros de los gemelos.

-Estamos aquí para acometer….

-… la mas grandiosa de nuestras hazañas….

-… observa y aprende hermanita.

La luz se encendió en el sótano y Ginny pudo escuchar las voces amortiguadas de Ron y Hermione que bajaban. Los gemelos esgrimieron sus varitas hacia el ventanuco y ambos comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

-Francamente Ron solo hay que asegurarse que los libros estén bien ordenados y ver cuanto espacio queda- escucho a Hermione.

-Solo he dicho que me gustaría saber quien ha desordenado los libros sacándolos de sus estanterías- gruño Ron.

Ginny giro la cabeza hacia sus hermanos que aun lucían las sonrisas en su cara mientras asentían a la pregunta no expresada. _Así que ellos han sido los que han dejado el sótano hecho un follón._

-Bueno- dijo Hermione plantándose en mitad de la habitación con las manos en la cintura- tu simplemente lee los títulos de los libros y los vamos colocando en sus lugares.

-Comienza el espectáculo- escucho Ginny que murmuraba Fred mientras agitaba su varita.

-_Campos de Pasión_- escucho la voz de Hermione- vaya titulo.

-_Los Magos son de Marte las Brujas de Venus: como avanzar en su relación_- dijo Ron- este seguro que es de Percy.

-_Almas Gemelas Volumen VI: Los nacidos de Muggles también pueden ser mágicos_- leyó en voz alta Hermione- o por favor…

Ginny comenzó a vislumbrar el plan de los gemelos y no pudo contener una sonrisa en su cara. A su lado los gemelos siguieron moviendo las varitas hacia la habitación.

-_Aprendiendo a escuchar: Manual para los magos desesperados_- leyó Ron y soltó una risita- seguramente lo compraría Bill cuando empezó a salir con Fleur.

_-La bruja entregada: como hacer hechizos para atar tu alma a la suya_- dijo Hermione- francamente ¿Quién compraría un libro como este?

-¿Fred y George?- respondió Ron en voz alta- _Magia en el dormito…._ – se callo un segundo y carraspeo nervioso- Este también es de los gemelos seguro.

-_Los chicos son pasionales: aprende a disfrutar de tu pareja_- se escucho a Hermione- francamente tus hermanos no tienen un muy buen gusto en tema de lecturas.

Ginny trataba de contener las risas ante los comentarios que escuchaba, pero al volver la cabeza y observar las atónitas y enfadadas expresiones de los gemelos casi perdió el control. Los dos gemelos se miraron y frunciendo el ceño ambos volvieron a agitar sus varitas.

-_El amor cotidiano: lo que buscas esta justo a tu derecha_- leyó Ron en voz alta- de Roberto Bvio, no creo haber visto nunca un libro como este…

-_Liberándole de su timidez: como hacer que él muy idiota exprese sus sentimientos_- dijo Hermione- de Ginny fijo.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el comentario de Hermione, sin embargo al ver las caras de enfado que se dibujaban en la cara de los gemelos tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no estallar en carcajadas.

-_Aprendiendo a escuchar a tu corazón: una guía del amor para el joven mago_- leyó Ron – francamente nunca pensé que mis hermanos necesitasen de estos libros.

-_Mil y una formas de reconocer a tu alma gemela_- continúo Hermione- que lecturas tan extrañas.

-_Compañeros de escuela: encontrando el amor verdadero a los quince años_- dijo Ron- parece que Percy si que iva en serio con Penélope.

-_Enamorada de tu mejor amigo: guía sentimental para la bruja moderna_- leyó Hermione- no puedo creerme que se publiquen libros como este.

Ginny estaba doblada de la risa, conteniendo a duras penas las carcajadas. La pareja en el interior del garaje era absolutamente obtusa… y las expresiones de las caras de los gemelos eran realmente impagables.

-_Las Intelectuales son Pasionales: aprende a amarla_- leyó Ron- no consideraría a ninguna de las novias de mis hermanos como intelectuales.

-_El fuego de su cabello: disfruta de tu pelirrojo_- dijo Hermione- este debe ser de Fleur.

-_Cállate, abrázala y bésala hasta dejarla sin sentido_- leyó Ron que soltó un resoplido.

-_Aprende a dejarle sin sentido y besarle.-_ Hermione se interrumpió- No creo que esta sea una lectura apropiada.

Ginny estaba ya de rodillas abrazándose la cintura y apoyada en el hombro de Fred. Ron y Hermione habían terminado de ordenar los libros y salieron del garaje. Cuando vio que se habían alejado lo suficiente estallo en carcajadas, dejando que las lagrimas surgieran de sus ojos.

Las expresiones de derrota y confusión en los rostros de los gemelos hicieron que sus carcajadas fueran más fuertes. Por fin consiguió controlarse, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una risita por lo bajo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Fred

-… hemos fracasado.- dijo George

-No os preocupéis- trato de consolarles Ginny entre risitas- tendréis otras oportunidades, eso seguro.

El rostro de ambos gemelos se ilumino con una sonrisa, de repente George se quedo mirando a su hermano gemelo y salto.

-Hemos sido vencidos….

-… pero aun no nos han derrotado- termino Fred uniéndose a su hermano.

-Volveremos antes de lo que se esperan- acabaron los dos al unísono- aun nos queda mucho por hacer.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la casa dejando a una risueña Ginny a la sombra del garaje mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura. Durante unos segundos pensó en contarles a Hermione y a Ron lo que realmente había sucedido en el sótano, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa un aterrador pensamiento le cruzo por la mente. _¿No se atreverán a hacernos algo así a Harry y a mí?_

Decidió mantener un ojo sobre los gemelos. Si la situación lo requería se enfrentaría a los gemelos para impedirles que le hiciesen alguna de las suyas a Harry.


	10. Capitulo 10 Invitados

**Capitulo Décimo**

**Invitados**

(Nota: Los proximos capitulos tratan sobre la boda de Bill y Fleur y todo lo que pasa, son cinco capitulos)

Ron despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Después del extraño día de ayer, con el extravagante comportamiento que Ginny había tenido con Harry a lo largo del día, mas luego toda la limpieza que había tenido que realizar, pensó que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño... sin embargo se había quedado dormido en cuanto la cabeza toco la almohada.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, pero tanto los gemelos como Harry aun seguían durmiendo. Se levanto, consciente de que no podría dormirse de nuevo, y salió de la habitación. Tras la ritual visita al baño, descendió las escaleras hasta la cocina sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra ver que hay alguien más que no puede dormir.

Ron se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hermano Bill. Este estaba sentado a la mesa bebiendo una taza de te y leyendo una carta. Las correas de cuero de su semi-mascara ocultaban parcialmente las cicatrices que había recibido en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-No tenia mas sueño- respondió Ron, que se sirvió una taza de la tetera y se sentó enfrente de su hermano mayor- ¿Quién te ha escrito?

-Percy- respondió Bill, ante la mueca que hizo Ron continuo- me desea un feliz día y me agradece la carta de reconciliación que Charly y yo le mandamos ayer.

Ron se quedo sorprendido ante la declaración de Bill de que había escrito a la oveja negra de la familia para reconciliarse. La sorpresa dio paso a la furia que aun sentía por su hermano.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- pregunto con los dientes apretados- después de lo que ese cretino les hizo a papa y a mama...

-Ron- interrumpió Bill depositando la carta encima de la mesa- Percy es nuestro hermano, no negare que me dolió muchísimo lo que hizo, pero creo que por el bien de la familia deberíamos intentar reconducir la situación... mama lo agradecería.

-No se lo merece- espeto Ron, y en su mente se formaron las odiosas líneas que Percy le había escrito en su quinto año, cuando había cuestionado la salud mental de Harry y el juicio de sus padres, cuando le había recomendado traicionar a su amigo, sus palabras fueron mas apasionadas aunque consiguió controlar su voz- Bill, Percy nos dio la espalda a todos, cuando papa estuvo en San Mugo internado por el ataque de la serpiente de Voldemort- Bill se estremeció ante la mención del nombre- no se preocupo por él. Ni una lechuza ni nada.

Bill bizqueo al mirar a Ron a los ojos, y este le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos pronuncio ninguna palabra, Bill carraspeo.

-Ron, es familia- dijo con voz queda- papa también le ha perdonado, todo lo que dices tiene sentido, pero no podemos permitir que algo que ha pasado nos condicione el futuro.- Ron miro al suelo tratando de controlar su furia- Mama lo agradecería, todos cometemos errores y debemos aprender a perdonar a la gente para que nos perdonen ellos.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la cocina. Ron trataba de controlar su furia al pensar en su hermano Percy. _No, hay algunos errores que no pueden ser perdonados... jamás._ Se dijo a si mismo. _¿Estas hablando de Percy o de ti mismo? _Le respondió una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza.

-Ron- la voz de su hermano sonaba mas conciliadora- Percy me explico lo de la carta que te mando en tu quinto curso. Esta realmente arrepentido de haber escrito esas líneas.

-No es conmigo con quien tiene que disculparse- respondió Ron.

-La verdad- Bill sonrió a su hermano- es que me alegra que te mantuvieses al lado de Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano. Ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos, Bill parecía perdido en su mundo, y Ron comprendió que su hermano no necesitaba una bronca con otro miembro de la familia.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto tímidamente Ron.

-Como cuando me disponía a jugar mi primer partido de Quiditch en el colegio- respondió con una sonrisa su hermano- muerto de miedo...

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Si hermanito, si, estoy muerto de miedo. Tengo miedo de meter la pata en cualquier momento y de perder a Fleur, miedo de que cualquier cosa pueda salir mal o de que algo ocurra en el último momento y no pueda casarme con ella.

-Venga ya- respondió Ron tratando de trasmitir seguridad a su hermano mayor- no vas a perderla. Ya te conté como se puso en la enfermería de Hogwarts cuando te vio herido- la imagen de Fleur diciendo que ella era suficientemente hermosa por los dos se le cruzo por la cabeza- Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, Bill. Como Harry y Ginny, como Charly y Titaroci, como...

-Hermione y tu- interrumpió Bill con una sonrisa.

-Eso no tiene gracia- respondió Ron cruzando los brazos delante del pecho- ninguna gracia Bill.

-No era una broma- respondió seriamente Bill frunciendo el ceño- siempre he pensado que si existe una pareja que se parezca a papa y a mama esa es la que formas Hermione y tu.

Ron meneo la cabeza con tristeza y bajo la vista hacia la mesa. Apoyo las manos con las palmas hacia abajo y suspiro.

-Lo estropee todo a base de bien- confeso a su hermano en un susurro- el año pasado metí la pata hasta el fondo y gracias al envenenamiento el día de mi cumpleaños pude salvar la amistad con Hermione...

-Tonterías- la respuesta Bill le sentó a Ron como una bofetada, alzo la vista hacía el serio y deformado rostro de su hermano- es cierto que metiste la pata con la chica esa- concedió Bill- pero tu mismo me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella... cometiste un error y Hermione ya te perdono por ello.

-Per...- intento decir Ron.

-Escúchame- dijo Bill- se que a tu edad se tienen sentimientos confusos y eso provoca meteduras de pata, lo se por experiencia ¿O te crees que Fleur ha sido mi primera chica?- señalo con una sonrisa socarrona- pero Hermione y tu habéis sido amigos desde primero, eso hace las cosas un poco mas fáciles y un poco mas difíciles- ante la confusa mirada de Ron continuo- Las hace mas fáciles porque ya sabes cuales son los sueños y deseos de Hermione, porque sabes como es, porque ya la conoces y sabes cuales son sus necesidades. Sin embargo lo hace más difícil porque una amistad como la que tú tienes con Hermione es complicada de conseguir con otras chicas, y eso es un tesoro.

Ron miro a su hermano confuso sin saber que decir. Efectivamente él conocía a Hermione muy bien, tal vez mejor de lo que la conocía Harry o Ginny. Sin embargo Bill había señalado uno de los temores de Ron, no quería perder la amistad que tenia con Hermione.

-Lo que tienes que empezar a preguntarte hermanito- dijo Bill mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de Ron- es si realmente te vale solo su amistad o si realmente quieres algo mas que eso- nuevamente una mirada confusa se dibujo en los ojos de Ron- Imagina la vida sin ella... Eso te dará una pista.

Sin decir nada más Bill abandono la habitación dejando a Ron confuso. Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando sobre lo que le había dicho su hermano mientras consumía lentamente la taza de te que tenia en las manos.

Finalmente se levanto y dejo las tazas de su hermano y suya en el fregadero. Miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia la carpa de color blanco que se levantaba en el prado delantero. Los tímidos rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre la blanca superficie y daban una sensación de irrealidad. Sin embargo Ron sabía que se debía a los varios hechizos que su familia (y algunos amigos) habían realizado sobre la carpa.

Suspirando se retiro de la ventana y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para arreglarse. Bill le había comunicado a principio de verano que deseaba que fuese su padrino. Al protestar Bill le había indicado que su padre había decidido quedarse con su madre entre los invitados, Charly le había pedido que le dejase estar con Titaroci, y los Gemelos…. _Los Gemelos son los gemelos, ni loco les da Bill esa responsabilidad_. Así pues Ron había aceptado a regañadientes, aunque no sería el único testigo.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en el primo de Fleur, un tal Jean Luc Sussen, que actuaría como padrino también. Dado que Ginny iba a actuar como Dama de Honor junto con Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, Bill había accedido a que uno de los primos de Fleur actuase como padrino.

Tras secarse se fue a la antigua habitación de Percy y allí se cambio mientras pensaba en todo lo que le tocaba hacer. Como padrino tendría que recibir a los invitados e indicarles donde deben sentarse (a la derecha si son del novio a la izquierda si son de la novia), al menos hasta que llegase el tal Jean Luc, y Ron sospechaba que Jean Luc tendría suficientes problemas con todos los familiares de Fleur (unos treinta le había escuchado decir a su madre) que no podría echarle una mano con los otros invitados. Aunque Charly y Titaroci se habían ofrecido para ayudarle con los invitados una vez estos estuviesen en la carpa.

Tras ponerse la túnica azul oscuro paso a mirase en el espejo para comprobar que todo estuviese correcto. Toda la ropa era nueva (un regalo de sus padres, ahora que no tenían tantos agobios económicos) y Ron comprobó que le quedaba de maravilla.

Volvió a suspirar y comprobó el reloj, eran casi las siete y media. La ceremonia tendría lugar a las diez y media, la familia de la novia llegaría a las nueve, pero el resto de invitados no tenían una hora fija de llegada así que era mejor que él estuviese preparado para recibirlos.

Descendió la escalera hasta la cocina donde encontró a su padre y al señor Granger enfrascados en una conversación.

-Te has levantado muy pronto hijo- le indico el señor Weasley alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, es una de las obligaciones del padrino- dijo gruñendo- recibir a los invitados.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado por la idea de ser padrino- dijo el señor Granger.

-No es que no me guste- respondió Ron un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior- pero todo el lío de los hechizos de testigos me tiene un poco preocupado- confeso con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Hechizos de testigo?- pregunto el señor Granger.

-Es algo muy simple- explico el señor Weasley- cuando la pareja haga el voto mágico de matrimonio, los Padrinos y Damas de Honor añadirán sus propios hechizos para reforzar el vínculo mágico. No es tan complicado Ron- añadió volviéndose hacia su hijo- ya lo has practicado varias veces y no tendrás problemas.

-¿Entonces solo los magos pueden ser padrinos en una boda mágica?- pregunto el señor Granger con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Oh, no no- salto el señor Weasley- los muggles también pueden ser Padrinos o Damas de Honor, la única diferencia es que el hechizo es lanzado, en su nombre, por otro mago o bruja de confianza, eso pasa también en caso de ser menores de edad, como Ginny y Gabrielle, pero en su caso he conseguido una dispensa del Minsterio- Hizo una pausa- aunque también puede hacerse hechizando un libro y ellos firman allí. Es algo que copiamos de los Muggles.

-Ah- exclamo el señor Granger un poco mas tranquilo- como un libro de felicitación para la pareja- ante la mirada asombrada del padre de Ron explico- no es una tradición entre los Muggles, pero hay parejas que dejan un libro a la entrada del convite y los invitados firman en el, después los recién casados lo guardan junto con las fotos de la boda como recordatorio de todos los que estuvieron allí.

El padre de Ron abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa se le formo en la cara. El señor Granger miro a Ron y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, voy a salir para acercarme al punto de llegada de los invitados- dijo Ron- desde allí los dirigiré directamente a la carpa- le indico a su padre, de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa- ¿Donde esta mama y Ginny?

Los dos varones mayores se echaron a reír.

-Ya deberías conocer como son las mujeres Ron- le respondió el señor Granger- están todas despiertas desde las seis y media preparándose para la boda- el señor Weasley asintió entre risas- de hecho tu padre y yo nos refugiamos aquí abajo porque créeme- se adelanto y bajo la voz como si compartiese un secreto con él- nunca, jamás, se te ocurra cruzarte con una mujer que se esta arreglando para alguna celebración.

Ron parpadeo un poco confuso, lo cual provoco nuevas risas del señor Granger y de su padre. Finalmente esbozo una sonrisa y se despidió de ambos abandonando la casa y dirigiéndose hacia la carpa.

Al alcanzarla comprobó que todo estuviese en su sitio y correcto. La carpa se alzaba a seis metros de altura, sin ningún poste ni ningún tipo de enganche al suelo. Un pasillo central dividía en dos los bancos y daba a una tarima decorada con flores y con pequeño altar de color azul claro. No había ningún tipo de pared y varios hechizos hacían que la temperatura de la carpa nunca se moviese de veinte grados, aunque sería posible modificar la temperatura a lo largo del día.

A un lado había un largo mueble de casi diez metros, parecía un aparador pero con multitud de copas y vasos. Los Gemelos lo habían traído y tuvieron que jurar y perjurar durante varios días que no habían preparado ninguna broma pesada. El mueble servia diversas bebidas a cualquiera que se le acercase y preguntase por ellas.

Tras comprobarlo todo (después de la ceremonia los invitados pasarían al jardín mientras se disponían las mesas para la comida, se harían las fotos y se tomarían un tentempié) se marcho andando por el camino en dirección al murete exterior de la casa. Cerca del punto establecido para la llegada de los invitados había un árbol bastante alto y Ron apoyo la espalda en el tronco a la espera de los invitados.

Mientras esperaba su mente divagaba sobre muchos temas. El comportamiento de ayer de Hermione le había enfadado, sobretodo cuando había saltado y le había preguntado cuando la dejarían atrás. _¡Cómo si pudiésemos hacerlo¡_ pensó Ron. Se contuvo y no se paso una mano por el pelo por frustración, consciente de que si lo hacia se despeinaría y luego su madre le echaría la bronca por no estar presentable el día de la boda de su hermano mayor.

Un estallido le aviso de la llegada de algún invitado, se levanto y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica donde llevaba su varita. Por el camino vio acercarse a dos personas, distinguiendo a una de ellas como su gigantesco profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, que lucia su habitual abrigo de piel aunque lucia una inmensa corbata de color amarillo.

Sonrió, pensando que la asistencia de Hagrid alegraría un poco a Harry. Se fijo en las otra figura, era la profesora MacGonahall, que vestía una túnica negra de gala y llevaba su sombrero negro, como casi siempre la había visto.

-Buenos días profesores- saludo a ambos cuando estos llegaron a su altura.

-Buenos días Ron- exclamo Hagrid con una nerviosa sonrisa que le asomaba de su gran barba.

-Buenos días señor Weasley- saludo al profesora con seriedad- se que llegamos muy pronto, pero deseaba hablar con sus padres antes de la ceremonia.

-Aun están en casa- reconoció Ron- si quiere puedo avisarles.

-No se preocupe- respondió alzando una mano- será mejor que se quede aquí para recibir a los invitados.

-Si no le importa profesora… digo directora, me quedare con él- farfullo Hagrid.

La profesora MacGonahall sonrío, lo que dejo asombrado a Ron, y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de ambos y se dirigió directamente a la Madriguera.

-Bueno- Hagrid comenzó a balancear sus inmensas manos y a dar pasos nerviosos en torno al árbol- ¿Qué tal el verano Ron?

-Bien- respondió el muchacho asombrado ante el comportamiento de su acompañante- No sabia que estuvieses invitado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hagrid sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Ron como si le viese por primera vez- ¿Invitado? Oh, perdona, no, no vengo como invitado…- pareció pensar durante unos segundos antes de murmurar- vengo como acompañante de Olympe.

Ron se acordó de la Directora del colegio de Fleur, la semigiganta Olympe, con quien Hagrid había ido al baile del Colegio en su cuarto año y había marchado en busca de los gigantes durante el verano entre el cuarto y quinto curso. Hagrid le sonrió a Ron y retomo su nervioso paseo, al pasar a su lado la nariz de Ron sufrió un asalto en toda regla de la colonia que Hagrid llevaba puesta, asalto que le provoco lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué colonia llevas?- pregunto tratando de evitar las lagrimas.

-Una que Olympe me regalo cuando pasamos por Francia hace un par de años- respondió distraído Hagrid- bueno, no esa, que ya se me acabo, tuve que comprar una caja nueva.

-Y seguro que te la has puesto toda- murmuro Ron mientras se alejaba un poco para tratar de evitar otra oleada de olor, carraspeo un poco y retomo su voz normal- ¿Has hablado últimamente con ella?

-¿Cómo dices?- Hagrid se detuvo y miro a Ron- Si, si, hable con ella ayer por la tarde. Vendrá con la familia de Fleur…

Hagrid y Ron se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre los invitados de Fleur. Hagrid, a regañadientes, le contó a Ron que Olympe había alquilado una mansión en Londres para todos los invitados. Y también le contó que se había acordado la vigilancia con los Aurores, ya que Bill era un blanco conocido de los Mortifagos tras el papel jugado en la defensa de Hogwarts el año pasado.

Ron pensó que, probablemente, algunos de los invitados también pertenecerían a la Orden. Al menos Olympe, que había realizado la misión de contactar con los gigantes que Dumbledore le había pedido a ella y a Hagrid. También Fleur, sospechaba Ron, había ingresado en la Orden.

En medio de la discusión vio llegar a Ginny por el camino. Aun no se había arreglado, aunque el pelo lo tenía ya peinado en una lisa cascada pelirroja, sujeta por una cinta dorada que brillaba con tonos verdes.

-Hey, hermanita- saludo Ron.

-Hola Ron, hola Hagrid- respondió su hermana.

-Buenos días Ginny- dijo Hagrid mesándose la barba- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-Me envía mi madre- indico- Ron, dice mama que no te olvides de indicar al Funcionario del Registro Mágico que quiere una copia de la partida matrimonial antes de que se vaya.

-¿Por qué la necesita tan pronto?- pregunto Hagrid

-Tan pronto como sea oficial- respondió suspirando Ron- mama podrá conjurar una manecilla para Fleur en el Reloj de la Familia.

Hagrid asintió comprendiendo y volvió a retomar su nervioso paseo en torno al árbol. Ron se giro hacia Ginny y armándose de valor le susurro.

-Ginny ¿Podría pedirte un favor?- su hermana le lanzo una mirada de enfado- ¿Podrías, solo por hoy, dejar de actuar de la forma que estas actuando en torno a Harry?- al observar la mirada asesina de Ginny se apresuro- Por hoy, Ginny, es la boda de nuestro hermano y Harry, creo yo, debería poder disfrutarla.

Ginny se quedo mirando a su hermano durante un rato. Ron sintió como su nerviosismo crecía en su interior mientras soportaba, lo mejor que podía, la escrutadora mirada de su hermana.

-Ron, lleguemos a un acuerdo- dijo su hermana- tu no te metes en mi vida y yo no me meto en la tuya- y con esto se dio la vuelta y se encamino de regreso a la casa.

_Genial_ pensó Ron _ahora estará también enfadada conmigo._ Se paso una mano por la cara y reflexiono sobre su capacidad de estropear las situaciones más difíciles. _Cuando aprenderé a mantener mi bocaza cerrada._

En ese mismo momento comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Los primeros en aparecerse fueron el señor y la señora Diggory. A Ron le sorprendió verles a los dos, sabia que eran buenos amigos de su padre, pero tras la muerte de Cedric en el Torneo de los Tres Magos no había escuchado su nombre en casa.

Ambos saludaron muy efusivamente a Hagrid, e intercambiaron unas frases susurradas con él. Fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que era bastante probable que los Diggory formasen parte de la Orden del Fénix. _Para luchar contra los Mortifagos y contra el hombre que mato a su hijo, si es lógico... y muy valiente._

Ron les indico la carpa y ambos partieron en esa dirección, aunque Ron vio que la Señora Diggory se separo del señor Diggory y se dirigió a la casa.

Después llegaron unos cuantos compañeros de Hogwarts de Bill, dos de ellos casados aunque ninguno de ellos tenía niños, acompañados por Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos. Todos ellos saludaron efusivamente a Hagrid y tras unas palabras corteses con Ron se dirigieron hacía la carpa.

A continuación llego el sanador Smethwyck y su mujer, el sanador era el medico actual de Bill, pero Ron recordó que había tratado a su padre de las feas y extrañas heridas provocadas por la serpiente de Voldemort. _La serpiente... oh demonios, se me había olvidado._

-Señor Smethwyck- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras pensaba en cualquier excusa para sacarle la información que quería- una amiga mía, Hermione Granger- el sanador asintió en reconocimiento- esta meditando hacer la carrera de sanador, me preguntaba si no le importaría que luego tuviese una charla con usted.

-La bruja mas inteligente que Hogwarts ha visto en muchos años- dijo Hagrid con una inmensa sonrisa y un tono de orgullo en su voz- puede comprobarlo en su expediente.

-Estaré encantado de poder hablar con ella- respondió el sanador con una sonrisa, y él y su mujer se encaminaron a la carpa.

Tras unos minutos, aparecieron un par de compañeros del trabajo de Bill y Fleur (los goblins habían agradecido, pero declinado, amablemente la invitación) que tras unas palabras se marcharon para reunirse con el resto de invitados. Desde su posición Ron pudo ver que los gemelos, Charly y Titaroci ya estaban entre los grupos, charlando amigablemente con ellos y tomando algo.

Un nuevo estallido le indico que llegaban nuevos invitados, pero al girarse vio venir por el camino a Tonks, Moddy y al profesor Lupin. Ninguno de ellos estaba vestido para la ocasión.

-Buenos días- dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

-Hey Ron, como estas- respondió Tonks, al ver la cara de extrañeza de Ron respondió con rapidez- nos toca vigilancia hasta después del banquete, mas tarde nos uniremos a la fiesta.

-Tu madre tiene nuestros trajes en la Madriguera- bufo Ojoloco Moddy- y no te preocupes, nos vestiremos correctamente.

-Por cierto Ron- dijo Lupin- dile a Harry, por si se me olvidase, que mañana a las diez y media os pasaremos a buscar los dos - señalo a Tonks- para llevaros al Valle de Godric.

Ron asintió y sonrió al ver que Moddy bufaba por lo bajo. Mientras observaba como los tres se internaban entre los árboles se pregunto cuantos miembros de la orden estarían montando guardia en el día de hoy... y cuantos lo estarían haciendo por la presencia de Harry en la Madriguera.

Nuevos invitados, y el Funcionario del Registro Mágico al que Ron dio el mensaje, fueron apareciendo. A todos ellos los recibió Ron y les fue indicando la carpa. Eran casi las diez, y aun no había llegado la familia de Fleur ni Olympe, lo cual provoco que el pobre Hagrid se pusiera más nervioso con cada minuto que pasaba. Ron solo podía sonreírle intentando transmitirle algo de confianza.

Escucho unos pasos apresurados que venían por el camino desde la casa y se volvió.

Por el camino venia Hermione, con una túnica color rosa suave, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, muy similar al que había lucido el día del Baile en Hogwarts. Lucia un pequeño moño del que descendía en cascada su pelo cubriéndole los hombros y enmarcando su rostro. Pero a diferencia del baile, su pelo seguía rizado aunque se lo había ordenado en tirabuzones. En la cara lucia un poco de maquillaje, no una gran cantidad como otras chicas, solo lo justo, en opinión de Ron, para destacar y resaltar su belleza.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Ron, pero en seguida se le congelo cuando vio la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Hermione.

-Hola Hagrid- exclamo la chica al ver a su profesor, este le respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, se volvió hacia el muchacho y frunció el entrecejo- Ron ¿Por qué le has dicho al sanador de tu hermano que quería hablar sobre la carrera en San Mugo?.

Ron lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Hagrid mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando una respuesta que le indicase a Hermione que necesitaban saber la formula de la poción que usaron con las heridas provocadas por Nagini sin que Hagrid se enterase.

-Bueno, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad- dijo tratando de que su voz sonase normal- el señor Smethwyck es toda una eminencia en el campo de heridas de animales mágicos, es el encargado de tratar a Bill y- volvió el rostro hacía Hermione y alzo una ceja esperando que esta captase el mensaje- trato a papa cuando tuvo el accidente navideño ¿Te acuerdas?.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, señal de que había interpretado correctamente las palabras de Ron. Su rostro se suavizo bastante y sonrió a Ron.

-Muchas gracias- dijo en un tono mas suave, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa- estoy segura de que podremos hablar con el mas tar...- pero sus palabras murieron en su boca y sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, pero esta vez de asombro, al mirar por encima del hombro de Ron.

Este se giro y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Por el camino venia un grupo de unas treinta personas. _Posiblemente será la familia de Fleur que acababan de llegar_. Pensó Ron. Entre ellos estaría también Olympe, a juzgar por el suspiro que se le escucho a Hagrid.

Sin embargo Ron no pudo saber si eso era así o no. Su mirada estaba fija en un joven que caminaba al frente del numeroso grupo.

Alto, de pelo oscuro y mandíbula cuadrada, ataviado con una elegante túnica de color marrón claro y luciendo una deslumbrante sonrisa, Victor Krum avanzaba en dirección a la Madriguera.


	11. Capitulo 11 La ceremonia

Lo primero de todo agradecer los reviews de la gente, juaniweb y titaroci, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. En segundo lugar decir que deseo actualizar el relato con un capitulo cada semana, intentare ir mas deprisa pero no se si llegare. Por último decir que si bien es cierto que ahora mismo lo principal son los problemas romanticos de las parejas, esto tiene una razón de ser (como sospecho que le pasara a JKR) y es que lo primero sera finiquitar este tema para pasar a lo que es la Historia principal... ademas tener en cuenta que si es el amor aquello que Voldemort no conoce tendra que quedar muy claro cua es la posicion de Harry en este tema o si no todo si ira a la porra.

Os animo a que me mandeis comentarios, preguntas, criticas... bienvenidas sean todas y ademas me servira para arreglar todos lo sposibles fallos. Pevees2009

**Capitulo Undécimo**

**La ceremonia**

Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana cuando Hermione se levanto de la cama. Sobre la marcha se había marchado al baño y después a la habitación que sus padres tenían en la Madriguera (y que Molly había expandido de tal forma que podrían haber metido una cama mas para que Hermione durmiese con ellos) para cambiarse.

Su padre la había saludado e inmediatamente había abandonado la habitación, dejando a madre e hija para que pudiesen cambiarse con tranquilidad. Tras peinarle el pelo a su madre (usando, para delicia de ella, un par de hechizos que Ginny le había enseñado) y arreglar un poco el suyo había bajado a la cocina a por el desayuno frió que la señora Weasley les había preparado. Al llegar abajo se fijo en que su padre y el padre de Ron estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre las diferencias entre el matrimonio mágico y el muggle. La señora Weasley lanzaba miradas asesinas al padre de Ron. En seguida le puso una bandeja en manos de Hermione con café, un par de bollos y algo de mermelada.

Aprovechando que Ginny había bajado, y que su madre le estaba dando unas instrucciones para Ron, se escabullo de la cocina al mismo tiempo que la profesora MacGonahall entraba. Subió las escaleras y, por curiosidad, se asomo a la habitación de los chicos. Fred y George estaban todavía en la cama. La cama de Ron estaba vacía, lo que extraño a Hermione. Y Harry estaba sentado en su cama con una carta en su mano.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo Hermione desde la puerta.

-Buenos días- respondió el chico sin levantar la mirada del pergamino y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey Hermione- salto con voz ronca y alegre George desde la cama- Nos has subido el desayuno.

-Parece que Harry y Ron han vivido a cuerpo de rey estos días pasados- continuo Fred con la misma voz.

-Ni hablar- salto Hermione- este es mi desayuno, si queréis el vuestro levantaros de vuestras camas y bajad a buscarlo.

Y abandono la habitación acompañada de las risas de los gemelos. Subió otro piso y se fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre se estaba terminando de poner la túnica color turquesa que se había comprado.

Madre e hija se sentaron para compartir el desayuno. Su padre entro un poco después y se les unió sonriente en la mesa.

-La verdad es que no me imaginaba que las bodas mágicas fuesen tan similares y, al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes de las bodas muggles- informo- Arthur me ha estado explicando el hechizo que Bill y Fleur realizaran, al parecer es un antiguo hechizo de unión mágica.

-Papa, ese hechizo era el que salía en el libro que os deje a mama y a ti- respondió Hermione.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo su padre- pero en el libro que tu nos dejaste el hechizo era realizado por el marido, mientras que Arthur me ha dicho que el que ejecutaran esta mañana será realizado por ambos al mismo tiempo. Después los testigos, o los que actúen en su nombre, ejecutaran el hechizo mientras el vinculo aun este latente.

-¿Los que actúen en su nombre?- pregunto la señora Granger.

-Si, parece ser que en caso de que el testigo sea menor de edad o muggle o squib, un tercero puede lanzar en nombre de él o ella el hechizo de testigo- informo el señor Granger- parece ser que es una practica muy común en los casos de matrimonios entre magos y muggles, o de magos y magos nacidos de muggles.

La señora Granger, obviamente muy interesada, comenzó a preguntar a su marido sobre la información que el señor Weasley le había dado mientras Hermione recogía la bandeja. Dejo a sus padres inmersos en una animada conversación.

Cuando alcanzo la escalera se cruzo con Ginny que salía de la habitación de las chicas como si le persiguiese una legión de mortifagos.

-Ginny- exclamo Hermione.

-¿Qué?- respondió irritada la otra chica, pero al ver quien era su expresión se suavizo- perdona Hermione, pero entre la novia- y señalo la puerta a sus espaldas- mi madre, mi hermano y Harry, este esta siendo una mañana de locos.

-¿Dónde esta Ron y que ha hecho esto vez?- pregunto suspirando Hermione.

-Esta recibiendo a los invitados- contesto Ginny- según papa lleva desde las ocho en su puesto- soltó un bufido- mama me mando con un mensaje que tenia que darle para el funcionario del Registro del Ministerio, y el muy idiota no tiene otra cosa que decirme que- bajo la voz- a ver si podía comportarme un poco mejor con Harry.

-Bueno...- comenzó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-No empieces tu también, Hermione- interrumpió la pelirroja- mira, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Se separaron en el rellano de la escalera, ya que Ginny iba a subir al dormitorio de sus padres para recoger unos pendientes y Hermione tenia que bajar a la cocina.

_Bueno, si lo único que Ron le pidió es eso entonces no entiendo porque se enfada, tarde o temprano se lo iba a pedir._ Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abajo se encontró al señor y la señora Weasley hablando en voz baja con Harry y con la profesora MacGonahall.

-Hermione- exclamo Harry al verla- estaba pensando en subir a verte- se levanto de la mesa ante las atentas miradas de los mayores- mira esto.

Le tendió el pergamino que le había visto leyendo esa misma mañana. En una letra pulcra y redondeada se podía leer:

Estimado Señor Potter:

Tom tiene pensado realizar una visita el próximo día 6 de agosto al hospital san mugo para visitar a sus amigos.

Estoy seguro que deseara verle, junto con sus compañeros, antes de que se encuentre con aquellos.

Atentamente.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante la misiva anónima y miro a la profesor MacGonahall y a Harry por turnos.

-Solo conozco a dos Tom- confeso Harry- y no creo que se refiera al propietario del Caldero Chorreante...

-Lo que poca gente sabe- intervino el señor Weasley- es que el día 6 de agosto, de madrugada, los Aurores escoltaran a varios mortifagos a San Mugo para un chequeo.

-¿Reconoce la letra señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora MacGonahall, Hermione negó con la cabeza- Alertare a Moddy sobre esta información, a ver si es posible que el Ministerio refuerce la seguridad ese día- volviéndose hacía Harry le dijo- si se demostrase cierta esta información y recibiese algún otro mensaje por favor no tarde en comunicármelo señor Potter- dudo unos segundos y añadió en voz baja- pero el caso es que la letra me resulta familiar.

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en la carta y asintió de forma lacónica. La profesora MacGonahall se volvió nuevamente hacía Hermione, dando por bueno el gesto de Harry. En ese momento Fred y George bajaron las escaleras y, tras saludar a todo el mundo con la mano, salieron a toda velocidad de la cocina entre risas.

-Me gustaría que a la vuelta de su viaje del Valle de Godric nos reuniésemos el Delgado, usted y yo para discutir las nuevas medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts- dijo con severidad la profesora tras la marcha de los Gemelos- el Ministerio va a desplazar de forma permanente a una veintena de Aurores, a las ordenes del señor Moddy y de la señorita Tonks, y se deberán coordinar las patrullas de los prefectos y las de los Aurores para cubrir el castillo. Asimismo me gustaría discutir nuevas medidas de seguridad y cualquier idea que puedan tener.

Hermione lanzo una mirada rápida a Harry. Este simplemente entrego la carta a la profesora MacGonahall y se mantuvo en silencio. Se volvió hacia la profesora y le aseguro que ella y Ron estarían encantados de celebrar esa reunión. Dicho lo cual ella y Harry se dirigieron hacia la escalera con la excusa de prepararse para la ceremonia. Sin embargo Hermione sintió que la señora Weasley fruncía el entrecejo al verlos irse.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras y cuando llegaron al rellano de la escalera Harry retuvo un momento a Hermione.

-Hermione, no tenemos tiempo para esa cita- dijo Harry con una honestidad brutal- después del Valle de Godric nos marcharemos al Caldero Chorreante y después deberemos movernos...

-Lo se Harry- suspiro Hermione- pero no podía decirle que no a la profesora –pareció dudar durante unos segundos- y además me duele dejarla en la estacada, ser Delegados implica unas responsabilidades, y me sabe mal obviarlas- al ver la expresión en la cara de Harry añadió- aunque hay otras responsabilidades mayores que hemos asumido y que no podemos olvidar.

Harry soltó una risita por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de Hermione y entro en la habitación, mientras esta subía a la siguiente planta y entraba en la habitación de sus padres. Inmediatamente su madre se puso a ayudarla con la túnica, y después, pese a las protestas de Hermione, la ayudo a maquillarla _"Por dios Hermione, un poco de maquillaje tampoco es ninguna tragedia.."_ había dicho su madre mientras su padre trataba de contener la risa.

Una vez arreglada dejo a sus padres en la habitación. Al llegar al rellano del segundo piso escucho unas voces que venían del piso inferior. Agudizo el oído y pudo escuchar al señor y la señora Weasley discutiendo en voz baja.

-...algo. Arthur, ya viste la expresión en la cara de Harry. El pobre muchacho esta marcado por ese endiablado maldito- escucho decir a la señora Weasley.

-Molly, no te preocupes. Harry solo esta haciendo lo que cree correcto, estoy seguro de que simplemente esta buscando el momento para poder entrar en la Orden- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Arthur- exclamo la señora Weasley, y su tono de voz se endureció- son muy jóvenes, los tres, no pueden entrar en la Orden.

-Molly, no puedes mantenerlos alejados- respondió el señor Weasley en un tono de voz mas conciliador- además Hermione esta con ellos, ella sabe controlarlos y no dejara que cometan una estupidez.

Un embarazoso silencio pareció interrumpir la conversación, pero cuando Hermione se disponía a bajar las escaleras escucho de nuevo la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Arthur, tengo una extraña sensación. Cuando le prometió a MacGonahall que se reunirían con ella me pareció que estaba ocultándonos algo.

-Molly, déjalo- la voz del señor Weasley sonó firme- confía en ellos.

Con un suspiro se acabo la conversación y Hermione escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras mientras otra persona se metía en el baño. Pensó en lo que acababa de oír y decidió que en cuanto pudiese hablaría con Ron y con Harry, aunque sintió un ligero enfado por haberse visto obligada a mentir. Bajo las escaleras y en cuanto llego a la cocina encontró a la señora Weasley, a Bill y a un hombre que estaba comprobando las cicatrices de Bill, y que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Hermione- exclamo la señora Weasley al verla llegar- ven aquí Hermione, quiero presentarte al sanador Smethwyck, es el medico de Bill.

-¿Señorita Granger?- pregunto el aludido- un placer conocerla- dijo estrechándole la mano- me comento el joven Ronald que deseaba hacer una preguntas sobre la carrera de sanador, no tendré problemas para hablar con usted después de la ceremonia.

Hermione le agradeció, confusa, el ofrecimiento y se comprometió a hablar mas tarde con él. Salió de la casa enfadada con Ron. _¿Por qué demonios tuvo que decirle a ese sanador que necesitaba hacerle preguntas? Espero que tenga una buena explicación._

Recorrió el camino hacia el árbol donde diviso la figura de Hagrid, que daba vueltas, y la de Ron. Cuando se aproximo se dio cuenta que Ron estaba realmente arrebatador, con sus ropas nuevas. Al acercarse mas vio el rostro de Ron que se iluminaba al verla llegar, sin embargo le lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara.

-Hola Hagrid- saludo Hermione, el aludido le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, y siguió dando vueltas al árbol. Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y le pregunto- Ron ¿Por qué le has dicho al sanador de tu hermano que quería hablar sobre la carrera en San Mugo?.

Ron desvió la mirada hacía Hagrid, como si no desease que este escuchase la respuesta, lo cual extraño a Hermione. _¿Por qué no querrá que Hagrid oiga la respuesta? Salvo que tenga algo que ver con los... pero eso es una tontería ¿Qué puede saber un sanador sobre eso?._

-Bueno, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad- respondió Ron con un tono de voz que pretendía sonar normal- el señor Smethwyck es toda una eminencia en el campo de heridas de animales mágicos, es el encargado de tratar a Bill y- Ron volvió el rostro hacía Hermione y alzo una ceja- trato a papa cuando tuvo el accidente navideño ¿Te acuerdas?.

_¿De qué accidente navideño esta...? Un momento, el sanador Smethwyck fue el que trato las heridas que Nagini le causo al... OH dios, eso es. Si Nagini es un Horcrux entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos a el, si alguno cae herido necesitaremos saber la formula de la poción._

Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender lo que había pasado. Mas tranquila le dedico a Ron una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- suavizo la voz y Ron la sonrió- estoy segura de que podremos hablar con el mas tar...- pero sintió que se quedaba sin habla y los ojos se le volvían ha abrir como platos al ver al grupo que se aproximaba.

Eran unas treinta personas, entre ellas la directora del Colegio de Fleur, Gabrielle y una figura alta, de pelo oscuro y mandíbula cuadrada...

_OH dios mío ¿Qué hace Victor aquí? _Pensó, y se fijo en la expresión de la cara de Ron, que se había girado para ver quien venia. Inmediatamente se percato que los músculos de la mandíbula de Ron se tensaban, y que el muchacho había estrechado los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos ranuras. _Esto no es bueno, esto no es nada bueno ¿Quién demonios le habrá invitado? Bill por supuesto que no, así que solo puede haber sido Fleur_. Hermione sintió que se iba a poner enferma, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Victor apareciese de nuevo.

Cuando el grupo llego a su altura la Olympe se abrazo con Hagrid, y Victor se aproximo a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Herrmyyone- dijo Victor.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos todos- exclamo Ron, para sorpresa de Hermione. Al mirarle descubrió una radiante sonrisa en su cara mientras abría los brazos en señal de bienvenida, pero era una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció falsa.

-Buenos días- respondió una bruja de mediana edad y belleza arrebatadora que Hermione identifico como la madre de Fleur- espegamos no llegag muy tagde. Las medidas de segugidad, aunque desggaciadamente necesagias, nos han gobado mucho tiempo.

-No hay ningún problema- respondió Ron quitándole importancia- aun queda una media hora hasta que comience la ceremonia, sin duda querrán tomar algo y descansar.

-Hola Gon- saludo alegremente Gabrielle.

-Ahora que te veo Gabrielle. ¿Podéis quedaros un momento Jean Luc y tú? Tengo que explicaros algunas cosas sobre la ceremonia.

-¿Erres Ronald?- interrumpió sorprendido Victor de repente.

-OH, si soy yo. No pensé que te acordarías- respondió Ron con la falsa sonrisa aun en los labios y le tendió la mano que Victor estrechó inmediatamente.

Asombrada como estaba ante el _encantador_, aunque un poco falso, comportamiento de Ron, a Hermione casi se le paso ver que ambos chicos rivalizaban en altura y complexión física. _Una muestra más de lo mucho que ha crecido Ron estos dos últimos años._

-Hermione¿Te importaría acompañar a Victor y a los Delacour a la carpa?- le pregunto Ron- tengo que hablar con Jean Luc y con Gabrielle, y aun quedan por llegar algunos invitados.

Hermione asintió de forma mecánica. _¿Qué demonios le pasa? Si alguien mencionase el nombre de Victor Krum en presencia de Ron el enfado y los malos modos es lo menos que esperaría. Y sin embargo ahora esta delante suyo y esta actuando de forma civilizada._ Le lanzo una mirada enfadad y Ron le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque al alzarla a Hermione le pareció captar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiese interrogar a Ron sintió que Victor la cogía del brazo y que el grupo comenzaba a descender el camino en dirección a la Madriguera y la carpa. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Ron hablando con Gabrielle y con un chico de unos diecinueve años de pelo castaño.

-No pensé que fuerra a rrrecibirrnos Ronald- confeso Victor en voz baja, mientras los Delacour y Hagrid charlaban animadamente detrás suyo- hubiese buscado otrrra forrma de llegarr.

-¿Quién te ha invitado?- pregunto Hermione.

-Fleurr me mando una invitación- respondió disculpándose el muchacho- aunque desgrrraciadamente Errrika no pudo asistir, tenía prroblemas en el colegio donde da clases.

Hermione asintió. Erika era la novia de Victor. Era algo que no le había contado ni a Harry ni a Ron, una confidencia de un amigo por correspondencia, como otras que le había hecho Hermione a Victor. Ahora sin embargo sintió que debería haberle dicho algo a Ron, aunque solo fuera para haber evitado toda la situación que estaba segura que se produciría.

_Esto es sencillamente demencial. _Pensó _Un día especial en el que probablemente podría conseguir avanzar algo con Ron se fastidia. ¿Qué maldición nos han echado a Ron y a mi para que nunca podamos tener ningún momento tranquilo?._

En ese mismo instante sintió que Victor se paraba y que los Delacour habían dejado de hablar. Al fijarse vio que en dirección hacia ellos avanzaba Harry, con una expresión de preocupación y extrañeza en el rostro, aunque en cuanto vio a Hagrid el rostro se le ilumino y sonrió.

-Hola buenos días- saludo a todos.

-Hola Harry, como estas muchacho- dijo Hagrid sin separase del lado de Olympe.

-Haggy Potteg- exclamo la madre de Fleur- un placeg volveg a vegte. Fleug nos comento que estagias en la cegemonia.

-No me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo- respondió Harry con una sonrisa- Los Weasley han sido siempre muy amables conmigo, me gusta pensar que son mi familia.

El comentario de Harry provoco sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los Delacour, y Hermione sintió una punzada de cariño por Harry al expresar esos sentimientos que tanto significarían para los Weasley.

-Bueno- comento la madre de Fleur- deseo veg a mi niña antes de la cegemonia. Y me gustagia saludag a Bill- ante la mirada de preocupación de Harry añadió- Fleug me ha contado lo de sus hoggibles hegidas que gecibio al defendeg a los alumnos de Hogwagts de esos desggaciados y despgeciables mogtifagos.

Y con ese último comentario, se despidió de los muchachos y se encamino hacia la Madriguera. Victor saludo a Harry y después, entre Hagrid y él acompañaron a los Delacour hacía la carpa.

-Harry te juro que no sabia nada- susurro Hermione al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo- Fleur lo invito y no aviso a nadie.

-¿Por qué haría algo así Fleur?- pregunto Harry.

-Probablemente- suspiro Hermione decidiendo ser franca con su amigo- porque pensó que Victor traería a su novia Erika con él.

-¿Victor tiene novia?- pregunto mas asombrado Harry.

-Así es- repuso Hermione, y decidió contarle todo a Harry- empezaron a salir juntos hace casi dos años, en octubre de nuestro quinto año...

-Un momento, un momento- la interrumpió Harry- ¿Tiene novia desde hace casi dos años y no le dijiste nada a Ron?- Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante- bueno¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Ron?.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y al ver que la cara de Harry se ensombrecía se apresuro a explicar.

-Ron se lo ha tomado bien, se ha comportado y ha dado la bienvenida a todo el mundo. Pero...

Harry se la quedo mirando un momento asombrado y justo cuando se disponía a responder una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-Hey, Harry, Hermione- por el camino bajaban Angelica y Katie sonrientes, al llegar a su altura la primera continuo- esperaba poder veros. Estaba segura de que ambos estaríais hoy aquí.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunto la segunda.

Hermione agradeció silenciosamente la aparición de las dos chicas, y tras unos segundos de charla entre los cuatro Harry se despidió y se dirigió hacía la carpa seguido de Angelica y Katie que salieron en busca de los Gemelos. Hermione se encamino a la Madriguera donde se reunió con sus padres y se encamino con ellos a la carpa. Allí les fue presentando a los distintos invitados que ella conocía, charlando un rato con cada uno de ellos. Sus padres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al conocer a Victor, y a Hermione le pareció que su madre le lanzaba una mirada preocupada. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir nada Charly apareció, acompañado de Titaroci, y les indico que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los invitados ocuparon sus lugares, Hermione estaba sentada con sus padres, Angelica, Katie y Harry en la segunda fila, justo detrás de los Weasley. En la tarima de madera adornada con crisantemos y tulipanes, bajo un arco floral entorno al cual giraban hadas de distintos colores (obra de los Gemelos) estaba Bill. Justo detrás estaban Ron y Jean Luc. A un lado de la tarima, sentado en una especie de pupitre estaba el funcionario del Ministerio, mientras que al otro un conjunto de instrumentos encantados (obra también de los Gemelos, y que provoco las delicias del padre de Hermione) comenzó a tocar una marcha nupcial.

Todos los invitados se volvieron al fondo del pasillo donde Fleur, vestida con una túnica blanca si hombros, y cubierta por un velo de un blanco traslucido sujeta por una diadema de perlas y brillantes, comenzó a avanzar. Detrás de ella iban Gabrielle vestida con una túnica color turquesa, y Ginny con una túnica color verde esmeralda, ambas levemente maquilladas.

_Por dios Ginny. _Pensó Hermione, que inmediatamente se volvió hacia Harry. Este contemplaba a Ginny con la boca abierta, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, le dio un codazo a Harry, que rápidamente recobro la compostura.

Al levantar la cabeza su mirada se cruzo con la del señor Weasley que la sonrió. Mientras tanto Fleur alcanzo el estrado y Ginny y Gabrielle se dispusieron detrás de ella.

Dio comienzo la ceremonia, con unas breves pero alegres palabras del funcionario, a continuación Bill y Fleur agradecieron a todos los presentes la asistencia e intercambiaron unas arras tradicionales que Ginny y Jean Luc llevaban. Después Ron y Gabrielle les entregaron sendos anillos que Bill y Fleur encantaron ante todos lo presentes y se intercambiaron como muestra de su amor.

Finalmente ambos se separaron un poco y con las varitas en ristre ejecutaron un encantamiento. Sendos rayos de luz dorada surgieron de sus varitas y, formando cada una una espiral, bajaron sobre la varita y la mano del otro.

En ese momento Ron se adelanto, murmuro algo, y de su varita surgió un rayo plateado que se entrelazo con las espirales. A continuación Gabrielle alzo una varita y ejecuto el mismo hechizo, añadiendo un nuevo rayo plateado. A continuación fue Jean Luc el que ejecuto el mismo hechizo, y por último Ginny añadió el suyo.

Durante unos segundos los seis rayos, dos dorados y cuatro plateados, comenzaron a brillar de forma acompasada, como si fuese una señal Bill y Fleur avanzaron el uno hacia el otro, sus varitas se juntaron y a continuación sus manos se entrelazaron manteniendo las varitas.

El brillo los cubrió a los dos, Bill ayudo a Fleur a retirarse el velo y entonces ambos se besaron. En ese mismo momento las hadas del arco floral levantaron el vuelo y una lluvia de chispas doradas y plateadas relució por debajo de toda la carpa. Todos los invitados estallaron en plausos y hurras, aunque Hermione alcanzo a oír a la señora Weasley exclamar irritada "Fred, George". Hermione se unió a los aplausos mientras Bill y Fleur se volvían hacía los invitados con unas inmensas sonrisas en su rostro.

Hermione se fijo en Ron. Este aplaudía como todos los demás, y lucia una sonrisa. Sin embargo en sus ojos se adivinaba cierta tristeza.


	12. Capitulo 12 El Mapa

**Capitulo Duodécimo**

**El Mapa**

Harry se despertó con el sonido de algo aporreando el cristal de la ventana, se puso las gafas y al mirar descubrió un cuervo que llevaba una carta en el pico. Al abrir la ventana el cuervo dejo caer el sobre en el alfeizar y emprendió el vuelo. Harry tomo su varita y comprobó si el sobre estaba maldito, tras asegurarse abrió el sobre (_Señor Harry Potter, segunda planta, La Madriguera)_ y leyó el mensaje en su interior.

Estimado Señor Potter:

Tom tiene pensado realizar una visita el próximo día 6 de agosto al hospital san mugo para visitar a sus amigos.

Estoy seguro que deseara verle, junto con sus compañeros, antes de que se encuentre con aquellos.

Atentamente.

Mientras lo leía fue consciente de que Hermione entro en la habitación y le deseaba buenos días, sin embargo para cuando quiso darse cuenta había abandonado la habitación y los Gemelos soltaban risitas por lo bajo.

Salió del cuarto con el sobre en la mano y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez refrescado, y con el sobre aun en la mano, decidió bajar a ver si encontraba a alguien en la cocina.

Se freno en seco al ver que Ginny aparecía por la escalera murmurando por lo bajo. Trago saliva y el sonido pareció despertar a Ginny que se quedo mirándole.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo en un tono que a sus oídos sonó estúpido.

-Buenos días Harry- le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry se sintió mas seguro y esbozo una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congelo en los labios cuando Ginny frunció el ceño y con un bufido continuo subiendo las escaleras.

_¿Y ahora que he hecho?_ Pensó Harry. La verdad era que la situación le estaba matando. Se había hecho a la idea de que Ginny le trataría con cierta frialdad, o que le daría un tratamiento de vació como Hermione le había hecho el año pasado a Ron. Se había preparado para cualquiera de las dos opciones, pero el hecho de que su humor variase mas que una veleta al viento le estaba sacando de quicio... en un momento era todo sonrisas, y al momento siguiente era como si no existiera, o le lanzaba unas miradas frías y distantes, como las que solía dedicarle a Draco Malfoy.

Se paso la mano libre por la cara en un gesto de exasperación, la verdad es que ahora no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea que Ginny les acompañase mañana al Valle de Godric.

Bajo las escaleras pensando en todo esto, y cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con el señor Weasley, con la señora Weasley y con la profesora MacGonahall hablando en susurros.

-Harry muchacho- exclamo el padre de Ron nada mas verle- espero que hayas podido descansar bien.

-Si muy bien señor Weasley- se volvió hacia la profesora MacGonahall y el tendió el sobre- esta mañana un cuervo me ha traído esto.

La profesora tomo el sobre y leyó la nota. Con el ceño fruncido le paso la nota al señor Weasley que, tras leerla, se la pasó a la señora Weasley.

-¿Reconoce la letra señor Potter?- pregunto la profesora, ante la negativa del muchacho su expresión se volvió mas preocupada- quien quiera que se la mandase debía saber que usted estaría hoy aquí.

-Hemos sido muy cuidadosos con la gente a la que informamos de la estancia de Harry- respondió nerviosa la señora Weasley- Minerva, no creo que mas de veinte personas, fuera de la Orden o de la familia, sepan que Harry esta aquí- le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al muchacho- tal vez seria buena idea que se marchase ahora...

-No Molly, no- repuso MacGonahall alzando la mano- tenemos al menos a diez miembros de la Orden en el bosque, y diez Aurores están en las inmediaciones, preparados para aparecerse al menor signo de problemas- negó con la cabeza- me preocupa mas el contenido de la misiva, si es cierto entonces podría ser una ocasión única para los Aurores.

-También podría ser una trampa- expreso dubitativo el señor Weasley- para que el Ministerio destine Aurores a San Mugo desde otros sitios mas tentadores para Quien-ya-sabéis...

La profesora MacGonahall volvió a releer el texto, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de la cara cada vez mas preocupada. Harry se sorprendió al ver el cansancio que destilaban los ojos de la anciana profesora cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada escucharon unos pasos bajando por la escalera.

-Hermione- exclamo Harry al verla llegar con una bandeja- estaba pensando en subir a verte- se levanto de la mesa ante las atentas miradas de los mayores y le tendió el pergamino- mira esto.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras leía el pergamino. Después alzo la cabeza y miro a la profesor MacGonahall y a Harry por turnos.

-Solo conozco a dos Tom- confeso Harry- y no creo que se refiera al propietario del Caldero Chorreante...- dejo la frase inacabada, no hacía falta hablar de determinadas cosas en un día tan especial para los Weasley.

-Lo que poca gente sabe- intervino el señor Weasley, para sorpresa de Harry- es que el día 6 de agosto, de madrugada, los Aurores escoltaran a varios mortifagos a San Mugo para un chequeo.

Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. _Así que realmente Voldemort tendría una razón para ir a San Mugo ese día._ Pensó lúgubremente. Sintió nuevamente el deseo de salir a por él, pero recordó que mientras los Horcruxes siguiesen existiendo Voldemort sería intocable.

-¿Reconoce la letra señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora MacGonahall, Hermione negó con la cabeza- Alertare a Moddy sobre esta información, a ver si es posible que el Ministerio refuerce la seguridad ese día- volviéndose hacía Harry le dijo- si se demostrase cierta esta información y recibiese algún otro mensaje por favor no tarde en comunicármelo señor Potter- dudo unos segundos y añadió en voz baja- pero el caso es que la letra me resulta familiar..

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en la carta, no deseaba mentir a la profesora, pero no creía que fuese a recibir ninguna carta más. Al menos si podía evitarlo, y no porque no pensase que la información pudiese ser inútil... sino porque si quien quiera que mandase la información podía encontrarle, eso significaba que Voldemort también podía.

Asintió a la profesora sin despegar la mirada de la carta, pero sintió que algo se le removía en el pecho al tener que mentir a la vieja maestra.

En ese momento Fred y George bajaron las escaleras y, tras saludar a todo el mundo con la mano, salieron a toda velocidad de la cocina entre risas que no auguraban nada bueno a juicio de Harry.

-Me gustaría que a la vuelta de su viaje del Valle de Godric nos reuniésemos el Delegado, usted y yo para discutir las nuevas medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts- expreso en voz alta la profesora- el Ministerio va a desplazar de forma permanente a una veintena de Aurores, a las ordenes del señor Moddy y de la señorita Tonks, y se deberán coordinar las patrullas de los prefectos y las de los Aurores para cubrir el castillo. Asimismo me gustaría discutir nuevas medidas de seguridad y cualquier idea que puedan tener.

Harry entrego la carta a la profesora manteniendo una expresión neutral en el rostro. Sintió que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada rápida antes de volverse hacia la profesora y asegurarle que ella y Ron estarían encantados de celebrar esa reunión. Harry aprovecho el final de la frase para despedirse de todos con la excusa de tener que arreglarse, Hermione le acompaño.

Mientras subían las escaleras Harry pensó en como plantearle el tema a Hermione, no podían tener la reunión con la profesora, la caza de los Horcruxes era muchísimo mas importante. Decidió que la honestidad era la mejor baza.

-Hermione, no tenemos tiempo para esa cita- dijo - después del Valle de Godric nos marcharemos al Caldero Chorreante y después deberemos movernos...

-Lo se Harry- suspiro Hermione- pero no podía decirle que no a la profesora –guardo silencio un momento- y además me duele dejarla en la estacada, ser Delegados implica unas responsabilidades, y me sabe mal obviarlas- Harry torció la cara, al pensar en sus propias obligaciones como Prefecto, pero Hermione no supo entender el gesto y se apresuro a añadir- aunque hay otras responsabilidades mayores que hemos asumido y que no podemos olvidar.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, Hermione era Hermione, asintió con la cabeza y entro en la habitación. Sin embargo, nada mas entrar en la habitación sintió que su buen humor se esfumaba. Se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana.

_No es justo_ pensó_ MacGonahall cuenta con nosotros para ayudar en la defensa de Hogwarts._

Mientras pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaría también en Hogwarts. Sintió que debía hacer algo para ayudar en la protección del colegio. Comenzó a cambiarse mientras miraba por la ventana como iban llegando los invitados. Cuando estaba frente al espejo tratando de alisarse el pelo un poco una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Se abalanzo sobre su baúl y comenzó a sacar de forma precipitada el contenido buscando fanáticamente. Al fondo del baúl, dentro de su viejo libro de transfiguraciones de quinto, encontró lo que buscaba, al cogerlo un brillo en el fondo del baúl le llamo la atención. Con una mano temblorosa tomo el fragmento de un espejo del tamaño de la palma de su mano. _El espejo de Sirius_ recordó, un sentimiento de pena inundo su pecho. Al mirarlo, esbozo una triste sonrisa, murmuro un quedo _Sirius_ y soltó un suspiro... escucho un suspiro gemelo mas débil proveniente del fondo del baúl. Al examinarlo descubrió otro fragmento un poco mas grande que al anterior, al sostener ambos en sus manos se fijo que los dos mostraban la misma imagen. Asombrado probo a poner uno encima de la cama y al mirar al otro pudo ver el techo de la habitación. Miro por la ventana dándole vueltas a la cabeza a su reciente descubrimiento.

Dejo ambos fragmentos guardados en el baúl y salió de la habitación. No había nadie en la cocina y se encamino a la puerta, la luz del sol le deslumbro un poco los ojos y se fijo en el grupo que bajaba por el camino. _Probablemente la familia de Fleur_, pensó. Al principio creyó que Ron y Hermione bajaban juntos cogidos del brazo, pero al fijarse mejor no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de sorpresa al ver a Victor Krum.

-Hola buenos días- saludo a todos, recomponiendo su expresión lo mas rápidamente posible.

-Hola Harry, como estas muchacho- dijo Hagrid, a su lado estaba Olympe, Harry sonrió al ver a su gran profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Haggy Potteg- exclamo una mujer que Harry identifico como madre de Fleur- un placeg volveg a vegte. Fleug nos comento que estagias en la cegemonia.

-No me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo- respondió Harry con una sonrisa- Los Weasley han sido siempre muy amables conmigo, me gusta pensar que son mi familia.

El comentario de Harry provoco sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los Delacour. Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente sentía lo que decía, los Weasley habían sido para él más familia que los Dursley.

-Bueno- comento la madre de Fleur- deseo veg a mi niña antes de la cegemonia. Y me gustagia saludag a Bill- La preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de Harry al recordar que la madre de Fleur aun no había visto las heridas que Bill había recibido defendiendo Hogwarts- Fleug me ha contado lo de sus hoggibles hegidas que gecibio al defendeg a los alumnos de Hogwagts de esos desggaciados y despgeciables mogtifagos.

Y con ese último comentario, se despidió de los muchachos y se encamino hacia la Madriguera. Victor saludo a Harry y después, entre Hagrid y él acompañaron a los Delacour hacía la carpa. Harry no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada interrogante a Hermione, que parecía muy incomoda.

-Harry te juro que no sabia nada- susurro Hermione - Fleur lo invito y no aviso a nadie.

-¿Por qué haría algo así Fleur?- pregunto Harry sorprendido. No era algo propio de ella .

-Probablemente- suspiro Hermione desviando la mirada hacia la carpa- porque pensó que Victor traería a su novia Erika con él.

-¿Victor tiene novia?- pregunto mas asombrado Harry.

-Así es- repuso Hermione, y tras unos segundos añadió- empezaron a salir juntos hace casi dos años, en octubre de nuestro quinto año...

-Un momento, un momento- la interrumpió Harry que sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas- ¿Tiene novia desde hace casi dos años y no le dijiste nada a Ron?- Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante, y Harry decidió cambiar el enfoque de la situación, no sin preguntarse que otras cosas no le había contado Hermione- bueno, ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Ron?.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Harry sintió que el mundo se oscurecía, lo último que necesitaba hoy era a un Ron enfadado, o que Hermione y él volvieran a pelearse. Ya tenia bastante con Ginny como para sufrir también a sus dos mejores amigos de uñas.

-Ron se lo ha tomado bien, se ha comportado y ha dado la bienvenida a todo el mundo.-Se apresuro a decir Hermione al ver la expresión de Harry- Pero...

Harry se la quedo mirando un momento asombrado. _¿Ron Weasley comportándose bien?_ Durante un momento pensó que estaba en algún tipo de pesadilla y justo cuando se disponía a responder una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-Hey, Harry, Hermione- por el camino bajaban Angelica y Katie sonrientes, al llegar a su altura la primera continuo- esperaba poder veros. Estaba segura de que ambos estaríais hoy aquí.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunto la segunda.

Los cuatro se pusieron a charlar. A Harry le pareció que Hermione se estaba guardando algo que no le decía, pero no pudo llegar a preguntárselo. Mientras el acompañaba a Angelica y Katie a la carpa, Hermione se dirigió a su casa a recoger a sus padres. Harry decidió dejar pasar el tema, Hermione no volvería a ver sus padres en mucho tiempo y se merecía pasar con ellos este día. Lo único que le daba pánico es que la situación pudiese empeorar, y conociendo el temperamento de Ron eso era casi seguro.

-Harry Potter- exclamo una voz cuando llego a la carpa, al volverse vio que el señor Diggory, vestido con una túnica de gala color rojo granate se aproximaba hacia él acompañado por la señora Diggory.

-Señor Diggory, señora Diggory- musito Harry sorprendido, rápidamente les ofreció la mano a los dos- no esperaba verles aquí.

-Arthur y yo somos viejos amigos- señalo el señor Diggory. Tras unos segundos su expresión se ensombreció un poco, tomando la mano de su esposa se volvió hacia Harry- Leímos lo ocurrido la noche de la muerte de Cedric en el Quisquilloso...

-Señor Diggory...- musito Harry.

-Espera Harry- interrumpió el señor Diggory- queríamos agradecerte que explicases como Cedric había tratado de protegerte.

-Solo..- Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar para deshacerlo- solo conté lo que realmente había pasado y, además, no podía soportar que la gente pensase que Cedric murió por un accidente... él murió tratando de protegerme, y la gente tenia que saberlo.

-Gracias Harry- musito el señor Diggory con ojos vidriosos, la señora Diggory le sonrió y acaricio el brazo de su marido - si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla.

Ambos se marcharon, y Harry los vio alejarse entre la gente. _Cedric_. Hacia mucho que no pensaba en el antiguo Prefecto que había competido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y que falleció en la ultima prueba del Torneo.

De nuevo la sensación de estar en un mundo un poco más apagado y descolorido se adueño de él. Saludo a dos o tres personas más antes de que Titaroci se le acercase y le indicase que la ceremonia iba a comenzar. Trato de recomponer un poco su expresión, no quería que ni los Weasley ni Hermione se preocupasen por él. Deprimirse de nuevo y comenzar a dar vueltas sobre hechos ya pasado no le serviría de nada. Se situó al lado de Hermione, justo detrás de los Weasley.

Cuando la banda comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial Harry se volvió, como todos los invitados, hacia el pasillo por el que comenzaban a desfilar la novia junto con sus Damas de Honor…. O al menos eso pensó Harry, porque en el mismo momento en el que fijo sus ojos en Ginny el resto del mundo se difumino para él. Vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda, con el cabello que le caía liso a sus espaldas y levemente maquillada la imagen de Ginny era como la de un sueño. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, con la boca abierta, y durante unos segundos le pareció que Ginny le dedicaba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Sintió un codazo en las costillas, y rápidamente se recompuso lanzando una mirada avergonzada hacia Hermione. Aunque desvió la cabeza pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa que el Señor Weasley tenia en la cara. _Genial, esto simplemente es genial._ Pero todo lo que había pasado le había ayudado a olvidarse de sus oscuros pensamientos.

La ceremonia trascurrió con rapidez, y a Harry le costo mucho apartar la mirada de Ginny a lo largo de la misma. Cuando Bill y Fleur se besaron y las hadas salieron disparadas hacia el techo de la carpa, Harry se unió a los aplausos de todos los presentes, Bill y Fleur bajaron del estrado y recorrieron juntos el pasillo en dirección al jardín. Detrás de ellos pasaron un chico rubio del brazo de Gabrielle y Ginny del brazo de Ron. A continuación los invitados fueron pasando y reuniéndose en grupos en el jardín. Harry se fijo que Bill y Fleur estaban en uno de los bancos, con unas copas en la mano, y que los invitados iban acercándose por turnos para saludarles, felicitarles y entonces un fotógrafo les sacaba una fotografía.

Al volverse hacía Hermione vio que la profesora MacGonahall estaba a un lado de la casa enfrascada en una conversación con Ojo Loco Moddy, Tonks y el profesor Lupin. Recordando su idea le hizo una seña a Hermione y ambos se dirigieron hacia los cuatro.

-Harry, Hermione- Ron se les acerco pasando entre la multitud, al mirarles frunció el entrecejo- ¿Dónde vais?

-Tengo que hablar con la profesora MacGonahall- señalo Harry indicándoles a Ron y a Hermione que le acompañasen.

Cuando se aproximaron, vio que Moddy les había detectado y los cuatro se giraron para recibirles.

-Señor Potter- musito la vieja maestra- ¿Desea algo?

-Podemos hablar en privado- respondió Harry indicando la entrada a la casa- lejos de los invitados.

Con una mirada inquisitiva los cuatro adultos y los tres adolescentes entraron en la cocina. Harry saludo con la cabeza a Remus Lupin y se volvió hacía la profesora MacGonahall.

-Mientras me cambiaba he estado pensando en lo que ha dicho esta mañana sobre la defensa de Hogwarts- dijo- y se me ocurrió que tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo.

Se metió la mano en la túnica y extrajo un pergamino doblado que tendió a su profesora. Las expresiones asombro que escucho a Ron y Hermione le confirmo que ambos lo habían identificado.

-El Mapa del Merodeador- leyó en voz alta la vieja maestra, le tendió el pergamino a Moddy e inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada a Lupin que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-Una magnifica idea Harry- asevero su antiguo profesor mientras Tonks y Moddy examinaban el pergamino con sus varitas mientras murmuraban por lo bajo.

-Este pergamino esta hechizado- exclamo Tonks- ¿Qué hace y como funciona?

-Ah, si- Harry tomo el pergamino y lo extendió encima de la mesa de la cocina, agitando su varita dijo en voz alta- Prometo que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Inmediatamente unas líneas se extendieron por todo el pergamino, mostrando un mapa casi perfecto de Hogwarts en el cual varios puntitos con letreros se movían. Tonks ahogo una exclamación mientras Ojo Loco sonreía como un maniático y la profesora MacGonahall arqueaba ambas cejas en expresión de sorpresa, para después mirar alternativamente de Harry a Lupin.

-Genial- exclamo Ojo Loco- con este pergamino se puede tener un control casi completo de Hogwarts- tras examinar el punto que representaba al celador Flinch se volvió hacia Harry- ¿Hay alguna otra copia?

-No- respondió Lupin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- este mapa es único.

Tonks y Moddy le lanzaron miradas interrogantes, mientras que la profesora MacGonahall fruncía el entrecejo mientras seguía mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Lupin.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura- dijo la directora- no quiero saber la historia de este mapa, ni el uso que se le ha dado con anterioridad- golpeo con dedo el mapa- pero nos resultara tremendamente útil para vigilar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Profesora- comenzó a decir débilmente Hermione- el mapa no es perfecto, faltan la Cámara de los Secretos y la Sala de los Menesteres…. Que nosotros sepamos.

La profesora lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a Hermione que pareció avergonzarse de lo dicho. Pero antes de que nadie dijese nada Lupin intervino.

-Tampoco aparecen algunas de las aulas nuevas de la tercera planta- señalo con el dedo- James y Sirius no querían que apareciesen-dijo moviendo la mano de forma vaga- pero estoy seguro de que podréis reforzar los hechizos detectores allí.

-Remus- la exclamación provenía de Tonks que miraba asombrada al antiguo profesor mientras Ojo Loco trataba de contener una sonrisa- ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

-Por supuesto- suspiro la profesor MacGonahall- pero como ya he comentado- dijo lanzando una mirada seria a los presentes- no quiero saber ni la creación ni el uso que se le ha dado ha este mapa- se callo unos segundos y se volvió hacía Harry- muchísimas gracias señor Potter- señalo el mapa con un dedo- en verdad este mapa nos será de grandísima ayuda.

-Travesura realizada- dijo Lupin tocando con su varita el borde del mapa, las líneas desaparecieron, plegó el pergamino y se lo tendió a Moddy- gracias Harry- dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho con una mirada un poco triste- se que James y Sirius hubiesen querido que se usase para otras cosas, pero veo que comprendes que en estos momentos es necesario para otros fines.

Harry asintió y los cuatro adultos se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, esta le miraba con una expresión de apoyo y una sonrisa mientras el primero esbozaba una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto a Ron.

-Espero que te des cuenta del lió en el que te has metido- dijo su amigo meneando la cabeza.

-Ron- exclamo exasperada Hermione- ya has oído a la directora, no…

-Hermione- la interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- no me refiero a la directora- se volvió hacía Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero espera a que los Gemelos se enteren de a quien le has entregado el mapa…

Harry estallo en risas al pensar en la reacción de Fred y George, y antes de que se diera cuenta los tres estaban riéndose. Con un gesto de su mano Ron les indico la salida.

-Venga vamos- señalo- no querréis perderos vuestras fotos con los recién casados.


	13. Capitulo 13 El Banquete de Boda

Lamento el retraso en colgar este capitulo, pero este finde he tenido un problema en mi ordenador y casi pierdo todo el fanfic... gracias a dios lo tenia guardado en otro sitio. Espero que este capitulo les guste, ya saben, dejen reviews con todo lo que crean interesante o necesarios. Pevees2009

**Capitulo Decimotercero**

**El Banquete de Boda**

Ginny trataba de mantener la compostura. La mañana había sido bastante liada, entre su madre, Ron, Harry, Hermione y, sobre todo, Fleur la habían traído de cabeza. No es que no esperase el comportamiento de Harry, Hermione y, sobre todo, Ron. Pero los nervios de los que había hecho gala Fleur la habían sacado de quicio. Se había tirado toda la mañana como un manojo de nervios, constantemente ante el espejo arreglándose y quejándose de que no estaba lo suficientemente guapa.

Si no hubiese sido porque Ginny sabía que Fleur quería estar arrebatadora para Bill, la hubiese lanzado una maldición de mocos-murciélagos.

Y ahora estaba con Jean-Luc y Gabrielle hablando de varios temas, o más bien aguantando como ambos hablaban de varios temas mientras ella asentía de forma ausente.

Antes de salir de la casa su madre la había llevado a un aparte y le había comunicado que tenía permiso para ir con Harry, Ron y Hermione al Valle de Godric. Al principio, con todo el estrés de la mañana, no había entendido a que se refería su madre, pero cuando vio que las lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos de ella mientras le decía lo mucho que necesitaría Harry a sus amigos en un momento tan duro como ir a ver las tumbas de sus padres entendió a que se refería.

Al salir al pasillo con Fleur y Gabrielle, mientras sonaba la música, se fijo en la cara de de Harry y decidió dedicarle una de sus sonrisas. Y mientras duro la ceremonia se dio cuenta que a Harry le costaba un triunfo apartar los ojos de ella.

Sin embargo ahora estaba de pie en medio del jardín, con Jean-Luc y Gabrielle, mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione habían desaparecido. _Típico de ellos_ pensó Ginny mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su zumo de calabaza _escaparse a las primeras de cambio, probablemente para discutir sobre lo que harán después de la visita la Valle._

En ese mismo instante diviso a Víctor Krum hablando animadamente con uno de los miembros de la familia de Gabrielle (un tío o un sobrino…. Ginny se perdía con los nombres).

-Parece que Víctor Krum esta muy animado- dijo Ginny.

Gabrielle miro y soltó unas risitas por lo bajo al ver como una de sus tías se acercaba a Víctor con una sonrisa apreciativa en los labios. Jean-Luc fruncía el entrecejo.

-Oh vamos Jean-Luc- protesto Gabrielle- al menos podgias apgendeg de Gon y compogtagte con educación delante de Victog.

Ginny casi soltó el trago de zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando al atragantarse. Inmediatamente se limpio la cara tratando de contener la tos que tenia. Cuando finalmente se recompuso se fijo en que Gabrielle y Jean-Luc le miraban con sorpresa.

-Perdonad- se disculpo- he tragado mal.

-¿Te encuentgas bien?-pregunto Jean-Luc.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Jean-Luc- le respondió Gabrielle con una sonrisa de comprensión hacia Ginny- como te iva diciendo podgias apgendeg de Gon, el se ha comportado muy bien al gecibignos y no se ha dedicado a lanzag migadas asesinas al pobge Victog.

Jean-Luc bufo y negó con la cabeza como si la conducta de Ron no hubiese sido, a su juicio la mas apropiada.

-Disculpad- dijo Ginny que ya no podía mas- ¿Estamos hablando de mi hermano¿Ron, el alto de pecas, pelirrojo y túnica azul oscura?

-Si- respondió Jean-Luc con una mirada de incredulidad ante las preguntas de Ginny- el mismo, y no Gabgielle- continuo volviéndose hacia su prima- cgeo que le compogtamiento de Gon ha sido el del pegfecto anfitgion, pego tu también habgas visto sus ojos después de que Victog y nuestga familia se magchasen hacia la cagpa….

Antes de que Gabrielle pudiese responder, o de que Ginny preguntase a que se refería la madre de Fleur apareció y arrastro a ambos hacia los novios. Inmediatamente los Delacour se arremolinaron entorno a la feliz pareja, Fleur luciendo una sonrisa en su cara y riéndose a carcajadas ante un comentario de una de sus abuelas, mientras que Bill esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara… aunque a Ginny le pareció que sus orejas enrojecían.

-Ginny- exclamo Molly Weasley apareciendo como por arte de magia su lado- ve a buscar a tu hermano, a Hermione y a Harry. Primero van los Granger para hacerse las fotos y después vamos nosotros -pareció pensar durante unos segundos antes de añadir- se que Fleur querrá una foto con Bill y con Harry solos, pero quiero que Harry este en las de la familia ¿Esta claro?- el tono de su voz sugería a Ginny que solo existía una respuesta posible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, y presintiendo que si no se marchaba la conversación podía tomar un derrotero que ella no deseaba, Ginny se escurrió entre la multitud y comenzó a buscar al problemático trío.

Los encontró cerca de la puerta de la cocina, Harry estaba riéndose de algo, mientras que Ron le murmuraba algo y hacia gestos con la mano, Hermione por su parte parecía dividida entre regañar a los chicos o unirse a sus risas.

-Hey Ginny- exclamo Ron al ver llegar a su hermana.

-Ron- respondió Ginny mirándole a la cara, había una expresión divertida y alegre, aunque algo se le escapaba- me manda mama, los Delacour están en la sesión de fotos, solo quedamos nosotros y- inclino la cabeza hacia Hermione- los Granger. Así que ya podéis pensar en moveros hacia la pareja que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero aun no he podido tomar ninguna bebida!- exclamo Ron con fastidio.

-Haberlo pensado antes de desaparecer por ahí- le respondió Ginny.

Los cuatro se movieron hacia la zona donde estaban los recién casados. Ron estaba bastante callado, mientras Hermione no paraba de lanzar miradas preocupadas a su alrededor, sin embargo lo que mas sorprendió a Ginny fue la expresión preocupación que tenia Harry en su cara.

Nada mas llegar cerca de los novios Hermione tuvo que irse con sus padres para la sesión de fotos mientras que la madre de Ron le mandaba a este a recoger la copia del Registro de Matrimonio del funcionario del Ministerio. Una vez que ambos se hubieron marchado Ginny se encaro con Harry.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo? Se suponía que tenias que estar con los demás disfrutando de este día- le regaño

-Bueno- Harry pareció un poco avergonzado pero en seguida se recompuso- estaba hablando con la profesora MacGonahall...- pareció pensar durante unos segundos antes de sincerarse- le he dado el Mapa del Merodeador para que lo utilice.

-¿Qué...?- Ginny tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en gritos que hubiese atraído una atención innecesaria- Harry estas loco, el Mapa es lo que te servia para poder moverte por Hogwarts sin problemas, piensa un poco ¿Y si lo necesitas?

-No, no voy a necesitarlo- dijo Harry con seriedad mientras evitaba los ojos de Ginny.

-¿Cómo que no vas a nece...?- de repente una idea se le paso por la cabeza- Harry, no estarás pensando en no ir este año a Hogwarts ¿Verdad?.

El chico no respondió y volvió la cabeza hacia los Granger que, en ese momento, estaban posando junto con Bill y Fleur para las fotos. La forma en que esquivo la mirada de Ginny, le dio la respuesta que él no había podido articular. Agarro a Harry de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastro hacia una esquina del jardín, donde menos gente había, ignorando las risitas de los Gemelos.

-Harry, no puedo creer que realmente estés pensando en no asistir a Hogwarts- le siseo en cuanto ambos pararon de moverse, adoptando sin poder evitarlo la pose que su madre usaba cuando regañaba a los Gemelos.

Nuevamente Harry volvió a esquivar sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que movía de forma nerviosa los pies. Ginny, que había aprendido muy bien el lenguaje corporal de Harry, se dio cuenta de que había algo mas. Algo que Harry no deseaba contarle porque probablemente ella se enfadaría. _Pero ¿El que?_ Y al cruzarle el pensamiento por la cabeza la respuesta resulto obvia.

-Ron y Hermione tampoco van a ir verdad- musito con sorpresa. Harry giro la cabeza con un movimiento brusco y una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Tras unos segundos dubitativo, asintió- por las barbas de Merlín, Harry...

El muchacho volvió a desviar la mirada, Ginny sintió de nuevo la sensación de vació y de abandono que había sentido tras el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando Harry había decidido cortar con ella. Pero una cosa era cortar con ella, por un estúpido sentido de caballerosidad... y otra era partir en solo dios sabe que misión, llevándose a Ron y a Hermione con él... dejándola a ella atrás, sin ni siquiera haberse dignado a decírselo.

Apretando las mandíbulas se giro y se alejo. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar a Harry decir _"Ginny"_ pero decidió no darse la vuelta. _Al cuerno contigo Harry Potter, no puedo creer que me hagas esto a mi._ Pensó enfadada. Los Gemelos parecían sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Ginny, pero una mirada asesina por parte de ella hizo que ambos callaran sus risas.

Antes de que pudiese alejarse completamente, otra fuerza irresistible choco contra ella. Su madre la tomo del brazo mientras hacia gestos a Ron y a Harry para que se uniesen a ellos. Consciente de que no deseaba montarle una escena a su hermano mayor el día de su boda, Ginny se deslizo de la presa de su madre y se situó al lado de Charly y Titaroci, al otro lado donde se situaban Harry, Ron y los Gemelos. De esta forma Harry y ella quedaban en lados opuestos de la foto.

Mientras el fotógrafo hacia las fotos, se fijo que Hermione estaba hablando con el sanador de su hermano, el señor Smethwyck, Aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a ella. _Se va a enterar _pensó_ mira que no decirme nada._

La sesión de fotos acabo, pero la madre de Fleur le pidió a Harry que posase con los novios y la familia Delacour. Ginny aprovecho la distracción producida para acercarse a Hermione, que ya había terminado de hablar con el sanador, y parecía estar memorizando algo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- siseo furiosa, Hermione abrió los ojos y miro con expresión de desconcierto a Ginny- No me dijiste que Harry no iva a asistir este año a Hogwarts, y que vosotros tampoco lo haríais.

Hermione callo, apretando los labios con fuerza, como si temiese darle una respuesta, probablemente pensando que Ginny no aceptaría uno de sus razonamientos lógicos. En ese mismo instante Ron hizo su aparición detrás de Ginny, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

-Ginny, se puede...- pero se interrumpió sobre la marcha.

-Herrmyyone - exclamo Víctor con expresión aliviada sin darse cuenta de que estaba acompañada de los dos hermanos Weasley- porrr fin te encuentro, te...- se paro al ver a Ron y a Ginny.

-Víctor- exclamo Ron, tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, con un tono de falsa alegría- me preguntaba si habrías sido capaz de liberarte de los familiares de Fleur.

Ginny miro a su hermano, y después a Hermione que tenia una mirada preocupada en su rostro. _Pobrecillo, lo esta intentando, pero cualquiera que le conozca bien sabe que su actuación es mas falsa que un galeón de broma de los Gemelos._ Soltó un suspiro, pensando que la idea de Fleur de que Victor viniese con su novia a la boda había salido mal. _No debería decir nada, después de todo no me advirtió que Harry no asistiría este año a Hogwarts. Pero..._ Justo cuando tomaba aire para intervenir y preguntarle a Victor por su novia, y de esa forma darle un pequeño empujón de animo a Ron una voz infantil la interrumpió.

-Vamos Haggy, ahoga una tu y yo solos- exclamo Gabrielle Delacour detrás suyo.

Al volverse observo que la jovencita hermana de Fleur se había colgado del brazo de Harry y trataba de arrástrale hacia el banco donde hacia unos segundos había estado sentada su hermana mayor. Pensó en intervenir, sintiendo como la rabia la inundaba. Pero al ver la expresión de absoluta incomodidad que Harry tenia en la cara decidió dejarle. _Que sufra un poquito las atenciones de la pequeña Gabrielle, se lo merece el mentiroso de él._

Al ver las miradas que le lanzaban Ron y Hermione, esbozo la mejor de sus sonrisas y simplemente comento.

-Tengo sed, voy a ver si puedo pedirme algo en la barra- y con un giro fluido que hizo revolotear su cabello los dejo.

No tuvo problemas en llegar hasta la barra y pedirse una cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras la saboreaba, fue esquivando a los invitados, aunque en un momento determinado su mirada se cruzo con la de su madre e inmediatamente entendió que le esperaba una buena charla. Sin proponérselo acabo al lado de Jean-Luc y ambos comenzaron a hablar. La charla intrascendente le sirvió a Ginny para calmarse. Tras un rato apareció su hermano Bill a su lado.

-Hey, hermanita- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el recién casado?¿Ya mas tranquilo?- pregunto Ginny.

-Eso nunca- Bill miro hacia el cielo- sabe dios que todas las bodas tienen sus problemillas, pero Fleur y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay una mesa desaparejada- comento Bill con tono casual- y quería pedirte que por favor te sentases tu en ella- Ginny entrecerró los ojos ante el inocente tono de su hermano, el cual, al ver la expresión de Ginny presiono mas aun- eres tu o mama, y la verdad, pensé que a mama le gustaría disfrutar de este día con papá.

-Bien no hay problema- Respondió Ginny, dándose cuenta de que negarse a la petición de su hermano la haría quedar fatal, y sospechando que mesa estaba desparejada- ¿Cuál es la mesa?.

-Gracias hermanita, es la mesa tres- Ginny sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón- es la mesa de los Granger, en la que además están, Ron, Hermione, Víctor, Harry, Gabrielle y- le dedico un guiño pícaro- ahora tu. Estoy seguro de que lo pasareis bien.

_¿Bien?_ Pensó Ginny_ Oh, si, mientras todos contemplamos como Ron estalla, yo solo me encargare de bajar de su pedestal al señor Potter... aunque sea a cabezazo limpio. Creo que por una vez superaremos a los Gemelos._ Ginny esbozo una autentica sonrisa de maldad a su hermano mayor ante el abanico de posibilidades que se le abrían. Bill pareció arrepentirse inmediatamente de la decisión tomada.

-Sin problemas Bill, gracias por todo Jean-Luc- y antes de que su hermano pudiese decir nada se marcho con paso decidido hacia la mesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron guió a los Granger, a Harry, Gabrielle y Victor hacía la mesa número tres. Por el camino, y usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, trato de amenizar a sus acompañantes con algunos detalles sobre el menú y las bebidas. _Concentración, Ron, concentración. Mientras no recuerdes que es Victor Krum el que esta a tu lado... No pienses en ello, no lo pienses._ Se dio cuenta de que el señor Granger le miraba, y comprendió que le había hecho una pregunta.

-Disculpe señor Granger¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?- indico con rapidez- estaba pensando en otra cosa y no le he oído bien.

-Simplemente me preguntaba donde están los camareros- señalo el señor Granger indicando con una mano la carpa.

Ron se giró y comprobó que el cambio se había producido con gran rapidez. Se habían retirado los bancos y en su lugar había once grandes mesas circulares, cada una con asientos para ocho personas. En la tarima se había retirado los objetos usados durante la ceremonia, y en su lugar se encontraba una mesa semicircular con seis sillas.

-No son necesarios señor Granger- indico Ron señalando el mueble-bar- mi madre tiene preparada toda la comida para que aparezca con un gesto de su varita y retirar los platos tampoco será problema- indico los pequeños muebles, estilo mesillas, que había al lado de las mesas- lo único que realmente tendremos que servir es la bebida, ya que las cajas con el vino las enviaron los familiares de Fleur desde Francia y nos llegaron ayer por la tarde.

-Es un vino fgances de ggan genombge- informo Gabrielle que seguía colgada del brazo de Harry.

Ron sintió lastima por su amigo que estaba sufriendo los embates de la jovencita hermana de Fleur. Mas aun, por lo que podía haber visto parecía que el pobre Harry se había ganado un nuevo tratamiento de desprecio por parte de Ginny. Sin embargo cuando había intentado descubrir que pasaba había aparecido Victor. _Victor Krum ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? _Pensó desolado al ver a Hermione y a Victor avanzando detrás de Harry y Gabrielle. La idea había sido suya, de esa forma el único desparejado era él, y bajo ningún concepto iva a permitir que nada ni nadie estropease la boda de su hermano. _Y por nada, debo entender mi maldito genio y por nadie, el maldito Victor._ Era plenamente consciente de que si algo, por minúsculo que fuera, salía mal, su madre descargaría toda su ira sobre él.

La mesa numero tres era la mas cercana a la tarima. En un principio, por razones obvias, su madre había querido que los Gemelos se sentasen en esa mesa. Sin embargo al final su padre había hecho entrar en razón a su madre y la mesa se había dispuesto para los Granger, incluida Hermione, Harry, Ron, Gabrielle y una pareja. _Pero Victor ha venido solo así que alguien tendrá que venir a completar el número... _Pensó Ron mientras se aproximaban. _Ya podrían haberle metido en otro sitio cualquiera con los Delacour, después de todo lleva con ellos cuatro días, seguro que no le hubiese pasado nada._

Sin embargo al divisar a la persona que les esperaba al lado de la mesa y escuchar el ahogado gemido de Harry detrás suyo, Ron se olvido por completo de Victor y se centro en el problema que tenia mas a mano.

Ginny les esbozo una sonrisa. _Una de las más terroríficas que jamás la he visto esbozar. _Inmediatamente se giró hacía Harry y le lanzo una mirada de preocupación. Gabrielle, ignorando la silenciosa comunicación entre los dos amigos, seguía colgada del brazo de Harry, mientras no paraba de parlotear a todo el mundo en general sobre Ron no sabia muy bien que tema.

En cuanto llego a la mesa, Ron hecho un vistazo a las tarjetas que indicaban el sitio de los comensales y se quedo de piedra al ver la disposición de la mesa. Los Granger se sentarían juntos, a la derecha del doctor Granger se sentaría Ginny, después Victor, Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle y, por ultimo, Harry, que estaría a la izquierda de la señora Granger. _Esto apesta a que Ginny lo ha cambiado. _Pensó Ron, e inmediatamente sintió como se enfadaba por ver que había puesto a Hermione al lado de Victor. Durante unos segundos estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hermana, pero al ver la mirada de desafió que esta le lanzaba, y la mirada de preocupación que Hermione le dedico, se trago su rabia y con un gesto retiro la silla para que Gabrielle pudiese sentarse, liberando a su amigo de las garras de la joven francesilla. Sin embargo, Hermione, al ver el gesto de Ron pareció enfadarse mientras se sentaba en la silla que le había retirado Victor.

_Genial, al final no importa lo que haga, simplemente a Hermione le parece mal._ Pensó disgustado Ron mientras el resto se sentaban en sus sitios y el sacaba la botella de vino de la mesilla supletoria.

Desde su posición pudo ver que Charly, Fred y George hacían lo mismo que él. La madre de Ron había urdido una trama maléfica, a juicio de los gemelos, y había conseguido separarlos alegando que debería haber un Weasley en cada mesa... o al menos en tantas como se pudiera.

Recordando el orden que su padre le había enseñado, sirvió a todos una copa de vino, e inmediatamente se sentó en su sitio. En cuanto todos los comensales estuvieron servidos Bill y Fleur se levantaron y, nuevamente, agradecieron a todos su asistencia y alzaron sus copas, todos se llevaron las copas a los labios y bebieron. Inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron con comida y una alegre charla pareció inundar la carpa.

-Uno vino exquisito- sentencio el señor Granger- no muy dulce, pero tampoco muy fuerte.

-Es un vino de unos viñedos mágicos de fgancia- explico Gabrille, e inmediatamente se giro hacia Harry- debgias venig algun día a fgancia, Haggy. Estoy seguga de que mama no pondgia objeciones a que vinieses visitagnos, así podgias conoceg la fgancia magica.

Harry respondió en voz extremadamente baja mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el plato.

-Estoy segura de que a Harry le hará muchísima ilusión escaparse un tiempo de sus obligaciones aquí para visitar Francia- exclamo Ginny con voz melosa y, mientras Harry le lanzaba una mirada venenosa, continuo- seguro que después nos manda las fotos para que veamos lo bien que se lo esta pasando.

-Pues la Ribera francesa es muy hermosa Ginny- intervino Hermione, con un tono de voz didáctico.

-Si- añadió Victor- sus playas son de las mejorrres del mediterrráneo, y se puede tomarrr el sol sin prrroblemas.

Ron casi se atraganto con el trozo de pescado (extremadamente pequeño para su juicio) que estaba masticando. Mientras trataba de impedir que en su mente se dibujara una enorme playa de arena blanca en la que Victor y una Hermione vestida con bikini tomaban el sol, alargo la mano hacia su copa y se bebió de un trago su contenido.

-Francamente Ron- dijo Hermione al ver como se bebía el contenido de la copa, Ron sintió como se le enrojecían las orejas- esa no es manera de beber vino, debes tener mas cuidado...

-Venga Hermione- exclamo Ginny justo cuando Ron pensaba que no podría aguantar mas- no puedes reprocharle que tratase de tomar algo de líquido para no atragantarse.

-Podría haber cogido el baso de agua- respondió Hermione a la defensiva.

-Cuando uno se esta atragantando no se fija en lo que coge- intervino Ron con voz mas dura de lo que deseaba- simplemente coge algo liquido y lo toma.

Hermione se volvió para responderle, pero al ver la expresión desafiante de Ron apretó los labios y volvió la mirada a su plato. _Genial_ pensó Ron preocupado mientras volvía su atención de nuevo hacía el plato _Ahora voy y pierdo el control, y seguro que Hermione piensa que soy un cretino integral_. E inmediatamente se lanzo a pensar en una excusa para poder levantarse de la mesa. Mientras Gabrielle hacia un intento tras otro de iniciar conversación con Harry, pero que solo tenia como respuesta las intervenciones de los padres de Hermione, Victor y, muy de vez en cuando, ácidos comentarios de Ginny.

Al acabar el primer plato, y aprovechando la pausa, Ron se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa. Con paso rápido pero firme fue hasta la Madriguera y despues subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el baño. Allí se lavo la cara con agua fría, y se quedo unos segundos esperando mientras recuperaba el aliento y se calmaba lentamente. Finalmente salio del baño, y cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras escucho una conversación en susurros que provenía de la cocina. Extrañado saco una de las orejas extensibles de los Gemelos y la desplegó.

-…die vio nada mas- escucho al ronca voz de Moddy- Era un autentico infierno.

-¿Y dices que el chico aun esta vivo?- respondió la voz de la profesora MacGonahall.

-Con varias heridas muy feas, pero aun vivía cuando lo desplazaron a San Mugo- respondió Moddy- a él y a los dos mortifagos que había inconscientes cuando los aurores llegaron.

Escucho los pasos lentos de la profesora MacGonahall que se paseaba por la cocina.

-¿El muchacho aun esta inconsciente?

-Si, y lo estará durante los próximos días- respondió Moddy- Schacklebolt me ha informado que el muchacho combatió como un jabato herido… aunque el pobre desgraciado aun no sabe que sus padres han muerto- Ron se hizo la imagen de Moddy meneando la cabeza- Dean Thomas… Dean Thomas… ¿De que me suena el nombre?

-Fue uno de los alumnos que se inscribió en el Ejército de Dumbledore hace casi dos años- respondió la profesora MacGonahall.

Ron ahogo un grito de asombro y casi se le cayó el extremo de la oreja extensible. Dean Thomas había sido miembro del Ejercito de Dumbledore, también había sido compañero de cuarto de Harry y suyo... y el ex novio de Ginny.

-…sito hablar con esos mortifagos en cuanto despierten- estaba diciendo la profesora MacGonahall- y sugeriría que se le proponga al señor Thomas el ser enviado a Hogwarts tan pronto como recupere la consciencia.

-Hablare con los aurores- respondió Moddy, se escucho el sonido de una silla al moverse- pero creo que ya tenemos una pauta bastante clara ¿No?

-Si- suspiró la profesora MacGonahall- los Creevey, ahora los Thomas… los nacidos de muggles o de padres muggles-magos que tengan algún tipo de conexión con Harry Potter- pareció callar durante unos segundos- Creo que tendré unas palabras con los Granger antes de irme, y te proporcionare un listado de los compañeros de Harry…

-También estaría bien que facilitases la lista de los alumnos que formaron parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore- indico Moddy- si todos ellos están la mitad de preparados que los jóvenes Creevey o que Dean Thomas, los mortifagos tendrán que sudar la camiseta para hacerles daño, pero…

Ron escucho el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Apoyo la espalda en la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Dean Thomas. Había sido un compañero de Colegio, no había tenido una gran relación con él, sobre todo a partir de que en su quinto año puso en duda la historia de Harry (y que durante el sexto año estuviese saliendo con Ginny), pero si lo que había escuchado era cierto…

Recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo salio de la casa y regreso a la mesa. Inmediatamente Hermione le pregunto porque había tardado tanto, y Ron esquivo la pregunta lo mejor que pudo. Le pregunto a Krum en que equipo jugaba como profesional e inmediatamente se pusieron, él, Víctor, Harry y, ocasionalmente, Ginny a discutir sobre quiditch, explicándole al padre de Hermione los fundamentos y las reglas del juego, así como las tácticas y algunas de las anécdotas del juego.

A medida que pasaba la comida, Ron pudo pensar seriamente en como les plantearía las noticias a Harry y a Hermione. Hermione no sería problema, lo único sería asegurarla que sus padres no saldrían de la Madriguera hasta que las defensas mágicas de su casa se hubiesen potenciado. Y eso era algo que la madre de Ron jamás permitiría.

Harry sería harina de otro costal. Cuando se lo dijese tendría que tener mucho cuidado en como enfocaba el hecho de que Dean perteneció al Ejercito de Dumbledore. Lo último que le faltaría sería que Harry se sintiese culpable.

_Por dios. Ginny. _Pensó Ron mirando a su hermana. _¿Debo decírselo a ella?_ Inmediatamente se encontró debatiendo consigo mismo sobre la conveniencia de decírselo a Ginny o no. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como habían terminado los dos después de cortar como novios. Pero pensaba que seguramente Ginny escribiría a Dean, y eso era algo que Ron creía que sería bueno para el muchacho.

Antes de que se diese cuenta los platos habían sido retirados y él contemplaba como los novios cortaban la tarta de boda, y como las porciones cortadas flotaban hasta los comensales en estricto orden. Al volver la vista observo la mirada inquisitiva de Harry sobre él y le respondió con un gesto de la mano indicándole que hablarían luego.

Tras el postre y el café Ron pregunto si alguien quería tomar algo de beber, un licor, una cerveza de mantequilla, un zumo de calabaza… justo cuando el señor Granger iva a responder apareció Fred a su lado con una botella de whisky de fuego y una bandeja con copas.

-¿Quién quiere probar un poco de esta maravilla?- exclamo Fred.

Ron miro al cielo con exasperación y negó con la cabeza, provocando una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Harry. Después se disculpo con la excusa de tener que ir a buscar las bebidas y le pidió a Harry que le acompañase, dejando ambos a Fred que estaba sirviendo unas copas a Víctor y al señor Granger.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry en cuanto llegaron al lado del mueble-bar.

-Ha habido otro ataque- respondió Ron en un susurro, e inmediatamente le contó entre susurros la conversación que había escuchado.

Harry miro al suelo y después al techo, tratando de controlar su furia de manera visible. Ron temió que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento, pero al final simplemente suspiro y meneo la cabeza de forma triste.

-Ojala pudiese acelerar mis planes- comento en un susurro- tal vez podría hablar con Lupin y posponer mi visita al valle…- murmuro pensativo.

-¿De que serviría?- atajo Ron- mira, no es por fastidiar, pero no tenemos todavía ni la mas remota idea de donde están ya-sabes-que…. Así que evitar el valle no nos servirá de nada.- pensó durante unos segundos- lo que necesitamos es tiempo, tiempo para descubrir donde están y para que Hermione averigüe la forma en que podemos destruirlos sin riesgos.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Pero Ron, consciente de que había que hacer entrar en razón a Harry, la mantuvo sin dudarlo. Tras unos segundo Harry suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Pareció pensar durante unos segundos y dijo:

-Ron, necesito que distraigas a Gabrielle- le indico- ahora en cuanto empiece el baile necesito hablar con Ginny, y con Gabrielle colgando de mi brazo no puedo explicarle absolutamente nada.

Ron lo pensó durante unos segundos mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa donde Hermione estaba inmersa en una conversación con Víctor, Ginny y Gabrielle. _Esta es la historia de mi vida…_ suspiro.

-De acuerdo Harry, en cuanto empiecen los bailes agarro a Gabrielle y te la quito de en medio-se volvió hacía Harry- pero asegúrate de darle la noticia de Dean con tacto Harry.

-Gracias, Ron- respondió Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- se lo que significa esto para ti.

_No lo creo Harry, no lo creo._


	14. Capitulo 14 El Retorno de los Gemelos

**Capitulo Decimocuarto**

**El Retorno de los Gemelos Weasley**

Hermione Granger estaba más confusa de lo que aparentaba. Mantenía una charla con Víctor, Ginny y Gabrielle. Más bien Ginny y Gabrielle se estaban dedicando a un enfrentamiento bélico-verbal a gran escala mientras ella y Víctor asistían como espectadores. Sus padres se habían ido a una mesa de al lado donde estaban ahora los señores Weasley. A su padre aun le salía humo de las orejas por haber probado el whiscky de fuego.

Sin embargo cada cierto tiempo volvía la cabeza hacía Harry y Ron, que aun seguían hablando al lado del mueble-bar. Los dos chicos parecían estar inmersos en una intensa conversación. En un momento determinado Harry miro al suelo y después al techo. _Algo ha pasado, Harry siempre reacciona así cuando le dan malas noticias._ Pensó Hermione.

A los pocos segundos vio que Harry le ponía una mano a Ron en el hombro y este bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. En ese mismo instante apareció George detrás de los dos amigos con otra botella de whiscky de fuego en las manos, de forma reiterativa intento servirles a Harry y a Ron una copa. Para su sorpresa tanto Harry como Ron rechazaron la oferta.

Se volvió hacia Gabrielle y respondió una pregunta que le había hecho (sobre hechizos de transfiguración, la verdad es que no le importo). Ginny realizo un acido comentario sobre la educación en el extranjero. Hermione, que sabía de primera mano como se las gastaba Ginny Weasley cuando estaba enfadada, se hecho para atrás en la silla y miro a Víctor. Este estaba mirando alternativamente entre Ginny y Gabrielle, en sus ojos una mirada mezcla de asombro y terror.

Hermione observo a Harry y a Ron mientras ambos se acercaban con las bebidas. Les lanzo una mirada de aviso ante el espectáculo que podían encontrar. Sin embargo tras repartir las bebidas, y para su sorpresa, Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y Ron se sentó al lado de Gabrielle. _¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó, y le lanzo una interrogante mirada hacia Harry, y otra hacía Ron.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- exclamo Ginny enfadada, y por primera vez en todo el día Hermione asintió con la cabeza remarcando las palabras de Ginny- solo eran seis bebidas, por el amor de dios que no se tardaba tanto en cogerlas.

-Había mucha gente- murmuro Ron revolviéndose en su asiento.

Hermione le lanzo su mejor mirada de No-me-lo-creo y se quedo mirando a ambos chicos con expresión de enfado.

-Ehh…. ¿De que hablabais?- salto Harry intentando cambiar de tema- parecíais muy alegres desde el mueble-bar.

Víctor se removió en su asiento y le lanzo una mirada a Harry. _Para tratar de avisarle de que ha metido la pata._ Abrió la boca para responderle, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Ginny se le adelanto.

-Nada que te interese _Potter_- el tono que uso le recordó a Hermione a Draco Malfoy- después de todo era una conversación entre Gabrielle, Hermione y yo.

Ron miro horrorizado a Ginny, mientras que la cara de Harry se torno de un rojo brillante y Víctor mantenía la compostura y el silencio. _Probablemente piensa que lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de este follón_. Nuevamente abrió la boca para intervenir, y nuevamente una chica se le adelanto.

-Ginny, no cgeo que esa sea la fogma mas coggecta de hablag al pobge Haggy- exclamo Gabrielle- después de todo él ha ido a buscag las bebidas paga todo el mundo.

-Disculpa- respondió Ginny interrumpiendo el intento de intervención que, de nuevo, Hermione tenia preparado- pero no veo ninguna razón por la cual tengamos que _informar _a _Harry Potter_ sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

Como en un partido de tenis Víctor, Harry, Ron y Hermione, que había decidido que no iba a poder meter baza en la conversación, se volvieron hacia Gabrielle.

-No veo pogque tienes que seg tan desconfiada- repuso Gabrielle con un tono de voz mas calmado- después de todo es solo una inocente pgegunta de un amigo.

Todas la cabezas se volvieron hacía Ginny.

-Bueno, la verdad no es que sea desconfiada- respondió Ginny haciendo un gesto con la mano- simplemente, como el señor _Potter_ no se ha dignado a responder a mi pregunta yo no respondo la suya- y alzando la cabeza añadió- la confianza debe ser de doble sentido entre _amigos_ ¿No crees?.

_Un momento, esto tiene que ver con que Harry no le contase que no íbamos a asistir a Hogwarts este año._ Pensó Hermione mientras volvía la cabeza hacia Gabrielle.

-Venga Ginny, segugamente estagían enzagzados en otga convegsación sobge quiditch y se les pasagía el tiempo- se adelanto como si estuviese haciendo una confidencia- no cgeas que los chicos tiene convegsaciones mas integesantes que esas.

Los miembros masculinos de la mesa se removieron inquietos, y durante un segundo Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el comentario de Gabrielle había dado en el blanco. Más aun, Ginny asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Gabrielle.

-Podemos hablar de otras cosas que no sean el quiditch- indico Ron con un tono de voz indignada, los otros dos muchachos asintieron como reafirmando las palabras de Ron- pero, la verdad, de eso era de lo que estábamos hablando en el mueble-bar.

-¿Sobrrrre que equipo?- intervino rápidamente Víctor.

-Los Chudley Cannons- dijo Harry casi de inmediato.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron inmediatamente a hablar sobre el desastroso equipo de quiditch, y Ron mantenía una defensa a ultranza de su equipo favorito. Aunque Hermione se dio cuenta de que mantenían la conversación lo más continua posible, como si buscasen impedir que las chicas metiesen baza. _¡Es como si hubiesen llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso para no dejarnos hablar!_ Pensó asombrada Hermione.

Mientras los chicos mantenían su conversación, sin dejar intervenir a las chicas, Hermione se fijo en Gabrielle y en Ginny. La segunda mostraba una cara de enfado y mantenía los labios apretados lazando miradas asesinas a Harry y a Ron. La primera se removía inquieta en su silla, lanzando miradas de soslayo a Harry, probablemente pensando como volver a sentarse cerca de el. Varias personas se acercaron y alejaron de la mesa, los Gemelos se acercaron en un par de ocasiones para ofrecer bebidas, y whiscky de fuego a Ron y Harry. Aunque ambos se negaron en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando Hermione pensaba que ya no podría soportar mas de la estúpida conversación sobre quiditch (_Honestamente¿cuanto se puede alargar una conversación sobre un estúpido deporte?_ Pensó enfadada) se escucharon unos acordes musicales que recorrieron la sala. Al mirar su reloj se fijo que eran casi las cuatro y media.

Los invitados fueron levantándose de las mesas, para asombro de Hermione, Ron ayudo a Gabrielle a levantarse de la silla, e inmediatamente enlazo su mano con el brazo de ella y prácticamente la arrastro hacia los invitados…. Todo ello con las orejas rojas, pero con una expresión en la cara que indicaba que no iba a dejarse convencer por nada de lo que dijese Gabrielle. Hermione estaba tan asombrada (y molesta) por el comportamiento de Ron, que casi no se dio cuenta de las miradas que el resto de los miembros de la mesa le lanzaban a Ron.

La expresión de la cara de Ginny era una mezcla entre rabia y asombro, como si el gesto de su hermano la hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Víctor tenía alzadas las cejas en señal de sorpresa, con una semi-sonrisa en su cara. Sin embargo al mirar a Harry descubrió que este miraba a la pareja en retirada con una mezcla de alivio y agradecimiento, giró la cabeza hacía Hermione y entonces sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacía Víctor y después hacía ella, y por último hacía Ginny. Hermione vio que Harry se sonrojaba un poco y en ese mismo instante las piezas encajaron todas en su sitio. _Harry quiere estar con Ginny, pero Gabrielle ha estado colgado del brazo de Harry desde las fotos, así que le ha pedido a Ron que se lleve a Gabrielle a un lado y ahora me esta pidiendo a mi que me lleve a Víctor para que Ginny no tenga ninguna excusa._ Sintió que su enfado por el comportamiento de Ron se calmaba al comprender que el pelirrojo le estaba intentando hacer un favor a Harry. _Pero si la cosa no sale bien Ginny le hará pagar a Ron por lo que ha hecho._

-Víctor¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto rápidamente Hermione. Víctor la miro un momento y después sonrió asintiendo, se levanto y le ofreció la mano. Ambos avanzaron tras Ron y Gabrielle dejando a Harry con Ginny en la mesa.

La mayor parte de los invitados estaban ya de pie y las mesas habían sido retiradas mágicamente. Hermione pudo fijarse en que sus padres estaban inmersos en una animada conversación con los padres de Ron y con Hagrid. Los recién casados estaban en el centro de la sala cogidos de la mano y con radiante sonrisas. A la izquierda pudo ver a Charly y Titaroci que estaban riéndose con Angélica y con Katie. Los Gemelos estaban cerca del mueble-bar hablando rápidamente con Lee Jordán y haciendo gestos hacia los instrumentos musicales encantados.

Hermione hecho un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que Harry y Ginny estaban a poca distancia cogidos de la mano, pero Ginny mantenía la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado y Harry parecía estar haciendo denodados esfuerzos por entablar conversación con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por favor Ginny….- dijo Harry.

Esta siguió mirando en otra dirección, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Harry se devanaba los sesos intentando descubrir la forma de hacer que Ginny le dirigiese la palabra. Cuando le había pedido a Ron que alejase a Gabrielle de su lado sabía que le tocaría lidiar con Ginny.

Mientras pensaba como encauzar la conversación pensando que una disculpa no le sacaría del maldito atolladero en el que se había metido el solito (¿_Porque demonios no le dije que no pensaba regresar a Hogwarts antes?) _George volvió a aparecer a su lado ofreciéndoles a ambos un par de zumos de calabaza. Harry negó con la cabeza y Ginny simplemente le lanzo a su hermano otra mirada asesina que hizo que le gemelo pusiese pies en polvorosa murmurando algo así como "Problemas en el paraíso…", comentario que no hizo mas que enfadar aun mas a Ginny.

Mirando hacia los demás invitados (y tratando de pensar en una solución) se fijo que Hermione le lanzaba una rápida mirada de animo. Por delante de ella Ron mantenía una conversación en voz baja con Gabrielle, y bastante seria a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Ron.

En ese momento la música empezó a sonar. Bajo la atenta varita de Lee Jordán los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar un valls y los recién casados comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la carpa, reconvertida ahora en una pista de baile. Tras unos segundos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y poco a poco nuevas pareja se unieron al baile, los señores Weasley y los Fleur fueron los primeros, después se fueron uniendo las distintas parejas de baile.

Haciendo acopio de todas las reservas de coraje que tenia Harry se volvió hacía Ginny, esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa y la invito a unirse al baile. Durante un terrible momento a Harry le pareció que Ginny iba a negarse, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro de rendición y ambos avanzaron a la pista de baile.

-Ginny- dijo Harry mientras ambos bailaban, la muchacha apretó los labios con fuerza y miro a Harry- tenemos que hablar- mantuvo el ritmo de baile- sin embargo, antes me gustaría que entendieses porque no podíamos decir de que habíamos estado hablando Ron y yo cuando fuimos a buscar las bebidas.

La pelirroja miro a Harry con ojos entrecerrados, y Harry mantuvo la compostura ante la escrutadora mirada. La música seguía sonando, y los dos continuaban bailando, pero el resto del mundo se volvió borroso para Harry.

-Ginny- murmuro Harry- ha habido otro ataque- los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par- Ron escucho a MacGonahall y a Moddy discutiendo sobre ello- continuo Harry manteniendo el ritmo de baile de forma automática, pero con sus ojos fijos en los de ella- Ginny…- sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- atacaron la Dean Thomas y a su familia.

Ginny hundió su cabeza el hombro de Harry. La música seguía sonando y Harry continúo hablando. Si paraba no podría volver ha hacerlo.

-Han trasladado a Dean a San Mugo- continuo por lo bajo, consciente de que su tono de voz sonaba frió y distante- pero sus padres no han tenido tanta suerte...

Ginny levanto la mirada y miro a la cara de Harry, endurecida como el acero. Harry la miro y sintió que su corazón volvía a latir aceleradamente. También sintió una oleada de vergüenza al estar estropeando un día tan feliz. _Pero necesito que ella me comprenda._ Pensó Harry.

-Ginny- su voz flaqueo durante unos segundos, giro la cabeza sin ser capaz expresar lo que tenia que decirle. En ese momento vio pasar a Ron que estaba bailando con Gabrielle, y a Hermione que le lanzaba miradas preocupadas- Ginny, esto tiene que acabar. Debo detener a Voldemort- continuo con un susurro.

La música continuaba como telón de fondo de su monologo. Sentía que algunos invitados tenían fijas sus miradas en ambos, que probablemente el señor y la señora Weasley les estarían mirando. Pero nada de eso le importaba, lo único que importaba era que Ginny entendiese su posición.

-Ginny, Dumbledore me encargo una misión que solo yo puedo llevar a cabo- trago saliva para suavizar un poco su garganta que sentía ya seca y dolorida- No puedo apartar a Ron y a Hermione- la mirada de ella se endureció- entiéndeme por favor, si algo les pasara podría seguir adelante, seria muy doloroso para mi, pero creo que podría seguir- volvió a tragar saliva- pero si algo te pasase a ti...

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios, ni siquiera podía decirlas en voz alta. Y miro a Ginny con la expresión mas compungida que conocía. Esta simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa triste en opinión de Harry, pero sonrío. La música volvió a sonar con mas fuerza y ambos continuaron el baile.

Cuando la música murió los invitados se volvieron hacia Lee Jordan y aplaudieron animadamente, varios de ellos hicieron peticiones que este se apresuro a anotar. Harry miro a Ginny, que le devolvió una mirada triste y una sonrisa.

-Deberías bailar una canción con Gabrielle- dijo quedamente, Harry asintió y se alejo de ella, esquivando a Fred que le ofrecía un botellin de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron y Gabrielle habían comenzado un nuevo baile, pero en cuanto se aproximo Ron dejo ir a Gabrielle hacia Harry y se deslizo entre los mirones que no se habían unido al baile, cogiendo por el camino una copa que alguien le ofreció, según pudo observar Harry.

El Baile con Gabrielle fue bastante bien, a juicio de Harry. Pero después la madre de Fleur quiso bailar con él. Durante el baile se fijo que Hermione estaba bailando con su padre, mientras la señora Granger bailaba con el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley estaba bailando con Bill.

Sin embargo le extraño que Victor estuviese a un lado, retirado, hablando con Fleur animadamente. Terminada la canción, Harry se despidió de su pareja y se acerco a Ginny, que hablaba animadamente con uno de los Gemelos. Hermione se puso a la par de él y ambos se acercaron a los dos pelirrojos. Justo cuando llegaron a su lado apareció el otro gemelo al lado del primero con una cara de preocupación y gesticulo en una dirección. En ese momento Harry y Hermione llegaron a la altura de los tres Weasley y Harry siguió con la mirada la mano del segundo gemelo.

A unos metros de distancia Victor Krum, que había terminado de hablar con Fleur la cual estaba ahora en la pista de baile con su suegro el señor Weasley, estaba de pie y solo en un extremo.

Detrás de él, con una expresión de decisión como no había visto nunca en su rostro, Ron Weasley se aproximaba a Víctor. Llego hasta el y se puso a hablar, mientras su cara adquiría un tono rojizo. Por su parte la cara de Víctor era de absoluto desconcierto, de vez en cuando parecía mover la cabeza, como respondiendo a alguna pregunta.

-Oh, genial…-murmuro uno de los Gemelos- ¿No pudiste mantenerle ocupado? El efecto no le durara mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Hermione desviando la preocupada mirada de Víctor y Ron a los Gemelos- ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?

Antes de que ninguno pudiese responder Charly Weasley apareció detrás de los dos gemelos y, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno de ellos pregunto.

-¿A quien se le ha escapado Ron? Porque de verdad que no resulto fácil obtener los productos para la poción…

-¿Qué POCION?- casi exclamo Hermione que comenzaba a retorcerse las manos.

En ese mismo instante Ron termino su conversación con Víctor y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-¿Se puede saber quien la ha fastidiado?-intervino una nueva voz, al volverse Harry vio a Bill que se aproximaba mirando a sus tres hermanos- se suponía que no tendríais problemas para suministrarle a Ron la poción y…- se cayo bruscamente al descubrir a Harry y a Hermione.

Hermione lanzó una mirada asesina a los cuatro hermanos Weasley, que respondieron con sus mejores miradas de inocencia. Bufando, se giro y comenzó a andar en la dirección en la que Ron había desaparecido.

Harry luchaba por contener las risas mientras que, a su lado, Ginny reía por lo bajo y los cuatro hermanos Weasley se reían sin contenerse un ápice.

-Me gustaría saber de que poción estaban hablando- le murmuro a Ginny en tono confidencial, mientras las risas de los cuatro pelirrojos detrás de él cesaban bruscamente.

Ginny se giro para responderle, pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara al mirar por encima de su hombro. Harry se giro, extrañado ante su comportamiento.

A lo largo de su corta vida Harry se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones peligrosas y aterradoras. Al menos en cuatro ocasiones se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort, había luchado contra un basilisco, había sido perseguido por un dragón furioso, había luchado contra una tribu de sirenas y escapado por los pelos de un enfrentamiento entre centauros y un gigante. Sin embargo, al volverse, Harry supo que jamás en su vida se enfrentaría a algo tan terrorífico como las caras de los cuatro hermanos Weasley mirándole con sonrisas maléficas en sus rostros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny había decidido que si había algo en este mundo que mas le desagradaba era que su planes no se cumpliesen. Y si algo había experimentado en el día de hoy era el hecho de que su planes en relación con cierto muchacho de ojos verdes nunca salían como ella quería.

El año anterior, después de cortar con Dean, había interpretado correctamente las señales que Harry parecía mandarle. Sin embargo, cuando ambos ya estaban juntos y Harry parecía cómodo con su relación, Dumbledore había muerto y Harry, preso de su sentimiento de caballerosidad, había roto la relación... era como si una maldición les persiguiese, y les impidiese estar juntos.

El ver el plan urdido por sus hermanos _(Y no solo por los Gemelos, también Charly y Bill han tenido parte)_ estrellarse había sido un momento único. Sin embargo al ver las expresiones de las caras de sus hermanos al mirarlos a Harry y a ella comprendió que los cuatro pelirrojos les habían preparado alguna encerrona.

-Ni se os ocurra- siseo por lo bajo agarrando a Harry por el brazo- manteneos alejaos de él y de mi.

-Venga, vamos hermanita- replico Charly con voz de fingido enojo- ¿no estarás sospechando que tus maravillosos hermanos tratarían de haceros alguna jugarreta a los dos?

-No, no lo sospecho- respondió Ginny- estoy plena y totalmente convencida de que alguna habéis tramado- y arrastrando a Harry detrás suyo añadió- manteneos alejados de él y de mi, o sabréis lo que es bueno.

Ginny guió a Harry a través de los invitados, mientras las risas de sus cuatro hermanos resonaban en sus oídos. Harry parecía muy pálido y no se opuso. Por el camino Ginny pudo ver a su madre que le lanzaba una mirada de sorpresa, Ginny adopto una expresión de enfado y lanzo una mirada hacia sus hermanos. Molly Weasley pareció entender y con gesto enfadado se dirigió hacia sus vástagos.

Harry y Ginny se escabulleron entre los invitados y, sin realmente proponérselo, ambos se encontraron detrás del garaje. Justo en el mismo lugar desde el que Ginny había sido testigo del patinazo de los Gemelos el día anterior.

-Merlín- musito Harry que se apoyo en la pared cerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano por la cara- te juro Ginny que esa ha sido la visión más aterradora que jamás he presenciado.

Ginny lucho por contener la risa. Sin embargo al final no pudo contenerse y se rió por lo bajo, lo que provoco que Harry abriese los ojos y la mirase con expresión enfadada.

-No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte- dijo molesto.

Pero pocos segundos después meneo la cabeza y mirando al suelo comenzó a reírse. Ginny no pudo contenerse y abrazándole ambos dieron rienda suelta a las risas. Harry abrazo a Ginny y ambos se quedaron un buen rato allí, quietos, abrazados.

-¿Por qué no vas a volver a Hogwarts?- musito Ginny.

-No puedo Ginny- respondió Harry un poco forzado- tengo que luchar contra Voldemort- comenzó a acariciar su cabello- y permanecer en Hogwarts no me va a ayudar a destruirle.

Ginny volvió la cabeza para mirar a la cara a Harry. Su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que dejaban entrever sus palabras.

-Ginny…-dudo un momento, mientras continuaba acariciando su pelo- Ginny ¿Qué nos pasa?

-¿Qué nos pasa?- repitió Ginny en voz baja, suspiro y volvió a esconder la cara en el pecho del muchacho- Eres demasiado Harry Potter.

-¿Demasiado?- susurro el muchacho

-Si, demasiado- exclamo ella separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos- eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió, un viejo sueño de infancia del que tuve un estúpido enamoramiento, ese ahora me es indiferente, ya no siento nada por él- al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de Harry levanto su mano y acaricio la cicatriz de su frente y añadió en un tono mas neutro- también eres El Elegido, aquel destinado a destruir al señor Oscuro, pero a ese le odio, le odio porque no me permite estar junto a ti, porque me separa cada vez que trato de alcanzarte- deslizo su mano por la cara de Harry hasta llegar al pecho y entonces su voz se volvió mas dulce - y por último eres Harry Potter, simplemente Harry Potter, el chico que vivía con sus tíos muggles, el Buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, el alumno mas bien normal y el amigo fiel...- se acerco de nuevo a Harry, mirándole directamente a los ojos verdes- ese es el que yo amo, el que disfruta mientras vuela en su escoba, el que se sienta a mi lado cerca del lago...

Se volvió a separar de él sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de Harry.

-Eres todo eso Harry Potter- musito- y por eso te quiero... y eso... duele.

Harry avanzo y volvió a abrazarla de nuevo mirándola.

-¿Podrías, solo por hoy, ser solo Harry Potter?- suplico Ginny

-Hoy y durante nuestra visita al Valle de Godric- respondió Harry, cerro los ojos y Ginny pudo observar que los músculos de su barbilla se tensaban- pero después tendré que irme de nuevo...

-Te esperare- dijo Ginny en un susurro antes de que sus labios se cerrasen sobre los de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba sentado bajo la vieja haya. Era el lugar donde en su niñez solía esconderse de Fred y George cuando les veía maquinar alguna de sus travesuras. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Y ahora sus sentimientos volvían a ser confusos, la rabia pugnando con la tristeza y una loca alegría pugnaban por tomar el control.

Unos pasos ligeros hicieron que levantase la cabeza. Hermione se acercaba con una expresión entre preocupada y temerosa.

-Ron- pregunto vacilante, al ver que no respondía se acerco más- Ron ¿Estas bien?

_No, no lo estoy._ Pensó, pero para su sorpresa, en esta ocasión no le falto el valor para decirle la verdad a Hermione.

-No- musito.

Hermione se arrodillo a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el brazo del muchacho y dedicándole una sonrisa de animo. _Si supieras cuanto significa para mi esa sonrisa._ Pensó de nuevo, pero esta vez se guardo la idea para si.

-¿Qué sucede?- musito Hermione

-No lo se- respondió él tras unos segundos.

Aparto la mirada de la cara de Hermione y se paso las manos por cara. Le diría la verdad a Hermione, sentía en su interior el coraje para hablarle de todo. _Incluso de lo mucho que ella significa para mi._

-No se cuando empezó- dijo sin apartar las manos de su cara- pero hay momentos en los que no soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos- retiro las manos pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo- se... se arremolinan en mi interior como una tormenta a punto de estallar... no me veo capaz de controlarlos- suspiro y su mirada se alzo a las verdes y amplias ramas de la haya- son... apabullantes, a veces solo quiero echarme a llorar sin poder entender porque... como cuando vi la alacena en casa de los tíos de Harry- la volvió a mirar a la cara- la pena por como había tenido que vivir Harry durante once años...- sintió que su cara se endurecía- la rabia por como le habían tratado...- cerro de nuevo los ojos y tomo aire.

Hermione mantuvo la mano en su brazo mientras Ron volvía a controlar sus sentimientos.

-Cuando le grite a Harry en el salón- dijo Ron- cuando me preguntaste por...-dudo un segundo, pero de nuevo sintió que el valor no le abandonaba- por lo que paso con Lavender- suspiro de nuevo- son ejemplos de momentos en los que pierdo el control.

Antes de que Ron supiese lo que pasaba sintió que los brazos de Hermione se cerraban en torno a su pecho, y él respondió el abrazo. Una sensación de paz volvió a inundarle, como cuando le había abrazado al descubrir que era el nuevo Delegado. Tras unos segundo Hermione rompió el abrazo, aunque mantuvo su mano derecha enlazada con la izquierda de Ron.

-¿Desde cuando te pasa?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Creo que fue en el funeral de Dumbledore cuando me di cuenta- respondió Ron.

-Harry dice que el te vio de la misma forma cuando descubristeis a Ginny con Dean- matizo Hermione.

Ron frunció el entrecejo y rememoro el momento en el que Harry y él habían descubierto a su hermana y su novio besándose. _No podría asegurarlo a ciencia cierta... pero tampoco podria negarlo._ Pensó.

-No lo se- meneo la cabeza lentamente, volvió a mirar a Hermione que le miraba pensativa mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¿Crees que me han lanzado una maldición?.

Hermione tardo unos segundos en responder. Por fin meneo la cabeza de forma negativa y volvió a abrazar a Ron.

-No, no me suena- musito- pero descubriré que es, te lo juro Ron.

Ambos permanecieron un largo rato abrazados. Bajo la sombra del haya, mientras los rayos de luz iluminaban el bosque y la Madriguera.

-Será mejor que volvamos- musito Ron con reluctancia- mi madre podría mandar a mis hermanos a buscarnos.

-No lo creo- respondió Hermione mirándole de nuevo a la cara, y tras unos segundos añadió- ¿De que hablabas con Victor?

-Oh, bueno- Ron sintió que le enrojecían las orejas- simplemente le pedí perdón por todas las veces que le había insultado- empezó a preguntarse que demonios se había apoderado de él- y le dije que me alegraba que pudiese venir a la boda de mi hermano...

Hermione comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, probablemente imaginándose al pobre Víctor recibiendo las disculpas de Ron por algo de lo que él no tenia ni idea que había pasado.

-No es para reírse Hermione- interrumpió Ron sintiéndose dolido por las risas de la chica, se separo de ella y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro- no se que demonios se apodero de mi para hacer algo tan estúpido.

-No te preocupes- respondió Hermione sonriente- no tiene nada que ver con lo que me has contado- ante la mirada asombrada de Ron le contó todo lo que había escuchado a los cuatro hermanos.

-Malditos sean... una poción en mi bebida- exclamo Ron sintiendo como la rabia volvía a crecer en su interior.

-Esa boca Ron- reprendió Hermione con una sonrisa- pero creo que tus hermanos lo que te suministraron fue una poción de coraje.

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione y se acerco a ella lentamente.

-¿Una poción de coraje?- pregunto, la chica asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa desvanecida de su rostro que ahora mostraba otra expresión. Ron se acerco un poco más.

-Tal vez querían darme coraje suficiente para decir algo- murmuro Ron de nuevo, Hermione volvió a asentir- o hacer algo- se acerco un poco mas, Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

-Seguramente Fred y George fueron los que tuvieron la idea- las cabezas de ambos se acercaron un poco mas ladeándose- ese par de tramposos sinvergüenzas- sintió el cálido aliento de Hermione en su cara- y pensar que nunca acabaron el colegio...

Sus labios hicieron contacto y Ron sintió que de nuevo la paz se apoderaba de él. Eran suaves, y dulces, y cálidos. Era más de lo que él siempre había soñado. Era mucho más de lo que él había imaginado.

De repente Hermione rompió el beso. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hermione le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Dios mío soy una idiota-murmuro ella, Ron sintió que se le partía el corazón, pero su cara debió decirle todo a Hermione que inmediatamente se alarmo- no, Ron no es lo que piensas no...- pero lo siguiente que supo era que ella estaba de nuevo ocupando sus labios, tras separarse musito- Ron, me refería a que me he equivocado con R.A.B.

-¿Con que?- respondió Ron aun desconcertado.

-R.A.B. Ron- respondió Hermione que volvía a estar emocionada, como cuando resolvía un problema muy difícil en clase, o ejecutaba un hechizo muy complicado- hemos estado mirando en los anuarios de Hogwarts pero ¿y si R.A.B. nunca acabo la escuela?

-¿Te refieres a como han hecho mis hermanos?- indico Ron que cada vez se sentía mas aturdido.

-Exacto Ron- asintió Hermione con una sonrisa- como... tus... herman...- de repente se quedo callada mirando a Ron, en ese momento una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y sus ojos centellearon de nuevo- hermano Ron, el hermano de Sirius... Regulus Arcturus Black... R.A.B.

-¿Que?- volvió a exclamar Ron con una expresión cada vez mas confundida en la cara.

-Ron... Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, estuvo en Hogwarts, se unió a los mortifagos en el colegio, pero antes de acabar Hogwarts se arrepintió y finalmente lo mataron ¿Recuerdas cuando Sirius nos contó la historia?- Ron asintió, un poco perplejo todavía- y el nombre completo de Regulus era Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B.

-Eres un genio Hermione- sonrió Ron al ver como las piezas del razonamiento de Hermione encajaban en su sitio- sabia que conseguirías resolver el enigma- para su sorpresa ella le abrazo y volvió a besarle de nuevo. De una forma más apasionada.

-Vamos a buscar a Harry- murmuro ella sonriente separándose.

Ron, aun mareado por el beso y con una sonrisa en la cara dejo que ella le arrastrase de vuelta al a fiesta cogidos de la mano.

Sin separarse ambos estuvieron buscando a Harry por toda la fiesta. Se cruzaron con los Gemelos (que les dedicaron una sonrisa picara a ambos) con Hagrid (que se quedo asombrado mientras les señalaba) con la madre de Hermione (que pareció sonreír al verlos pasar) y con mas personas, hasta que al final, un sorprendido Lee Jordan les indico que había visto a Harry con Ginny dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del Garaje.

Allí encontraron a los dos abrazados y besándose. Ron no pudo contener alegrarse al ver que ambos parecían haberse reconciliado.

-Harry- exclamo Hermione nada mas verles, lo que provoco que ambos se separasen de un salto. Harry visiblemente azorado.

Hermione se lanzo a explicar a Harry todo el razonamiento que había seguido para descubrir que R.A.B. era el Hermano de Sirius. Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina a Hermione, pero cuando giro la cabeza para dedicársela a Ron sus ojos se abrieron como platos, volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia Hermione y otra vez hacia él. Entonces una sonrisa inmensa se dibujo en su cara, se cubrió la boca con su mano y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Ron aprovechando que Hermione acababa de terminar su explicación a Harry, los tres la miraron.

-Bonito pintalabios Ron- respondió Ginny, Harry miro de nuevo a Ron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. A continuación miro a Hermione, de nuevo a Ron, de nuevo a Hermione y poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver como esta se sonrojaba visiblemente. Ron sintió como sus orejas enrojecían mientras usaba la manga de su túnica para limpiarse los labios, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

En ese mismo instante se escucho una explosión en lo alto y los cuatro se volvieron. En el cielo, ya oscuro, comenzaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales de los Gemelos. Ron sintió como Hermione se recostaba contra su brazo, y tras pasar su mano por su espalda la acerco a él. Su sonrisa se ensancho más aun.


	15. Capitulo 15 Un doloroso encuentro

Lo primero de todo lamento el retraso, pero problemas ajenos a mi voluntad me han impedido actualizar el fanfic en su momento.

En segundo lugar, con el capitulo anterior he dejado cerrado el tema romantico (aunque el tema se seguira tocando, recordad que Dumbledore decia que el amor es el poder mas maravilloso y aterrador, y que es la clave de la derrota de Voldemort) y ahora regresamos a la trama principal. Personalmente creo que JKR habra configurado su libro de esta forma (es decir, cerrar el tema romantico en los primeros capitulos y despues pasar a la historia en si misma).

Me gustaria indicar que en este y el siguiente capitulo se desarrolla una teoria que no comparto... espero que tengais un poco de paciencia conmigo y veais como la desarrollo definitivamente. Gracias y dejad Reviews con todos vuestros comentarios.

**Capitulo Decimoquinto**

**Un doloroso encuentro**

Ginny Weasley bostezo visiblemente mientras trataba de ponerse el pantalón vaquero. En la otra cama Hermione Granger se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Cuando las retiro Ginny pudo apreciar que tenia una sonrisa en la somnolienta cara.

Durante unos segundos Ginny considero la posibilidad de tomarle el pelo, pero en seguida descarto la idea. La noche anterior, tras los fuegos artificiales, Harry había decidido dejar para hoy el descubrimiento que Ron y Hermione habían realizado (algo sobre Sirius, o un hermano de Sirius, Ginny no había escuchado la historia al estar totalmente asombrada con los labios de su hermano y la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione) y los cuatro habían regresado a la pista de baile.

Ron no había soltado a Hermione en un solo momento, y Ginny se había reído con Harry al ver el comportamiento de los dos. Mientras bailaban Ginny se había fijado en las sonrisas maquiavélicas de los Gemelos, que seguro que habían estado planeando algo. Sin embargo la siguiente imagen que recordaba era a los dos Gemelos bailando con Katie y con Angelica, con expresiones asustadas en su rostro, y a su madre observándoles muy atentamente desde el borde la pista con expresión ceñuda.

El resto de la noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Había bailado con Harry (excepto una canción que tuvo que dejar a Gabrielle que se lo llevase), y habían estado riendo, y tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla, y habían paseado silenciosamente entre los árboles cercanos a la Madriguera. Harry con la corbata deshecha y los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos... ella con los zapatos en una mano y la larga falda recogida en la otra. Finalmente habían regresado a la casa. La fiesta aun continuaba, y Ron y Hermione aun seguían en la pista de baile. Su madre había hecho ademán de ir a su encuentro, pero su padre la había agarrado del brazo y la había arrastrado hasta la pista de baile de nuevo.

En el rellano de la escalera, al lado de la habitación que Ron y Harry compartían con los Gemelos, se habían despedido. Durante un largo tiempo. Sin pensarlo se paso los dedos por los labios, recordando la sensación que Harry le habían dejado.

Un profundo bostezo la saco de sus ensoñaciones. Hermione meneaba la cabeza, tratando de despejarla.

-¿No te ha dejado alguien dormir mucho esta noche?- le tomo el pelo a Hermione.

La otra chica simplemente sonrió, haciendo que su cara se iluminase. Se puso de pie y tomo las dos mochilas que había preparado el día anterior, se dirigió hacía la puerta con paso lento y al abrirla se volvió hacía Ginny.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas abajo- señalo- después me pasare a despedirme de mis padres. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Ginny asintió ausente y termino de cambiarse. Después preparo su mochila, con las mudas de ropa, las zapatillas, un libro... al acabar se la colgó del hombro y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba especialmente silenciosa esta mañana, lo cual era señal de lo mucho que había durado la fiesta.

Bill y Fleur habían salido ya de viaje de novios, se habían decidido por Irlanda, ya que Fleur no la conocía y Bill le había confesado a su hermana que deseaban guardar el dinero para comprarse una casa. Al bajar las escaleras escucho sonidos apresurados provenientes de la habitación de Ron y Harry. _Haciendo las cosas a ultima hora como siempre_. Pensó Ginny con un suspiro. Pero al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano hablando con sus padres. _¿Qué demonios?_ Inmediatamente saco una oreja extensible del bolsillo del pantalón y la desplegó para escuchar la conversación.

-...plemente no puedo creerlo Ron- estaba diciendo su madre enfadada- no puedes venir ahora y decirme que no vais a regresar a la Madriguera y...

-Mama- la voz de su hermano interrumpió la diatriba de su madre- Harry necesita que le acompañe- pareció dudar unos segundos- que Hermione y yo le acompañemos- puntualizo- y lo que Harry quiere hacer no podremos hacerlo desde la Madriguera... así que...

-Arthur- siseo la señora Weasley- haz el favor de decirle a tu hijo que nada mas terminar en el valle de Godric todos ellos deberán regresar aquí.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, y Ginny se pudo imaginar a su padre retirándose las gafas y limpiándoselas, haciendo tiempo como siempre hacia cuando su madre estaba enfadada y la opinión de el iva a ser contraria a la que ella mantenía.

-¿Crees realmente que Harry debe embarcarse en esa... misión?- pregunto su padre.

-Arthur...- exclamo Molly.

-Si- interrumpió Ron sin dudarle un solo instante.

-¿No crees que deberías contarnos sobre lo que va todo esto?- pregunto de nuevo su padre, mientras escuchaba un bufido procedente de su madre.

-No papa- dijo Ron, y por el tono Ginny supo que probablemente estaría mirando al suelo- Dumbledore le dijo a Harry expresamente que fuera de Hermione, el y yo no hablase con nadie mas de este tema- se detuvo, probablemente titubeante unos segundos, antes de añadir- no puedo decir que me parezca lo mas correcto, pero Harry desea respetar las ordenes de Dumbledore y yo no se las voy a discutir... además cuantos menos sepan del asunto, menos probabilidades de que El se entere.

Nuevamente el silencio se extendió por la habitación. Ginny se imagino a los tres, sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Su madre probablemente con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de disgusto en la cara. Su padre mirando a Ron directamente a la cara, tratando de averiguar lo que sucede. Y Ron... Ron probablemente estaría sosteniendo la mirada a sus padres, con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, eres mayor de edad...- una expresión de asombro procedente de su madre pareció interrumpir al señor Weasley, pero este continuo- y no podemos decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Espero que te des cuenta de lo que esto significa para tu madre y para mi.

-Por eso quería decíroslo antes- dijo Ron- necesito que entendáis que esto tampoco es fácil para mi, pero Harry necesita mi ayuda y la de Hermione. No vamos a fallarle ahora.

Escucho el sonido de una silla al moverse y rápidamente recupero la oreja extensible y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Tomando de nuevo la mochila se dirigió hacia la cocina y entro en ella.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-Buenos días Ginny- respondió su padre con una sonrisa. Su madre resoplo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.- espero que esta noche pudiese dormir bien- continuo su padre- levante muchos hechizos de silencio entorno a la casa para que pudieseis descansar.

-No te preocupes papa he dormido perfectamente- respondió Ginny.

Su padre le dedico una sonrisa y Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Para ocultarlo se volvió hacía Ron que estaba arrodillado junto a varias mochilas comprobando el contenido de una de ellas.

-Buenos días Ron- repitió, su hermano se volvió para verla con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días Ginny- y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada mas se encontró sentada ante un plato de huevos revueltos, mientras su madre se movía de un sitio a otro por la cocina rezongando por lo bajo. El padre de Ginny suspiro. Ron parecía estar comprobando el equipaje que llevaban. Así que Ginny, que no deseaba enfrentarse a su madre, se dedico a comer el desayuno pensando, si realmente ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione volvían a la Madriguera, que solo le quedaban un par de días mas con Harry...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba concentrado en el equipaje mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Detrás suyo podía escuchar a su madre quejándose por lo bajo, mientras su padre y su hermana guardaban silencio. Tampoco Ron quería interrumpir la retahíla de su madre. Tras finalizar las comprobaciones, se escapo de la cocina por la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

Frente a la puerta de su habitación encontró a Harry y a Hermione hablando en susurros. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa nada mas llegar, aunque continuo hablando con Harry. Ron esbozo una sonrisa, y se acerco. _¿Podría darle un beso de buenos días? _se pregunto mientras recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche.

Tras hablar con Harry habían estado bailando los dos juntos, tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla, hablando, habían vuelto a bailar, otras cervezas, mas charlas... No podía recordar muy bien lo que sucedió alrededor suyo, sus recuerdos eran solo de Hermione y él. Por último, no sabia muy bien a que hora, había acompañado a Hermione a su habitación. Se habían despedido durante un rato, un rato largo. Cuando llego a su habitación Harry y los Gemelos ya estaban acostados lo cual fue una bendición, porque no hubiese podido soportar las tomaduras de pelo y las preguntas de los tres. Se había acostado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-...go muy curioso- estaba diciendo Hermione- creo que podríamos usarlo, déjame que consulte uno de los libros que llevo y esta noche hablamos vale.

Harry asintió y envolvió con una de sus camisas unos trozos de cristal rotos. Cuando termino se quedo mirando a Ron y esbozo una media sonrisa. _Genial _pensó Ron _espero que no se nos ponga a tomarnos el pelo._ Para su sorpresa Harry murmuro una excusa y se escapo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Ron observo como se marchaba, y cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido se giro hacia Hermione.

-Buenos días- musito acercándose.

-Buenos días- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ladeo la cabeza y beso suavemente a Hermione en los labios. Esta respondió adelantando la cabeza y capturando sus labios. Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablabais?- pregunto Ron tomando a Hermione por la cintura y acercándosela.

-Me estaba enseñando los restos del espejo que le dio Sirius- respondió Hermione poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Ron, la cara de Ron se ensombreció- no te preocupes- comento con un tono mas ligero Hermione- parece que los fragmentos conservan el poder original de comunicarse y ver.

-Eso seria muy útil- indico Ron

-Eso creo yo- Hermione se quedo pensativa un segundo- tal vez podríamos darle un fragmento a Ginny.

La chica se quedo pensativa y Ron, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasasen abrazados se incrementaba el riesgo de que los viesen juntos, suspiro y la dejo ir. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la cocina.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres?- pregunto

-Si- respondió Ron recostándose contra la pared- mi padre entendió que teníamos que acompañar a Harry- hizo una pausa- y mi madre no se lo ha tomado muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que mi padre se encargara de que lo entienda- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo alborotándoselo- pero será peor cuando tengamos que decirles que no vamos a volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ron sonrió al comprender que la chica no estaba muy de acuerdo con retrasar la noticia de que los tres no regresarían a Hogwarts este año. Pensando que lo mejor era no volver a abrir ese debate (_Después de todo fue Harry el que decidió retrasar la noticia lo máximo posible, para dar la impresión a cualquiera que vigile a nuestros padres que vamos a volver a Hogwarts._ Pensó) pregunto.

-¿Estaban despiertos tus padres?

Hermione enrojeció y desvío la mirada al suelo, Ron se incorporo de la pared y miro a Hermione con cara de preocupación.

-Si, estaban despiertos aunque han vuelto a dormir- alzo la cabeza y al ver la expresión de Ron le sonrió tranquilizadora- me despedí de los dos, pero estaban tan cansados que les dije que se volvieran a la cama.

-Hermione¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ron intranquilo

-No es nada Ron, simplemente...- se mordió de nuevo el labio pero esta vez tratando de contener una sonrisa- mi madre y yo estuvimos hablando... sobre nosotros.

-Oh- exclamo Ron que se imagino inmediatamente la conversación con la señora Granger- espero que no les parezca mal.

-¿El que?- pregunto Hermione llevándose las manos a las caderas y frunciendo el ceño

-Pues...- dijo Ron nervioso al comprender que podía haber metido la pata- que... bueno, nosotros dos...- aturullado no sabia muy bien como plantear el tema- que nos marchemos ahora por ahí los dos con Harry actuando de carabina- termino ruborizándose.

-No es algo que les maraville- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- pero les he asegurado que tus intenciones son muy honestas...

-Honestísimas- recalco Ron con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-...que te has tomado esto en serio...- continuo Hermione con la sonrisa

-Mas en serio que el Quiditch- corroboro dando un paso hacia Hermione.

-... y que vamos a compartir una tienda de campaña con secciones masculina y femenina, y que tendremos siempre habitaciones separadas- termino Hermione, Ron se detuvo en seco y torció el gesto.

-¿Siempre?- pregunto con la cejas alzadas.

-Ron, les he dicho a mis padres que te controlaras y te comportaras como un caballero- le regaño Hermione frunciendo el cejo.

-De acuerdo- suspiro Ron, y al ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione añadió- prometo que me comportare como un caballero.

-Así me gusta Ron, cumple tu promesa- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando estaba a media escalera se giro y le dedico una sonrisa picara- porque yo no he prometido nada.

Ron observó como Hermione desaparecía de su vista. Tenia una inmensa sonrisa formada en la cara cuando entro en su habitación y tomo la ultima mochila que faltaba. Se fijo en sus dos hermanos gemelos, que seguían roncando en sus camas, y por un momento estuvo a punto de despertarlos para despedirse de ellos. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara al comprender que no sabia cuando volvería a verlos. _Demonios, ni si quiera se si volveré a verlos. _Pensó con un estremecimiento. Le dedico una larga mirada a su habitación. Los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons se movían y saludaban desde los carteles colgados en las paredes. Su armario estaba abierto y se fijo que estaba casi vació. El escritorio donde hacia sus deberes aparecía extrañamente ordenado y desprovisto de los habituales montones de papel que generalmente se apilaban encima. Con un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna vertebral comprendió que se estaba despidiendo de su hogar, como si nunca mas fuese a regresar. _Y quien podría decir lo contrario _Reflexiono._ Partimos en busca de los fragmentos del alma de uno de los mas poderosos brujos oscuros que haya existido jamás. Y lo mas probable es que no regresemos._

Alejando los oscuros pensamientos que le embargaban salió de la habitación. Cerro la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta la cocina. En cuanto entro se fijo que Harry y Ginny estaban en un lado desayunando y hablando por lo bajo. Su padre estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa leyendo el Profeta (que anunciaba en su portada dos ataques de mortifagos) y tomando un café, mientras que su madre estaba sentada con Hermione y estaban hablando en voz baja.

Al darse cuenta de que había entrado en la cocina Hermione alzo la vista y le dedico una sonrisa. Ron sintió que todas las dudas y temores se desvanecían, y le respondió con otra sonrisa. _Mientras este con ella estaré siempre en casa. _Pensó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione vio bajar a Ron y le dedico una sonrisa que este, inmediatamente, le correspondió.

-Hey, compañero- exclamo Ron mirando a Harry, que estaba sonriendo al ver el comportamiento de los dos- ayúdame a sacar estas mochilas fuera, que son casi las diez y media, y Tonks y el Profesor Lupin deben estar a punto de llegar.

Entre bromas y risas los dos chicos sacaron las siete mochilas fuera de la casa, ayudados por Ginny que enseguida se había levantado. Hermione no pudo evitar mantener la sonrisa en la cara al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con su madre esa mañana sobre Ron. Al volver la cabeza descubrió que la señora Weasley la observaba con una expresión mezcla de asombro y alegría. Dándole unos toquecitos en la mano con la suya le susurro.

-Me alegra que todo este bien- su expresión se torno preocupada y pareció dubitativa unos segundos- Hermione ¿Realmente crees que es necesario que tengáis que cumplir la misión que os asigno el profesor Dumbledore?

-Totalmente señora Weasley- respondió de corazón- tenemos que cumplir con ella.

-Pero...- volvió a dudar- ¿No podrías decirnos de que se trata?

-Molly- la voz del señor Weasley sonó detrás del Profeta.

-Oh, de verdad Arthur- protesto la señora Weasley, pero el señor Weasley bajo el periódico y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia- bien, de acuerdo- concedió con un tono de voz triste.

En ese mismo momento se escucharon un par de pequeños estallidos y el señor Weasley se levanto y se asomo por la ventana. Se volvió hacia las dos mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Han llegado Tonks y Reimius- explico saliendo de la cocina hacía el jardín.

-Entonces tendréis que marcharos ya- dijo la señora Weasley con un triste suspiro mientras se levantaba, pero tomando las manos de Hermione añadió- por favor, asegúrate de que no asumen ningún riesgo tonto- le pidió- eres la mas responsable de los tres.

Hermione asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Cuida de Harry- le pidió con un susurro- se que Ginny te lo dirá, pero hazlo también por mi ¿de acuerdo?- al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione añadió- de Ron se que cuidaras, como has estado haciendo estos últimos años- y una genuina sonrisa se formo en sus labios- me alegro de que hayáis solucionado todo.

Hermione asintió y abrazo a la pequeña mujer que estaba a su lado. Cuando estaban abrazadas encontró de nuevo su voz.

-Molly- susurro- si no podemos cumplir con este encargo a tiempo es muy probable que no podamos regresar a Hogwarts.

-Lo se- respondió la otra mujer para sorpresa de Hermione- simplemente aseguraros de volver los tres.

Se separo y esbozo una sonrisa, que la señora Weasley respondió. Ambas salieron al jardín donde les esperaban los demás. En cuanto llegaron la señora Weasley se abalanzo sobre Harry, Ron y Ginny estrujándoles con sus abrazos. Después se giro hacia Tonks y Lupin y les pidió que los cuidasen a los cuatro. Por último se volvió hacia Hermione y la abrazo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por tus padres- le susurro al oído- no dejare que se marchen hasta que este completamente segura de que las guardias que les protegen son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Se separo de los chicos. Su expresión triste mientras el señor Weasley la abrazaba por la cintura. Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver a los dos ahí, quietos. Sintió que la mano de Ron se deslizaba en la suya y sonrió, este le tendió una de las mochilas cada uno de los seis llevaba una colgada al hombro, excepto Ron que llevaba dos.

-Lo mejor será aparecernos-explico el profesor Lupin- Harry y Ginny irán conmigo, y Ron y Hermione irán con Tonks- indico con la mano los grupos- nos apareceremos en un claro a unos cinco kilómetros del pueblo.

Hermione vio como Tonks tomaba la mano de Ron y cerro los ojos. Sintió como los pies perdían contacto con el suelo y una pequeña sensación de nausea. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que ya no estaban en el jardín de los Weasley, sino en un pequeño claro de un bosque.

Ron le soltó la mano para asegurarse las mochilas a su espalda. Una de ellas era la que contenía la tienda de campaña, y las escobas mágicas de los tres (Hermione nunca se había comprado una, pero Ron había conseguido convencer a su madre para tomar una prestada de la Madriguera) convenientemente reducidas. Asimismo llevaba algunos de los libros que Hermione había juzgado necesarios para sus investigaciones. Se ajusto el peso en la espalda y tomo la otra mochila, donde llevaba todos sus enseres domésticos y varias mudas.

Hermione se coloco la suya a la espalda, y comprobó que los demás también se las habían puesto. El Profesor Lupin estaba comprobando la dirección con su varita, y tras unos instantes indico una dirección y los seis se pusieron a andar. Hermione se alegro al ver que si alguien se cruzaba con ellos por el camino, algo bastante improbable, no serían mas que un grupo de excursionistas aprovechando las agradables temperaturas para hacer turismo campestre.

Mientras avanzaban comenzaron ha hablar animadamente de los fuegos artificiales que los Gemelos habían mostrado en la boda. Hermione estaba asombrada de ver como los Gemelos habían reproducido la escena de la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, o como habían representado a un Bill aventurero entrando en una de las tumbas egipcias del Valle de los Reyes.

Ginny les hizo reír a todos la recordarles la cara que había puesto su hermano al ver una representación de casi diez metros de alto de Fleur y de él bailando en el cielo estrellado, y Tonks se río de lo lindo al contarle Ron como varios de los fuegos que representaban serpientes de una trampa egipcia habían descendido sobre los invitados y habían comenzado a correr entre sus piernas.

El camino se le hizo bastante duro a Hermione, aunque las conversaciones, las risas de los seis y varias paradas por el trayecto lo hicieron mas llevadero.

Atravesaron un bosque verde de árboles altos y dispersos, aunque la vegetación no era muy espesa. Poco después de abandonar el claro se incorporaron a un sendero que les facilito el viaje. De vez en cuando el sendero desembocaba en un claro que tenia unas mesas y sillas de piedra.

Casi dos horas después de haber salido de la madriguera Hermione se dio cuenta que los árboles estaban cada vez mas distanciados unos de otros y que la vegetación no era tan alta. Ambas eran señales inequívocas de que se aproximaban al lindero del bosque.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry marchaba en cabeza, al lado del profesor Lupin, cuando llegaron al final del bosque. Ante el podía observar las colinas que enmarcaban a ambos lados el paisaje. Una suave pendiente descendía desde donde se encontraban en dirección al valle, en medio se podía distinguir el rió, como una pequeña franja azul que serpenteaba. Al fondo Harry vio las formas del pequeño pueblo que del que había hablado el Profesor Lupin. Frente a él el sendero continuaba unos metros de frente antes de desviarse bruscamente hacia la derecha.

La belleza que el lugar emanaba se vio empañada al comprender Harry que estaba mirando el que había sido hogar de sus padres, _Y el mío,_ hasta su traición y posterior asesinato.

Unos matorrales de zarzas verdes y negras parecían componer una barrera que frenaba la vereda que seguían los seis. Detrás, a unos diez metros, se alzaban unos semi-derruidos muros de ladrillo y piedra, la hiedra se extendía por su superficie de forma caótica.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago y vacilo. _No estoy seguro de querer acercarme._ Inmediatamente una imagen se formo en su cabeza.

_Era de noche, la casa estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña luz encima de la entrada. De pie, en el mismo lugar donde estoy ahora, se alzaba Voldemort, mirando la casa. Observando como las luces del pueblo se van apagando una a una, mientras el se dispone a cobrase una de sus presas mas escurridizas._

Harry sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su brazo, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Ginny que le dedico una sonrisa de ánimo, detrás de ella Tonks y el Profesor Lupin le miraban con preocupación. Mientras que Ron y Hermione asintieron lentamente instándole en silencio a continuar.

Avanzo por el sendero y se sorprendió al descubrir que los matorrales de zarzas crecían sobre un muro de piedra gris. El camino desembocaba en una vieja, oxidada y chirriante puerta de jardín que le llegaba a la cintura y que había sido bloqueada por plantas trepadoras. Tras abrir la puerta comenzó a andar más lentamente en dirección a la casa. _Este debía ser el jardín _pensó _me pregunto que plantas harían crecer aquí mis padres ¿Flores para dar color¿Árboles para que en le verano diesen sombra?_

Nuevamente la imagen regreso hasta él.

_El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, solo la pequeña luz encima de la entrada ilumina de forma raquítica el lugar. La oscuridad parece devorarlo todo, las formas de los objetos que quedan en el porche trasero, el color de las posibles flores que animaban el jardín, los posibles árboles, incluso las ventanas que hay en la casa... todo excepto la sombra de Voldemort que se acerca a la valla de forma altiva, engreída. Se detiene y ejecuta una serie de gestos con su varita... como un director de orquesta dirigiendo a sus músicos. La cancela se abre lentamente sin producir ningún ruido... y el Señor Oscuro entra al lugar al que se le había denegado acceso desde hacia mucho tiempo._

Harry se detuvo un segundo al llegar ante la entrada. La destartalada puerta de madera, medio podrida por las lluvias y partida en dos, colgaba de los goznes de forma precaria. Sintió de nuevo la mano de Ginny, esta vez apretándole el brazo. Tomando aire se acerco a la puerta y estiro la mano.

_Voldemort apunto la varita a la puerta y ejecuto una serie de pases. Del interior de la casa le llegaron los sonidos de voces, los guardianes de su presa se habían despertado. La voz de un hombre sonó desafiante y decidida, enmarcada en los gritos de una mujer y unos pasos apresurados. Con paso decidido la oscura forma penetro en el que había sido el santuario de su Némesis._

Harry parpadeo al mirar el interior de la casa. La naturaleza y los animales parecían haberse adueñado del lugar, sin embargo podían adivinarse formas y cosas que indicaban que los hombres lo habían habitado. Harry avanzo dejando atrás la entrada, se dirigió derecho hacia la escalera, milagrosamente en pie, que ascendía a la segunda planta. El pasamanos, de algún metal que no pudo identificar, no había sufrido tanto como la puerta de la valla en el exterior. Aun así Harry se apoyo en la pared para subir cautelosamente.

_Al pie de la escalera el hombre había intentado hacer frente a Lord Voldemort. Tenía valor... pero eso no era suficiente. Su resistencia, fútil, infructuosa, no le había comprado mas que unos segundos a la mujer que se había refugiado en el piso superior. El Señor Oscuro paso por encima del cadáver del insensato que se le había enfrentado y con paso firme y tranquilo había ascendido al siguiente piso._

El pasillo estaba lleno de escombros, el techo se había venido abajo, pero el piso había resistido el impacto. En varios lugares de nuevo se mostraba el implacable avance de la naturaleza, nidos de pájaros, plantas... aun así quedaba espacio para avanzar, cosa que Harry hizo, sintiendo el calor que la mano de Ginny le daba en la suya. No recordaba haber entrelazado los dedos, pero internamente lo agradeció. Finalmente llego hasta el hueco de una puerta y al mirar observo que las paredes, el techo y una parte del suelo habían desaparecido.

_La mujer había implorado. La sangre sucia había rogado por la vida del niño que dormía placidamente en su cuna, inconsciente del destino que le aguardaba. El Señor Oscuro había intentado apartarla como la mosca que era... la insignificante criatura que le molestaba. Finalmente, cansado de sus palabras y de su continuo gemir, y pese a que le había ofrecido la vida, acabo con su patética existencia. Después, con paso decidido, avanzo hasta la cuna y alzo su varita... unas palabras y acabaría con aquel que había sido profetizado que podría vencerle... unas palabras y el destino que era suyo por derecho de sangre sería finalmente suyo, y completaría su grandiosa obra. Un inmenso resplandor verde estallo ante sus ojos..._

Harry ahogo un grito y sintió como las piernas le fallaban. Ginny le atrapo en un abrazo y Harry se recostó contra ella, hundiendo su cara en su rojizo pelo. Sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado.


	16. Capitulo 16 Un descubrimiento

En primer lugar mi agradecimiento a XaYiDe-La Mas PiLLaDa por su animo. Es un poco frustrante no tener mas reviews (solo seis y ya van dieciseis capitulos...) y no se si achacarlo a que la gente no suele hacerlo, a que la historia no engancha mucho o a que... la verdad es que es un poco descorazonador.

Continuando con la historia aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo Decimosexto**

**Un descubrimiento estremecedor**

Ron estaba apoyado en el viejo muro cubierto de zarzas. Una de sus manos acariciaba las viejas piedras que formaban el muro, la otra estaba colgada a un lado. La noche era apacible, aunque calurosa... giro la cabeza hacía el campamento que habían montado en el lindero del bosque, lo mas alejado posible de la casa. La hoguera que Lupin había encendido iluminaba la tienda y le permitía ver las figuras que estaban entorno al fuego.

Suspiro y devolvió la mirada hacía la casa. No había esperado la reacción de Harry.

_Ninguno la habíamos esperado._ Pensó alicaído.

En su mente rememoro la llegada a media mañana a la casa que había sido el hogar de Harry. Desde el momento en el que habían divisado la casa desde lo alto del camino Harry había encabezado la marcha de una forma mecánica y con una expresión sombría en la cara. Al llegar a la puerta del muro Harry se había detenido y su rostro había palidecido visiblemente. Ginny, que se había mantenido cerca de Harry, le había tocado y Harry había avanzado de nuevo. Hermione le había lanzado una mirada preocupada a Ron, el comportamiento de Harry les había puesto nervioso a los dos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de nuevo había dudado, pero casi inmediatamente había entrado. Cuando Ron entro Harry estaba ya subiendo la escalera con la mano enlazada en la de Ginny que le seguía muy próxima. Para cuando Ron pudo subir se encontró ante Harry abrazado a su hermana en una habitación destrozada... Lupin había pasado a su lado y le había murmurado _Esta era la habitación de Harry._

Después de eso Harry había permanecido silencioso, respondiendo a las preguntas que le dirigieron los demás con simples monosílabos. Ginny lo había sacado de la casa y se lo había llevado al bosque, a Ron le recordó cuando Ginny había llevado a Harry a la enfermería la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Tras discutirlo con Hermione, Tonks y Lupin, habían decidido montar la tienda de campaña lo mas lejos posible de la casa. Mientras el y Lupin levantaban la tienda, Tonks y Hermione habían preparado la zona para hacer un fuego y poder sentarse todos. Después Tonks había ejecutado varios hechizos de alarma y protección _(No son muy fuertes, pero pueden conseguirnos el tiempo necesario para estar preparados o escapar.)_ en torno al campamento mientras Lupin iva a buscar a Harry y a Ginny.

Hermione y Ron habían dejado las mochilas en las distintas secciones de la tienda y después habían salido para encontrarse con todos y comer algo. La tarde había pasado con Harry sentado a la puerta de la tienda acompañado por Ginny mientras los demás se afanaban en varias tareas. La cena había transcurrido en un silencio bastante incomodo. Al acabar Ron se había levantado y sin decir nada había comenzado a pasear hasta llegar al muro.

_Y aquí estoy ahora_ pensó Ron mirando la casa. Escucho unas leves pisadas detrás de él y se giro. Hermione avanzaba hacía la casa.

-¿Ron?- pregunto.

-Estoy aquí- respondió él, Hermione avanzo hasta él y le miro con ojos preocupados- ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Sigue sin hablar- respondió Hermione, esbozo una media sonrisa- Ginny sigue con él, y el Profesor Lupin y Tonks están vigilando la zona.

Ron asintió. Extendió la mano atrapando la de Hermione y comenzó a pasar el pulgar por el dorso de la mano, maravillándose ante lo suave que era su piel. Hermione avanzo y se recostó contra él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cómo estas tu?- susurro

-Bien- respondió, espero unos segundos mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos con la cabeza alzada al negro cielo- esta noche cuando me he acercado a la casa he vuelto a sentir lo mismo que cuando vi la alacena en casa de Harry pero ha sido mas...-pensó unos segundos- leve.

-¿Leve?- pregunto la chica, Ron bajo la cabeza y vio la preocupada cara de Hermione.

-No ha sido la sensación abrumadora de otras ocasiones- sonrió de forma confiada- no me he dejado controlar, y ha sido fácil sobreponerme.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se separó. Ron la dejo ir a regañadientes _Podría acostumbrarme con mucha facilidad._ La chica se volvió hacía la casa y se abrazo mientras miraba la desmoronada fachada.

-¿Qué crees que paso esta mañana?- pregunto tras unos segundo Ron.

Hermione se volvió hacia él de nuevo, su mirada recorrió el camino, la destartalada cancela, la puerta de la casa y volvió a posarse en Ron.

-Creo que Harry revivió la noche en que su casa fue atacada- respondió con gesto seguro.

-Pero solo tenía un año cuando paso- contradijo Ron.

-Lo se- respondió Hermione que comenzó a pasear delante de Ron- pero ¿Recuerdas en nuestro tercer año los Dementores y el efecto que tenían sobre Harry?- Ron asintió recordando la voz de Harry, cuando habían intentado detenerle en su loca idea de ir tras Sirius Black, narrándoles los recuerdos que los Dementores hacían surgir en su memoria- de alguna forma al estar aquí Harry ha vuelto a revivir lo ocurrido, tal vez la exposición ante los Dementores activo los recuerdos o...

-¿O?- pregunto Ron tras unos segundos, Hermione se detuvo y miro a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-O puede que cuando Voldemort fue desvanecido la memoria de esa noche de alguna forma volase hasta Harry, y al volver hasta este lugar se activase- índico mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ron miro a Hermione, después volvió a mirar hacía la casa y suspiro.

-Harry ya ha superado eso antes Hermione- musito- no puedo creer que solo sea eso lo que le ha mantenido todo este tiempo en silencio y dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- concedió Hermione sentándose al lado de él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- pero hasta que Harry decida hablarnos no podremos saberlo seguro.

Ron pasó una mano por los hombros de Hermione y la acerco a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando la casa durante un largo rato, el cielo estrellado iluminando los restos. Finalmente Hermione hablo.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo- su voz sonaba tomada.

-Un buen lugar para tener a tu familia- susurro Ron.

Hermione se estremeció y Ron no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pena. Ambos se quedaron un largo rato mirando lo que, probablemente, había sido el sueño de otra pareja hacia casi diecinueve años... un sueño que ahora yacía en pedazos delante de ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny miró a Harry. Este seguía con la mirada fija en las llamas, perdido en sus pensamientos. La única señal que recibía de Harry eran los leves apretones de mano que cada cierto tiempo le daba.

Desde que habían llegado a la casa Harry solo había pronunciado monosílabos, permaneciendo pensativo y callado, aunque en los pocos momentos en los que Ginny había sido capaz de fijar la mirada en los ojos de Harry había sentido una punzada en el pecho.

Harry parecía mas perdido que el día que había muerto Dumbledore, y eso era algo que Ginny no podía soportar. Ron y Hermione habían salido a dar una vuelta, mientras que Tonks y Lupin estaban patrullando la zona y lanzando hechizos de alarma en las inmediaciones.

-Harry- musito cerca de él, sintió como la mano de Harry le apretaba la suya- Harry, se que esto es muy duró.

Poco a poco, como si estuviese preso de un hechizo de lentitud, Harry giro la cabeza hacía Ginny hasta fijar sus verdes ojos en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ginny levanto su mano libre y trato de moverle el flequillo de su rebelde pelo negro.

-Pero sabias lo que había sucedido aquí- continuo, sintió que la mano de Harry se le quedaba congelada- lo sabias Harry, pero no estas aquí para recordar todo esto- indico con la mano con un gesto vago la casa- estas aquí porque desebas ver la tumba de tus padres, y en este estado no puedes hacerlo.

El rostro de Harry siguió mirando a Ginny durante lo que le pareció a la pelirroja una eternidad. Poco a poco esbozo una triste sonrisa y asintió.

-Necesito dormir un poco- respondió el muchacho con al voz tomada.

Ginny asintió y ambos se levantaron. Harry se quedo un momento mirando a Ginny y con un suspiro retiro su mano de la de la pelirroja y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias Ginny- añadió.

Adelanto la cabeza y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Con los hombros hundidos el muchacho entro en la tienda, dejando a Ginny sola ante las brasas del fuego que habían encendido en un intento de animar a Harry.

Ginny se sentó y tomando un palo del suelo golpeo las brasas. Las chispas que surgieron iluminaron un instante el rostro de la chica. _Ha sido muy duro para él_ pensó tristemente _tal vez no haya sido buena idea venir aquí_.

Levanto la mirada y se fijo en las débiles luces que tintineaban al fondo del valle, donde se asentaba el pueblo muggle. Mas cerca el río, que ocupaba el centro del valle de forma sinuosa, reflejaba las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

_Este es un lugar precioso. Se respira paz, tranquilidad. No me extraña que los padres de Harry decidiesen venir aquí._

Se volvió al escuchar un sonido. Tonks salió de entre las sombras y la saludo con la mano, detrás suyo venia el Profesor Lupin.

-Hey Ginny- exclamo la otra bruja con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Dijo que tenia que dormir- respondió la chica indicando la entrada de la tienda.

El Profesor Lupin se sentó frente a las ascuas con el rostro ensombrecido. Tonks se acomodo cerca de él y le acaricio el hombro en un gesto de apoyo. Ginny se sintió un poco incomoda ante la imagen de los dos frente al fuego.

-Voy a buscar a Hermione y a Ron- índico levantándose- ya es bastante tarde y deberíamos entrar a dormir.

-Asegúrate de hacer suficiente ruido- bromeo Tonks mientras Lupin alzaba la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaban con una sonrisa. Ambos habían asistido la noche anterior del acercamiento entre los dos jóvenes- o si no serás testigo de algo que no quieras ver.

Ginny esbozo una sonrisa de respuesta y se despidió a los dos. Ando hasta el camino y allí se detuvo pensando hacía donde se habría dirigido la pareja. Tras unos minutos se encamino hacía los restos de la casa de los Potter.

A medida que se acercaba sintió como se ensombrecían sus sentimientos. _Esta es la verdadera y trágica historia._ Pensó. _No el Niño Que Vivió, sino el fin de una familia feliz, y el comienzo de una vida con unos familiares que le odiaron y trataron de impedir que cumpliese su destino. Que le ocultaron lo ocurrido con sus padres y lo que él significo._

La oscura silueta de la derruida casa se formo ante su vista, pobremente iluminada por las estrellas. La cerca de piedra cubierta de hierbajos y la cancela de hierro aparecieron ante ella.

_Y lo sorprendente es que Harry haya sido tan feliz. _Reflexiono Ginny. _Es extraño. Como si la adversidad no pudiese vencer esa sonrisa. Y cuando ríe, que son pocas veces, lo hace como un niño que descubre algo nuevo. Uno pensaría que tras crecer en una casa como esa, Harry sería introvertido y serio, y sin embargo cuando le miro puedo ver que, aunque ha sufrido muchísimas pruebas en su camino, aun mantiene la esperanza y la alegría._

Al acercarse a la casa sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al avistar a Ron y a Hermione apoyados en el muro de espaldas al camino mirando la casa. Dudó unos instantes. _Tal vez debería dejarles solos un rato._ Pensó._ Quien sabe cuando volverán a disfrutar de un momento para ellos. Si parten con Harry a lo que quiera que vayan ha hacer, no creo que tengan tiempo para los dos._

Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que su hermano y Hermione habían sido un importante apoyo para Harry a lo largo de sus años escolares. _Ron ha sido su mejor amigo, pero además ha sido el que siempre ha apoyado a Harry en todas sus estrambóticas ideas, y quien le ha mantenido amenizado con juegos y bromas. Hermione ha impedido que Harry acabase convertido en un gamberro._ Reflexiono un instante. _Ha impedido que Harry y Ron se convirtiesen en unos gamberros, les ha recordado cuales eran sus obligaciones y sus estudios._

Otra reflexión se coló en su mente.

_¿Y que he sido yo para Harry?¿Qué soy para él?_ _¿Soy su novia? Pero se supone que las parejas comparten todo..._ en ese momento el recuerdo de la voz de Harry se cruzo por su mente.

_-No puedo apartar a Ron y a Hermione- había dicho- entiéndeme por favor, si algo les pasara podría seguir adelante, muy dolorido, pero creo que podría seguir pero si algo te pasase a ti..._

Y con el recuerdo de la voz de Harry resonando en su memoria suspiro y se acerco hacía las dos figuras que se apoyaban en el muro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fuego había sido avivado con un nuevo leño. Eso unido a un hechizo de luz que Hermione había lanzado le permitía seguir leyendo el libro (_Objetos Malditos: una guía para su destrucción_) que había decidido que le proporcionaría mas datos sobre como destruir los Horcrux, si es que alguno se ponía a su alcance.

Era casi la una de la madrugada, y sabía que mañana sería otro día muy tenso, tras haber decidido Lupin que lo mejor seria no demorarse mas en las ruinas de la casa de los Potter e ir a buscar la tumba del matrimonio.

Suspiro abstraída de la lectura por el recuerdo del día. No había esperado la reacción de Harry, aunque Ginny lo había sabido llevar mejor de lo que creía. Por otra parte, Ron parecía no haber tenido uno de sus "episodios". De hecho por la noche habían acordado que, dado que por el momento parecía que Ron tenía la situación bajo control, pospondrían la investigación sobre lo que le pasaba para más adelante.

El sonido de la tienda al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al volverse para ver quien era el que salía, se sorprendió al ver a Harry cerrando la entrada y acercándose al fuego. Llevaba puesto el pijama y unas zapatillas de felpa azules. Se sentó cerca de ella y esbozo una triste sonrisa, aunque la preocupación se dibujaba en las líneas de su rostro.

-Hey- murmuro Hermione sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano en el brazo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- respondió Harry agradeciendo el gesto de Hermione- aunque ha sido muy duro esta mañana.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto Hermione.

Harry fijo la vista en el fuego y durante un rato largo no dijo nada. El silencio se aposento entre los dos, roto solo por los sonidos del bosque. _Espero que no se cierre como una ostra, no es bueno para él, se que Ron no tendría problemas para sacárselo pero yo... _reflexiono Hermione.

-Ha sido como en el tercer año- murmuro Harry sin separar los ojos del fuego- solo que esta vez he sido testigo de los acontecimientos desde el pensamiento de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo?- murmuro nerviosa Hermione.

-No se...- Harry pareció meditar la respuesta- No se muy bien como ha sido, no veía imágenes, era mas bien...- volvió a callarse durante unos segundos- como si al ir viendo la casa volviese ha revivir los sentimientos y los pensamientos de Voldemort en esa noche.- desvió la mirada del fuego y fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione- ¿Tiene sentido?

-Si- respondió Hermione tras unos segundos de reflexión- cuando Voldemort intento matarte se forjo un vinculo entre los dos- indico con la mano la dirección de la casa, aunque ni ella ni Harry desviaron la mirada- y creo que por eso has revivido ese recuerdo, lo que tu has llamado sentimientos y pensamientos.

-¿Crees que Tom ha usado el vinculo?- pregunto Harry preocupado

-No- respondió rápidamente Hermione- creo mas bien que ese recuerdo estaba en tu mente, y que solamente lo has revivido hoy al volver a este lugar. No creo que Tom haya tenido nada que ver con lo que te ha pasado hoy, al menos no de forma directa.

Nuevamente el silencio se extendió entre los dos, Harry con la cabeza de nuevo vuelta hacia el fuego, y Hermione nerviosa mirando al muchacho. _No se ha cerrado, lo cual es algo positivo, pero espero que no crea que Tom haya reactivado el vínculo de nuevo._

-¿Una lectura ligera para antes de dormir?- bromeo Harry señalando el libro.

A Hermione la broma de Harry la pillo sorpresa, y antes de poder responder Harry ya estaba riéndose por lo bajo. _Parece que se ha recuperado completamente._ Pensó sonriendo.

-La verdad es que sí- respondió sonriente, pero unos segundos después su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse- espero que, cuando llegue el momento me sirva de algo.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la noche, no hacia falta que ninguno de los dos expresase en voz alta sus pensamientos. Ambos sabían que se refería a los Horcruxes. _A Dumbledore casi le costo la vida destruir uno de ellos, si lo que le contó a Harry es verdad, y quedan tres por destruir… y después Nagini y Tom._ Reflexiono Hermione mientras miraba al joven de pelo negro que escrutaba las llamas de la hoguera con expresión pensativa. _Harry no puede correr el riesgo de sufrir una herida tan grave antes de enfrentarse a Tom… aunque el no quiera que otros corran el riesgo._

-¿Qué has podido averiguar?- pregunto Harry indicando el libro.

Hermione suspiro y, tras organizar sus ideas en su cabeza, se lanzó a una explicación sobre lo que había aprendido sobre como destruir objetos malditos. Harry le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y ambos se lanzaron a discutir sobre el tema.

-Espero que esto realmente nos sirva al final- índico Harry con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Eso espero yo también- corroboro Hermione- por muy fascinante que sea el tema no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda leyendo todo esto.

-Y eso que no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre como se crean los Horcruxes- indico Harry- nada excepto lo que Sludghorn le contó a Tom, podría ser algo tan sencillo como un simple hechizo de _Lumos_.- finalizo exasperado.

-No lo creo Harry- contradijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada hacia la tienda- me refiero, debe ser magia realmente oscura y compleja. Fíjate para el hechizo de _Fidelus_ se requieren casi dos días para realizar el hechizo correctamente, y se trata de ocultar a alguien o algo en la mente de un mago.- se detuvo mientras pensaba intensamente- algo tan complejo como dividir un alma…. Eso debe suponer un ritual, mas que un hechizo, y debe ser algo largo y complejo. Posiblemente el asesinato es la última parte del ritual, el acto final, el colofón que permite dividir el alma, pero creo que el ritual debe ser largo y complejo para acometer algo como eso.

Por cuarta vez en la noche el silencio se extendió entre los dos. Harry había vuelto la cara de nuevo hacía el fuego, pero Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir. _Si, debe ser un ritual, no tendría otra explicación. Deben disponerse las defensas entorno al objeto, de esa forma cuando el fragmento de alma entra en él se protege el objeto haciendo muy difícil su destrucción. Además, algo tan perverso como dividir el alma debe ser extraordinariamente complejo._

Sin darse cuenta bostezo y se froto el ojo izquierdo con la mano. Estaba realmente cansada.

-Deberías entrar a dormir ya Hermione- índico Harry.

Hermione miro al muchacho que le respondió con una triste sonrisa e indico con la cabeza la tienda de campaña. _Bueno, al menos he podido hablar con él. Parece que esta, mas o menos, recuperado._ Hermione asintió y se levanto. Palmeo el hombro de Harry y le sonrió.

-No tardes en entrar tú a dormir Harry- indico- mañana nos espera otro día muy duro.

Harry asintió y Hermione se volvió hacia la tienda de campaña. Al llegar a la entrada se volvió una ultima vez ante de entrar. Desde su posición pudo ver a Harry, que había cogido uno de los largos palos y estaba golpeando uno de los leños consumidos, generando una columna de chispas doradas que subían hacia el cielo. Suspirando dejo a su amigo frente al fuego y entro, con destino a su cama, y a un merecido descanso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry espero pacientemente durante unos minutos después de que Hermione se hubiese levantado.

Su mente seguía repitiendo, de forma dolorosa, los sentimientos y recuerdos que esa mañana le habían embargado. Los pensamientos de Voldemort, tan fríos y calculadores, tan despectivos con respecto a sus padres ya no le interesaban. Ahora se zambullía de lleno en los sentimientos, sintiéndose cada vez más… _sucio_ al examinarlos una y otra vez. Como si la propia maldad de Voldemort se estuviese adhiriendo a su alma al recordar su alegría, su contención, su excitación…

Era algo desagradable, pero Harry _necesitaba _confirmarlo.

Sin embargo su deseo no se vio cumplido, tras revivir por tercera vez el encuentro no pudo confirmar lo que deseaba. Como había sucedido a lo largo de todo el día, mientras los demás se afanaban a su alrededor con el campamento él había estado pensando, recordando, de forma compulsiva todo lo que había revivido esta mañana.

_Solo me queda por probar una cosa_. Pensó Harry con desgana. No era algo que quisiese hacer. _¿Cuando he tenido el lujo de poder declinar algo?_ Se regaño a si mismo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba, lentamente de forma deliberada, los pantalones del pijama.

Suspirando comenzó a andar hacia el sendero, al llegar hasta el mismo se encamino hacía el bosque. _Debe ser de la misma forma que esta mañana._

Al llegar al lindero del bosque se quedo unos segundos mirando hacia los árboles. Durante unos minutos el silencio y la oscuridad le rodeaba como una mortaja funeraria. El calido ambiente de la noche no parecía llegarle. _No tiene sentido retrasar esto más_. Se reprendió Harry.

Tomo aire, aunó todo el valor que pudo en su corazón y lentamente se volvió hacía la casa. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo, aunque su brillo apenas podía iluminar el valle. El lugar donde se alzaba el antiguo hogar de Harry estaba amenazadoramente oculto en las sombras. Harry entrecerró los ojos y revivió nuevamente los pensamientos y sentimientos de Voldemort.

_Ansia, pero también paciencia. Espero hasta que incluso las luces del pueblo se apagasen. ¿Hay algo más? No, no lo parece_.

Comenzó a andar hacía la casa, recorriendo de nuevo el mismo camino que esa mañana había andado, y que su mente había recreado cientos de veces a lo largo del día. Al llegar a la destartalada cancela se detuvo. Nuevamente se concentro en lo que había sentido y recordado esa mañana.

_La ansiedad ha crecido. Pero la controla. Hay engreimiento, una confianza casi enfermiza._ Miró la destartalada cancela. _Los hechizos que realiza son para anular las alarmas y las salvaguardas mágicas._

Alargando la mano gira la cancela, que responde con un chirrido y se abre ante él, permitiéndole pasar. Harry trago saliva y se quedo unos segundos mirando al invitador, pero aterrador, espacio en el muro. A la oscuridad que parecía tener vida propia y que esperaba su ingreso en el jardín.

_Ya lo has revivido en tu cabeza, puedes enfrentarte a ello. Lo único que tiene que importarte es examinarlo bien todo, de forma fría._

Apretando los dientes dio un paso al frente y se dejo envolver por la oscuridad. Dejó que sus ojos se adaptasen. No deseba hacer ningún hechizo de luz. Cuando los borrosos bordes de la destartalada casa se definieron retomo su camino hacía la descolgada puerta de entrada. Una vez frente a ella volvió a concentrarse en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Voldemort.

_Hay decisión, eso seguro. Se concentro en desactivar los hechizos, pero algo salio mal, pues mis padres se despertaron y él los oyó. Le entro… ¿prisa?, si, el ansia parece imponerse y finalmente entra en la casa._

Emulando la imagen de su mente Harry entro en el que había sido el hogar de sus padres y se encamino hacía la escalera, esquivando los restos de techo y las plantas que crecían en el interior de la casa. Antes de llegar a la escalera se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

_¿Se apresuro hacia la escalera?_

Se volvió a poner en movimiento y llego hasta el pie de la escalera, examino la zona detenidamente, como si las paredes y los restos pudiesen contener todavía alguna pista de lo sucedido hacia casi dieciséis años.

_Si, se apresuro, temía que mi madre se escapase conmigo. Pero al derrotar a mi padre con tanta rapidez la confianza le volvió a inundar. No tardo mucho en acabar con él, lo que impidió que mi madre pudiese escapar._

Subió las escaleras, ahora de forma mas lenta a como las había subido esa mañana. Temeroso de lo que le esperaba en la segunda planta. Finalmente llego hasta el final de la escalera y comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Llego hasta ella y entro, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Nuevamente los sentimientos y pensamientos de Voldemort volvieron a inundar su mente.

_Estaba emocionado… extasiado, mi madre había caído, y nada se interponía en su camino…. Él cumpliría con su destino, con el destino que el mismo se imaginaba._ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar el último pensamiento de Voldemort. _Completaría su obra._

Harry se deslizo por la pared hasta caer al suelo. Sintió como los ojos le ardían y los cerro con fuerza luchando por contener las lagrimas. Otras voces resonaron en su memoria.

_-Con un acto de maldad… el acto de maldad por excelencia. Cometiendo un asesinato- _Le había dicho el profesor Sludghorn a Tom Riddle.

_-Parece haber reservado el proceso de hacer sus Horcruxes a las muertes mas significativas_- había confesado el profesor Dumbledore el año pasado- _Estoy seguro de que pretendía hacer su ultimo Horcruxe con tu muerte_.

_-Eso debe suponer un ritual, mas que un hechizo, y debe ser algo largo y complejo. Posiblemente el asesinato es la última parte del ritual, el acto final, el colofón que permite dividir el alma, pero creo que el ritual debe ser largo y complejo para acometer algo como eso_- Había expresado Hermione esa misma noche.

Harry trato de buscar algún fallo a su razonamiento. De forma desesperada, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas trato de buscar un fallo, una contradicción… pero no encontró ninguna. Un recuerdo de su segundo año se manifestó en su mente.

_-Tú puedes hablar lengua parsel- decía el profesor Dumbledore- porque Lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Slytherin, puede hablarla… A no ser que me confunda mucho, el te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche que te dejo esa cicatriz._

_-Voldemort dejo algo de él dentro de mí-exclamo Harry asombrado._

_-Así parece- respondió Dumbledore._

Harry se deslizo pared abajo, su espalda apoyada contra el muro y las piernas alzadas hasta apoyar la barbilla en ellas, un débil quejido escapo de sus labios mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara.

_Voldemort vino a matarme y completar sus horcruxes, si Hermione tiene razón entonces realizo el ritual antes de venir, lo tenia todo preparado._

Un sentimiento de calma se apodero de él. Dejo de llorar, abrió los ojos y lentamente se incorporo limpiándose la manchada cara. Lo que había ocurrido no podía cambiarse.

_Mato a mis padres y se encaro conmigo. Probablemente portaba en la mano el objeto que le serviría para encapsular el fragmento de su alma._

Alzo la varita, murmurando un quedo _Lumos_ un brillo plateado se extendió por la habitación. Examinó el suelo, buscando cualquier cosa que le pareciese sospechosa. Al no hallar ninguna cosa se quedo pensativo.

_Probablemente el objeto fue destruido… si, es lo mas lógico. Cuando la explosión destruyo su cuerpo destruiría sus cosas, o al menos las que llevase en ese momento._

Volvió la mirada hacia el agujero de la pared.

_El fragmento de alma que había en el cuerpo de Voldemort escapo, huyendo de la casa._

Su cara se endureció y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

_Y el fragmento que iba a ser convertido en un horcruxe salto hasta mí, quedando en mi interior…. Por eso puedo hablar la lengua parsel… por eso tenemos esa conexión…en mi interior reside un fragmento del alma de Voldemort._


	17. Capitulo 17 Hechizos y tumbas

Mi agradecimiento a Alex por su review. Este capitulo merece algunas explicaciones que encontrareis al final. No os olvideis de mandar reviews con todo lo que considereis oportuno. Disfrutad del capitulo.

**Capitulo Decimoséptimo**

**Hechizos y tumbas **

Ginny Weasley se despertó lentamente. Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestando y quejándose mientras se desperezaba. _Esto es lo que pasa tras una larga caminata_. Pensó levantándose de la cama. Se fijo en el despertador, eran las ocho y media.

_Diez horas de sueño. _Reflexiono Ginny con un suspiro. _Bueno, no es extraño, después de la boda no tuve mucho tiempo para dormir y ayer fue un día muy duro._ Dejo la sección femenina de la tienda con la muda del día, dejando a Tonks y Hermione durmiendo placidamente y se aventuro en la zona del baño. Tras arreglarse se acerco a la cocina y tomo varios bocadillos hechos por su madre el día anterior (y convenientemente conservados con unos cuantos hechizos) y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

Al cruzar la tienda para dirigirse a la salida se detuvo unos momentos ante la entrada de la sección masculina, tras pensarlo decidió no entrar. _Mejor dejar que duerma un poco mas, si el día de ayer fue duro el de hoy promete ser mas duro aun._

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue total al descubrir que Harry estaba sentado ante el fuego, con una mesa plegable y varias sillas.

-Ginny- exclamo Harry levantándose y sonriendo tristemente.

Ginny dejo las cosas que tralla de la cocina sobre la mesa plegable (donde había ya varios paquetes abiertos de bocadillos, varios vasos y una jarra medio vacía de zumo de calabaza) y se volvió hacia el muchacho.

-Buenos días Harry- respondió abrazándole, Harry devolvió de inmediato el abrazo. Pero para sorpresa de Ginny la mantuvo contra el durante un rato largo.

-Quería darte las gracias...- murmuro Harry al oído de Ginny- por lo de ayer- con un suspiro se separaron un poco y la miro a los ojos- Se que no fui la compañía mas agradable pero...- se detuvo y suspiro.

-Hey, no pasa nada Harry- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa- no creo poder entender todo el dolor que ayer debiste sufrir, pero me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda- dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa menos triste. Ladeo la cabeza y beso suavemente los labios de Ginny. Esta respondió avanzando la cabeza. Tras un largo rato ambos se separaron y volvieron a sonreírse.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Ginny separándose y sentándose en una de las sillas. Tomo uno de los bocadillos y comenzó a comer, Harry se sentó a su lado y tomo el vaso de zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, miro hacía el valle y se quedo pensativo.

_Esta más recuperado_. Pensó Ginny, pero al examinar la cara de Harry frunció el entrecejo._ Sin embargo no parece haber dormido bien._ Harry se volvió hacía ella. Le tomo la mano y la beso, esbozando una sonrisa. _Harry no suele ser tan efusivo._ Ginny le sonrió.

-Agh, buscaos una habitación- exclamo una voz detrás suyo. Al volverse vio a su hermano avanzando hacia la mesa con una bandeja llena de comida. Su rostro lucia una expresión seria, aunque Ginny pudo apreciar una chispa de malicia en sus ojos- aun no he despertado correctamente y ya estáis convirtiendo mi duermevela en una pesadilla.

-Si te molesta no mires- respondió Ginny con su mejor tono de superioridad y sacándole la lengua.

-¿Podríais por favor, concentraros en comer vuestros bocadillos y dejar a los demás despertar en paz?- pregunto Ron dejándose caer en una de las sillas y depositando la bandeja en la mesa.

-A alguien no le han dado todavía su besito de buenos días- indicó Ginny tomándole el pelo a Ron.

-Oh, dios mió- dijo Ron tapándose los ojos con un gesto dramático con la mano e imitando el tono de voz de Malfoy- mi inocente hermana ha sido pervertida por el malvado Harry Potter.

-Hey- exclamo Harry con voz de fingido agravio.

-¿Quién dice que no haya sido al revés Ron?- susurro con su tono mas seductor Ginny acercando su cara a la Harry- ¿Quién dice que no haya sido la inocente y dulce hermanita la que ha pervertido al malvado Harry Potter?- y sonrió frotando su nariz con la de Harry.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas al ver como Ron hacia gestos de querer vomitar ante la empalagosa escena. Inmediatamente Ron comenzó a comer uno de los bocadillos que su madre les había preparado, iniciando con Harry una nueva conversación sobre varios artículos que habían visto los dos en la tienda de Artículos de Quidich del callejón Diagory hacia varios días. Ginny se percato de que Ron estaba contento de ver a Harry de nuevo dialogante y relajado, pero ella tenia un extraño presentimiento.

Mientras hablaban los tres, Remus se incorporo al grupo, aunque solo traía una taza de café. Se sentó y tomo uno de los bocadillos de la bandeja de Ron (que protesto vehementemente). Durante unos segundos todos guardaron silencio disfrutando del fresco aire de la mañana, y disfrutando de las hermosas vistas del valle.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso- susurro Harry.

Ginny asintió, enlazando su mano a la de Harry. Remus asintió, mientras Ron se tomaba un baso de zumo de calabaza y miraba a Harry. Harry desvió la mirada del valle hacía Ginny y sonrió, Ginny le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Buenos días- exclamo una voz detrás suyo.

Tonks y Hermione se incorporaron a la mesa. Ron les lleno un par de vasos de zumo de calabaza y ambas se sirvieron unos bocadillos de la bandeja de Ron (sin que este protestase). Ginny espero a que terminaran el desayuno, pero antes de poder proponer el mover el campamento Harry se le adelanto.

-Remus, me comentaste que mis padres estaban enterrados en el cementerio del pueblo ¿No?- dijo en un tono de voz neutro.

-Si- respondió su antiguo profesor mirándole a los ojos- después del estruendo y el follón que azoto el valle no pudimos llevarnos los cuerpos por que si- suspiro y cerro los ojos- los Muggles se llevaron los cadáveres, y aunque el Ministerio intento mediar, al final se decidió no forzar demasiado la situación- volvió a mirar a Harry- debes entender que demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo y que el Ministerio trataba de cubrir todos los extremos a la mayor rapidez posible para proteger nuestro secreto frente a los Muggles.

Harry asintió, después suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia el pueblo.

-Entonces hoy tendremos que viajar al pueblo- sentencio.

-Debemos ir con cuidado- intervino Tonks- se que hay varios Aurores en el pueblo vigilando- al ver que Harry la miraba se encogió de hombro quitándole importancia- ordenes del Ministro Harry- tras unos segundos pensando añadió- lo mejor será bajar disfrazados de campistas, un par de hechizos y nos dividimos en dos grupos.

-¿No podríais hacerme el hechizo que me hizo Moddy cuando fuisteis a recogerme en mi quinto año?- pregunto Harry- ese que hace que seas como un camaleón.

-No creo que sirviese- respondió Lupin- cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que hay _algo_ ahí, el hechizo _Desilusionante_ sirve en largas distancias y por la noche, y siempre y cuando no te encuentres con algún tipo de sistema de detección mágica.

-¿Cómo el ojo de Moddy?- pregunto emocionada Hermione, Tonks asintió divertida- ¿Es muy complejo el hechizo¿Podría enseñárnoslo Profesor Lupin?

Ron gimió al lado de Hermione y esta le miro con expresión ceñuda, Ron arqueo una ceja y, tras unos segundos de silencio, cerro los ojos y con una expresión de abatimiento en la cara asintió.

-Increíble- le murmuro Ginny a Harry mientras Lupin le explicaba el hechizo a Hermione- son capaces de discutir sin decir una sola palabra.

Ambos empezaron a reírse por lo bajo. Ron les miro con cara de fastidio, mientras Hermione asentía ante los comentarios de Lupin. Tonks se volvió hacia Harry y señalando a los otros miembros de la mesa indico.

-Harry, deberías prestar atención- indico- después de todo, este hechizo te lo van a exigir en la asignatura de _Ocultación_ de la Escuela de Aurores.

Ginny y Harry asintieron y ambos prestaron atención a Lupin. Tras casi media hora explicándoles el funcionamiento, Lupin les hizo probar el hechizo unos en otros. Hermione, como siempre, consiguió acertar a la primera. Ginny lo consiguió al tercer intento y Harry y Ron tardaron otros dos intentos más en conseguirlo.

-Eso esta muy bien- indico Tonks- pero si realmente tenéis que cambiar de aspecto mi recomendación seria que usaseis el hechizo de _Morphus_, es el más útil- se giro hacia Lupin- y el mas sencillo de hacer.

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto ansioso Harry- ¿te permite cambiar de forma?¿Puedes hacerte mas alto o mas bajo?

-Espera, espera- interrumpió entre risas Lupin- el hechizo _Morphus_ es muy simple Harry- indico- no puedes variar tu altura ni tu genero ni tu complexión muscular- durante unos segundo sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz de Harry- tampoco puedes ocultar cicatrices… pero te permite variar el color de tu pelo y de tus ojos, también puedes variar el tono de tu piel…. Es fácil de hacer, rápido y dura unas doce horas.

-Enséñanoslo- índico insistente Harry- podría venirnos bien para las visitas a Hogsmade de este año, además de que me servirá como adelanto de lo que tendré que estudiar cuando entre a ser Auror.

Suspirando el antiguo merodeador alzo su varita y se lanzo a una nueva y larga explicación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba terminado de llenar su mochila con todas las cosas que tenia esparcidas por el suelo de la tienda. El día anterior no había puesto atención al sacar su pijama, y la gran mayoría de la ropa se había esparcido por el suelo. Tras arreglarse y ponerse las zapatillas deportivas, arreglo la cama y salió de la sección masculina de la tienda. Dejando a Ron luchando por meter su ropa en la mochila.

Hermione estaba en la entrada, agachada ante las mochilas que había traído, parecía concentrada guardando unos paquetes en la segunda de ellas.

-¿Algún problema Hermione?- pregunto Harry agachándose al lado de Hermione.

-Ninguno- señalo Hermione, bajando la voz añadió- ya he arreglado los bordes de los cinco fragmentos del espejo que funcionan- pareció dudar durante un momento- ninguno de ellos es mas grande que un cuarto de pergamino, con lo que si conseguimos unas cadenas podré hechizarlas para llevarlos entorno al cuello.

-Bien- respondió Harry mirando uno de los paquetes. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo desenrollo, rebelando un trozo del espejo de Sirius. Estaba oscuro y los bordes, antes crudos y sin protección, estaban ahora cubiertos por un reborde metálico oscuro- ¿Y esto?- señalo el metal opaco.

-Idea de Ron- indico Hermione- cuando le explique lo de los espejos me comento que lo mejor seria que el metal no fuese brillante- se detuvo unos momentos pensativa- hay cinco, si nos quedamos uno cada uno de nosotros, nos sobrarían dos para entregar a otras personas.

-Ya veremos- fue la escueta respuesta de Harry mientras tomaba el espejo y se ponía de pie.

_¿A quien podríamos darle los espejos?_ Pensó _La profesora MacGonahall podría sernos de mucha ayuda, una vez que se calme después de descubrir que no volvemos a Hogwarts, el profesor Lupin también nos seria muy útil, Tonks o Moddy nos permitiría tener acceso a los Aurores._

En ese momento Ginny y Tonks salieron de la sección de chicas de la tienda charlando animadamente. Ambas llevaban las mochilas de viaje colgando del hombro. Ginny le saludo con la mano con una sonrisa al verle.

_Aunque me gustaría poder hablar con Ginny de vez en cuando._ Reflexiono Harry.

-¿Estáis todos ya preparados?- pregunto el profesor Lupin desde fuera

-Ya vamos- respondió Tonks.

Los cuatro se afanaron en recoger las mochilas, mientras Hermione llamaba a Ron que estaba aun en su cuarto. Al salir el pelirrojo tomo una de las mochilas de Hermione, y los cinco salieron de la tienda de campaña.

Harry y Lupin la plegaron mientras los otros realizaban los hechizos de _Morphus_ que habían aprendido esa mañana. Al volverse Harry vio que Hermione había cambiado la tonalidad de su cabello a un rubio oscuro, su piel era de un tono más oliváceo y sus ojos eran de color azul. Ginny había dejado su tono de piel normal, pero sus ojos eran ahora de color verde y su pelo era castaño oscuro. Ron era el que mas había cambiado, su piel era negra y su pelo también, mientras que sus ojos eran ahora cobrizos.

-¿No crees que es un cambio muy extremo?- pregunto Harry a Ron indicando la piel.

-No- respondió Ron mientras se cargaba la tienda junto con las dos mochilas a los hombros, señalo a Ginny con la cabeza- las pecas son una maldición, con buscar a dos personas pecosas nos localizarían en cuestión de segundos- levanto la mano y se palmeo la mejilla sonriendo- sin embargo con un tono tan oscuro de piel no se pueden identificar las pecas.

-No te emociones Ron- respondió Tonks detrás suyo, tenia ahora el pelo largo y negro, la nariz mas chata, los ojos azules y una complexión mas pequeña que antes- un buen mortifago con dos o tres hechizos de detección podría localizarnos en poco tiempo.

Ron torció el gesto ante la corrección de la auror, mientras que Hermione parecía pensativa. Lupin realizo un pase con su varita e inmediatamente su aspecto vario. Su tamaño se redujo unos diez centímetros, su pelo se acorto y se torno de un tono grisáceo oscuro, su piel se suavizo y sus ojos se volvieron marrones.

-Hey- protesto Ron- ¿pensé que dijiste que no se podía varia el tamaño con el hechizo de _Morphus_?.

-No he hecho un _Morphus_- repuso su profesor- he realizado un hechizo mas complejo- y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada añadió- un hechizo que me llevaría muchísimo tiempo en enseñaros- indico mirando a Hermione con una ceja alzada- tiempo del que ahora no disponemos.

Harry sonrió y alzo su varita. Cerro los ojos y se concentro, tal y como le había enseñado el profesor Lupin, se imagino a si mismo con una piel un poco mas blanca, giro la muñeca y sintió una corriente de energía atravesar su cuerpo. A continuación se imagino su pelo rubio ceniza, otro movimiento de muñeca y nuevamente la sensación de energía le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Por último se imagino los ojos de un marrón claro y ejecuto la última parte del hechizo.

Cuando abrió los ojos observo sus manos y miro a sus compañeros. Todos ellos parecían satisfechos con la transformación que había ejecutado.

-Te queda bastante bien Harry- índico Ginny- si solo pudiésemos idear una forma de ocultar la cicatriz.

-Ya pensaremos en algo- intervino Lupin- son casi las tres y va siendo hora de que nos movamos.- señalo a Ginny y a Harry- vosotros vendréis conmigo, seguiremos el sendero hacia el pueblo- con la otra mano indico a Hermione, Ron y Tonks- ellos tres cruzaran el valle directamente y entraran por el pueblo por otra vía, nos encontraremos en la iglesia a las cinco para estar seguros.

Los seis se dividieron en dos grupos y se despidieron. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y tomaron el sendero tras los pasos de Lupin, pasando al lado de las ruinas que habían sido la casa de los Potter.

El camino era bastante recto rodeado por muros que les llegaba a las cintura, hechos de adobe y piedras. Los campos estaban en barbecho, y en algunos de ellos había varios árboles centenarios que parecían solitarias figuras en los desbrozados campos. La temperatura era bastante agradable y Lupin amenizo el trayecto hablando sobre varias criaturas mágicas que vivían en esos árboles.

Se cruzaron con algunas casas de campo dispersas. Los cuidados jardines repletos de flores de múltiples colores y con varios árboles en algunos de los cuales colgaban columpios hechos con neumáticos viejos, o alguna que otra casa entre las ramas. Harry se detenía de vez en cuando mirando las casas y saludando con la mano a los propietarios que se mostraban muy amistosos.

Finalmente las casas comenzaron a proliferar mas, y antes de darse cuenta Harry se encontró caminando por una calle pavimentada. Habían llegado al pueblo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se sentía vulnerable. Hacia casi media hora que habían llegado al pueblo, justo en el momento que las campanas de la pequeña iglesia daban las cuatro de la tarde. De inmediato Hermione les había propuesto a ambos acercarse a una tienda que habían visto.

Tras entrar en la tienda, Ron se quedo asombrado ante la cantidad de objetos extraños que los Muggles usaban en su vida cotidiana. Desde el primer momento se quedo al lado de Hermione y no paro de hacerle preguntas sobre todo lo que veía. Detrás del mostrador una dependienta mayor mataba el tiempo con una revista muggle.

Tras casi veinte minutos mirando estantes y preguntando cosas a las dos compañeras, Tonks les susurro que se quedasen dentro de la tienda y salió fuera para encontrarse con un jovencito que estaba reparando una bicicleta estropeada. _Debe ser uno de los Aurores del ministerio_. Pensó Ron.

Pero sorprendentemente Hermione le había ordenado que se quedase vigilando por si entraba Tonks o cualquier persona en la tienda y que le avisase si alguien se acercaba para entrar, incluida Tonks. A continuación se había perdido entre las estanterías a toda velocidad, recogiendo varias cajas de algunos de los mostradores.

Mientras vigilaba la calle, y de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione hablar en susurros con la dependienta, Ron se dio cuenta que era casi imposible realizar una buena labor de vigilancia. No identificaba a nadie y estaba en un sitio que no conocía. Durante unos segundos sintió una oleada de pánico al observar a un grupo de hombres mirar a Tonks y al hombre que, supuestamente, estaban arreglando la bicicleta. En su imaginación los hombres se convirtieron en potenciales Mortifagos...

Se relajo cuando uno de ellos comento algo a los demás y todos estallaron en carcajadas, retomando el camino que seguían hacia el este. Volvió la cabeza hacia el mostrador donde estaban Hermione y la dependienta, esta estaba contando el dinero muggle mientras que la primera estaba metiendo varios paquetes en la mochila que cargaba. Aun confuso devolvió su atención a la calle y vio que Tonks se levantaba, le hacia un gesto con la mano al ciclista y regresaba hacia la tienda. Se acerco de prisa a Hermione.

-Vuelve Tonks- susurro.

-De acuerdo- respondió Hermione cerrando la mochila e impidiéndole ver lo que había comprado- no le digas que he comprado nada vale- dicho lo cual sonrió enigmáticamente y se volvió hacia uno de los mostradores donde estaban expuestas varias gorras con visera, tomando cuatro se giro hacia Ron y le probo una- estoy segura de que esta te gustara mucho.

-¿Estas segura?- respondió él mirándose en un espejo que había al lado del mostrador justo en el momento en el que Tonks se incorporaba al dúo- no se¿crees realmente que me ira bien?.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto Tonks.

-Estábamos probándonos varias gorras para el viaje- exclamo Hermione en voz alta, se fijo que la dependienta volvía a estar pendiente de la revista y añadió en voz baja- Si Harry lleva una podrá ocultar la cicatriz sin problemas.

Tonks asintió sonriente y los tres se pusieron a buscar entre las gorras. Tras otros diez minutos se decidieron por una de color azul oscuro con un cañón bordado en color azul y el nombre de un equipo de fútbol ingles. Hermione también cogió otras tres gorras mas y finalmente las pagaron y salieron de la tienda camino de la iglesia.

Ron tenia la extraña sensación de que estaban siendo observados. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse a lo largo de la calle, fijándose en cualquier cosa extraña, en cualquier cosa que se saliese de lo normal. _Y teniendo en cuenta que estoy en mitad de un pueblo muggle, la mitad de las cosas me parecen sospechosas._ Reflexiono mientras pasaba ante un hostal que tenia las ventanas abiertas y por las que se podía escuchar el sonido de algún tipo de radio.

Durante su viaje hacia la iglesia atravesaron algunas de las calles mas estrechas y sinuosas del pueblo. Apenas pavimentadas y con aceras prácticamente inexistentes, los tres se juntaron para poder caminar juntos por ellas. Ron se dio cuenta que Tonks los estaba guiando por esas callejuelas a propósito, probablemente para dar la impresión de que estaban perdidos (_Lo cual es verdad, porque ya ni me acuerdo de por donde entramos_ Pensó Ron) y, por otra parte, para poder identificar si alguien los seguía.

Pese a todos los giros y vueltas, la sensación de estar siendo observados se acrecentó en Ron. No sabia muy bien como. No podía decir que alguien los estuviese siguiendo (_Salvo que estén usando una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry_) pero no podía evitar pensar que alguien los observaba.

La callejuela en la que estaban se abrió de repente dando paso a una pequeña plaza empedrada. A la izquierda había un edificio oficial, posiblemente un ayuntamiento o juzgado, a la derecha había una pequeña iglesia de paredes de piedra, viejas y desgastadas, en frente una alta tapia y unas puertas de barrotes hierro daban acceso a lo que Ron supuso que era el cementerio.

A la puerta de la iglesia diviso a Lupin, Harry y Ginny, que estaban examinando una nota colgada allí. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a reunirse con sus amigos Tonks se interpuso y con los ojos le indico la puerta del cementerio. Sin entender muy bien que sucedía Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y, tras dirigirle una muda pregunta a Tonks con los ojos, se adelantaron hacia la puerta del cementerio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto a Hermione indicando las retorcidas y jorobazas figuras que coronaban las columnas de piedra que había a los lados de la puerta.

-Son gárgolas- dijo Hermione- o mas bien, la representación de gárgolas que los muggles realizan.

Mientras Hermione hablaba, Ron paseo la vista por el cementerio a través de la puerta de barrotes. Era relativamente pequeño, casi un jardín privado, destacaba una pequeña construcción en el centro. Probablemente una cripta de la familia mas importante del lugar. A su alrededor, desperdigadas, varias lapidas, mientras que al otro lado del jardín el muro presentaban un surtido de oquedades, probablemente nichos.

Tonks se adelanto y empujo la puerta con las manos. Los tres pasaron sin problemas y se dirigieron a la cripta en el centro del cementerio. Tonks se agacho y aprovecho que los dos jóvenes se inclinaron para murmurar.

-Haced como si estuvieseis estudiando la cripta, pero mantened un ojo abierto por si veis algo raro.

-¿Sospecháis algo?- pregunto Ron indicando con un brazo la puerta de la cripta como si señalase algo sus acompañantes.

-No- declaro Tonks tras unos segundos de reflexión- pero es mejor estar preparados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione trataba de librarse del nerviosismo que se había instalado en su estomago al ordenarles Tonks que hiciesen como que examinaban la cripta. Ron había sacado un cuaderno de hojas blancas y un lápiz sin afilar y se había sentado delante de la cripta, e un ángulo en el que cubría la entrada del cementerio.

A un observador lejano le parecería que Ron estaba haciendo un dibujo del pequeño edificio, sin embargo Hermione sabia que en cuanto se fijasen en el lápiz sin punta se darían cuenta de que no era así.

Pensando como podría aparentar estar estudiando el edificio se le ocurrió una idea. Descolgándose la mochila del hombro, rebusco en su interior hasta sacar la cámara fotográfica que llevaba con ella. Haciéndole un gesto a Tonks para que se mantuviese cerca de Ron, se alejo unos pasos y comenzó a sacar fotos.

La verdad era que la cripta no le parecía nada del otro mundo, una simple construcción probablemente de principios de siglo. Cuando estaba realizando la tercera foto, tomándose su tiempo, como si estuviese aprovechando el sol, fue cuando vio que Ginny, Remus y Harry entraban en el cementerio.

Ron se levanto de su posición y se acerco a Hermione, en la mano llevaba el bloc de notas y el lápiz sin punta, señalando hacia la cripta indicó.

-Toma algunas fotografías de la parte de atrás, yo tomare otro boceto de esta parte- bajando la voz añadió- de esa forma tendremos cubiertos los dos lados del cementerio.

Hermione asintió y, mientras hacia como que tomaba mas fotos, fue rodeando la cripta. Tonks se había movido a una posición desde la que vigilaba la entrada y parte de la calle.

Tratando de mantener la apariencia de estar tomando fotos, Hermione vio como Harry se aproximaba a una pequeña tumba que había resguardada bajo un gran abeto en una de las esquinas del cementerio. Harry se quedo de pie ante la lapida, de espaldas a Hermione. A su izquierda Remus Lupin le observaba con una expresión preocupada, y Ginny le tenia cogido por la cintura en su lado derecho.

Lupin levanto la mano y la puso en el hombro de Harry, tras unos segundos se inclino un poco y le murmuro algo al muchacho en el odio.

En ese momento Hermione sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo, sobresaltada se volvió hacia Tonks que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ron ya estaba allí con las mochilas en la mano y vigilando la calle.

Hermione y Tonks se acercaron y los tres abandonaron el cementerio y la plaza por una de las callejuelas. Tras casi media hora andando, salieron del pueblo y se internaron por un camino rural hasta llegar a un recodo en el que se levantaba un gran roble.

-Esperaremos aquí- indico Tonks- los otros no deberían tardar en llegar.

Los tres se sentaron a la sombra del árbol. Ron aprovecho ese momento para comenzar ha hacer varias preguntas sobre las cosas que había visto en el pueblo, las maquinas y las costumbres muggles. Hermione y Tonks le fueron respondiendo a sus preguntas lo mejor que pudieron.

Una hora después vieron llegar a Lupin, Harry y Ginny. En cuanto llegaron a su altura Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada de determinación que Harry lucia.

-Aquí tenemos que separarnos- indico Harry, después se giro hacia Ginny y la abrazo.

A Hermione le asombro que Ginny no protestase ni se quejase. Simplemente devolvió el abrazo a Harry y le murmuro algo al oído. Harry esbozo una triste sonrisa y se volvió hacía Tonks para despedirse. Ron dio un paso al frente y abrazo a su hermana. Después de Ron Hermione se abrazo a ella.

-Cuida de los dos que no se metan en problemas- musito Ginny al oído de Hermione. Esta asintió y dejo marchar a la pelirroja.

Tonks tomo de la mano a Ginny y, sacando su varita, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y las dos desaparecieron. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y le tendió una mano.

-Creo que lo mejor es que le demos uno a Remus- indico. Detrás suyo Lupin frunció el entrecejo con expresión asombrada.

-¿Qué paso con el te quedaste esta mañana?- pregunto Hermione sacando uno de los paquetes de la mochila. Aunque sabia la respuesta quería oírla de labios de Harry.

-Se lo di a Ginny- respondió Harry, aunque se ruborizo un poco al confesarlo.

Hermione se fijo que Ron esbozaba una media sonrisa, aunque asentía con la cabeza expresando su apoyo a la decisión de Harry. Al tenderle el paquete, Hermione le sonrió y Harry se ruborizo aun más.

-Creo que sabrás lo que es esto- indico Harry al profesor Lupin desenrollando la tela y tendiéndole el fragmento de espejo.

El viejo profesor miro el espejo y después a Harry. Asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Tomo el fragmento en su mano y tras unos segundos miro a los tres y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-Harry…- pero no pudo continuar.

-Por favor Lupin- dijo Harry- se que esto es duro, pero lo siento.-tras unos momentos de vacilación señalo- Me dijiste que había actuado correctamente cuando le entregue el Mapa del Merodeador a la Directora MacGonahall, créeme cuando te digo que también ahora estoy convencido de estar haciendo lo correcto- se paro unos segundos y volvió la cabeza hacía Ron y Hermione- que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Hermione vio como Harry se mantenía firme en su postura, aunque le pareció que tenía los ojos empañados. Ron se mantenía detrás de él, al lado de Hermione, con los brazos cruzados y parecía un poco avergonzado.

-No podré convenceros para que me dejéis acompañaros - afirmo con tono triste.

Harry pareció arrepentido pero negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Lupin suspiro y se guardo el espejo en el bolsillo.

-No olvidéis poneros en contacto con frecuencia conmigo- indico- yo le pasare las noticias que tengáis a la directora MacGonahall- tras unos segundo de vacilación dio un paso y apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Harry- Se que tus padres están orgullosos de ti Harry, no olvides nunca eso- lo abrazo con fuerza- yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tras separarse de Harry sonrió tristemente, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, y tras unos segundos de vacilación desapareció. Hermione se quedo mirando el lugar donde su antiguo profesor se había erguido, ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Bien- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cuál es nuestro destino Harry?

Lentamente el muchacho se volvió hacia sus amigos. Hermione vio que Harry, parecía estar pensando seriamente en su próximo movimiento.

-Nos atendremos al plan- dijo Harry tras unos segundos- esta noche dormiremos por aquí y mañana al medio día nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

EXPLICACIONES: no he descrito el momento en el que Harry se encuentra con la tumba de sus padres. Debo decir que escribi tres veces la escena y nunca me gusto, finalmente me di cuenta que lo mejor era dejar esa escena a JKR. No descarto hacer referencias a ella en proximos capitulos, e incluso un flashback parcial, pero me parece que no conseguire acercarme a lo que JKR tiene pensado, asi que decidi hacerla de una forma diferente. Por otra parte este capitulo es la despedida (por un tiempo, aun hay mucha historia que ella tiene que contar) de Ginny.

Por ultimo he estado pensando en abrir un foro para discutir varios aspectos, ademas me gustaria saber realmente la opinion de la gente que creo que es necesaria, pero desgracidamente no se hacerlo... ¿Alguien podria ayudarme? muchas gracias y no os olvideis, dejad reviews con lo que considereis oportuno y necesario.


	18. Capitulo 18 Incursiones nocturnas

Un saludo a todos. En primer lugar mi agradecimiento a todos los que habeis mandado reviews.

Para Lord-Ericlara, he tenido muy en cuenta lo que dice Dumbledore en el sexto libro, pero como ya te comente por correo electronico hay una razón para esto solo te pido que sigas teniendo paciencia... espero no defraudarte.

Para Piggy E.B. e Irvallace, mi intención es ir actualizando el fanfic con un capitulo cada semana... tal vez tenga que acelerar en algun momento, pero esa es mi idea.

Bueno, aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo, ya sabeis, dejad Reviews con vuestras opiniones y comentarios...

**Capitulo Decimoctavo**

**Incursiones nocturnas **

Ron tomo una bocanada de aire y la fue soltando lentamente, en el reloj de la pared de la habitación sonaron once campanadas. Las once de la noche.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared haciendo una ele con el cuerpo. La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrido.

Miro a un lado y vio que Harry seguía sentado en la silla del escritorio frente a un viejo libro que Hermione le había dado mirando fijamente una vela encendida en el escritorio. Ron contuvo un bufido. Harry practicaba Oclumancia.

_Genial._ Pensó desanimado._ Solo Hermione podía pensar que Harry necesita mejorar sus habilidades en Oclumancia. _Recordó la conversación que los tres habían mantenido la noche anterior mientras acampaban en el bosque y ahogo un bostezo._ Pero Hermione tiene razón, en cuanto Voldemort se de cuenta de que Harry no esta en la Madriguera, ni bajo vigilancia del Ministerio ni de la Orden moverá cielo y tierra, e incluso es posible que trate de abrir la conexión, para encontrarle._

Volvió la cabeza hacía el otro lado de la habitación donde Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Desde el mediodia, después de llegar y alquilar la habitación (convenientemente disfrazada, y seguida de cerca por Harry y Ron cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, aunque apenas cabían ), se había lanzado como una posesa a hechizar tres bolsitas de tela color violeta oscuro. Según les había señalado a Ron y a Harry, en el improbable caso de que encontrasen un horcrux, podrían usar las bolsas para guardarlos. Al parecer Hermione estaba cubriendo las bolsas con hechizos protectores y anuladores de magia.

_Espero que sean suficientes _pensó Ron con un escalofrió mientras recordaba el brazo herido del profesor Dumbledore el año anterior.

Alargo la mano y tomo el bosquejo de mapa de Borgin y Burkes. Se lo conocía de memoria. Incluso había hecho unas cuantas suposiciones que esperaba que fuesen correctas… la localización del almacén, una posible entrada trasera… pero eran solo eso, suposiciones.

Retiro las piernas de la pared y se incorporo de la cama. Harry había cerrado el libro y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con el colgante en forma de libro que Ginny le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Hermione había dejado a un lado las bolsas y ahora estaba totalmente enfrascada en la lectura de un libro viejo y raído. Ninguno de los dos vario su postura mientras Ron se acerco a las mochilas y, lentamente y con cuidado, fue extrayendo, comprobando y devolviendo a su sitio, las diversas pociones guardadas en los bolsillos exteriores, y que Hermione había preparado en su estancia en la casa de los tíos de Harry.

Finalmente, tras comprobar todas las pociones, extrajo tres y las dejo sobre la mesa del escritorio. Harry abrió un ojo, miro las pociones, después a Ron, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Es increíble lo calmado que esta_ pensó con envidia Ron_ aun siendo consciente de donde nos vamos a meter._

Devolvió su atención a las mochilas y comenzó a rebuscar en ellas. Saco los tres fragmentos de espejo restantes y los dejo encima de la mesa, al lado de las tres pociones. Después saco dos bolsitas, dentro estaba el polvo de plata que era necesario para el hechizo de detección mágica. Harry les había explicado que Dumbledore había sido capaz de detectar la magia de la caverna, e incluso identificarla, sin necesidad de ningún tipo de hechizo, pero Ron sabía que ninguno de ellos podía compararse a Dumbledore. Necesitarían el hechizo. Siguió buscando, por si se le ocurría que fuesen a necesitar algo mas a lo largo de la noche.

Tras comprobar que todo volvía a estar en su sitio, convenientemente guardado para producir el menor ruido posible cuando se moviesen, cerró las mochilas.

Se puso de pie y se estiro lo máximo que pudo desentumeciendo los músculos de la espalda. Se volvió hacia la mesa y tomo la botella mas pequeña de poción de invisibilidad y uno de los fragmentos del espejo. Cruzo la habitación y se arrodillo al lado de Hermione.

Esta cerro el libro suspirando y tomo la botella y el fragmento de las manos de Ron. Esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, señalo las bolsitas violetas con la mano y asintió. Después cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo. _Siempre tratando de repasar antes de un examen_ bromeo consigo mismo Ron mientras retiraba el libro del regazo de Hermione y lo metía en la mochila que Hermione tenia a su lado. Después tomo las bolsitas y la mochila, se incorporo y volvió al escritorio. Dejo la mochila junto a las otras tres.

Harry había separado las bolsas de polvo de plata , las botellas (mucho mas grandes) de poción de invisibilidad y los fragmentos del espejo de Sirius. Ron dejo una de las bolsitas en el lado de Harry y las otras dos las dejo en su lado.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a vaciarlos sobre la mesa. Varias monedas, una canica, varios Cromos de Magos, un pañuelo, una barra de chicle, una tableta pequeña de chocolate…. _Hay que ver la cantidad de cosas que uno puede llevar en los bolsillos sin enterarse. _Pensó mientras recogía las cosas con una mano. Se saco el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo y destrabo la cadena del cinturón de su pantalón, dejando encima del pañuelo el reloj. Con un suspiro lo envolvió el y guardo todo el contenido de sus bolsillos en una de las mochilas, Harry se levanto de la silla y le tendió el reloj que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, un par de pergaminos doblados… y la cadena con el colgante en forma de libro.

Ron dudo un segundo antes de coger las magras pertenencias que Harry llevaba encima. Alargando la mano las tomo y con cuidado las guardo. Al levantarse miro a Harry a los ojos. _Hay que ver todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos_ pensó _desde que mama le explico a un chico bastante tímido vestido con ropa dos tallas superiores a la suya como poder acceder al anden nueve y tres cuartos._

Ron observo a Harry mientras este se colgaba del cuello su fragmento de espejo y lo guardaba bajo su camisa. _Aun recuerdo cuando entre en su compartimento y me mostró la cicatriz._

Un idea se cruzo por la mente de Ron y enseguida una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Harry Potter- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de un niño pequeño. Harry y Hermione se volvieron hacia el con miradas de extrañeza- ¿Quieres que te enseñe un hechizo que me han enseñado mis hermanos?- continuo con la voz de niño pequeño.

Ante la atónita mirada de Harry y de Hermione, saco su varita de su bolsillo, carraspeo seriamente y alzo la varita.

-Amaneceres, atardeceres y cerveza de mantequilla, volved estos entupidos pantalones de color amarillo- recito y se toco los pantalones con la varita musitando por lo bajo un encantamiento.

Inmediatamente, desde el punto en el que la varita había tocado los pantalones, estos comenzaron a oscurecerse, hasta que el color de los mismos se volvió totalmente negro. Alzando la cabeza y mirando a los dos compañeros de habitación con cara de fingido embarazo exclamo.

-Oh, estupido hechizo. George me lo enseño, seguro que habrá tenido unas buenas risas a mi costa.

Harry le miro asombrado, como si sospechase que Ron había perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo Hermione sonrió y se levanto acercándose a los dos amigos.

-¿Estas seguro de que era un hechizo?- indico sonriendo- pues no parecía muy bueno, por cierto tienes una mancha - alargo la mano y señalo la cara de Ron- ahí en la nariz.

Harry se quedo mirando un momento a Hermione, como si pensase que su amiga también se había vuelto loca. Unos segundos después su rostro se ensancho con una sonrisa al recordar.

-No puedo creer que aun os acordéis de eso- señalo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo ¿verdad?- musito Hermione.

-Y sin embargo parece que fue ayer- dijo Ron mientras los señalaba- cuando nos encontramos los tres y nos volvimos amigos.

-Yo llegue un poco mas tarde Ron- indico Hermione con un tono de voz un poco más triste.

-No seas tonta Hermione- desdeño Ron moviendo la mano- eso son pequeñeces.

-Me alegra saber- indico Harry con una sonrisa enorme- que un troll son pequeñeces.

Los tres amigos se rieron, y Ron estiro los brazos pasando uno sobre los hombros de Harry y otro sobre los hombros de Hermione. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo de grupo y se quedaron unos minutos así.

-Hermione- musito Ron pese a que sabía que Harry le escuchaba perfectamente- ¿Aun tengo la mancha en la nariz?

Las risas volvieron a llenar la habitación. Los tres se separaron. Ron observo que tanto Harry como Hermione parecían más relajados, más tranquilos.

Las campanadas del reloj de pared resonaron en la habitación. Ron miro el reloj y sintió como su rostro se ensombrecía. Miro a Hermione cuyo rostro denotaba preocupación, deseo poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Pero antes de poder hacer nada la voz de Harry le paro.

-Es la hora- índico con seriedad. Ron asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se pego a la pared de la tienda de helados, que tenia las ventanas cubiertas con maderos cruzados, la puerta sucia y las mesitas tiradas por el suelo y rotas.

A Harry no le parecía el mejor lugar para reunirse después de que los tres hubiesen salido del Caldero Chorreante, cada uno de ellos por su cuenta, esperando pacientemente al lado de la puerta de atrás a que alguien la abriese para poder escabullirse sin problemas...

Él había sido el primero. Y la suerte le había sonreído, pues nada mas bajar una vieja bruja había entrado por la puerta de atrás, y el se había escabullido por la puerta que se estaba cerrando hasta el muro de ladrillos. Allí tuvo que esperar un rato mas largo, de hecho se aparecieron tres magos en el intervalo que estuvo esperando, y Hermione se reunió con él cuando uno de ellos estuvo con la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente.

Diez minutos después un mago abrió el muro al otro lado y pudieron deslizarse ambos hasta el callejón Diagory. El recorrido hasta la pared de la tienda de Helados fue rápido. Desperdigados transeúntes noctámbulos y una pareja de Aurores recorrían las silenciosas calles. Varias de las farolas magicas que Harry había visto apenas proyectaban luz, o estaban apagadas, las que rodeaban la heladería estaban en pésimas condiciones lo cual hacia que hubiese muchas mas sombras. _A lo mejor no ha sido tan mala idea elegir este punto. _Pensó Harry mientras escuchaba como Hermione se removía inquieta a su lado.

No podía verla, ya que tanto el como ella habían tomado cada uno la poción de invisibilidad. Aun sentía el peso de su botella, medio llena, en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ron se había cubierto con la capa del padre de Harry, ya que el llevaba las mochilas y tendría que esperar mucho mas para poder salir del Caldero Chorreante.

Volvió a concentrarse en la calle. Un hombre que salió de Knocturn se tambaleaba por la calle, hasta llegar a la altura de la tienda de Artículos de Quiditch, donde perdió el equilibrio y se quedo sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared. Los Aurores se aceraron hacía el y lo recogieron del suelo, tras una pequeña charla uno de los aurores lo tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

El callado carraspeo de una voz a su espalda le hizo volverse. Una mano apareció en medio del aire a unos tres metros suyo y, aliviado, escucho la voz de Ron murmurar.

-¿Harry, Hermione?

-Aquí Ron- musito Hermione a su espalda- pegados a la pared.

La mano volvió a desaparecer y Harry escucho los pesados pasos de Ron acercándose a la pared. Hermione le musito indicaciones a Ron para que no se chocasen ninguno de los tres y le dirigió hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

-Vigilare la calle mientras hacéis el cambio- susurro Harry

Harry se volvió hacía la calle vigilando a los transeúntes por si alguno había visto u oído algo. Escucho varios sonido amortiguados detrás suyo.

-Hermione- susurro Ron- ¿Ya te has puesto la capa?.

-Si- respondió esta en el mismo susurro- y he lanzado un hechizo _Desilusionante_ sobre las mochilas, nadie las encontrara.

Harry asintió ante las palabras de Hermione, pero al darse cuenta de que no podían verle susurro.

-Perfecto, venga vamos- y dicho eso se desplazo por las paredes de las tiendas, esquivando las luces y deslizándose de sombra en sombra.

El trayecto, que en un día normal no debería llevarles mas de quince minutos, les costo casi media hora. Además en varias ocasiones habían tropezado unos con otros. _Tenemos que desarrollar otra táctica_ Pensó enfadado Harry _Estamos acostumbrados a ir los tres bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero si no somos capaces de vernos unos a otros... maldita sea, hemos tenido suerte de que no nos localicen._

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de Knocturn. Una niebla se arremolinaba a la altura de los tobillos en el centro de la calle. Las pocas luces intermitentes que salían de las ventanas apenas servían para iluminar las paredes, aunque la luz de la luna menguante que se filtraba por las apretadas paredes aun servia para hacer refulgir la niebla con un matiz plateado.

-Habrá que pegarse a los lados- susurro Harry- si vamos por el centro la niebla marcara nuestro rastro y nos podrían localizar.

-Harry-musito Hermione- apoya la mano en el ladrillo roto de la pared- Harry miro en la dirección de la que venia la voz- yo apoyare la mía, avanzamos un poco y que Ron ponga la suya cubierta por la capa, y yo se la cojo. Iremos cogidos de la mano y de esa forma no nos tropezaremos unos con otros- termino.

-De acuerdo- susurro Harry poniendo su mano en el ladrillo. Poco después sintió la de Ron cubrir la suya y avanzo, a los pocos segundos sintió un apretón por parte de Hermione que le indico que ya tenia la de Ron.

Harry comenzó a avanzar lentamente tratando de mantenerse lo mas alejado de la niebla que podía. El trayecto a lo largo del estrecho, pestilente y tenebroso lugar le pareció a Harry una autentica tortura. Su avance había sido lento, interrumpido en varias ocasiones por algún que otro mago que cruzaba con rapidez, siempre cubiertos con pesaos ropajes oscuros y capuchas, lo que impedía identificarles. De forma intermitente escuchaban crujidos, susurros, incluso alguna risa lejana, que hacía que se detuviesen. Harry sentía como un sudor frió le pegaba la camisa a la espalda.

En una ocasión una de las puertas había crujido, algo había salido lanzado del interior y a continuación la puerta se había vuelto a cerrar. Harry había sentido la tensión en la mano de Hermione, y se había imaginado la expresión de horror en la cara de Ron, cuando había escuchado un sonido mezcla de succión y arrastre que surgió del lugar donde había caído... lo que fuese que habían arrojado desde la casa. Después escucharon un quejido inhumano y el sonido de succión se había acelerado, aunque lo único que sus ojos pudieron ver fueron las volutas que formo la niebla al moverse algo por ella.

Finalmente los tres llegaron ante la fachada de la tienda. Harry recordó el verano del año anterior, cuando los tres habían seguido a Draco Malfoy hasta la tienda... meneo la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos del año pasado._ Hay que concentrarse en lo que tenemos que hacer._

-Hermione- susurro- puedes empezar.

-De acuerdo- respondió la chica- vigilad la calle mientras anulo el precinto, me tengo que quitar la capa así que cuando os diga que podéis entrar acordaos de ponérmela.

-Ron, encárgate de la capa- indico Harry- tu vigila por la derecha pero mantente cerca de Hermione por si hay que cubrirla con la capa, yo vigilare por la izquierda.

Harry se desplazo hacía la izquierda mientras veía como Hermione aparecía al quitarse la capa. Escruto la calle en busca de cualquier señal que indicase la presencia de alguien. La mala iluminación, la niebla y los intermitentes ruidos que recorrían la estrecha calle dificultaban su labor. En una ocasión un extraño aleteo desvió su atención hacia las paredes del callejón. Creyó ver la sombra de unas alas y saco la varita. Tras dos largos minutos en los que sus oídos solo podían escuchar los susurros de Hermione a su espalda y los latidos de su corazón, volvió a guardar la varita. _Tal vez haya sido alguna lechuza o algún murciélago que asaba._

Volvió la cabeza hacía Hermione que se mantenía visible cerca de la pared contraria a la fachada de la tienda. Tenia la varita alzada, trazando con ella unas runas en el aire que brillaban brevemente en color verde antes de desaparecer en un simple parpadeo. Observo que la frente de Hermione estaba perlada de sudor y mantenía los labios apretados. Lo que fuese que estuviese intentando se estaba cobrando su precio.

Un crujido le hizo volver la cabeza con rapidez hacia la calle que se suponía que tener vigilando. Se concentro intensamente en los sonidos, consciente de que la mala iluminación le impedía ver bien. El corazón le latía cada vez con mas rapidez. Distinguió el sonido de una puerta, o tal vez una ventana, abriéndose. Unas carcajadas lejanas hicieron que sacase la varita, el tacto suave de la madera en la palma de su mano le tranquilizo un poco.

-Ya esta- la trémula voz de Hermione le provoco un sobresalto. Se volvió hacia ella y pudo ver como se apoyaba, casi desfallecida, en la pared al lado de unas destartaladas cajas de madera.

Vio como las piernas, los brazos y el torso de Hermione desaparecían. _Probablemente Ron le esta poniendo la capa._ Escucho unos susurros mientras sus dos amigos intercambiaban unas palabras y a continuación la cabeza de Hermione también desapareció.

-Vamos Harry- siseo Ron, mientras la niebla se curvaba indicando que el otro chico se estaba acercando corriendo a la puerta de la tienda.

Iniciando una corta carrera, Harry llego al lado de la puerta antes que Ron. Alzo la varita apuntando a la puerta y susurro _Alohomora_ que provoco un ligero clic y la puerta se deslizo lentamente hacía dentro. Harry se deslizo primero por la puerta llegando al centro de la habitación, pocos segundos después la puerta se cerro y Harry escucho la voz de Ron.

-Hermione dice que tenemos entre diez y veinte minutos, pero que si salimos antes mejor.

-De acuerdo- indico Harry- ve a mirar el registro de ventas yo voy a ver si localizo las fichas de los antiguos empleados.

Harry se lanzo hacía la puerta que había tras el mostrador y entro en una pequeña habitación cubierta de estanterías. Se detuvo un momento mientras observaba todos los libros y cajas de fichas que atestaban la habitación. Tomando una bocanada de aire comenzó a examinar las fichas que sobresalían de las cajas, los lomos de los libros, las etiquetas que había coladas de los bordes de las estanterías... una caja le llamo la atención, no tenia ninguna etiqueta y estaba perfectamente cerrada. Aproximo la mano lentamente, pero a pocos centímetros de la tapa se detuvo. Sintió como una corriente de aire cargado, como si hubiese una tormenta eléctrica. Entrecerrando los ojos paso la varita por encima de la caja musitando un hechizo. _Así que esta maldita_ pensó mientras veía como una leve tonalidad rojiza rodeaba la caja.

Volvió a pasar la varita mientras musitaba uno de los contramaleficios que había aprendido con Hermione. El fulgor rojizo se apago indicándole que la maldición se había levantado. Con rapidez abrió la tapa y se encontró con un montón de fichitas, del tamaño de medias cuartillas, pulcramente ordenadas y clasificadas alfabéticamente. Rápidamente deslizo los dedos buscando la r, tras unos segundos esbozo una sonrisa mientras extraía una ficha encabezada con un desgastado "Riddle, Tom Sorvolo".

Tomo la ficha y se la guardo en el bolsillo y cerro la caja. La volvió a dejar en su sitio y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al volver la cabeza vio la difusa forma de Ron al lado del mostrador, examinado un libro grande y polvoriento. Sobresaltado se miro las manos y comprobó que se comenzaban a perfilar sus contornos.

-Ron- siseo con urgencia, el pelirrojo levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la silueta de Harry- el efecto de invisibilidad se esta desvaneciendo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ron acelero su búsqueda en el libro mientras Harry se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando llego miro por el cristal. Sintió como se quedo sin aliento al ver la escena que había en el exterior.

-Ron...- musito con voz apenas audible, el pelirrojo volvió a levantar la cabeza y Harry hizo un nervioso gesto con la cabeza hacía el exterior. Cuando Ron miro a través del escaparate casi dio un vote.

Harry volvió a mirar a la calle, en el centro de la cual se alzaba una alta y robusta figura que miraba lentamente el espacio que le rodeaba, como si buscase algo. Harry no tuvo ninguna problema en reconocer a Macnair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentía totalmente desfallecida. Acomodándose mejor en la pared y embutiéndose mejor en la capa de invisibilidad, apoyo la cabeza en la fría piedra y trato de tranquilizar la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tras unos segundos que se antojaron horas volvió a abrir los ojos mirando hacía la puerta de Borgin y Burkes. Las protecciones y precintos que los oficiales del Ministerio habían dispuesto alrededor de la tienda habían sido mas potentes de lo que creía, muy distintos de los que había leído que generalmente se disponían en los casos normales.

Un poco mas calmada, aunque aun sentía como se deslizaban por su frente perlas de sudor, se incorporo y se la limpio con el dorso de la mano. Sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, por muy potentes que hubiesen sido las guardias y los precintos (pues había tenido que retirar tres) lo había conseguido. Había roto las defensas.

Justo cuando se disponía a colocarse la capa de invisibilidad de forma correcta (Ron se la había echado por encima como si fuese una manta) escucho un graznido que provenía de los tejados. Tratando de moverse con la mayor tranquilidad y silencio posible, tomo su varita y alzo la vista hacía el cielo. En ese momento escucho un sonoro "pop" a su izquierda. Alguien se había aparecido en la calle. Usando todo el autocontrol que poseía giro la cabeza lentamente, para no descubrir su posición.

A unos tres metros de donde estaba ella se alzaba un hombre alto, de espaldas anchas, vestido con los ropajes negros y largos de los mortifagos, aunque no llevaba ni capucha ni mascara de ningún tipo. Hermione reconoció inmediatamente el rostro que lucia un fino bigote. Era Macnair, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort que había trabajado como Verdugo para el Ministerio, en la sección de Criaturas Magicas.

Macnair avanzo un par de pasos que le acercaron peligrosamente al lugar donde se encontraba Hermione. Esta contuvo la necesidad de alejarse del hombre, pero mientras luchaba contra su miedo sus ojos captaron un brillo proveniente del cinturón del hombre. La metálica cabeza de un hacha sobresalía de entre los ropajes. Ahogo un gemido al distinguir unas manchas cobrizas en su superficie.

Macnair se detuvo y su cabeza se giro hacía el lugar donde estaba ella. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente por la pared, hasta que se detuvieron dejándole de espaldas a la fachada de la tienda. Hermione se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no gritar mientras miraba directamente hacía los fríos ojos del hombre. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Macnair comenzaron a acariciar lentamente el filo del arma mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, como un depredador preparándose para saltar sobre su presa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el mortifago deslizaba el mango del arma fuera de su cinturón y lo asía con su mano izquierda. Preparada para lanzarla. El movimiento de la puerta de Borgin y Burkes al abrirse, extrañamente en silencio, hizo que sus ojos se desviasen en esa dirección. Deslizándose lentamente por la puerta pudo ver una silueta alta desdibujada. _Ron, no, el efecto de la poción de invisibilidad se esta terminando._ Pensó aterrada. Apretando su varita en la mano derecha se preparo para lanzar una maldición a Macnair.

Dos pequeñas detonaciones se escucharon claramente en la calle, paralizando a Hermione, haciendo que Ron volviese a entrar en la tienda y desviando la atención de Macnair hacia la calle situada a su izquierda.

-Macnair- resonó una voz grave en voz alta. Aprovechando la ocasión Hermione se apego mas a la pared y se deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo apretándose lo mas que pudo hacia las cajas, teniendo mucho cuidado en mantenerse cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad.- ¿Estas ahí Macnair?

-Si- respondió el aludido en un tono de voz que dejaba traslucir su enfado.

Dos nuevas figuras, estas totalmente cubiertas con mascaras y capas negras con capuchas, avanzaron hasta llegar a la altura de Macnair y de Hermione.

-Ya esta todo preparado- exclamo uno de los encapuchados.

-Bajad la voz- gruño enfadado Macnair.

-No hace falta ponerse así- replico la primera voz- además, aquí- indico señalando con la mano la calle- no hay nadie.

-Nunca des nada por sentado, Goyle- respondió Macnair mientras su mirada regresaba al punto donde antes había estado mirando, sin ver, a Hermione.- No me extraña que hayáis fallado en el cometido que os dio el señor oscuro.

Sus interlocutores se agitaron nerviosos en su sitio. Hermione se mantenía agachada apenas a dos metros de los tres mortifagos. Mientras los ojos de Macnair volvían a recorrer concienzudamente el espacio donde ella se había alzado.

-No tienes derecho a decirnos eso- restallo definitivamente el segundo encapuchado acercándose amenazadoramente a Macnair.

-Cuidado- musito lentamente Macnair girando la cabeza hacia el segundo hombre- ahora ya no tenéis a Lucius para proteger vuestros miserables cuellos, Crabbe- giro su cuerpo hasta encararle- Y el Señor Oscuro esta muy contrariado por vuestro fallo al intentar localizar al crió.

-No es tan fácil- indico el llamado Goyle adelantándose y reteniendo a Crabbe por el brazo- ese maldito Snape le esta ayudando.

-Se suponía- susurro Macnair con un tono amenazante- que conocíais todas las mansiones y guaridas de la familia Malfoy- levanto una mano y clavo un dedo en el pecho de Goyle- se suponía que vuestros hijos habían sido los confidentes de Draco en la escuela- aparto la mano con una expresión de enfado en su rostro- y el Señor Oscuro desea hablar con Draco.

-¿No entiendo porque?- restallo Crabbe con voz confusa- después de todo la misión se cumplió y Dumbledore esta muerto.

Macnair meneo la cabeza ante la confusión de los dos hombres. Suspirando alzo la cara hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos. Cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo su tono fue mas lento y pausado, como si estuviese hablando a dos niños pequeños.

-El Señor Oscuro desea saber porque Draco no mato a Dumbledore cuando le tuvo a su merced como le contó Bellatrix. Desea saber porque ni Draco ni Snape han regresado para reclamar su victoria. Desea saber porque Narcisa ha desaparecido. Y la única forma de responder a sus preguntas es poder encontrar a Draco y a Snape.

Hermione ahogo una nueva exclamación, esta vez de sorpresa, al escuchar que tanto Draco Malfoy como Severus Snape, ambos implicados en el asesinato de su antiguo Director de Hogwarts, no habían regresado con Voldemort. Macnair abrió los ojos y paseo nuevamente la mirada por el muro. Alzo una mano para interrumpir la contestación de uno de sus acompañantes. Hermione sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al ver como el rostro de Macnair descendía hacia el suelo. Hacia el lugar donde ella se acurrucaba.


	19. Capitulo 19 Fuego y destrucción

Un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste, aunque respondo a los reviews que me ha dejado la gente al final del mismo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo Decimonoveno**

**Fuego y destrucción **

Un alarido inhumano y un rápido ruido de succión que procedía de detrás de una de las cajas rompió la noche. Con una velocidad inhumana Macnair se volvió y, aprovechando su movimiento, arrojo el hacha que se hundió en "algo" con un sonido crujiente. Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano, mientras trataba de ralentizar su respiración. Macnair se aproximo a su presa y se agacho, retiro el hacha y volvió a clavarla varias veces en lo que quiera que fuese.

-Macnair- exclamo uno de los encapuchados, Hermione no sabia cual de los dos- es la hora ya.

El aludido se incorporo y regreso hacía sus compañeros mientras limpiaba el filo del hacha con su túnica negra.

-Recordad, golpead fuerte y rápido. En cuanto comiencen a aparecer los oficiales del Ministerio escapad corriendo- indico mientras se ponía la capucha.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?- pregunto el otro Mortifago.

-No debería decir nada- restallo enfadado Macnair- pero mejor que lo sepáis por si la veis tratando de escapar- extrajo una mascara de plata de entre los pliegues de su túnica- el Señor Oscuro sabe que la sangre sucia esta en el Caldero Chorreante, llego esta mañana disfrazada y alquilo una habitación. El Señor Oscuro duda que vaya a reunirse con Potter, mas bien cree que ha llegado para comprar algo en el callejón, así que desea que la capture, aprovechando vuestra incursión sorpresa.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se agrandaban al escuchar la afirmación del antiguo verdugo. Los habían descubierto, al menos a ella, pese a todas las medidas de seguridad que los tres habían tomado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto uno de los Mortifago.

-No- respondió Macnair poniéndose la mascara, su voz sonó amortiguada- Varios de nuestros aliados irrumpirán en el Caldero por la entrada Muggle. No creo que los Dementores tengan problemas con los magos que haya en el Caldero.

Una de las figuras comenzó a reírse por lo bajo con un risita nerviosa mientras le otro alzaba su varita y lanzaba unas chispas rojas hacía el cielo. Casi de inmediato el sonido de innumerables pisadas resonó por el callejón. Hermione se incrusto mas aun entre la pared y las cajas cuando unas veinte figuras se aproximaron, todas ellas embozadas con largas túnicas y capas negras, y luciendo mascaras de plata en la cara.

Los tres mortifagos se reunieron con sus compañeros y avanzaron hacía la salida de Knocturn que daba al callejón Diagory. Cuando el último de ellos desapareció de la vista Hermione retiro lentamente la mano de su boca, apoyo la cabeza en la pared y cerro los ojos al sentir como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Hermione- la aterrada voz de Ron hizo que abriese los ojos. A la derecha pudo distinguir la alta y difusa silueta del pelirrojo que movía de forma nerviosa las manos delante suyo tratando de localizarla- Merlín Hermione¿Estas ahí?.

-Si Ron- respondió Hermione entre sollozos poniéndose de pie y quitándose la capa de invisibilidad. Inmediatamente sintió como los brazos de Ron la abrazaban. Automáticamente ella cerro sus brazos entorno al pelirrojo y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba y sentía como su corazón se ralentizaba.

-No penséis mal- interrumpió Harry- pero tenemos que movernos YA.

Hermione se separo a regañadientes de Ron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione tomo la capa de invisibilidad de la mano de Harry, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la poción de invisibilidad había dejado de tener efecto.

-Debemos tomarnos el resto de la poción- siseo Ron asustado- y volver al Caldero Chorreante lo antes posible.

-No- exclamo Hermione recordando las palabras de Macnair- saben que estaba ahí.

Los dos se volvieron hacía Hermione que les explico en rápidos susurros, mientras tomaban el resto de la poción de invisibilidad, las ultimas palabras de Macnair.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Ron enfadado- ¿Cómo demonios te identificaron?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, indicando que no conocía la respuesta. Pese a que no podía ver a ninguno de los dos, podía imaginarse la cara de Ron (roja de furia) y el silencio de Harry le indico que este no estaba digiriendo muy bien la noticia.

-¿Harry?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Estoy bien Hermione- respondió Harry con rigidez- pero será mejor largarnos de aquí lo antes posible.

-Si pero ¿Dónde?- musito Ron- Al Caldero no podemos, la Madriguera esta descartada, Grimauld...

-No- interrumpió Harry con seriedad- a Grimauld no.

El silencio se apodero de los tres tras la vehemente negativa de Harry. Hermione se devanaba los sesos pensando en algún sitio donde poder ir. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. _No me gusta, pero no nos queda otra opción._

-Hay una posibilidad- musito Hermione- podríamos aparecernos en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, los tres lo conocemos muy bien y desde alli...

-Buena idea- interrumpio Harry- de ahí salimos a la estación de tren y cogemos el primer tren que haya hacia Manchester.

-¿Por qué Manchester?- pregunto Ron.

-Tom vivía cerca de allí- respondió Harry.

-Perfecto, pues entonces vamos- dijo Ron.

-Espera Ron- exclamo Hermione- las mochilas- Ron soltó un taco ante la revelación de Hermione- esa boca- reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ron- podemos esperar a que termine todo el follón y después pasar a recogerlas.

-Demasiado peligroso- interrumpió Harry, Hermione se imagino que debía estar meneando la cabeza- no podemos arriesgarnos que ni los Aurores ni los Mortifagos las encuentren. Recordad que dentro están los pergaminos con toda la información que recordé del año pasado sobre los Horcruxes...

Un exabrupto de Ron interrumpió la exposición de Harry. Hermione se sorprendió ante el desliz que habían cometido y no se molesto en reprender al pelirrojo. _¿Por qué demonios no los hechice para que nadie pudiese leerlo?_ Se amonesto a si misma.

-Me acercare a buscarlas- dijo Harry- id apareciéndoos en el anden y me reuniré con vosotros allí.

-No- exclamaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, si nos aparecemos sin mas llamaremos la atención- indico Hermione- y si hay algún agente de Voldemort allí no tardaran ni un segundo en avisarle.

-Vamos- exclamo Ron- cuanto mas tiempo pasemos aquí mas riesgo hay de que encuentren las mochilas.

Los tres comenzaron a correr en dirección al callejón Diagory. Hermione tardo un poco en ponerse correctamente la capa y cubrirse completamente. En esta ocasión los tres avanzaban por el centro de la calle, con lo que podían ver la posición de los otros gracias al surco que dejaban sus pies en la plateada niebla. Hermione se fijo que el rastro mas grande (el correspondiente a Ron) iva uno o dos metros por delante de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que cuando Harry aceleraba el paso Ron también lo aceleraba, y si descendía la velocidad Ron acompasaba el paso, manteniéndose siempre por delante de él. _Actuando como una pantalla protectora en caso de que algo salga mal._

Apretando los labios acelero su paso para ponerse a la altura de Harry. Sin embargo no podía competir con la velocidad de Harry ni con las rápidas zancadas de Ron. Además de que se notaba débil. Levantar los precintos mágicos le había consumido buen parte de su resistencia, y el hecho de haber pasado cinco angustiosos minutos acorralada por un maniático verdugo no la había ayudado a recuperarse. _En estos momentos me muevo por pura adrenalina y terror, mañana estaré hecha polvo... si llegamos a mañana._

Un cambio en el surco que dejaba Ron en la niebla trajo de nuevo sus pensamientos al presente. Al alzar la cabeza comprobó que se estaban acercando a la salida hacia el callejón Diagory, que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros por delante. Sin embargo antes de poder decir nada un fogonazo brillante ilumino la callejuela al estallar algo en el callejón, muy por delante de ellos, al que siguió un sonido como el trueno. Sorprendida se acerco automáticamente a la pared pegándose a ella. Sintió que alguien se apoyaba a su lado.

-Hermione-siseo Harry casi pegado a ella- la capa...

Nuevos sonidos de lucha llegaron a sus oídos. Fogonazos verdes, rojos y azules provenientes del callejón Diagory iluminaban la calle como un calidoscopio de colores. Una maldición fallida se estrello en el muro contrario al suyo y causo que varios ladrillos se desprendiesen, así como un grito femenino proveniente del interior de la casa. Mientras intentaba colocarse la capa correctamente para cubrirse por completo susurro.

-Ron, Ron- ninguna respuesta le llego- Ron ¿Estas ahí?- siseo nerviosa- Ron...-la imagen de Ron caído en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre inconsciente (o peor) se manifestó en su mente, alzo la voz- Ron, por favor Ron, responde.

-Hermione- la voz de Harry se alzo entre el sonido de las maldiciones- Hermione tranquilízate- Harry la tomo del brazo que no estaba cubierto por la capa y lo apretó- Hermione tienes que tranquilizarte- siseo en un tono de voz apenas audible Harry.

Hermione calmo su respiración, pero no podía hacer nada por evitar que el corazón le latiese desbocado. Cubrió la mano de Harry con la suya y apretó un poco. Harry debió interpretar eso como una señal de que estaba haciéndola daño y aflojo un poco la presa, pero no la soltó.

-Sigamos hacia delante sin separarnos- dijo Harry, su voz temblaba un poco _Probablemente preocupado por Ron_ se dijo Hermione- Ron estará mas adelante inspeccionando el camino.

-Muy bien- musito Hermione.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar apretados a la pared. Harry aun mantenía la mano en el brazo de Hermione, pese a que se la había cubierto, con la capa de invisibilidad. De vez en cuando le daba leves apretones de animo. Pero Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ron. Los gritos y gemidos que provenían del callejón Diagory, junto con las luces multicolores de hechizos y maldiciones, hicieron que se concentrase en el frente.

Sintió de repente que Harry se paraba. Asustada de nuevos se detuvo y examino los cinco metros que les separaban de la salida. La niebla, que brillaba reluciente con cada estallido de magia, acababa un poco antes de llegar a la salida. Parecía reposar, en contra de toda la cacofonía de luces y sonidos que procedían de más adelante. Sin embargo, unos dos metros por delante, la niebla se agitaba, como el agua cuando le tiraban una piedra o... _O como si alguien estuviese moviendo una mano entre la niebla. _Pensó Hermione mientras sentía como si un gran peso hubiese abandonado sus espaldas.

-Ron- susurro por encima del vendaval de sonidos que se agolpaban en sus oídos.

-¿Hermione, Harry?- respondió la voz del pelirrojo por delante de ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se incorporo. Solo se le había ocurrido mover la mano entre la niebla cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a sus dos compañeros, haciendo de esa forma una señal que, como había esperado, ellos habían visto.

-Ron, por...- la voz de Hermione sonaba muy alterada, pero antes de que pudiese continuar Harry la interrumpió.

-Merlín compañero- su voz denotaba alivio al hablar- nos has dado un buen susto, pensamos...- se callo unos segundos- ¿Cómo esta la cosa?- pregunto con la voz un poco mas tensa.

Un nuevo estallido resonó en los oídos de Ron, que instintivamente se acerco hacía las voces de sus amigos. Nuevas maldiciones erráticas entraron por la boca de la callejuela golpeando las paredes, lo que les obligo a agacharse. Al hacerlo diviso la pequeña mano de Hermione apoyada en el suelo cerca de él. Instintivamente la cogió y sintió como Hermione la apretaba. Devolvió el apretón, tratando de transmitir algo de confianza que no sentía en ese momento.

-La cosa esta mal- musito rápidamente- los mortifagos están atacando a diestro y siniestro, lanzando maldiciones y provocando fuegos y derrumbes en todo el callejón- continuo sintiendo como la mano de Hermione se tensaba- aunque gracias a que son pocos el daño parece mas grave de lo que realmente es- trago saliva, consciente de que lo que iva a decir a continuación no iva a contar con el beneplácito de ninguno de los dos- una persona sola podría cruzar hasta la heladería, recoger las mochilas y regresar en poco tiempo, muy posiblemente sin ser detectado ni atacado...

-Ron, no...- exclamo Hermione con tono histérico, apretando la mano de Ron con tal fuerza que Ron sintió dolor.

-Iré yo Ron, tu quédate con Hermione- volvió a interrumpir Harry.

-Iremos los tres- dijo Hermione suavizando la presión sobre la mano del pelirrojo.

-No- respondió Ron con el tono de voz mas duro que pudo- el hecho de ser invisibles no nos permite saber donde estamos y eso es una gran desventaja. Hermione no esta en condiciones de lanzarse a una carrera a través del callejón y menos aun con todos eso animales ahí sueltos... además Harry, tu no sabes donde están guardadas las mochilas y con el hechizo que les lanzo Hermione podrías tirarte horas buscando y no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Ron pudo imaginarse el rostro de Harry, con el ceño fruncido, asimilando la verdad de sus palabras. Hermione volvía a apretar su mano, y podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Después de unos largos segundos volvió a escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Maldita sea- rezongo enfadado- tienes razón Ron.

-No, hay otra manera, seguro que la hay- exclamo Hermione.

-Hermione- Ron alzo la mano y la poso en el brazo de Hermione- seguro que la hay, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo- suspirando al notar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica añadió- mira, iré lo mas recto y deprisa que pueda a la Heladería, soy invisible así que es muy complicado que puedan lanzarme alguna maldición... y ya veras como estoy de vuelta en seguida.

Una nueva ráfaga de maldiciones entro por el callejón y golpeo de nuevo los muros a su alrededor, como burlándose de la afirmación que acababa de hacer. Se llevo la mano de Hermione a los labios y la beso rápidamente. Volvió a apretarla y se levanto sin soltarla. En ese momento una idea le cruzo por la cabeza.

-No...- carraspeo nervioso- no encontré nada en el libro de ventas...- sintió como la voz le fallaba.

-Tu concéntrate en volver- respondió Harry unos segundos después- ya nos contaras después lo que descubriste...

Asintiendo, pese a que sabia que no podían verle, soltó la mano de Hermione y salió del callejón. Inmediatamente acelero el paso a una rápida carrera hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta de la tienda del Herbolario. Se agacho y contemplo la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Una bruja de pelo rubio que se estaba enfrentando en duelo con un Mortifago paso frente a él. No tendría mas de veinticinco años y sin embargo mantenía a raya a su rival, esquivando maldiciones y lanzando respuestas contundentes.

Varios Mortifagos deambulaban por el medio de la calle, lanzando maldiciones a todos los magos que veían. Un hombrecillo paso corriendo cerca de su lado, apretando un bombin a su cabeza con las dos manos, varias maldiciones le rebotaron en el escudo que el objeto parecía generar. Un poco mas a la derecha otro hombre yacía boca abajo en el suelo, su mano derecha aun aferraba un medallón. Dos brujas lanzaban maldiciones desde las ventanas de la tienda de Mascotas manteniendo a raya a varios Mortifagos aunque el hecho de que varios animales pequeños estuviesen atacando a las embozadas figuras les podría estar ayudando. _Probablemente serán las dueñas. _

Un rugido y un estallido hizo que girase la cabeza hacia la derecha. Pudo ver que seis mortifagos trataban de alejarse a trompicones de la tienda de sus hermanos. Una niebla verduzca rodeaba el edificio y varios fuegos artificiales con las formas de grandes serpientes, pequeños dragones y unicornios embestían contra los asaltantes. Uno de los mortifagos se detuvo, alzo su varita y lanzo algún tipo de hechizo contra un unicornio que le perseguía. Se produjo una gran explosión y cuando el humo rojo se disipo Ron pudo ver que el Mortifago se había quedado cubierto por una sustancia rosa que comenzó a endurecerse inmediatamente, atrapando efectivamente al seguidor de Voldemort. Ron creyó escuchar las risas de sus hermanos por encima del maremagnum de ruidos que escuchaba.

Meneo la cabeza asombrado ante la audacia (y la inventiva) de los Gemelos, sin embargo un gran crujido llamo su atención a la derecha. Donde estaba la librería una columna de humo y fuego se alzaba totalmente descontrolada. Ron abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que la heladería estaba justo al lado. Salió de su refugio encorvado y, acelerando a la máxima velocidad que podía, trato de cruzar la calle hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las mochilas.

Puso mucha atención en mantenerse alejado de los animales que atacaban a los asaltantes de la tienda de mascotas, consciente de que podían detectarle por otros medios distintos a la vista. Sin embargo los animales estaban concentrados en los atacantes, y a Ron le pareció que los hechizos lanzados desde la tienda habían bajado de intensidad.

Esquivando a tres mortifagos que se solazaban en la destrucción de la tienda de Suministros de Quiditch llego por fin a la Heladería. El agobiarte calor proveniente del incendio que había a pocos metros hizo que comenzase a sudar copiosamente. Al apartar los taburetes y mesillas volcadas y medio rotas se quemo las manos con algunas chispas y brasas. Sin embargo continuo avanzando sin prestar atención a las heridas al escuchar un grito de dolor que desgarro la noche.

Localizo las mochilas tomándolas de las asas, e ignorando el dolor que sus manos le transmitieron, se volvió y salió corriendo por el camino que había tomado. Sin embargo al pasar la tienda de mascotas, donde los mortifagos parecían estar a punto de conseguir su objetivo y entrar, se detuvo en seco al observar como la joven bruja que había visto antes estaba en el suelo, a los pies del mortifago, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras de sus labios salían los gritos mas espantosos que Ron hubiese escuchado nunca. El Mortifago detuvo el hechizo, y Ron saco su varita preparado para lanzar una maldición. Sin embargo se detuvo al recordar que, si lanzaba un hechizo, se volvería visible. En el segundo de vacilación que tuvo el Mortifago alzo su varita de nuevo y un rayo verde surgió de la punta golpeando a la bruja en el costado, haciendo que quedase inmóvil boca arriba.

El rostro de la bruja quedo encarado en la dirección de Ron. Fríos y silenciosos, como solo muertos podían tenerlos, los acusadores ojos color de avellana le miraron directamente a los suyos. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El Mortifago se volvió hacia las llamas y Ron pudo apreciar la simplicidad de la mascara de plata, los reflejos que bailaban en la metálica superficie. Sintió una oleada de rabia que recorría su cuerpo, rabia contra el mago que había matado a la joven, rabia contra los asaltantes nocturnos que atacaban cubiertos por el anonimato, rabia contra las alimañas que destrozaban a su alrededor... pero sobre todo rabia contra si mismo por no haber hecho nada, por no haber impedido la muerte de la chica cuando podía haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y nuevamente alzo la varita, pero antes de que pudiese lanzar cualquier hechizo un rajo rojizo impacto en el rostro del mortifago lanzándolo contra la pared que tenia detrás suyo. Ron giro la cabeza y diviso a varios aurores, encabezados por Ojo Loco Moddy que avanzaban acompañados por varios magos y brujas aterrorizados desde la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Ojo Loco se volvió y lanzo varias maldiciones contra los mortifagos que habían alcanzado la puerta de la tienda de mascotas. Tras eso se giro y miro directamente al lugar donde estaba Ron.

La mirada de Moddy le hizo recordar su misión a Ron que retomo su carrera hacía Knocturn, sintiendo mientras corría como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y como los ojos muertos de la joven bruja y del viejo auror le taladraban la espalda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mantenía el espejo en su mano. El monótono traqueteo del tren hacía que el incomodo asiento fuese una autentica tortura. Frente a él, en el compartimento, estaban sentados Ron, que apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, con los ojos cerrados, y Hermione, que se afanaba en curar las quemaduras de diversa consideración que el chico tenia en las manos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se habían mantenido extrañamente callados cuando, tras salir del andén nueve y tres cuartos, aun bajo los efectos de la poción de invisibilidad, se habían refugiado en los lavabos de la estación para cambiarse rápidamente de ropas. Después se habían aproximado inmediatamente al mostrador de atención al cliente nocturno y Harry había sacado tres billetes para el expreso de medianoche a Manchester, de ahí habían tenido que correr para tomar el tren que estaba a punto de partir.

Solo cuando se habían sentado se había percatado Hermione de las heridas de Ron en las manos. El pelirrojo no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas y finalmente Hermione había sacado un kit de primeros auxilios que llevaba (lleno de objetos muggles hechizados) para curar las heridas del chico.

-Voy a hablar con Lupin- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Ron no cambio de postura, y Hermione simplemente asintió. Harry se levanto y abandono el compartimento, recorrió el pasillo del tren lanzando furtivas miradas a los otros habitáculos. Tres jóvenes dormidos, que por las ropas que llevaban debían estar haciendo turismo, y un par de hombres de negocios que dormitaban en sus asientos, eran los únicos ocupantes del resto de vagón.

Sacando su varita Harry cerro la puerta de acceso al otro vagón del tren, y tras lanzar varios _muffliato_ a los demás pasajeros, se encerró en el baño. Se sentó en el suelo y, tras tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, levanto el espejo a la altura de su rostro y musito:

-Remus Lupin.

Durante unos segundos no paso nada. De repente la imagen comenzó a difuminarse y una niebla azulada ocupo la totalidad de la superficie. La luz ilumino brevemente el pequeño cuarto de baño, obligando a Harry a desviar la mirada del espejo. Después la luz y la niebla se fueron desvaneciendo.

_-Harry- _se escucho la voz de Lupin_- Harry ¿Estas ahí?_

-Si Remus- indico Harry sonriendo al ver aparecer el preocupado rostro de su antiguo profesor- estoy aquí.

_-Bien_- el rostro de Lupin se relajo visiblemente, pero aun así el entrecejo fruncido le indico a Harry que seguía preocupado-_ ¿Ron y Hermione están bien?_

Harry torció el gesto ante la pregunta de Lupin pero vio que en el rostro de su profesor se acentuaba la preocupación al observar la expresión del muchacho.

-_Moddy informo hace media hora de que Ron estaba en el callejón Diagory cuando él y los aurores trataban de evacuar a los clientes del Caldero Chorreante-_ indico Lupin-_ Arthur casi se vuelve loco, Tonks sugirió que fuésemos a registrar la zona pero la profesora MacGonahall se negó en redondo._

-Los dos están bien- indico Harry, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar las manos quemadas de su compañero- Un poco aturdidos por lo sucedido, pero bien- Harry comprendió que le estaba contando a su antiguo profesor una media verdad, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para iniciar una discusión con él- creo que los mortifagos iban detrás de Hermione.

Se lanzo a explicarle la conversación que Hermione había escuchado entre Macnair y los otros dos mortifagos. Trato de no dar detalles muy comprometidos, ni indicar donde se encontraban cuando escucharon la conversación.

-_Merlín Harry_- exclamo Lupin, la imagen del espejo dio un bandazo que Harry interpreto como que su propietario se había dejado caer en una silla o una cama-_ un espía de Voldemort en el Caldero Chorreante. Y además uno que tenga medios para poder ver a través de hechizos de camuflaje... eso no son buenas noticias, aunque ahora Moddy podrá dar rienda suelta a una cacería en el lugar._

El silencio impero durante unos minutos, mientras el antiguo profesor parecía meditar sobre las noticias que le había transmitido su antaño pupilo, y Harry se devanaba los sesos pensando en como plantearle la siguiente cuestión.

-¿Ha habido muchos destrozos?- Harry dudo unos segundos ante de añadir en voz mas baja- ¿y muchas victimas?

-_Varias tiendas han sufrido importantes daños_- respondió Lupin con voz mas pausada, evaluando la información que estaba dando-_ hay dos muertos, un viejo mago que no supo elegir bien su protección y una joven bruja que se enfrento a un mortifago. Algunos heridos de menor gravedad que fueron llevados a _San Mugo_. Los gemelos pudieron capturar a varios mortifagos pero los daños han sido cuantiosos en muchas tiendas_- Lupin cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza- _además los mortifagos irrumpieron en _Borgin y Burkes _aunque no parece que se hayan llevado nada..._

-No, los mortifagos no entraron en Borgin y Burkes- indico Harry.

-_Pero... la tienda... los precintos...-_ balbuceo Lupin abriendo los ojos y mirando asombrado a Harry.

-Hermione- indico Harry encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándole una media sonrisa a Lupin, los ojos del antiguo profesor se abrieron como platos asombrados ante lo que acababa de descubrir- pero nadie debe saber que estuvimos allí, ni ninguna noticia debe filtrarse- al ver la expresión de desconfianza que surco la cara de su profesor presiono- Por favor Lupin, si la noticia se filtra los mortifagos sabrán que alguien estuvo en la tienda y Voldemort podría sospechar algo.

-_Harry, si me dijeseis en lo que andáis metidos…_- el antiguo profesor se detuvo, Harry sintió que su rostro se endurecía. Suspirando Lupin añadió-_ de acuerdo, hablare con MacGonahall, Tonks y Moddy, a ver que es lo que pueden hacer-_ su rostro se endureció un segundo-_ Harry tu, Ron y Hermione debéis mandarle una lechuza a Molly para que sepa que estáis bien_- levanto una mano para detener la protesta de Harry- _esto no es negociable Harry, Arthur y Molly tienen derecho a saber que estáis bien._

Harry asintió y musito un quedo adiós. Tocando con la varita el espejo la imagen de Lupin se desvaneció. Harry se entristeció al comprobar que el viejo merodeador estaba realmente enfadado. No creía que fuese sensato mandar una lechuza, menos a la Madriguera. _¿Y si la interceptasen?_

Se quedo mirando un momento el espejo, la necesidad de hablar con Ginny le consumía las entrañas. Finalmente tomo la cadena y volvió a colgarse el espejo entorno al cuello. _La llamare cuando estemos en Manchester._ Decidió, se levanto y se tomo unos segundos en limpiarse los pantalones. Salio del baño y retiro los hechizos que había lanzado sobre la puerta y los demás pasajeros del vagón.

Mientras andaba hacía el compartimento que compartía con Ron y Hermione su mente se lanzo a un furioso debate sobre la idoneidad de mandar una lechuza al señor y la señora Weasley. _No tiene porque haber información comprometedora, tal vez solo unas líneas escritas por los tres, diciéndoles que estamos bien, que no hay problemas._ Pensaba, sin embargo otra parte de su cabeza parecía susurrar._ Los pones en peligro, es posible que esta vez la lechuza pueda pasar sin problemas pero ¿y si hay alguien vigilando¿Y si intentasen capturarla la siguiente vez que la mandemos?_

Suspiro y decido que lo hablaría con Ron y Hermione. Abrió la puerta del compartimento. Lo primero que vio fue una varita apuntándole. Ron tenia los ojos abiertos y alzaba la varita con su vendada mano derecha, totalmente tenso. Su mirada se suavizo un poco al ver a Harry, bajo la varita, articulo un quedo _perdón_ y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Hermione estaba acurrucada apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Ron. Parecía estar dormida, con las manos rodeando la cintura del muchacho, y sus piernas recogidas encima del asiento. Su respiración era lenta.

Harry se sentó mientras contemplaba a sus dos amigos. Ambos parecían descansar, pero la tensión que sus cuerpos expresaban era palpable. Hermione abrazaba a Ron de forma posesiva, mientras el cuerpo de este estaba visiblemente tenso.

Suspirando Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Marcaba la una y media de la noche. Saco del bolsillo el billete de tren y la tarjeta que había sacado de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Según el billete dentro de una hora llegarían a Northampton.

Hecho un vistazo a la tarjeta. Escrita en tinta azul que aun brillaba mágicamente pese al tiempo transcurrido se podía leer en la cabecera: _Riddle, Tom Sorvolo_ y mas abajo en el espacio nombrado como dirección ponía: _Camino del bosque, Holmfirth, Manchester._

Harry desvió la mirada hacía la ventana. El borroso paisaje nocturno, esporádicamente iluminado por las luces de la autopista que se extendía paralela a la vía del tren, inundo sus ojos. Atrapado en la cacofonía de formas difuminadas la mente de Harry comenzó a pensar en el destino final del viaje en tren. El último hogar conocido de Tom Riddle antes de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todo por vuestros Reviews.

A XaYiDe-La Mas PiLLaDa, muchisimas gracias, debo decir que el capitulo anterior lo deje colgando porque me parecio que era lo correcto... ademas de que estan en guerra y en la guerra uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar... Snape y Draco son dos personajes muy interesantes, aunque debo decir que la idea que tengo de Snape es muy particular... pero bueno, eso es algo que ya leereis, porque Harry no va detras de Snape sino de Voldemort (aunque si se cruza en el camino... "mejor para mi, peor para Snape" :-P). En cuanto a darme publicidad en otros fics, yo siempre he creido que es mejor el boca a boca, prefiero que la gente lea y opine y luego comente con sus amigos y conocidos... pero lo pensare.

A Lord-Ericlara, espero que te refirieses a que esperarias al siguiente capitulo, jejejejeje... la verdad es que hay algunas pistas de cara al futuro en el anterior capitulo y que este es un capitulo de "transición" aunque debo señalar que hay un par de detalles que deseaba mostrar y que comentare luego, solo espero que seas indulgente conmigo y que tengas un poquito mas de paciencia, espero que al final esta merezca la pena.

A DValle, gracias por los animos, mi idea es seguir con el fanfic hasta el final (tengo bastante desarrollada la trama, auqnue faltan muchos flecos, pero espero terminar antes de que salga el septimo libro) y luego vere si acierto en muchas cosas o pocas.

A jorgemtz88, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo y las felicitaciones... se agradecen y ademas animan bastante.

Tres detalles de importancia que espero que quedasen claro en los dos ultimos capitulos... el primero, creo que Ron y Hermione van a actuar como "guardaespaldas" de Harry, al menos es mi creencia que JKR lo a diseñado asi, Harry ha tenido mucha protección por parte de terceros y el hecho de embarcarse solo en esta aventura sin decir nada a nadie los forzara a asumir este papel... en segundo lugar, Ron y Hermione han luchado contra mortifagos en libros anteriores (lo hayamos visto o no) pero ninguno de los dos ha presenciado dircetamente la muerte de alguien (recordemos que ninguno de los dos es capaz de ver los thretsails) ambos estan ahora embarcados en una Guerra y van a tener que ver cosas muy desagradables... por ultimo, el periodo de tiempo que hay entre el abandono de Tom Riddle de su trabajo en Borgins y Burke y la reunión con Dumbledore en Hogwarts es, en mi humilde opinion, clave. JKR no ha dicho (probablemente de forma consciente) nada sobre ese tiempo, pero es la ultima fase de la transformación de Tom Riddle en Lord Voldemort (aparte que, durante ese periodo, crea al menos dos horcruxes) y creo que es ahi donde reside mucho del misterio del septimo libro, de ahi la importancia de entrar en Borgins y Burke... ademas de demostrar que Hermione es una bruja muy poderosa ya que es capaz de levantar los Precintos (alarmas y demas) que el ministerio ha puesto en torno a la tienda.

Espero poder publicar el capitulo 20 antes del prosimo lunes. Un saludo a todos y no olvideis, opiniones, comentarios, criticas... dejad reviews.


	20. Capitulo 20 Viajes y destinos

**Capitulo Vigésimo**

**Viajes y Destinos**

Hermione sintió el calor extendiéndose por su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ron, este se movía lenta y rítmicamente, acompañado de sus ronquidos. Retirando los brazos de la cintura del muchacho se froto el cuello, dolorido por la postura en la que se había dormido, mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al volver la cabeza pudo ver a Harry que cabeceaba en su asiento.

Estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza pudo desentumecer los agarrotados músculos de su espalda, que aun se quejaban de la incomoda posición en que habían estado las ultimas horas. Sintió pinchazos en los músculos del cuerpo que parecían protestar del sobre esfuerzo realizado la noche anterior. _¿Qué hora es?_ Se pregunto. Una mirada al reloj de muñeca le indico que eran las siete y media.

-Buenos días- musito Harry medio dormido sobresaltando a Hermione.

-Buenos días Harry- respondió Hermione en el mismo tono-¿Has podido descansar algo?

-No mucho- respondió Harry frotándose el cuello- ¿y tu?

-Algo- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- voy a acercarme un momento al baño.

Harry asintió y se agacho abriendo una de las mochilas. Hermione se deslizo fuera del compartimento y se encamino hacía el servicio. Al pasar al lado de los otros compartimentos pudo ver que la mayoría de los viajeros estaban despiertos. Algunos hombres de negocios, un par de mujeres mayores y algunos jóvenes de excursión. Tras refrescarse y arreglarse lo mejor que pudo con las magras posibilidades que el baño de un vagón de tren ofrecía salió y regreso al compartimento.

Ron se había despertado ya y el y Harry estaban comiendo algo de chocolate. Ron se volvió sobresaltado hacía ella al entrar, pero en seguida se tranquilizo y le dedico una semisonrisa mientras le tendía un trozo de tableta de chocolate.

-Será mejor que comas algo de dulce- indico - lo necesitas tras todo el esfuerzo de ayer.

Hermione tomo el trozo de chocolate y lo comenzó a morder, pese a las protestas de su estomago. Mientras comían Harry les relato la conversación del día anterior con Lupin, después Ron les resumió, muy brevemente en opinión de Hermione, lo que había podido observar de la lucha en el callejón Diagory y ella les relato todo lo que pudo recordar de la conversación entre Macnair y los dos mortifagos.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es porque Macnair les dio orden de marcharse en cuanto apareciesen los aurores?- comento Hermione.

-Simple- respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros- seguramente era un ataque de distracción para que el Ministerio tuviese que destinar aurores en la zona.

-Probablemente habrán sucedido otros ataques en otros lugares de Londres- añadió Harry.

-De esa forma el Ministerio habrá tenido que destinar a los aurores que estaban en San Mugo - completo Hermione- facilitando así el ataque de Tom.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hermione noto un vació en el estomago y se removió inquieta en su asiento.

-¿Tu padre indico quienes eran los mortifagos que fueron desplazados a San Mugo?- pregunto a Ron.

-No- negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez...- comenzó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando por la ventanilla, pareció pensar durante unos minutos y justo cuando Hermione iva a preguntarle de nuevo, Harry giro la cabeza y hablo en voz mas baja- ... Hermione, según dijiste, ayer Macnair les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que ambos habían fracasado en su obligación de encontrar a Draco y a Snape, y que el Seor Oscuro deseaba saber todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

-Así pues Tom lo que persigue es información sobre lo sucedido el año pasado en Hogwarts- asintió Hermione- dado que solo unos pocos de ellos pudieron escapar de allí. Pero no entiendo, si sabe lo que sucedió con Dumbledore...- de repente la solución se abrió ante sus ojos- pero no sabe que sucedió con Snape, ni lo que sucedió con Draco...

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ron con cara de extrañeza.

-Ron, recuerdas la insistencia de Macnair sobre el fracaso a la hora de encontrar a Draco y a Snape- indico volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo, este asintió- bien¿Por qué no regresaron ninguno de los dos? Me refiero, Draco había fallado en su misión... a lo mejor temía un castigo por parte del Señor Oscuro... pero ¿Y Snape¿Por qué no ha reclamado su premio?...- ante las confusas miradas de ambos continuo- Así que Tom se estará preguntando ahora mismo que sucedió en el castillo, ha escuchado como Draco consiguió meter a los mortifagos en el interior del castillo, ha escuchado como algunos de ellos batallaron contra miembros de la Orden del Fénix y profesores del Colegio pero no sabe...

-...lo que hablo Draco con Dumbledore y porque tardo tanto Snape en ayudar a sus compañeros- termino Ron por ella.

Hermione asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia Harry que tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. _Esta pensando en algo mas, y no me parece que sean buenas noticias_.

-Pero- indico Harry levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los dos- Snape no ataco a nadie de forma ostensible hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía- indico- y después de...- su voz se quebró un segundo- tras abandonar la torre, que yo recuerde, al único estudiante al que ataco fue a mi...

-Eso no es cierto- interrumpió Hermione- ataco al profesor Flitwich en su despacho cuando fue a buscarle.

-Pero nadie lo sabia- indico Harry- nadie le vio hacerlo, y hasta que el profesor Flitwich no despertó no lo supimos...

-¿Adonde quieres ir a parar Harry?- pregunto Ron en voz baja.

-No lo se- musito Harry- solo enumero los acontecimiento para tenerlos todos en perspectiva.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del reservado mientras los tres meditaban sobre lo que habían hablado. _No tiene sentido perder el tiempo en esto_ pensó Hermione _lo primero es lo primero._

-Bueno, ya seguiremos pensando sobre lo que esto significa- señalo- ahora nos indicas Harry porque hemos tomado el expreso de medianoche a Manchester.

Harry suspiro y extrajo una vieja tarjeta de papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La miro unos segundos y se la tendió a Hermione. Tomando la tarjeta en su mano Hermione carraspeo y leyó en voz alta:

_Riddle, Tom Sorvolo_

_Camino del bosque, Holmfirth._

_Gran Manchester.(1)_

-¿Holmfirth?- pregunto Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando la tarjeta de la mano de Hermione.

Esta mientras tanto, se había vuelto hacia su mochila y estaba rebuscando entre sus pertenencias, con un grito de triunfo extrajo un pequeño librillo de no más de cinco centímetros de largo por cuatro de ancho.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

Sacando su varita Hermione murmuro un hechizo y el libro adopto su tamaño normal de treinta por dieciocho centímetros. En la portada se podía leer _Guía de Carreteras del Reino Unido._ Abriendo la guía por el condado de Gran Manchester comenzó a buscar Holmfirth.

-¿Una guía de carreteras muggle?- exclamo Ron entre alarmado y asombrado- llevas una maldita guía de carreteras en la mochila...

-Esa boca- respondió Hermione sin separar los ojos del mapa.

Ron se removió inquieto a su lado mientras rezongaba por lo bajo sobre lo pesado de su mochila. Mientras que Harry se adelanto un poco para poder mirar el también el mapa del condado que Hermione había abierto. Tras unos diez minutos Hermione señalo un punto en el mapa.

-Aquí- indico- al este de Manchester... es un pueblecito bastante apartado- su dedo índice señalo los alrededores- no hay ninguna autopista, ni carretera principal, ni estación de tren... solo la vieja carretera de Greenfield Road. (2)

-Un lugar apartado del mundo muggle- sentencio Ron- el lugar ideal para un mago.

Harry arqueo una ceja mirando a Ron mientras Hermione asentía. _Exacto, un lugar ideal sin nadie cerca. Probablemente con un par de hechizos anti-muggles mantendría a los vecinos a raya. Y si tiene suficiente cuidado, cualquier hechizo que le salga mal no provocara la intervención del Ministerio._

-Fijaos en esto- indico hacia el sur del pueblecito- El Parque Nacional de los Picos (3) esta relativamente cerca.

Alzo la mirada y vio que Harry y Ron intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y ambos se giraban con una sonrisa en los labios. _Oh, oh, sea lo que sea no me va a gustar... _pensó Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NI LOCA HAGO ESO...- grito Hermione puesta de pie.

-Hermione no es para tanto- interrumpió Ron, que inmediatamente se gano una fulminante mirada de la chica mientras recogía la guía de carreteras del suelo y retomaba la pagina del condado de Gran Manchester.

_Hora de intervenir_ pensó Harrymientras trataba de contener una sonrisa ante los suplicantes y aplacadores gestos que Ron estaba realizando.

-Hermione- dijo con el tono mas conciliador que pudo- es un buen plan- Hermione se sentó bufando- nos bajamos en Manchester y desde aquí tomamos un autobús hasta Grasscroff- señalo el mapa al este de Manchester antes de llegar al Parque Nacional, dejo el dedo justo encima de un marcador del mapa- nos inscribimos en este camping de aquí y por la noche levantamos la tienda de campaña y nos vamos hasta las afueras de Holmfirth...

-Volando en escobas- termino Hermione con un nuevo bufido- en serio Harry, es una locura...

-No, no lo es- corto Harry- con un par de hechizos desilusionantes podremos confundirnos con el cielo estrellado- indico en el mapa el lugar que señalaba el camping y trazo una línea hasta Holmfirth- además sobrevolaremos el Parque Nacional, donde es poco probable que haya muggles que puedan vernos.

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento pero guardo silencio. _Bien, parece que ya no le va a poner tantas pegas_. Pensó Harry sonriente.

-Vamos Hermione- intervino Ron- podría ser peor.

-¿Y como podría ser peor?- respondió cortante Hermione.

-Podríamos tener que ir en el Autobús Nocturno- índico Ron con una risita.

Harry lucho por contener una risa, al ver la expresión de temor que se le cruzo por la cara a Hermione, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al ver como Ron comenzó a reírse. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo comenzó a reírse el también, imaginando los botes y golpes que el medio de transporte mágico les había producido las veces que lo había usado. Poco después Hermione también se unió a las risas de los muchachos.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione cuando los tres dejaron de reírse- parece que la mejor opción será esta... y también nos permitirá estudiar otro sitio al que poder aparecernos en caso de que algo se tuerza en Holmfirth.

Harry pensó seriamente en lo que acababa de decir Hermione y, tras unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza. _Un lugar relativamente próximo al que poder aparecernos y que los mortifagos no conozcan es algo que nos vendrá muy bien._

En ese momento unos ruidos en el exterior del reservado llamaron su atención, con un gesto indico a Ron y a Hermione que guardasen las cosas que habían sacado y con un movimiento de su varita levanto el hechizo de _muffliato_ que había usado.

-...Manchester, estación central- trono una voz en el pasillo- próxima parada en veinte minutos, Manchester, estación central.

Con rapidez los tres recogieron sus cosas del reservado, Ron y Harry se acercaron al lavabo del vagón para adecentarse lo mejor que pudieron. Cuando regresaron se encontraron con un par de gorras deportivas encima de los asientos, mientras que Hermione estaba consultando un libro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Harry.

-Unas gorras que compro Hermione- indico Ron.

-Ponte la gorra Harry- indico Hermione sin levantar la mirada del libro- y trata que el pelo te salga por delante cubriéndote la frente.

Con cara de extrañeza Harry se puso la gorra, Hermione dejo el libro y tras ajustársela un poco se separo de él y esbozo una sonrisa, se inclino y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila otra vez.

-Genial- exclamo Ron- realmente tenias razón Hermione.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Harry un poco incomodo.

Hermione saco un espejo de la mochila y se lo tendió a Harry. Este lo miro y comprobó, asombrado, que la gorra y el pelo que le sobresalía por delante, ocultaban perfectamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente.

-Si usan algún hechizo como el ojo de Ojoloco podrían descubrirlo- indico Ron un poco preocupado.

-Así es, pero no creo que lo usen - señalo Hermione- ellos esperaran algún tipo de hechizo, poción o encantamiento para cubrirlo, no esperaran que use algo muggle.

-Como en el Caldero Chorreante- señalo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Exacto- contesto Hermione- tengo otras ideas, pero no serán necesarias por ahora...

Un cambio brusco de velocidad en el tren les indico que estaban llegando a Manchester. Tras recoger las mochilas discutieron como bajarían del tren y salieron del compartimento. Inmediatamente se encontraron rodeados por el grupo de excursionistas, y se mezclaron inmediatamente con ellos.

Al bajar al anden de la estación junto con el grupo, Ron se adelanto y Harry y Hermione le siguieron a unos diez metros de distancia. Con su altura sobresalía por encima del resto de los jóvenes, aunque la gorra de color rojo del equipo de fútbol local ocultaba a duras penas su pelo rojo. Llegaron a la entrada de la estación y allí Ron se desvió hacia los lavabos, entrando en ellos. Hermione se quedo junto a la entrada de los lavabos de señoras mientras Harry se acercaba a preguntar a Información sobre la estación de autobuses mas cercana.

Una vez con la información y un mapa de Manchester en su bolsillo, Harry se acerco a Hermione, le dejo su mochila y entro en el baño. Le dio nuevas instrucciones a Ron dentro del baño y salió fuera. Hermione entro en el baño y Ron salió de los lavabos y salió a la calle. Diez minutos después, Hermione y Harry salieron por la entrada a una de las calles principales de Manchester. Giraron hacía la derecha y continuaron por la calle durante unos diez minutos, sin mirar en ningún momento hacía atrás. Se detuvieron ante el escaparate de una vieja cafetería, haciendo como que observaban el menú que colgaba fuera.

Harry sintió como Hermione se tensaba a su lado al ver el reflejo de Ron acercándose por la otra acera. De acuerdo con lo que habían hablado en el compartimento, si Ron entraba ahora en la cafetería entonces es que nadie les había seguido, pero si Ron pasaba de largo entonces es que alguien les había seguido. Ron cruzo la calle y sin dirigir una mirada ni a Harry ni a Hermione entro con paso decidido en la cafetería. Harry contó en silencio hasta cien, mientras Hermione y él hacían comentarios sobre el menú, mientras vigilaban el reflejo del cristal.

Una vez contado hasta cien, los dos entraron en la cafetería, se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un desayuno completo, tras pagar por él se acercaron al fondo, mal iluminado y con chorretones en las paredes. Donde, en una destartalada y sucia mesa, Ron les esperaba comiendo su desayuno. Los tres dedicaron los siguientes minutos a desayunar en silencio. Tras acabar, Ron sonrió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?- siseo Hermione.

-Si Ojoloco nos viera...- murmuro con una sonrisa mas ancha.

Harry también sonrió, pero no pudo evitar pensar en todas la medidas de seguridad que estaban tomando. _Y no serán completamente seguras si alguien ha estado usando magia para seguirnos_. Pensó.

-Prefiero pasarme en medidas de seguridad que quedarme corto- murmuro Harry mas serio- y hablando de eso, Lupin me _sugirió _ayer que le escribiésemos los tres una lechuza a tus padres Ron.

-Lógico- indico Hermione- de esa forma sabrán que estamos bien.

-Pero es una locura- siseo Ron- podrían seguirla, interceptarla...

-No escribiremos nada comprometedor- señalo Harry- solo que estamos bien y que disfrutamos de unas buenas vacaciones...

-Les indicamos que estamos en Portsmouth- dijo Hermione- conozco un poco la zona, así que podría describir algunos lugares y que parezca real.

Ron parecía aun titubeante. _Tiene las mismas dudas que yo, y no me extraña, la única que parece realmente no tener dudas es Hermione._

-Escribimos ahora la carta- índico Harry, y esta noche llamo a Hedwing y la mandamos...

-No, Hedwing no- interrumpió Hermione, Harry le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad- Hedwing destaca demasiado, al ser toda blanca, recuerda en nuestro cuarto año cuando fue atacada...

-¿Entonces a quien sugieres que mandemos?- pregunto Ron.

-A Pig- respondido Hermione como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿A Pig?- exclamo Ron- oye, Hermione, perdona pero Pig no me parece la opción más correcta...

-¿Por qué no?- respondió retadora Hermione cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

-Bueno, es bastante histérico...- repuso Ron

-Es rápida, con lo que será más difícil de atrapar- contesto Hermione.

-Hermione, sabes que va siempre dando bandazos...- contraataco Ron.

-Pero- indico Harry que comenzaba a comprender la idea de Hermione- Pig es pequeña, con lo que no será fácil que puedan verla- continuo antes de que le interrumpiese ninguno de los dos- es rápida, conoce muy bien la zona próxima a tu casa, sabe como entrar en la Madriguera y no quedarse fuera esperando a que le abran una ventana...

-Vale, vale, vale- interrumpió Ron alzando las manos en señal de rendición- usaremos a Pig, pero ya sabéis lo que eso significa- indico mirando a los dos y esbozando una sonrisa- nada de cartas kilométricas Hermione...

Harry se recostó en el asiento con una sonrisa en los labios mientras contemplaba como Ron y Hermione se enzarzaban en una nueva discusión sobre el tamaño de la carta. Mientras los observaba se llevo una mano al cuello y toqueteo el cristal que colgaba de su cuello. Tal vez ahora podría escaparse al baño y tener esa conversación con Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron volvió la cabeza hacía las risas que surgían de la tienda situada a cuatro metros. _Risas de alcohol._ Pensó meneando la cabeza. Se volvió hacía Hermione y esbozando una sonrisa le dedico una reverencia indicando con su mano la tienda.

Hermione soltó una risita por lo bajo, miro a su alrededor y alzando la varita musito un hechizo por lo bajo. Una nube de chispas doradas y plateadas surgió del extremo de su varita y se deslizo por la noche hasta cubrir la tienda, unos minutos después el silencio se adueño de la tienda, mientras sus ocupantes iban quedando uno tras otro sumidos en un silencioso sopor.

Ron le dedico otra sonrisa a Hermione y avanzo un poco mas en dirección a la zona del camping que parecía mas cubierta de sombras. A su espalda colgaban las dos mochilas, una con sus cosas y la otra con su tienda de campaña y las escobas reducidas mágicamente.

Detrás suyo avanzaban Harry y Hermione. Los tres habían cumplido con sus planes de llegar a Grasscroff por la tarde y alquilar una plaza en un camping a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. Aunque el viaje en autobús muggle se le había hecho eterno a Ron y, además, había tenido que controlar sus palabras para no llamar la atención. Ahora estaban intentando escabullirse en mitad de la noche para tomar las escobas y volar por encima del Parque Nacional hasta Holmfirth.

_Hemos tenido ideas peores_. Pensó para si mismo, un crujido proveniente de otra de las tiendas de su derecha le hizo girarse con rapidez, varita en mano. Harry y Hermione se detuvieron a pocos metros detrás de él. Agachados, en una zona con poca iluminación, apenas eran perceptibles. _Pero me esta costando acordarme de una_. Concluyo mientras se agachaba y avanzaba un poco. Un nuevo crujido resonó, esta vez acompañado por un par de débiles gemidos.

Consciente de repente de lo que estaba sucediendo a pocos metros por delante de él, Ron sintió como se le enrojecía toda la cara. Con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible retrocedió hasta donde le esperaban Harry y Hermione, que parecían no haber escuchado los gemidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- vocalizo Harry.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que darían un rodeo por la izquierda en vez de continuar. Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió a indicar la dirección que seguían, Harry asintió con fuerza reafirmando los gestos de Hermione. Ron negó con vehemencia y levanto las manos justo en el mismo momento en el que un nuevo crujido y un gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior llego hasta los tres amigos.

Ron sintió como su cara enrojecía con violencia, mientras Hermione, con la boca abierta giraba lentamente la cabeza hacía la tienda, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír. Harry, por su parte, hacia denodados esfuerzos por contener la risa mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron e indico el trayecto de la izquierda. Ron asintió y se adelanto. En dos ocasiones mas los crujidos y gemidos de la tienda interrumpieron su avance, mortificando a Hermione, avergonzando a Ron y causándole serios problemas a Harry para mantener la compostura y no estallar en carcajadas.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona donde las altas farolas estaban apagadas al no haber ocupantes en esa zona del camping. Ron llamo a Pig y espero en silencio a que su lechuza llegase volando.

-...no puedo creerlo, en mitad de un camping, quienes se creen...- escucho murmurar enfadada a Hermione.

-Hermione- susurro Harry- es casi la una de la mañana, seguramente pensaban que no abría nadie despierto a esta horas... bueno, al menos nadie que no estuviese borracho- añadió con una risita por lo bajo.

Ron sintió a Pig llegar y la atrapo con la mano, con cuidado le ato la carta que los tres le habían escrito a su madre. Susurrándole unas instrucciones precisas al oído y pasándole un dedo por la cabeza la soltó y vio como la pequeña lechuza salía disparada como un rayo en dirección sur. Volviéndose hacia sus amigos carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

-Ya esta enviada- no pudo evitar que su voz sonase un poco ronca y carraspeo de nuevo, nervioso- será mejor que hagamos lo hechizos y tomemos las escobas.

Se descolgó la mochila del hombro y extrajo con cuidado las tres escobas. Hermione hizo un gesto con la varita y las tres adoptaron su tamaño normal. Tras asegurarse los tres las mochilas a las espaldas hicieron los hechizos desilusionantes y, tras una inspección cuidadosa para comprobar que estuviesen correctamente lanzados, los tres agarraron sus escobas y alzaron el vuelo.

Inmediatamente adoptaron una posición de vuelo cómoda, con Hermione en el centro, Harry a la derecha y Ron a la izquierda de la muchacha. Trataron de no acelerar a mucha velocidad, ajustándose al vuelo de Hermione, que no paraba de murmurar nerviosa por lo bajo.

Ron suspiro, consciente de que a Hermione la idea de volar en escoba no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para él, tras casi una semana desde que había tomado la escoba, la sensación era liberadora. _Seguramente lo mismo le pasara a Harry_, pensó con una sonrisa al recordar el talento natural que Harry tenia montando escobas.

Pudo observar el camping bajo él, con sus hileras de tiendas de campañas y sus bungalows. Inconscientemente trato de localizar la tienda de campaña que habían visto antes, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sintió de nuevo como le enrojecía la cara y desviaba la vista hacia el frente.

Delante de él se deslizaba la carretera de Holmfirth, la única que cruzaba el Parque Nacional. A su espalda dejaban las luces nocturnas de las carreteras de Manchester, Chapel y Chew Valley, así como las de Grasscroff, Uppermill y Parck LN.

Veinte minutos después la oscuridad era cada vez mayor, y el Parque Natural, iluminado solo por las estrellas y algún que otro esporádico coche o camión que lo cruzaba por la carretera, le recordaba a Ron el Bosque Prohibido que rodeaba Hogwarts.

Trataban de mantenerse paralelos a la carretera, para que les sirviese de guía, manteniéndose unos treinta o cuarenta metros por encima del suelo. Era bastante arriesgado, pero a mayor altitud podrían no ver la carretera y perderse, y a menor corrían el riesgo de poder ser detectados por los muggles.

Los bosques parecían negros y muertos, y el hecho de que jirones de niebla se moviesen con lentitud entre los árboles daban más fuerza a la impresión de estar observando un inmenso cementerio de árboles. No se divisaban ningún tipo de luz ni de movimiento en el bosque, y desde donde se encontraban era muy difícil saber si había sonidos.

La noche era un poco más fresca de lo que estaban habituados, y a eso había que unir el hecho de estar volando en escobas. _No creo que a Hermione le este haciendo ninguna gracia_. Pensó Ron.

Volvió su cabeza y diviso la forma borrosa de Hermione a pocos metros de distancia, con cuidado se aproximo. Harry se aproximo por el otro lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto.

-Si- le llego la alterada respuesta de Hermione.

-Será mejor que descendamos un poco mas- índico Harry- no me gusta el aspecto de esa niebla, pero creo que nos puede ayudar a cubrirnos.

-Corremos el riesgo de perdernos- respondió Hermione, aunque en el tono de su voz se notaba un cierto alivio.

-Iremos más juntos y a menor velocidad- dijo Harry.

-Eso nos retrasara- protesto Hermione.

-No mucho la verdad- contesto Ron- vamos muy bien de tiempo, y la distancia que nos separa de las afueras de Holmfirth no es mucha.

Hermione dio su conformidad bastante mas rápido de lo que Ron esperaba. _Esto le esta gustando muchísimo menos de lo que esperaba._ Pensó Ron un poco mas tranquilo mientras se acercaba a la distancia de un brazo de Hermione, mientras Harry se aproximaba por el otro lado. De forma coordinada los tres comenzaron a ralentizar la velocidad de sus escobas.

El bosque, sin embargo, no mejoro con la perdida de velocidad. Ron podía observar las altas copas de los árboles, podía ver los claros cubiertos de niebla, podía observar la carretera muggle que serpenteaba sinuosa entre los árboles, como una serpiente que se desplaza entre colinas rodeándolas con su cuerpo…

_Hablando de serpientes, tengo que preguntarle a Hermione si obtuvo la receta del antídoto para el veneno de Nagini_. Pensó Ron, inmediatamente sonrió al darse cuenta sobre lo que estaba pensando._ Mírate, Ron, aquí estas disfrutando de un maravilloso paseo en escoba y tu pensando en si Hermione tiene el antidoto._ Meneo la cabeza. _Parece que por fin Hermione ha conseguido que tenga un poco mas de responsabilidad._

Aun sonriendo Ron continuo el viaje en escoba. Vigilando a Hermione, manteniendo la distancia con ella y con Harry, y manteniendo un ojo en el bosque. Sin casi darse cuenta, se encontró descendiendo una pequeña montaña. Al llegar a la ladera Harry indico con la mano que se desviasen hacia la izquierda.

Observando el bosque, más disperso y cuidado que el que habían dejado al otro lado, Harry indico un claro alejado casi dos kilómetros de la carretera. Mientras descendían, Ron pudo divisar unas largas hileras de luces que había hacía el este.

Al llegar al suelo Ron desmonto de la escoba y se aproximo a Hermione, esta se frotaba las manos tratando de darse calor. Mantenía su escoba bajo la axila y su cabello, una vez acabado el hechizo desilusionante, aparecía mas enmarañado de lo que Ron recordaba haber visto nunca. Tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas y las apretó tratando de calentárselas. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ron sintió que se sonrojaba un poco pero sonrió igualmente, desvió la mirada hacía Harry que estaba aun con la escoba en la mano y mirando con intensidad la montaña que acababan de cruzar.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Hermione separándose de Ron y acercándose al muchacho- ¿Esta bien Harry?

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Harry tras varios minutos en silencio, pero su mirada aun seguía fija en la montaña, de repente sacudió la cabeza como si acabase de despertarse y se volvió hacía Ron y Hermione- vamos a preparar el campamento- dijo señalando hacía el noroeste.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, aunque Ron no pudo evitar mirar hacía la montaña una ultima vez, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras se alejaban internándose entre los árboles.

* * *

Mis mas sentidas disculpas por la tardanza. He tenido que reescribir este y los dos próximos capitulos para adaptarlos a Holmfirth... si Holmfirth y el Parque Nacional de los Picos existen, en esta pagina http://www.viamichelin.es/viamichelin/esp/direct/plano/Manchester-mapa#locid31NDFhd2oxMGNOVE11TkRnd056Yz1jTFRJdU1qTTBOVGM9 podeis ver el lugar (al este de manchester, una zona con pocas carreteras), en google earth del reino unido podreis ver con mas detalle el lugar, os animo ha acelor pues parece un lugar muy apartado y agreste... ideal para que un mago se esconda.

A Irvallace, muchisimas gracias por tus animos... espero que este capitulo siga cumpliendo tus espectativas.

Lord-Ericlara, tienes razón, hay varios capitulos (como los de la boda de bill y fleur) que podrian estar unificados, la verdad es que tendria que haberlo hecho... tal vez cuando finalize el fanfic lo reestructure y unifique mas los capitulos.

Chio, gracias por tus animos. Soy un chico (pense que se me habria notado ya). Ya te he mandado un correo electronico y espero poder mandarte otro pronto.

guadiita, mi verguenza por el retraso... lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento... espero que no vuelva a pasar.

DValle, gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio... y por el review que dejas. Espero poder seguir complaciendote.

Un saludo a todos, espero que os haya gustado este capituloy no os olvideis dejad reviews. Peeves2007


	21. Capitulo 21 Rasgando Velos

En primer lugar deseo disculparme con la tardanza en colgar el último episodio. Ya me he leido el septimo libro, y entre eso y una nueva historia que estoy preparando y que pronto colgare titulada "El Maestro de Ajedrez", se me ha pasado completamente actualizar este fanfic. Por descontado ya aviso que se ha convertido en un Universo Alternativo... dado que la grandios JKR ya ha completado su obra... solo deseo que todos aquellos que habeis esperado me podais perdonar... espero que tanto este como el anteriomente mencionado fanfic os gusten.

**Capitulo Vigésimo Primero**

**Rasgando Velos**

Harry miró el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared de tela de la tienda de campaña. _Once de agosto_, gruño por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Hacía casi tres días que habían llegado a Holmfirth y aun no habían encontrado la casa de Tom. Su humor había empeorado durante estos días y no podía evitar comparar la situación con su quinto año.

_Maldita sea_. Pensó. _No se me ocurrió pensar que Tom ocultaría su casa. Merlín, espero que no sea un hechizo _Fidelus_ porque si es así estamos bien fastidiados._

Se estiro con los brazos alzados por encima de la cabeza. Eran casi mediodía, pero la noche anterior Ron y él habían recorrido una de las calles del pueblo, buscando la casa de Tom hasta casi las cinco de la mañana. Hermione se había quedado en la tienda de campaña, preparando más pociones y revisando varios textos de Artes Oscuras. Ron no se había mostrado muy conforme, pero al final el hecho de que los tres no cupiesen ya bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry se impuso. Sin embargo, para tranquilidad de Ron y de Harry, Hermione había plagado la zona alrededor de la tienda con hechizos de alerta, trampas y maldiciones.

Saliendo de su sección de la tienda se acerco a la cocina. Sentados en la mesa plegable estaban Ron y Hermione desayunando.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo Hermione al verle dedicándole una mirada de preocupación- según me ha contado Ron no tuvisteis mucha suerte ayer.

-No- respondió Harry abatido.

El primer día, con las luces del alba, los tres se habían lanzado a explorar las calles disfrazados de quinceañeros en vacaciones haciendo un poco de turismo rural. Sin embargo el pueblo de Holmfirth estaba extendido a lo largo de una carretera principal, Woodhead Road, con varias calles que se desgajaban de la vía principal y que eran callejones sin salida que finalizaban en medio del bosque, o en campos de cultivo perfectamente delimitados, o en calles que se acababan torciendo para finalizar en otras calles que los llevaban de nuevo a la vía principal. Todo esto había hecho que la búsqueda diurna no fructificase.

Tras hablarlo los tres habían decidido continuar con su búsqueda durante las horas nocturnas ya que, como bien había señalado Hermione, levantarían sospechas si les veían varios días rondando por la zona, además de que serían mas fáciles de recordar si alguien iva por la zona preguntando si les habían visto o mostrando alguna fotografía de ellos. Por último, había dicho Hermione, si inspeccionaban las calles por la noche podrían realizar hechizos mágicos con un riesgo menor de infringir las leyes magicas._ Así que realmente Hermione razono el siguiente pasó y no nos quedo más remedio que aceptarlo_. Pensó Harry reprimiendo un suspiro al recordar la discusión que se había producido.

Sin embargo lo único que habían descubierto en las ultimas dos noches era la existencia de una posada, muy similar al Caldero Chorreante, escondida en una calle sin nombre que estaba entre Hollowgate y Rotchet Road. Los dos habían visto la calle aunque les extraño que ningún muggle entrase por ella, al acercarse Harry había sentido un cosquilleo en la nuca y, animado por esa sensación, los dos se habían deslizado lo mas silenciosamente posible. Cuando llegaron al medio de la calle escucharon un sonido como de un petardazo y vieron aparecer a un mago que después entro en el edificio que había al final, al abrirse la puerta del interior surgieron el sonido de voces y el ruido de platos y jarras que los dos identificaron como el típico sonido de una posada. Al regresar a la tienda y comunicar a Hermione su descubrimiento esta había sacado un libro titulado _Guía mágica de Gran Bretaña para el mago y la bruja Viajeros_ (ante el nuevo asombro de Harry y Ron, que no pensaban que pudiese haber libros de ese tipo) y había identificado la posada como La Varita Quebrada, una posada de paso para los brujos de viaje entre las tierras altas escocesas e Inglaterra.

-Podríamos tirarnos toda la vida aquí buscando y no encontrar nada- bufo Harry tras dejarse caer en una de las sillas con una taza de café en la mano- si Tom uso un hechizo de _Fidelus_ podríamos pasar por delante de la casa mil veces y no localizarla nunca- se paso una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación- Merlín, podríamos estar acampados en su jardín y no darnos cuenta...

-No creo que usase ese hechizo- indico Hermione frunciendo el ceño en respuesta al tono de Harry- la dirección estaba en la tarjeta, así que es bastante improbable- alzo una mano interrumpiendo las protestas- y si fuese así, el hecho de que podamos leer la dirección nos debería permitir ver la casa, recuerda que fue con un papel con la dirección como pudiste ver Grimauld place en nuestro quinto año.

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos y, dándose cuenta de que Hermione esperaba una respuesta, gruño y asintió. _Es verdad, si fuimos capaces de leer la dirección no importa si hay un hechizo _Fidelus _el lugar estaría revelado para nosotros._ Harry tomo un trago de café e inmediatamente sintió el caliente y amargo líquido deslizándose por su garganta. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho tomar café, pero era la mejor forma de mantenerse despierto durante las próximas horas. Tenía muchos libros que leer y hechizos que practicar. Harry había estado estudiando en las ultimas semanas mas de lo que nunca había tenido que hacer en Hogwarts, incluso cuando Hermione les había regañado a Ron y a él por no mantener el ritmo de estudio durante su quinto año antes de los TIMOS. Ron también estaba inmerso en libros, hechizos y prácticas constantes, y ambos trataban de soportar la situación lo más estoicamente posible. _El hecho de que en cualquier momento podamos darnos de bruces con un partida de Mortifagos o dios sabe que es un buen aliciente para seguir estudiando._ Pensó Harry con amargura, recordó algunas de las repugnantes maldiciones que había estado aprendiendo el día anterior. _La verdad es que, de no estar en la situación en la que estamos, no creo que jamás hubiese mirado esas maldiciones._

Levanto la cabeza de su taza de café y sorprendió a Hermione mirando en dirección a Ron con preocupación, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. _Algo sucede_. Pensó Harry, al volver Hermione la mirada hacía Harry mantuvo la expresión de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- pregunto Harry, Ron levanto la mirada de su plato de huevos revueltos con expresión de sorpresa.

-Bueno...- comenzó Hermione, pero frunció el ceño y paseo la mirada de Harry a Ron.

-Suéltalo ya Hermione- exclamo Ron, impaciente al ver la reticencia de la muchacha- has tenido una idea, que posiblemente será brillante y la mejor forma de poder salir de este agujero perdido en mitad de ninguna parte, pero tu reticencia en contárnosla indica que probablemente será alguna locura disparatada.

-No es ninguna locura- protesto vehementemente Hermione lanzándole una mirada de reproche- después de todo solo se trata de obtener alguna información en la posada, seguramente abra algún mago o bruja que viva por los alrededores y que sepa algo de Tom Riddle.

Hermione se callo, Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta y después de abrirla y cerrarla durante unos segundos desvió la mirada hacía Harry. Este comprendió que Ron consideraba la idea de Hermione como una buena solución y que buscaba la aprobación de Harry para llevarla a cabo.

-Bueno, será un cambio un cambio poder salir de aquí- señalo las paredes de la tienda con la mano- a plena luz del día...

Ron sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento mirando fijamente la taza que tenia en las manos. Tras unos segundos Hermione pareció darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba pues levanto la cabeza y le miro directamente a los ojos. Harry vio el brillo de desafió que destilaban los ojos de Hermione, así como los tensos músculos de la mandíbula.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

-Creo...- Hermione paseo su mirada preocupada y desafiante de Ron a Harry- Creo que lo mejor es que vaya yo.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar- exclamo Ron con cara de asombro.

-Honestamente Ron- respondió Hermione- Harry y tu destacáis en cualquier lugar, si alguno de los dos entráis en esa posada os van a reconocer.

-Con un hechizo de _Morphus_ será mas que suficiente –exclamo Ron, se volvió hacía Harry y añadió- a lo mejor para Harry no vale, por el tema de la cicatriz, pero no creo que yo tenga ningún problema.

-En el Caldero Chorreante pudieron descubrirme pese al hechizo de _Morphus_- contraataco Hermione, levanto un dedo- en primer lugar lleváis dos noches seguidas dando vueltas, así que si alguien os ve podría sospechar algo- levanto otro dedo- en segundo lugar estáis cansados y se os podría pasar algún detalle- levanto un tercer dedo- Y por último, he estado practicando con otros hechizos de ocultación, hechizos que me permitirán cambiar mi aspecto y ocultarlo mejor...

-¿Mejor...?- dijo Harry levantando una mano para interrumpir la respuesta de Ron- ¿A que te refieres con mejor?

-El hechizo me permitirá hacer un cambio mas radical en mi aspecto- indico Hermione- además escuda mi identidad ante posibles detecciones, con lo que podrán saber que he modificado mi aspecto pero no podrán saber que soy yo- Harry sintió que se enfadaba con la chica y entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de Hermione, esta pareció darse cuenta del enfado y añadió- el hechizo es muy complejo, mucho mas que el _Morphus_, y he estado practicando mientras vosotros descansabais.

Harry se quito las gafas y se masajeo los ojos con los dedos. _Típico de Hermione, ponerse a investigar_. Pensó amargamente._ Y como siempre tiene su punto de razón, Ron y yo estamos muy cansados, además de que yo destacaría, aunque me pusiese una gorra no es típico de los magos el llevarla._ Volvió a ponerse las gafas y miro a sus dos amigos, pero antes de poder decir nada Ron se adelanto.

-Podría acompañar a Hermione con la capa de invisibilidad- indico- la acompañare todo el rato, incluso dentro de la posada.- volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione y añadió en un tono mas suave- solo como protección...

-Honestamente Ron...- protesto la chica cruzando os brazos. Pero Harry noto que el tono era menos cortante, lo cual significaba que no se opondría a la idea... al menos no del todo.

-Bien- asintió con la cabeza- me parece una buena idea, yo aprovechare para echarle un vistazo a _Objetos Malditos: una guía para su destrucción,_ a ver si puedo sacar algo de interés. Ya sabes- añadió para interrumpir las protestas de Hermione mientras señalaba a Ron- que en cuanto se lee dos párrafos se queda dormido.

-Hey- exclamo Ron en tono de fingido enfado- sabes que eso no es verdad Harry- y poniéndose una mano en el pecho añadió- un párrafo es mas que suficiente para mi.

-De verdad Ron- bufo Hermione- seguramente podrías tragarte toda la historia de los Chudley Cannons sin pestañear.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Tras unos minutos en los que perfilaron el plan que iban a seguir y terminaron de desayunar Hermione se levanto y, tras anunciar que estaría preparada en quince minutos, le indico a Ron que le esperase a la entrada de la tienda, dicho lo cual se marcho. Ron se levanto y ahogando un bostezo se despidió de Harry quejándose por lo bajo.

Harry puso los platos y las tazas en el fregadero de la tienda y lo limpio todo. Al terminar, mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo de cocina, recordó que todavía no había llamado a Ginny. Tomando su fragmento de espejo lo miro preocupado. Desde que habían llegado a Holmfirth cada día había intentado hablar con Ginny, pero nunca había podido ponerse en contacto con ella. Suspiro y concentrándose en el espejo trato de llamarla otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron esperaba nervioso a la entrada de la tienda con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos. Alternaba su peso de un pie a otro mientras esperaba que Hermione saliese de la tienda. Los últimos días habían sido muy tensos, con las continuas exploraciones nocturnas, los deberes que tenían que hacer de los libros que habían traído… _Y Harry no ha estado de muy buen humor._ Pensó amargamente mientras recordaba la cara de Harry cada uno de los días que regresaban de sus infructuosas búsquedas.

Lo peor de la expresión de Harry era que cada día parecía más abatido, mas deprimido. _Nadie dijo que esto fuese fácil. Merlín sabe que con la lucha que hubo en el Callejón Diagory es mas que suficiente para dar miedo a cualquiera pero…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como se abría la puerta de la tienda. Al volverse dejo caer la capa al suelo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

Ante el se alzaba, superándole en casi media cabeza de altura, una mujer de unos casi cuarenta años estirada y con una nariz ganchuda coronada por tres verrugas. Una túnica negra le cubría el delgado cuerpo, y su pelo grisáceo estaba recogido en un moño parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero de mago negro con un ala ancha.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la bruja con la voz de Hermione- ¿Hay algo que haya salido mal?

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron asombrado.

La bruja sonrió, mostrando una dentadura ennegrecida donde faltaban algunos dientes, la imagen hizo que Ron se cubriese los ojos con una mano.

-AGHHHHHHH- grito mientras se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos- voy a tener pesadillas por esto.

-No es para tanto Ron- contradijo Hermione mientras dejaba escapar unas risitas- venga recoge las capa y vayámonos.

-En serio Hermione- continuo Ron mirándola mientras recogía la capa de invisibilidad- ¿No podías haber buscado algo un poco… no se?

-No seas ridículo Ron- replico Hermione poniendo sus brazos en jarras y dedicándole una de sus miradas de reproche- tengo que pasar desapercibida y creo que no llamare la atención con este aspecto.

-Pero si pareces la hermana pequeña de la Profesora MacGonahall- replico Ron mientras se ponía la capa por los hombros haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo- seguro que alguien te pregunta como esta.

-No seas tonto- respondió Hermione meneando la cabeza- nadie me confundiría con la Profesora- Ron termino de ajustarse la capa, desapareciendo efectivamente de su vista- dame la mano y vamos a aparecernos en esa calle.

Tomando la mano de Hermione, Ron se concentro en la localización adyacente a la posada. Con un sonoro chasquido ambos se aparecieron, inmediatamente Ron soltó la mano de Hermione sacando su varita y vigilando los alrededores. Los dos se alzaban en una de las esquinas del callejón que Harry y él habían descubierto, a su derecha estaba la puerta de la posada, de la izquierda a unos trescientos metros se podían escuchar el sonido de los automóviles muggles que pasaban por la calle principal. Una vez que se aseguro que no había nadie en las cercanías devolvió su atención hacía Hermione.

-Vamos a entrar- siseo esta- pasa tu por delante, después sígueme hasta la mesa.

-De acuerdo- musito Ron andando hacía a puerta, Hermione abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta unos segundos antes de pasar ella, permitiendo a Ron que se deslizase con cuidado a un lado de la puerta en el interior de la posada.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la mortecina luz de las velas que había repartidas por toda la habitación pudo observar con cuidado a los parroquianos. Hermione se deslizo tranquilamente entre las dispersas mesas redondas hasta llegar a la barra del bar, situada al fondo de la habitación. Mientras avanzaba tras ella Ron pudo ver una chimenea (_Probablemente conectada a la red Floo) _en el lado derecho de la habitación.

Una llamarada verde surgió de la chimenea, al apagarse un hombrecillo se alzaba en su lugar sacudiéndose las marcas de ceniza. Saludo desganadamente a la camarera y se marcho por las escaleras al piso superior.

-¿Sabéis algo mas de los ataques de mortifagos en Londres?- pregunto una voz a espaldas de Ron, este se volvió rápidamente y se fijo en una mesa en la que tres hombres estaban sentados con expresiones lúgubres.

-Si- murmuro uno de ellos, Ron se acerco deslizándose entre las mesas hasta llegar a su lado- Al parecer Quien vosotros Ya Sabéis dirigió el ataque a San Mugo y, pese a que los Aurores consiguieron atrapar a seis de sus seguidores, consiguió liberar a tres de los prisioneros que el Ministerio tenia bajo su custodia.

-Seguro que no capturaron a ningún mortifago- respondió siseante otro de ellos- seguro que es otra de las mentiras del Profeta.

El tercer hombre asintió tristemente. Ron se separo de la mesa y regreso junto a Hermione. Esta estaba tomando una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras leía el Profeta.

-Hermione- siseo Ron en su oreja.

-¿Dónde estabas?- susurro enojada- Me has asustado.

-Lo siento, escuche algo que creí que nos interesaría- respondió Ron pero se interrumpió al acercarse la camarera de nuevo a la mesa.

-¿Desea algo mas?- pregunto mientras dejaba un plato con comida enfrente de Hermione.

-Si- respondió Hermione con una voz mas ronca- estoy buscando a un viejo compañero de escuela, pero por más que lo intento no encuentro su casa… y me da miedo que, con los tiempos que corren…

-Entiendo- respondió la camarera con una sonrisa- ¿Y como se llama?

-Tom- respondió Hermione con rapidez- lo último que se de él es que se traslado aquí poco después de acabar la escuela, a mediados de los ochenta…

-No recuerdo a ningún Tom por la zona- respondió la camarera meneando la cabeza- lo siento.

Hermione suspiro y le agradeció a la camarera la ayuda. Mientras la camarera se alejaba uno de los parroquianos, un hombre mayor con cicatrices en la cara y una larga barba gris desmadejada, se levanto de su mesa y se acerco nervioso. Ron agarro con más fuerza su varita y mantuvo la mirada fija en el hombre.

-¿Esta buscando a Tom?- pregunto en voz baja el hombre al llegar a la altura de Hermione, sus ojos se movían nerviosos por el local.

-Así es- respondió Hermione mirando intensamente al hombre.

-Tom ya no vive por aquí- respondió con tono grave el hombre- y será mejor que no le busque.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Hermione reclinándose en la mesa hacia el hombre- solo estoy buscando a un viejo compañero de escuela.

El hombre miro nervioso por encima del hombro, observando al resto de los clientes. Una vez que pareció convencido de que nadie estaba prestándoles atención se sentó frente a Hermione. Ron se aproximo a Hermione manteniendo la mirada fija en el viejo mago, no se fiaba de él.

-Tom no era trigo limpio- siseo el viejo, señalándose las cicatrices de la cara continuo- esto es un recuerdo de una vez que me extravié y acabe en su casa.- Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca- el bastardo estaba realizando algún tipo de experimento con una diadema de oro y diamantes, cuando llame a la puerta y me vio se volvió como loco y me ataco… cuando salí de San Mugo el maldito había desaparecido.

-Aun así me gustaría saber donde vivía- señalo Hermione tozudamente- a lo mejor los actuales propietarios tienen alguna dirección donde poder ponerme en contacto con él.

-Parece realmente decidida- dijo el hombre sonando derrotado- esta bien, su casa esta al final de la calle del Cementerio, en el cruce con las calles Brown y Ward, desde allí hay que coger una vereda al este, unos quince minutos andando y la encontrara.- se detuvo un momento pensativo- pero si quiere un consejo yo que usted me daría media vuelta y volvería a mi casa, ese chico puede que fuese todo sonrisas y encanto, pero no es trigo limpio.

Y con esto se levanto y se alejo de la mesa. Ron esperaba que Hermione se levantase y abandonase la posada inmediatamente, pero la chica se dedico a terminarse la bebida y charlar animadamente con una vieja bruja sobre una plaga de gnomos que se había extendido por la zona. Ron comenzó a impacientarse cuando de repente la chica, que estaba leyendo el Profeta que había comprado, se quedo mirando fijamente una página interior y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Oh, dios, parece que ha ocurrido algo,_ Se preocupo Ron al ver la expresión concentrada y furiosa en la cara de Hermione.

Antes de que pudiese echarle un vistazo a la noticia por encima del hombro de Hermione, esta se levanto y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida. Ron tuvo que apresurarse para no quedarse fuera.

-¿Hermione, que demonios pasa?- siseo furioso el muchacho.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro la muchacha- es simplemente inconcebible que se hayan atrevido a…..

-Hermione- volvió a sisear el muchacho con más fuerza.

-¿Qué?- exclamo la muchacha, sin embargo la expresión de enfado se volvió de miedo al comprender que había hablado en voz demasiado alta, mirando a los lados de forma nerviosa comprobó que no había nadie en el callejón- Toma mi mano Ron, volvemos a la tienda allí te lo explicare todo.

Molesto por no recibir una respuesta directa por parte de Hermione, el chico tomo la mano y concentrándose de nuevo en el campamento que habían levantado sintió el mareo producido por la aparición. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró frente a la entrada de la tienda. Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Hermione y se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado Hermione?- exclamo enfurecido- Casi me dejas atrapado dentro de la posada y luego gritas en medio de la calle poniéndonos en peligro…

Antes de que pudiese continuar la puerta de la tienda se aparto y salio Harry, la cara pálida de furia contenida, sosteniendo el fragmento del espejo de Sirius.

-Es el ministerio y Umbridge- comento en voz controlada, y ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de los dos continuo- Ginny me lo ha contado.

* * *

Akin.- muchisimas gracias por tu review, bueno, con respecto a que los Dursley se fueran fue una concesion que me di para escribir esos capitulos, porque en serio que no podia imaginarme a los Dursley junto a Ron o Hermione sin comerse al menos una buena docena de maldiciones... con relacion a como se le ocurrio a Hermione lo de RAB a mi me parece la forma en que suele descubrir las cosas Hermione, recuerda como se dio cuenta que era un Basilisko en HP y la camara secreta, o como descubre la forma de animago de Rita en HP y el caliz de fuego, siempre hay un momento de realizacion, cuando todas las fichas caen en su sitio... la verdad es que trate de hacer el primer beso entre Ron y Hermione un poco mas ligero y divertido... y gracias, espero que el personaje de Ginny te siga gustando. Espero ansioso tus proximos reviews.

o0xayide0o.- Como siempre muchisimas gracias y muchisimas disculpas, espero poder seguir enamorandote con mi fic, y espero que el próximo tambien te encante, aunque tendra un aire aun mas tetrico... pero no te preocupes que tengo esta historia casi terminada y voy a ir colgando un capitulo, espero que al menos una vez por semana... asi que espero que la disfrutes.

haylle92.- Pues aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, y te aseguro que la historia pienso terminarla, como ya le señale antes a xayide espero poder colgar un capitulo cada semana apartir de ahora. Espero tus reviews y muchisimas gracias.

Eric Lara.- Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el largisimo retraso en actualizar el fanfic, espero de verdad que no hayas perdido la ilusion por leerlo y que te guste este capitulo y los próximos que estan por llegar.

Saiyury11.- Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y la proxima semana otro y espero poder seguir asi hasta el final de la historia.

JAIMOL.- Actualizado, y nuevamente os aseguro que pienso seguir actualizandolo de forma mas rapida... solo espero que no os hayais cansado y que disfruteis de él tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo.

lunatika tonks.- Gracias por tus animos, ahora ya no tendre problemas para continuar (cruzemos los dedos) ya que la historia esta completada, que fue una de las razones por las que me pare, tenia hecho el bosquejo y los acontecimiento mas importantes de lo que tenia que suceder, pero me faltaba rellenar el "esqueleto" cosa que por fin he temrinado y que espero que os guste.

A todos mis lectores nuevamente mis mas sineras disculpas por la tardanza, y me comprometo a colgar un capitulo cada semana hasta la finalizacion del fanfic. Os animo a que mandesis todos los reviews que querais con criticas, animos, y comentarios que deseeis... muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme. pevees2009 


End file.
